Innocent Lu
by hundeer
Summary: (COMPLETED) Luhan dengan segala kepolosannya berhasil membuat para pemuda terpopuler di sekolahnya pusing. Bagaimana para pemuda itu mendapatkan Luhan, jika sang incaran kelewat polos? Belum lagi mereka harus menghadapi keprotektifan adiknya Luhan. /HunHan-LuBaek/YAOI/ Summary gagal/ Rated M for chap 6 & chap 14/ Mpreg for last 2 chap
1. Prologue

**Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **Cast : Lu Han , Oh SeHun** **, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other(s) : EXO member** **and many more**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan** **, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Prologue

.

.

Luhan itu polos. Kelewat polos bahkan. Padahal umurnya sebentar lagi tujuh belas tahun. Pernah sekali Jongin menanyakan perihal tentang _sex_ kepada Luhan. Dan jawaban yang di lontarkan Luhan membuat Jongin menepuk jidatnya.

"Huh? _Sex_? Apa itu nama makanan baru atau nama _game_? Beritahu aku, Jongin!" Dan setelahnya Jongin tak pernah menanyakan hal-hal berbau dewasa kepada Luhan lagi.

Namanya Byun Luhan. Pemuda berdarah China-Korea yang sedang menempa ilmu di negara ginseng ini. Dia baru sebulan berada di SM High School. Tapi, dia sudah lumayan dikenal di kalangan para murid-murid di sana. Selain karena wajahnya yang cantik dan manis di waktu bersamaan, dia ahli dalam sepakbola. Yang terpenting, Luhan sangat dikenal karena kadar kepolosannya yang kelewat batas.

Entah bagaimana cara orang tua Luhan menjaga Luhan hingga pemuda rusa itu bisa sangat polos seperti itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda penggila eyeliner itu terkenal karena kegarangannya. Baekhyun juga sangat protektif kepada kakaknya. Dia akan menebas siapa pun yang berani menyentuh atau mengkontaminasi otak Luhan.

"Pagi, Luhan." Luhan tersenyum riang lalu membalas sapaan selamat pagi dari siswa siswi yang ditemuinya sepanjang koridor.

Luhan memeluk erat beberapa buku cukup tebal di dadanya. Pagi ini dia tidak datang bersama Baekhyun. Jika dia sampai datang dengan Baekhyun, bisa dipastikan adiknya itu akan mengambil alih semua buku yang dipegang Luhan dan berkata bahwa kakaknya tidak boleh membawa barang-barang yang berat. Uh, Luhan merengut kecil saat mengingat adiknya yang protektif itu.

Karena terlalu asik merengut, Luhan tak menyadari beberapa adik kelas yang sedang berlari-larian dan tak sengaja menabraknya. "Ah, maafkan aku _sunbae_ ,"

"Tid–"

"Setidaknya bantu orang yang telah kau tabrak," Sebuah suara bass dengan nada yang dingin memotong ucapan Luhan. Mau tak mau Luhan mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Mata bening Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang berdiri menjulang di sampingnya.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Kalian kembalilah ke kelas." Luhan berujar cepat ketika melihat adik kelasnya tadi hendak membantu Luhan.

Pemuda tinggi tersebut melirik sekilas ke arah Luhan. Setelahnya pemuda tersebut berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam di posisinya. "Ugh.." Luhan mengeluh singkat saat merasakan nyeri di bokongnya.

Sedangkan pemuda yang baru saja meninggalkan Luhan tersenyum kecil sambil bergumam kecil. " _I found you, little deer_."

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued or Delete?**

.

.

 **APA INI?! /gelindingan/**

 **Ehem, Hai hai~ I'm back with ff multichap bukan drabble seperti biasanya. Ada yang berminat dengan ff ini? Kalau ada, saya lanjut. Kalau gak, saya delete. Kkk.**

 **Okay, ada yang mau saya tanyakan. HHS lebih suka ff rated M or T? Terus lebih suka SchoolLife, MarriedLife, atau apa? Saran boleh kali ~ Okay, then..**

 **RnR?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Cast : Lu Han , Oh SeHun** **, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other(s) : EXO member** **and many more**

 **Warn :BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alurberantakan** **, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

.

.

"Lulu _hyung_ ," Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang kecil tubuh Luhan yang masih asik bergelung di bawah selimut hangatnya. Pemuda rusa itu tampak tak terganggu sama sekali malahan dia semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan kasur empuk milik Baekhyun.

Kasur Baekhyun? Ya, kasur milik Baekhyun. Perlu kalian ketahui, Luhan memiliki kebiasaan tidur dengan adiknya. Entah karena alasan apa. Dia selalu merengek jika tidak tidur sekasur dengan Baekhyun.

"Astaga," helaan nafas dihembuskan oleh yang lebih muda. Dia mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke telinga sang kakak, "Kau mau bangun atau semua boneka bambi dan hello kitty mu kubakar?"

Dan, berhasil. Luhan langsung bangun dari peraduannya. Bibirnya mengerucut dengan mata yang menyipit lucu. Rengutan tak ayal dikeluarkan Luhan karena kesal dengan adiknya yang menganggu waktu tidurnya, "Apa maumu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, "Bukannya semalam _appa_ menyuruh kita untuk bangun lebih pagi?"

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf o, "Aku baru ingat," Luhan nyengir polos, lalu bangkit berdiri untuk beranjak menuju kamar mandi dalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Setelah mandi, langsung ke bawah. Yang lain sudah menunggu,"

" _Arra_.."

Setelahnya Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke bawah. Sedangkan Luhan asik bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil membersihkan dirinya.

* * *

.

* * *

"Pagi semua~" Luhan berteriak nyaring kala ia telah menginjakkan kakinya di ruang makan.

Ayah, ibu serta Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Makanan juga telah tertata rapi di meja makan, "Pagi, sayang." Ini ibu Luhan yang menjawab.

Luhan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk ibunya. Kemudian beralih memeluk ayahnya dan mengusakkan pipi kirinya di bahu ayahnya, seperti kucing. "Lu, berhentilah. Kita harus sarapan." Ayah Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah manja anak sulungnya itu.

.

.

.

Sepasang kaki berbalut celana seragam berwarna hitam tampak melangkah dengan santai. Sepasang _headset_ bertengger manis di telinganya. Rambut hitamnya sesekali tertiup angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela lorong sekolah. Oh Sehun. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi, merupakan salah satu siswa pemegang peringkat tiga besar di angkatan tahun pertama.

Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Berusaha mencari keberadaan seseorang. Dan bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas saat menemukan orang tersebut. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang tampak asik memerhatikan seseorang, " _Hyung_ ,"

"Oh, astaga. Ya! _Maknae_ sialan! Kenapa kau mengagetkanku?"

Sehun melepaskan _headset_ nya dan menggantungnya di sekitar leher. Matanya menatap datar Chanyeol, terlalu malas menanggapi sikap Chanyeol yang selalu berlebihan, menurutnya.

"Apa yang sedang _hyung_ lakukan?"

Chanyeol seketika tersenyum lebar, "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sedang memerhatikan malaikat manisku, Luhan."

Oke. Sehun mual mendengarnya. Chanyeol itu terlalu _over_ dalam berkata-kata. Jelas-jelas Luhan manusia, kenapa pula Chanyeol mengatakannya malaikat? Dasar, telinga gajah.

Sehun tak membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Dia lebih memilih berjalan menuju kelasnya dan membiarkan tuan Park yang terhormat itu menatap Luhan hingga matanya keluar jika perlu.

"Ya! Park dobi! Berhenti menatap Luhan atau kucongkel matamu!" Sehun refleks mengusap telinganya yang berdengung akibat teriakan melengking seseorang, yang sialnya orang itu berteriak tepat didekat telinga kirinya.

Mata Sehun melirik tajam sang pelaku peneriakan itu. Baekhyun yang merasa ditatap pun kini balik menatap Sehun. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan bahwa dia ingin mencincang seseorang saat ini juga, "Apa kau?!"

Sehun hanya menggedikkan bahunya tak perduli. Setelahnya ia benar-benar pergi dari sana. Dia tak ingin cari masalah pagi-pagi begini. "Baekkie. Berhenti berteriak, ini di sekolah bukan di pasar." Luhan memperingati Baekhyun yang entah kenapa suka sekali berteriak di sekolah. Padahal di rumah Baekhyun jarang sekali berteriak.

Amarah Baekhyun perlahan mereda saat melihat wajah Luhan. Tapi matanya tetap menatap tajam siswa yang berani menatap Luhan, terutama Park Chanyeol. Pemuda tiang listrik satu itu selalu saja melihat Luhan di manapun dan kapanpun jika sempat.

"Kita ke kelas," Baekhyun yang hendak berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan, menghentikan langkahnya saat di rasa Luhan tak bergerak dari posisinya, "Lu _hyung_?"

"Aku ingin ke kelas sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu kau antar ke manapun,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Tidak! _Hyung_ tak lihat tatapan lapar beberapa orang siswa di sekitarmu?"

"Huh? Apa yang kau katakan? Jika mereka lapar, mereka bisa ke kantin membeli makan. Intinya hari ini jangan mendekatiku. Aku tidak bebas bergerak," Luhan berucap dalam sekali tarikan nafas sebelum akhirnya dia berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di posisinya.

"Astaga.."pemuda penggila _eyeliner_ itu memijit pelipisnya pelan lalu setelahnya berjalan menuju kelasnya. Membiarkan Luhan untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan tengah asik memainkan PSP di dalam kelas yang terbilang cukup ramai. Sedari tadi terlihat beberapa siswi melirik-lirik ke arahnya seperti hendak mengajak bicara tapi tidak ada yang berani.

"Arghh.." Kai mengerang sebal saat tulisan _game over_ tertera di layar PSP nya. Jika dia tak ingat milik siapa PSP itu, bisa diyakini benda itu sudah tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai kelasnya.

"Jangan berani kau melemparnya. Atau kau akan kujadikan makanan peliharaanku, _kkamjong_ "

Kai melotot saat mendengar ucapan seseorang yang membuat telinganya sakit, "Kau berisik galaxy."

"Ya! Sopanlah sedikit dengan yang lebih tua!"

Bukannya menjawab, Kai malah kembali memfokuskan matanya ke arah PSP di tangannya. Mengabaikan Kris yang tampak menahan geram karena dirinya di abaikan oleh sepupunya yang sialan itu.

Perhatian Kris teralihkan saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Luhan yang berjalan seorang diri. Heh, peluang yang bagus. Mumpung Luhan sendiri, dia bisa cari kesempatan mendekati Luhan. Dengan langkah lebar Kris berjalan menuju pintu kelas Kai yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Kai yang merasakan sosok Kris mulai menjauh pun menolehkan kepalanya. Ingin tahu apa yang menarik perhatian Kris. Netranya menangkap sosok Luhan yang hampir tak terlihat melalui jendela kelasnya.

Tanpa peduli dengan kondisi PSP Kris yang terbanting cukup keras ke atas meja, pemuda berkulit tan itu ikut keluar dari kelas untuk menghampiri si pemuda rusa. Luhan yang semula asik berjalan seorang diri, terpaksa menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dirinya merasa diikuti. Dahinya mengernyit ketika melihat Kris, Chanyeol, dan Kai yang sedang menatap tajam satu sama lain. Dengan bibir yang sesekali mengeluarkan hinaan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ketiganya tersentak mendengar suara Luhan.

Kai yang paling cepat menatap Luhan, "Pagi, Lulu _baby_ ," Kai merentangkan tangannya siap berlari memeluk Luhan. Baru kakinya melangkah, kerahnya di tarik kasar oleh Chanyeol membuatnya terbatuk. Lehernya tercekik.

"Jangan coba-coba memeluk malaikatku." Chanyeol berucap sarkastik. Kai mendengus, dia menghadapkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol. Berniat menantang Chanyeol.

"Heh, kau siapanya? Kau tak mempunyai hak melarangku."

Dan setelahnya, hanya terdengar adu mulut antara Kai dan Chanyeol. Kris yang sedari tadi diam tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Dia berjalan cepat menuju Luhan yang masih terdiam di tempat, menatap debat mulut ChanKai. Kris langsung memegang tangan Luhan dan membawanya pergi. Oh, andai saja Baekhyun ada di sini. Bisa dipastikan Kris hanya tinggal nama saja.

"Bodoh," Sehun yang sedang lewat berucap datar, "Incaran kalian dibawa kabur."

Kai dan Chanyeol serentak menoleh di mana tempat Luhan berdiri tadi, "Ya! Galaxy!"

"Uh, Kris. Berhenti berlari. Aku lelah," Luhan berucap pelan saat tiba di lantai dua. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal karena Kris mengajaknya berlari sambil menaiki tangga yang cukup banyak. Itu melelahkan.

Kris yang mendengar keluhan Luhan pun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berjongkok dengan punggung menghadap Luhan, "Naiklah ke punggungku,"

Senyuman riang terpasang di wajah Luhan. Luhan paling suka di gendong oleh orang lain. Luhan itu polos juga kekanakkan. Tanpa protes, Luhan menaiki punggung Kris. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju kelas Luhan yang berada di lantai tiga.

Waktu seakan berhenti untuk Kris. Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga dirinya bisa menggendong Luhan di punggungnya. Ingatkan dia untuk tidak mencuci seragam hari ini. Tak lupa juga ingatkan dia untuk menandai hari ini sebagai hari yang bersejarah karena dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Luhan. Biasanya dia tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan Luhan karena ada Baekhyun yang bagaikan _bodyguard_ pribadi Luhan.

"Wu Yi Fan! Turunkan Luhan sekarang atau kau akan mati tertebas olehku!"

Oh sial, kenapa Baekhyun harus muncul sekarang dan darimana pemuda pendek itu muncul? Kris mempercepat langkahnya dengan Luhan yang tetap berada di gendongannya. Baekhyun di belakangnya terus berteriak kencang, meneriaki Kris.

Luhan yang masih di gendongan Kris menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk sekedar melihat adiknya. Bibirnya mengeluarkan tawa riang. Entah karena alasan apa, Luhan merasa senang melihat Baekhyun yang berlari mengejar dirinya dan Kris.

" _Bye bye_ Baekkie~" ucap Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat Kris dan Luhan tiba di dalam kelas Kris. Peraturan di sekolahnya tidak memperbolehkan adik kelas sembarang masuk ke dalam kelas para senior. Jadi, pemuda itu hanya bisa menyumpah serapahi Kris dalam hati, dia bersumpah akan membunuh Kris nanti. Dia pun berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya di lantai bawah.

"Turunkan aku. Bel sudah berbunyi, aku harus kembali ke kelasku."

Dengan tak rela Kris menurunkan Luhan. Setelahnya, tanpa aba-aba Kris mencuri kecupan di pipi Luhan, membuat siswa maupun siswi di kelas Kris menganga tak percaya. Sejak kapan Kris si pecinta wanita mau mengecup pipi seorang lelaki?!

Luhan sendiri hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos, "Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Itu tanda bahwa aku menyayangimu, Lu." Kris berucap santai. Luhan manggut-manggut. Lalu dirinya keluar dari kelas Kris untuk kembali ke kelasnya yang ada di sebelah. Setelah kepergian Luhan, Kris bersorak pelan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Kris berdeham singkat. Tersadar akan sikapnya yang _out of character_ yang membuat seluruh siswa di kelas menatap aneh kepadanya. Dirinya kembali bersikap _cool_ seperti biasa, tapi dalam hati dia bersorak gembira karena berhasil mendekati Luhan. _Well_ , walaupun hanya sebentar. Semoga, dewi fortuna masih mau berpihak padanya seharian ini. Ya, semoga saja.

* * *

.

* * *

Akibat dari kejadian Luhan yang dibawa lari oleh Kris pagi tadi, membuat penjagaan Baekhyun terhadap Luhan semakin ketat. Ketika bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, bungsu di keluarga Byun itu langsung melesat menuju kelas Luhan dengan kecepatan cahaya dan mengekori Luhan kemana pun. Uh, Byun Baek, kau terlalu berlebihan. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri hanya membiarkan adik manisnya itu bertindak sesuka hati. Toh, jika di suruh pergi atau di larang pun, Baekhyun tidak akan mau mendengarkan. Jadi, biarkan sajalah.

Langkah Luhan melambat seiring dengan matanya yang menangkap sosok seorang pemuda tinggi berperawakan tegak yang seperti pernah dilihatnya entah dimana itu. Baekhyun yang menyadari kakaknya tertinggal beberapa langkah pun ikut melambatkan langkahnya untuk menunggu Luhan. Saat langkah mereka hampir sejajar, tiba-tiba saja Luhan berlari ke depan. Membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut bingung. Dia terus memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang menghampiri seseorang.

"Kau..kau yang waktu itu 'kan?" Luhan berucap dengan wajah senang. Dia berjalan memutari pemuda itu.

Sehun menatap datar Luhan yang masih berjalan mengitari tubuhnya, "Hm,"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun sebagai tanggapan. Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun. Matanya menatap lurus manik kelam Sehun, "Aku menyukaimu!"

Suara Luhan yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu membuat beberapa siswa yang ada di sana menatap mereka. Tak terkecuali adiknya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan membulatkan matanya, _shock_. Chanyeol yang sedang mengikuti Luhan pun tak kalah _shock_ nya saat mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Huh?" Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku menyukaimu! Jadi, kau harus menjadi temanku."

Helaan nafas lega di hembuskan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hampir di waktu yang bersamaan. Ternyata hanya mengajak berteman. Mereka pikir Luhan menyukai Sehun dalam hal cinta. Tapi, walau Luhan telah mengajak Sehun berteman pun, Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu dekat-dekat dengan kakaknya atau menyentuhnya barang sejari pun. Sudah cukup tadi pagi Kris yang berhasil menyentuh kakaknya. Masih kesal rupanya.

"Tidak," ucapan datar Sehun melunturkan senyuman manis Luhan dalam hitungan detik. Mata rusa Luhan berkaca-kaca, baru kali ini ada orang yang menolak ajakannya untuk berteman, "Tapi kau akan menjadi milikku." Bisik Sehun tepat di samping telinga Luhan. Sehun pun tak segan-segan mengecup singkat pipi Luhan.

Kini gantian Luhan yang berkerut bingung, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun. Belum sempat dia bertanya maksud dari ucapan Sehun, pemuda tinggi itu telah hilang entah kemana. Oh oh oh, tampaknya aura gelap telah mengitari tubuh Byun termuda.

"Argh! Aku kecolongan lagi!" Baekhyun menggeram sebal. Mulai sekarang, pemuda tadi akan masuk daftar hitamnya berserta Kris, Kai dan Chanyeol. Dia harus menjaga Luhan dari keempat pemuda yang harus di akuinya populer di sekolahnya. Tampaknya dia akan menerima sistem loncat kelas yang pernah ditawarkan oleh kepala sekolah padanya. Jangan salah, walaupun garang begini, Baekhyun punya otak yang cerdas. Dia menduduki peringkat pertama di seluruh angkatan kelasnya. Jadi bukan hal yang mustahil jika dia bisa loncat kelas. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan. Pemuda manis itu memiliki otak yang tidak terlalu pintar.

Alasan waktu itu dia menolak tawaran tersebut karena Luhan bilang dia tidak mau sekelas dengan Baekhyun dan membuatnya malu. Tapi sekarang dia akan menerima tawaran itu, Baekhyun tidak mau sampai Luhan di sentuh lagi oleh orang lain.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

.

.

 **Ini pendek ya? Duh, mian. Saya gak tau mau ketik apa lagi. Seketika aja buntu. Tapi next chap di usahakan lebih panjang lagi deh. Saya awalnya gak gitu pede update chap ini, kayaknya ada yang aneh gitu, tapi moga-moga aja gak deh ya. Hehe**

 **Um, thanks buat** sehunhan **dan** Tamu **yang kasih tau soal kesalahan di prolog kemarin. Saya baru sadar pas ngebaca ulang lagi. Uh, seharusnya di bagian itu saya ketik tentang wajah bukan tentang kecerdasan. Tapi saya udah merubahnya kok. Gomawo ne~**

 **BIG THANKS buat reviewnya,**

 **lulu-shi** **.** **AceFanFan** **.** **khalidasalsa** **.** **sehunhan** **.** **SebutLuhan3x** **.** **NoonaLu** **.** **samiyatuara09** **.** **.58** **.** **Xiao luhannie** **.** **DEERHUN794** **.** **LisnaOhLu120** **.** **jiaeraa15** **.** **.** **babyluhan20** **.** **nonameshippeer** **.** **.** **FLAn2910sh** **.** **Chie Atsuko** **.** **dear deer lulu** **.** **hhunhankyuminshipper** **.** **Alee Moutz EXO L** **.** **Bottom-Lu** **.** **tetsuya kurosaki** **.** **Guest** **. Hohoho61 . ludeer . Guest1 . Tamu . sumiya wu . Guest2 . ohdeer1220 .** **SehunieHunHAN** **.** **ChanLinxi** **.** **AnggiChannieYL** **. Jonginlaaf .**

 **BIG THANKS juga buat yang udah fav, follow and nyempetin baca ff abal ini. Mian kalo chap ini gak sesuai harapan**

 **RnR?**


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

Byun Baekhyun. Pemuda berperawakan kecil namun garangnya setengah mati itu merupakan adik dari seorang Byun Luhan yang manis dan polos. Sejak seminggu setelah kepindahannya, Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan predikat sebagai pemuda tergarang seantero sekolah. Hal itu di sebabkan karena dia sempat mematahkan tangan dan membuat bonyok wajah seorang kakak kelas yang dengan beraninya menyentuh bokong Luhan tepat di depan wajahnya. Dan dia mengancam akan mematahkan kaki sang kakak kelas dan siswa lainnya jika berani melaporkan hal ini kepada keluarga maupun guru-guru.

Ancaman tersebut juga berlaku bagi keempat siswa terpopuler di sekolahnya. Chanyeol, Kai, Kris dan Sehun. Pernah satu kali, Kai dan Chanyeol dengan nekat memeluk Luhan dan mencium pipi Luhan. Akibatnya wajah mereka hampir saja menjadi sasaran tinju Baekhyun. Setelahnya tak ada yang berani mendekati Luhan jika ada Baekhyun di sekitarnya. Termasuk para pemuda populer. Mereka masih sayang wajah mereka ternyata.

 **.**

 **Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate : T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other(s) : EXO m** **embers** **and many more**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan** **, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2

.

.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Menatap tak berminat ke arah Chanyeol yang terus berceloteh tanpa henti. Sedari tadi pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu terus berbicara tentang Luhan. Luhan inilah, Luhan itulah. Tak perlu di ucapkan pun, Sehun juga sudah tahu. Lagipula siapa yang tak tahu betapa menggemaskan dan polosnya Luhan di sekolah ini. Astaga.

Dengan tidak sopannya, Sehun menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan roti makan siangnya yang sedari tadi hanya berkurang sedikit. Menghasilkan tatapan tajam dari mata bulat Chanyeol. Sehun sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya lalu menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel, bermain game.

"Ya! Kau! Sopanlah sedikit dan dengarkan saat yang lebih tua sedang berbicara!" Chanyeol berteriak saat roti yang disumpalkan Sehun ke mulutnya telah dikunyah dan ditelan olehnya. Lumayan. Roti gratis.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Aku sudah tahu semua yang kau katakan itu, _hyung_ ," Bola mata Sehun menatap lurus mata kelam Chanyeol, "Setidaknya, bicarakanlah sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui."

"Sialan." Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, bertingkah imut. Dan hanya mendapatkan reaksi seperti orang ingin muntah dari yang lebih muda. Sehun berani bersumpah, muka Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya mual.

Desisan dikeluarkan Chanyeol saat melihat tingkah Sehun yang tidak ada sopan-sopannya, "Kau selalu tahu apapun yang kubicarakan tentang Luhan!" Mata Chanyeol memicing, "Jangan-jangan kau juga menyukainya?!"

"Menurutmu?" Chanyeol melotot. Kurang ajar bocah satu ini. Ditanya bukannya menjawab malah balas bertanya. Jika dia tidak ingat mereka sudah kenal sejak sekolah tingkat menengah pertama, Chanyeol tidak akan mau berbicara dengan Sehun lagi.

Yang lebih tua hanya menghela nafas. Mata bulatnya menelusuri seluruh isi kantin dengan tidak berminat. Dia tidak menemukan sosok Luhan sejak jam istirahat kedua dimulai. Entah kemana malaikatnya itu. Dia menguap malas. Malas karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Juga malas melihat gadis-gadis labil nan genit yang sedang pamer aurat di dekatnya. Apakah mereka tak tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak tertarik sama sekali? Dia hanya tertarik melihat Luhan. Catat itu.

Sehun mendengus singkat kala melihat wajah tak bersemangat Chanyeol. Sebelumnya Chanyeol itu terkenal dengan sebutan _happy virus_. Chanyeol beserta Kai juga Kris dikenal sebagai seorang penggila wanita. Mereka bisa berganti-ganti kekasih setiap minggu atau bahkan setiap harinya. Tapi semuanya berubah, semenjak kepindahan Byun bersaudara atau lebih tepatnya Byun sulung, Luhan. Pemuda rusa itu membuat mereka bertiga benar-benar berubah. Sehun menggedikkan bahunya acuh. Dia kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya. Bermain game di ponsel.

Sedang asik-asiknya bermain game di ponsel sambil meminum _bubble tea_ , Sehun harus tersedak minumannya sendiri kala seseorang menubruk tubuhnya dengan keras. Dia bersumpah akan memaki siapa pun orang yang berani menyentuhnya seenak jidat. Asal kalian tahu, Sehun paling benci disentuh oleh sembarang orang. Bahkan Chanyeol saja tak pernah berani menyentuhnya tanpa ijin. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping, di mana tempat dia merasakan seseorang tengah mengusakkan wajahnya di sana. Mulutnya yang sudah terbuka hendak memaki kembali tertutup saat mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Sial, wajah pelakunya sangat menggemaskan, mana mungkin dia membentaknya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

Kedua matanya terpejam ketika mendengar suara teriakan seseorang yang berasal dari pintu masuk kantin. Satu menit setelah teriakan tersebut, dia merasakan kepalanya dipukul dengan cukup keras oleh seseorang. Membuat ringisan meluncur dengan mulus dari bibirnya. Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya saat mendengar ringisan Sehun. Kepalanya bergerak, menatap kesal adiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baekkie?!" Baekhyun yang sedang melotot menatap Sehun kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. Mulutnya terkatup rapat saat melihat wajah kesal Luhan.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan mengikutiku! Aku sedang kesal denganmu!" Luhan kembali berteriak. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, tidak tahu karena terlalu kesal atau apa. Bibir merah Luhan sedikit mengerucut, membuat beberapa siswa siswi yang melihatnya hanya bisa menjilat bibir mereka menahan gemas.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Lu _hyung_. Ayolah, jangan marah lagi _ne_?" Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah sibuk sendiri mengelus kepala Sehun yang sempat mendapat jitakkan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa gigit jari. Luhan, malaikatnya, kenapa bisa sangat perhatian dan dekat dengan Sehun?

"Eum..Sehunnie!"

 _Heol_. Sehunnie?! Bungsu Byun dan Chanyeol melotot saat mendengar panggilan Luhan untuk Sehun. Yang dipanggil hanya menatap Luhan, membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Hari ini aku menginap di rumahmu ya? Aku sedang tidak mau serumah dengan Baekkie." Luhan memasang wajah memelasnya, menatap Sehun penuh harap. Chanyeol meneguk liurnya kasar, dia juga sesekali mengumpat. Sehun kenapa bisa tenang begitu menghadapi Luhan. Jika dia yang ada di posisi Sehun, dia tidak akan bisa tahan.

" _ANDWAE_!" Seluruh siswa yang ada di kantin serempak menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat. Mereka tidak mau menjadi tuli sesaat karena mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang sangat kelewat melengking. Aura tak enak mulai mengelilingi tubuh mungil Baekhyun, tatapannya menggelap. Dia merenggangkan kedua otot tangannya. Tampaknya dia sudah siap membunuh seseorang saat ini. Bukan membunuh Luhan tentu saja.

Luhan yang merasakan aura tak enak Baekhyun segera memeluk Sehun erat. Mata rusanya menatap tajam adiknya, "Berani menyentuhnya, aku tak mau mengenalmu lagi, Baekkie."

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Semua karena dirinya, Luhan jadi seperti ini akibat dirinya yang menerima sistem loncat kelas. Tapi semua itu dilakukannya agar dia bisa lebih menjaga Luhan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Luhan menginap di rumah Sehun yang berwajah mesum itu, menurut Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin! Tapi dia juga tidak bisa melarang Luhan yang sedang dalam mode kesal begini. Astaga.

Terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri, Baekhyun sampai tak menyadari Sehun, Luhan dan Chanyeol sudah tak berada di tempat lagi.

* * *

.

* * *

Kamar apartemen Sehun yang biasanya tenang, bagai tak berpenghuni kini menjadi ramai karena tiga atau empat orang yang tiba-tiba bilang ingin menginap di apartemennya. Entahlah. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu. Mata Sehun berkilat tajam kala melihat Kris yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya menyalakan televisi dan menonton film. Kai yang dengan seenak kulit hitamnya mengambil makanan ringan di dapur. Dan Chanyeol yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengobrak-abrik rak komiknya. Seingatnya yang ingin menginap hanya Luhan, si pemuda rusa. Kenapa sekarang bisa bertambah begini? Ingatkan dia untuk melempar ketiganya keluar nanti jika mereka tidak merapikan kekacauan yang mereka buat.

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka, sontak empat kepala menoleh secara bersamaan. Dan mereka harus menyesali apa yang mereka lakukan. Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan hanya menggunakan selembar kemeja putih kebesaran milik Sehun. Membuat tubuh Luhan tenggelam, tampak semakin mungil. Menampilkan setengah paha mulusnya. Kai, Kris, dan Chanyeol menelan liur mereka susah payah. Sedangkan Sehun sedang mencoba memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Lu..Luhan, kenapa kau memakai baju seperti itu?" Chanyeol yang pertama bersuara setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Empat pasang mata menatap intens Luhan. Yang ditatap hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

" _Wae_? Aku memang selalu memakai baju ini saat di rumah.."

Keempatnya mengerang dalam hati. Entah harus bahagia atau bersedih. Bahagia karena bisa melihat Luhan yang seperti itu atau sedih karena harus menahan hasrat masing-masing. Luhan dengan santai berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di kursi _single_. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Sehun dengan posisi duduk menyamping. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Sehun. Tak lupa juga dia mengusakkan wajahnya di bahu yang lebih muda. Kebiasaannya dibawa-bawa sampai ke apartemen pemuda Oh rupanya.

Tiga orang lainnya hanya bisa mendumel dalam hati. Tidak tahu kenapa, Luhan senang sekali menempel pada Sehun, mau itu di sekolah atau di apartemen Sehun. Gedoran pintu cukup keras menghentikan kegiatan kelimanya atau empat, mengingat Sehun hanya berduduk ria tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, Sehun bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya dengan Luhan yang menempel di tubuhnya bagaikan anak koala.

Pintu bercat coklat terbuka, menampilkan sosok Baekhyun dengan sebuah tas ransel cukup besar. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tanpa sopan santun, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam, tidak melihat bahwa Luhan asik bergelayut di tubuh Sehun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pemuda berkulit pucat. Matanya melotot kala melihat tiga penampakkan manusia yang dikenalnya. Tampaknya keputusannya untuk ikut menginap tidak salah. Jika saja dia tidak melakukan ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Luhan nanti.

"Kemana Luhan?!" Ketiga nanusia berbeda tingkatan kelas itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan malas. Kalau ada Baekhyun, rencana mereka untuk menyerang Luhan tidak akan pernah terlaksana. Mereka meringis dalam hati. Meratapi nasib tidak mujur mereka.

"Ya! Baekkie!" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya saat suara sang kakak memasuki gendang telinganya. Baru saja dia hendak memeluk Luhan erat, namun tak jadi. Sekarang aura menyeramkan kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sialan. Berani sekali si Sehun itu memeluk Luhan. Sepertinya di mata Byun muda, semua orang yang mendekati Luhan dan bukan sebaliknya.

Luhan turun dari tubuh Sehun, kakinya berjalan menghentak dengan bibir mengerucut. Berjalan mendekati adiknya. Kini Byun bersaudara berdiri berhadapan, "Sudah kukatakan jangan ke sini, bukan?"

Baru beberapa detik mereka berdiri berhadapan, Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba menarik Luhan menuju arah dapur yang terletak cukup jauh dari ruang tamu apartemen Sehun. Dia tidak ingin kelakuannya nanti dilihat oleh orang lain selain Luhan. Sebelum benar-benar tubuh mereka menghilang ke dalam dapur, Byun muda sempat melemparkan tatapan membunuh yang mengisyaratkan tidak ada yang boleh mengintip jika ingin wajah dan nyawanya selamat.

Keduanya berdiri cukup lama dengan saling bertatapan. Iris rusa terlihat berkilat kesal. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya segera mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada, memandang kakaknya dengan wajah memelas yang dia miliki. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sedikit dimajukan, "Biarkan aku ikut menginap, _ne_?"

Luhan membuang tatapannya ke samping. Tak mau melihat wajah Baekhyun yang minta dikasihani. Sejujurnya dia tahu, bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal semacam ini jika dia tidak benar-benar ingin akan suatu hal. Pada akhirnya Luhan mengalah. Dia menghela nafas lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Baiklah."

Mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan keluar menuju ruang tamu. Para pemuda yang tadi mereka ditinggalkan hanya bisa menatap bingung keduanya. Ada raut penasaran juga di wajah mereka. Ketika mulut Baekhyun terbuka hendak berucap, Luhan langsung menghentikannya.

"Kau boleh ikut menginap. Tapi nanti aku akan tidur dengan Sehunnie dan kau tidak boleh protes!"

Alis Sehun bertaut. Sebenarnya siapa yang tuan rumah di sini _sih_? Dia atau Luhan? Kenapa kesannya seperti ini adalah apartemen Luhan dan yang lainnya termasuk dirinya hanya datang menumpang untuk semalam. Biarkan sajalah. Yang penting dia tetap bisa tidur di kamarnya. Baekhyun menampakkan wajah tak setujunya, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena wajah Luhan yang sudah benar-benar kesal dengan Baekhyun. Mau tak mau, pemuda dengan tubuh tidak terlalu tinggi itu pun mengangguk dengan berat hati. Setelahnya senyuman manis terpasang di wajah Luhan.

"Sekarang kita main!" Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti anak kecil menatap semua orang di dalam apartemen itu dengan mata berbinar ceria.

"Lu _hyung_ , sebaiknya kau ganti baju dahulu. Jangan memakai baju seperti itu di depan mereka," Baekhyun berseru.

"Tidak. Kau tahu sendiri bukan bahwa aku biasa memakai baju ini di rumah."

"Aku tahu, tap–" Mulut Baekhyun terkatup rapat kala mendapatkan tatapan kesal Luhan yang kembali tertuju padanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, tampaknya dia harus bekerja ekstra untuk menjaga Luhan malam ini.

Semua yang berada di dalam apartemen Sehun asik bermain. Baekhyun terlihat yang paling tidak ada niat sedikitpun ikut bermain. Baekhyun sibuk mengawasi tingkah keempat pemuda lainnya agar tidak ada yang mencari kesempatan menyentuh Luhan. Namun beberapa kali dia kecolongan. ChanKaiKris sempat berhasil menyentuh paha mulus Luhan.

* * *

.

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Luhan menguap kecil, tanda dia sudah mengantuk. Dia menarik lengan baju Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya. Sehun menoleh dan sedikit bergumam sebagai respon, "Ayo tidur, aku mengantuk."

Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu mengangkat tubuh Luhan yang sedari tadi sudah membuka kedua tangannya, minta digendong. Meninggalkan keempat pemuda lainnya yang tampak sudah terlelap dalam dunia mimpi dengan posisi aneh. Baekhyun langsung terjaga saat mendengar bunyi langkah kaki menjauh. Matanya memicing kala melihat Sehun memasuki kamar dengan Luhan di gendongannya. Dia hanya bisa menggerutu kesal lalu mengambil tas ranselnya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju sebuah pintu di sebelah kamar Sehun yang diyakininya sebagai kamar tamu. Lalu kembali memasuki alam mimpinya.

* * *

Tubuh dengan kemeja putih itu sedikit menggeliat di bawah balutan selimut cukup tebal. Perlahan, kelopak mata berlapis kulit putih terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris rusa yang masih tampak sayu. Matanya mengerjap. Berusaha menyesuaikan netranya dengan keadaan kamar yang terang.

"Baekkie?" Tangannya terangkat. Mengucek kedua matanya seperti anak kecil dan sesekali mengerjap.

Luhan mengernyit saat menyadari dirinya tidak berada di kamar Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian matanya melebar dengan bibir sedikit terbuka, baru mengingat bahwa semalam dia menginap di apartemen Sehun. Dia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Berjalan menuju pintu. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah dua tubuh yang tergeletak dengan _absurd_ nya di atas karpet berwarna abu-abu milik _hoobae_ nya.

Dirinya terperanjat kala ada sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di perutnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Belum sempat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya. Sebuah suara berat menyapa indra pendengarannya, "Pagi Lu,"

"Arghh.." Tidak. Itu bukan suara ringisan Luhan melainkan Kris. Tubuh Kris yang tadi sedang memeluk Luhan langsung menjauh. Badannya terduduk di lantai saat menerima tendangan dari Baekhyun tepat di selangkangannya. Mengenai sesuatu miliknya yang berharga. Itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berani menyentuh Luhan." Baekhyun menatap garang Kris. Kemudian menyeringai sadis ketika melihat wajah kesakitan sang pemuda Kanada. Matanya kemudian beralih menatap Luhan yang hanya memandang Kris polos. Dia langsung mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tampaknya Luhan sudah tidak kesal dengan adiknya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan. Di sana sudah tersedia roti dengan selai coklat. Semakin di perhatikan, apartemen ini sudah seperti milik Byun bersaudara. Oh Sehun yang merupakan pemilik asli apartemen ini saja entah kemana perginya.

"Hei, jangan sembarang menggunakan dapur orang," suara berat milik seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan makan keduanya. Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu masuk dapur dengan mata berkilat tidak suka. Dia berjalan menghampiri meja makan lalu menggigit roti yang masih berada di mulut Luhan. Menyebabkan Baekhyun yang melemparinya dengan garpu.

"Ya!" Sehun tampak tak perduli dan terus memakan roti milik Luhan. Byun sulung sendiri terlihat tak masalah dengan hal tersebut. Lagipula dia sering berbagi makanan dengan Baekhyun.

"Pendek! Kau berisik!" Chanyeol yang baru bangun dari tidurnya berteriak dari arah ruang tamu. Terganggu dengan teriakan Baekhyun yang sangat berisik.

Tak berapa lama Chanyeol sudah berada di dapur bersama Kai dan Kris yang sesekali meringis. Miliknya masih sediki berdenyut nyeri. Baekhyun sialan. Sekarang keadaan ruang makan ramai karena kehadiran empat manusia pengganggu. Baekhyun mendekatkan kursinya dengan Luhan. Mendelik tajam kepada pemuda-pemuda sialan yang menatap Luhan intens.

"Eum, kalian lapar?" Luhan menatap polos keempat pemuda tinggi di depannya. Dan mendapatkan anggukkan sebagai jawaban, "Kalau begitu, kita makan keluar saja." Senyuman manis terpasang di wajah Luhan yang mulai berjalan menuju kamar Sehun untuk membersihkan diri. Jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang terus mengekori Luhan kemanapun.

Kurang lebih setengah jam, keadaan apartemen Sehun sudah kosong. Mengingat semuanya telah berada di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Mereka memesan makanan cukup banyak dan memakannya seperti orang kelaparan, ah hanya Kai yang makannya seperti orang kelaparan. Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya menatap jijik Kai karena cara makannya yang seperti orang barbar. Sedangkan Luhan mengambil tisu lalu membersihkan nasi yang menempel di sudut bibir Kai, membuat kegiatan makan Kai berhenti mendadak. Kai mendongakkan wajahnya lalu secepat kilat mencium telapak tangan Luhan,

"Ya!" Hoh, sepertinya setelah kembali ke rumah, suara Baekhyun akan hilang karena terus-terusan meneriaki pemuda-pemuda di depannya.

"Baekkie, berhenti berteriak. Kau berisik," Luhan mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. Telinganya sakit saat Baekhyun dengan seenak jidat berteriak tepat di sebelah telinganya. Baekhyun sendiri hanya nyengir menatap Luhan yang cemberut.

Acara makan mereka berlangsung dengan cukup gaduh. Sesekali mereka juga mendapatkan teguran dari pemilik restoran di sana. Selesai dengan acara makan, mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk mengambil hal-hal yang dibutuhkan untuk ke sekolah setengah jam lagi.

* * *

.

* * *

"Baekkie! Pokoknya nanti di kelas jangan ajak bicara dan jangan dekat-dekat dengan Lulu!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Berjalan dengan kaki yang sedikit menghentak, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Padahal tadi pagi Luhan terlihat sudah tidak mempermasalahkan soal dirinya yang melakukan loncat kelas. Kenapa sekarang Luhan malah merajuk lagi?

Dengan berlari kecil, Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan. Jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat, dia tidak mau _hyung_ manisnya semakin merajuk. Bisa gawat jika sampai terjadi. Baekhyun yang diam kini memelototkan mata sipitnya. Di depannya, sesosok pemuda hitam dengan beraninya memeluk Luhan lalu mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan di wajah Luhan. Baekhyun tanpa menunggu lama langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan dan Kai. Tangannya terangkat siap menghajar wajah Kai, tapi pemuda Kim itu dengan lincah menghindar lalu berlari menjauh.

"Terima kasih atas _morning kiss_ nya Lu _baby_ ," Kai sempat menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar menghilang di belokan lorong kelas.

"YA! Kim Jongin! Mati kau!" teriak Baekhyun. Pemuda itu segera berlari mengejar Kai yang kabur darinya. Luhan yang ditinggal hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos, tidak mengerti. Dia menggedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan seorang diri di lorong kelas. Sesekali bibirnya melantunkan lagu.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya kala mendengar sebuah suara berat memanggil namanya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke belakang, "Chanyeol," senyuman manis terpasang di wajah Luhan. Dia tetap berdiri di posisinya menunggu Chanyeol tiba di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

Bola mata Chanyeol bergerak gelisah sedari tadi. Terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah perlu dia meminta hal ini pada Luhan. Setelah beberapa menit terlewat, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu menatap mata rusa Luhan yang berbinar indah, "Eum.. Kau mau pergi bersamaku sepulang sekolah?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Aku mau, tapi Baekkie pasti tak mengijinkan," kini raut wajah Luhan menampilkan ekspresi sedih yang membuat Chanyeol harus menahan dirinya agar tidak memeluk Luhan sekarang juga.

"Kita pergi diam-diam agar si pendek, ah maksudku Baekhyun tidak tahu. Mau?'

Dengan antusias, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu bertepuk tangan singkat. Ah, dia tidak sabar hingga waktu pulang sekolah. Sudah lama dia ingin pergi jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah. Biasanya hal itu tak dapat dilakukannya karena Baekhyun yang selalu melarangnya dengan berbagai macam alasan menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa sepulang sekolah, Yeollie." Luhan memeluk Chanyeol singkat sebelum dia berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri di lantai tiga.

Chanyeol masih berdiri terdiam di posisinya. Masih tidak menyangka hal barusan benar-benar terjadi. Lamunannya terbuyar kala suara Sehun menyapa gendang telinganya. Chanyeol menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun cepat. Membuat Sehun sedikit mundur ke belakang karena terkejut dengan aksi Chanyeol, " _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?"

"Luhan..Luhan memelukku dan memanggilku dengan sebutan Yeollie!" ucap Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya menatap datar yang lebih tua. Dia kira ada apa, ternyata hanya seperti itu. Jika seperti itu Sehun juga sering. Pemuda Oh itu dengan acuh berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh di belakang. Lebih baik dia ke kelasnya daripada harus meladeni pemuda Park itu.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo! Chap 2 up, walau sangat kelewat telat. Hehe. Saya bener-bener minta maaf karena keterlambatan updatenya, seharusnya udah update dari seminggu lalu tapi karena berbagai macam hal saya harus ngundur updatenya. Mohon dimaklumi, ne?**

 **Mian kalau saya belum bisa balesin review kalian, tapi review kalian udah saya baca kok, saya sampe senyum-senyum sendiri bacanya. Buat yang nanya kenapa Baekhyun bisa ditakutin banget, jawabannya ada di atas yaaa. Terus, saya seneng banget pas tau readers senyum-senyum sendiri pas baca ff in. Kkk.**

 **Then, BIG THANKS,**

 **DEERHUN794** **.** **ichaYH23** **.** **samiyatuara09** **.** **NoonaLu** **.** **dear deer lulu** **.** **SFA30** **.** **nonameshippeer** **.** **Xiao luhannie** **.** **khalidasalsa** **.** **Kimihange** **.** **yehetohorat794** **.** **Uchiharuno Rozu** **.** **.** **tetsuya kurosaki** **.** **farfaridah16** **.** **SehunieHunHAN** **.** **.** **YWALin7** **.** **auntyjeje** **.** **laabaikands** **.** **babyluhan20** **.** **.58** **.** **xobrnd** **.** **Novey** **.** **DeathSugar** **.** **lulu-shi** **.** **choikim1310** **.** **Raudah08** **.** **levy95** **. hun947han .** **Alee Moutz EXO L** **. LuNAF . Bottom-Li . cloudy white . Guest . Guest1 . ludeer . EL's . sosok . AnggiChannieYL . Guest2 . ohdeer1220 . Elisye Sihombing . Guest3 . momo chan . deerLuhan200490 . KikyKikuk . niaexolu ayukhan . ChagiLu .** **SebutLuhan3x** **. LisnaOhLu120 .** **Jonginlaaf** **.** **seluslove** **. who am i .** **LHR Official Couple Shipper** **.** **viohunhan** **.**

 **RnR?**


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

 _Kaki-kaki kecil itu melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa. Kepala bersurai coklat_ _nya_ _bergerak ke sana kemari dengan panik. Mata rusa sang anak kecil juga sudah berkaca-kaca hendak menumpahkan segala air matanya sekarang juga. Dia tidak tahu dirinya berada di mana sekarang. Seingatnya tadi dia sedang bermain dengan teman_ _-teman_ _nya, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa ada di sini. Perlahan isakan_ _lirih_ _meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir mungil Luhan. Badannya terduduk di_ _atas tanah_ _dengan tangan yang terus mengusap air mata_ _yang tidak_ _mau_ _berhenti_ _keluar_ _dari_ _mata_ _nya._

" _Kalian di mana? Lulu takut."_

 _Tangisannya semakin kencang kala_ _iris_ _nya melihat matahari yang semakin terbenam, menandakan hari sudah_ _mulai_ _beranjak malam. Semak-semak di belakangnya ber_ _gerak menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup menakutkan untuk Luhan kecil_ _, menandakan ada sesuatu di sana. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya cepat, berharap bahwa sesuatu itu adalah teman-temannya. Namun yang keluar bukanlah beberapa orang anak kecil melainkan seekor anjing liar yang tampak kelaparan. Tubuh mungil Luhan bergetar ketakutan, air mata_ _semakin_ _banyak_ _turun membasahi_ _kedua_ _pipinya. Seiring mendekatnya si anjing liar, Luhan pun semakin memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Sebuah batu cukup besar menghantam kepala anjing liar tersebut_ _kala_ _binatang tersebut menunjukkan tanda akan menerkam Luhan._

 _Ketika si anjing liar mengaing kesakitan, sebuah tangan menarik Luhan berlari menjauh. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang anak kecil dengan tubuh tidak lebih besar darinya_ _sedang_ _memegang tangannya erat. Kepala_ _sang anak kecil_ _terus menatap lurus ke depan_ _. Mereka berlari_ _menjauhi pepohonan di hutan tempat Luhan berada tadi. Merasa sudah aman. Langkah keduanya terhenti. Anak kecil itu membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Luhan datar. Luhan sendiri hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos lalu tersenyum lebar._

" _Terima kasih..." kepala Luhan miring ke samping, seolah bertanya siapa nama anak kecil di depannya._

" _Shixun,"_

 _Luhan kembali tersenyum setelah mengetahui nama anak kecil terse_ _b_ _ut, "Terima kasih, Shixun." Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan memeluk tubuh Shixun erat dan menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Shixun. Pelukan itu terlepas setelah beberapa menit. Keduanya berjalan beriringan setelah Luhan memberitahukan alamat rumahnya pada Shixun. Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan terus berbicara dengan riang, Shixun hanya tersenyum_ _tipis_ _atau bergumam singkat menanggapinya._

 _Mereka berdua pun menjadi teman semenjak kejadian Luhan yang hampir diterkam anjing liar di hutan. Luhan selalu bersikap manja terhadap Shixun walau pada kenyataannya Shixun lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Dua tahun mereka berteman. Saat Luhan akan memasuki jenjang pendidikan sekolah menengah pertama, Luhan beserta keluarganya pindah ke China. Mengakibatkan komunikasi antara keduanya terputus dan setelahnya Luhan perlahan melupakan tentang sosok Shixun._

 **.**

 **Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate : T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other(s) : EXO m** **embers** **and many more**

 **Warn :** **BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur** **berantakan** **, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti di tempat parkir salah satu _mall_ besar di kota Seoul. Sosok tinggi Chanyeol keluar dari arah pintu kemudi sedangkan dari sisi lainnya sosok Luhan keluar. Mata rusa Luhan tampak berbinar ceria menatap gedung besar di depannya. Walau dia sudah sering pergi ke tempat ini bersama keluarganya tapi ini pertama kalinya dirinya kemari sepulang sekolah bersama seorang teman sekolah. Wajah Chanyeol tampak berbeda dengan Luhan yang tampak bahagia, pemuda kelahiran November itu tampak lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah? Tadi dia harus mati-matian berlari sambil menggendong Luhan untuk menghindari Baekhyun yang mengamuk karena dirinya membawa kabur _hyung_ manisnya.

Untung saja Byun pendek itu tidak membawa mobil ke sekolah, jika tidak. Bisa dipastikan dirinya sudah dihajar olehnya. Chanyeol mengalihkan mata bulatnya untuk menatap Luhan, seketika rasa lelahnya seakan lenyap terbawa angin karena melihat wajahberseri Luhan. Oke, sekarang saatnya bersenang-senang dengan malaikat manisnya dan lupakan masalah Baekhyun.

"Luhan, ayo kita masuk."

Luhan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol lalu mengangguk antusias. Tangannya langsung melingkar di lengan Chanyeol. Menarik Chanyeol untuk segera memasuki gedung di depan mereka. Pemuda yang ditarik hanya terkekeh karena tingkah Luhan. Dia rasa, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuknya.

Saat sudah memasuki _mall_ tersebut, Luhan langsung menatap ke sekeliling, bingung harus ke mana terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol yang mengerti dengan kebingungan Luhan pun memberi usul, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim?" Dan di balas pekikan girang Luhan. Uh, Luhan sangat terlihat seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol jadi gemas. Dengan kilat Chanyeol mengecup pipi kanan Luhan lalu menariknya menuju salah satu toko es krim di sana.

Dua buah gelas es krim berukuran cukup besar berada di kedua tangan Chanyeol. Mereka memilih duduk di salah satu meja yang disediakan di bagian depan toko. Luhan menerima es krim _choco mint_ yang disodorkan untuknya dan segera memakannya. Sedari tadi mata Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang tampak menikmati es krimnya. Tanpa disengaja kedua iris mereka bertemu, membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi sedikit salah tingkah, "Yeollie, es krim milikmu rasa apa?"

"Eh, eum.. _Rum raisin_ , kau mau coba?" kepala bersurai coklat itu mengangguk imut. Mulut Luhan sedikit terbuka lalu wajahnya ia condongkan ke arah Chanyeol.

Rona merah tipis langsung menjalari pipi Chanyeol, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mata Luhan mengerjap polos, "Tentu saja ingin disuapi oleh Yeollie," bibir Luhan mengerucut, "Ayo suapi aku Yeollie," Luhan merengek membuat Chanyeol semakin salah tingkah. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, Chanyeol menyuapi Luhan sesendok es krim miliknya. Sesaat Luhan berusaha merasakan rasa es krim milik Chanyeol dan setelahnya bibir Luhan tertarik membentuk senyum.

"Milikmu enak."

Selesai dengan acara makan es krim mereka. Keduanya memutuskan untuk berkeliling. Dalam perjalanan berkeliling, Chanyeol yang semula senang kini harus menarik kembali ucapannya bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Kenapa saat dia akan bersenang-senang dengan Luhan, dirinya harus bertemu dengan sosok Kris. PemudakelahiranKanadaitu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka berdua. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan untuk memutar. Tapi tampaknya sia-sia saja, karena Kris telah melihat mereka dan memanggil nama Luhan dari kejauhan. Membuat Chanyeol dengan berat hati harus berhenti, mengikuti Luhan yang juga berhenti untuk menanggapi panggilan Kris.

"Kris? Kenapa bisa di sini?" Ucap Luhan dengan nada yang sarat akan kebingungan.

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan,"

Chanyeol mendengus. Jalan-jalan katanya? Dia yakin sekali jika Kris mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam tadi, "Kalau begitu, jalan bersamaku dan Chanyeol saja."

Kepala Chanyeol menoleh cepat ke arah Luhan. Matanya melotot tak setuju. Tapi tampaknya Luhan tak menyadari hal tersebut. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. Saat kepalanya dia angkat untuk menatap Kris, dirinya dapat melihat sebuah seringai menyebalkan di wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Benar 'kan. Pasti Kris sengaja mengikuti mereka. Sialan.

Luhan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan dua pemuda di belakangnya yang masih sibuk memelototi satu sama lain. Hingga posisi Luhan yang sudah semakin menjauh, keduanya baru bergegas mengejar pemuda manis tersebut. Ketiganya memasuki sebuah toko kue. Penciuman mereka langsung dimanjakan dengan wewangian harum kue-kue yang disediakan di dalam toko tersebut. Dengan ceria Luhan berjalan mengitari toko kue tersebut.

"Yeollie! Belikan aku kue yang ini ya?" Ucap Luhan memohon. Yang dimintai hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Kris yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol hanya mendengus. Kini keduanya kembali melirik sinis satu sama lain.

"Kris _ge_?" Suara seseorang memasuki indra pendengaran Kris. Walau yang di panggil hanyalah Kris seorang, tapi tiga kepala menoleh secara serempak untuk menemukan sang sumber suara.

Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi tidak melebihi Chanyeol tapi melebihi tinggi Luhan berdiri di hadapan Kris dengan salah satu tangan membawa sekotak kardus kue cukup besar. Mata berhiaskan kantung mata itu menatap tepat ke arah Kris. Beberapa menit terlewati dengan hening. Hingga akhirnya suara Kris memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Tao, kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit saat dirinya tak sengaja menangkap mimik wajah Kris yang menurutnya cukup aneh. Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar pemuda bernama Tao kembali bersuara.

"Aku sedang membeli kue untuk dibawa ke rumahmu, _ge_." Kris tersentak kaget ketika Tao tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya. Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap bingung keduanya.

Tangan Luhan terangkat, menarik lengan kemeja seragam milik pemuda paling tinggi dari mereka berempat, "Kris, siapa dia?"

Pelukkan Tao pada Kris terlepas. Pemuda bersurai pirang seperti Kris itu menatap tidak suka ke arah tangan Luhan yang menarik lengan seragam Kris dengan manja. "Perkenalkan. Aku Huang Zi Tao, tunangan Kris. Dan kau?"

Chanyeol melotot. Apa tadi? Tunangan? Kris memiliki tunangan? Astaga. Sungguh mengejutkan. Pemuda _playboy_ macam Kris ternyata sudah memiliki tunangan. Luhan sendiri membulatkan mulutnya lalu menatap berbinar ke arah Tao.

"Aku Luhan. Teman Kris," senyuman Luhan mengembang, "Kalian tampak serasi." Ujarnya girang.

Tao terdiam. Tatapan tak sukanya perlahan berubah menjadi lembut karena mendengar ucapan Luhan yang terdengar jujur. Tampaknya dia bisa berteman dengan pemuda bernama Luhan ini. Pemuda ini terlihat sangat jujur dan polos.

"Ah, kalau begitu kalian berjalan-jalan saja berdua. Aku dan Luhan permisi." Ini suara Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum puas sambil menatap Kris yang hanya balas menatap tajam Chanyeol. Keduanya pun pergi keluar dari toko kue setelah Chanyeol membelikan kue yang diinginkan oleh Luhan. Dan setelahnya, pemuda Park itu sangat menikmati kegiatan jalannya bersama Luhan hingga malam menjelang.

* * *

000

* * *

Kaki berbalut celana seragam berwarna hitam itu berjalan dengan langkah pelan namun tegas. Mata sipitnya mengedar, menatap penuh intimidasi kepada siswa siswi yang dilewatinya. Tangannya sedari tadi terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang kakak. Baekhyun kembali bertingkah protektif terhadap Luhan. Sang kakak yang ada di belakangnya hanya mengikuti ke mana Baekhyun membawanya. Sesekali senyuman manis juga terpasang di wajah Luhan untuk membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari beberapa siswa.

"Baekkie, berhenti menarik! Tangan Lulu sakit," Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya meronta minta dilepaskan oleh Baekhyun. Pemuda yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap sang kakak.

Pandangannya jatuh ke pergelangan tangan Luhan yang memerah karenaulahnya. Baru sedetik dia melepaskan genggamannya, sosok Luhan sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun berbalik melihat ke mana Luhan berlari tadi. Di depannya, dalam radius tidak terlalu jauh, dia dapat melihat Luhan sedang bergelayutan di leher pemuda bermarga Oh. Baekhyun menggertakan giginya kesal. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Sehun dan Luhan lalu menghajar kepala Sehun tanpa ampun.

"Baekkie!" Luhan berteriak namun tak digubris oleh Baekhyun.

Byun bungsu itu menatap Sehun dengan kilatan emosi lalu menatap Luhan. Luhan yang baru pertama kali mendapati tatapan emosi Baekhyun mengarah padanya, mau tak mau jadi terdiam, "Hari ini Lu _hyung_ berada dalam pengawasanku. Aku tak akan membiarkan Lu _hyung_ dekat dengan siapa pun."

Oke. Tampaknya karena kejadian dibawa kaburnya Luhan oleh Chanyeol kemarin menyebabkan Baekhyun seperti ini. Sedari tadi pemuda pendek itu berjalan tepat di samping Luhan. Matanya menatap seluruh siswa siswi yang terlihat akan mendekati mereka dengan tatapan yang benar-benar tajam. Lebih tajam dari yang biasanya. Sehun yang ditinggalkan oleh Byun bersaudara hanya bisa tersenyum miring di posisi berdirinya tadi. Tampaknya apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sehun selama ini tentang Byun bersaudara benar adanya. "Menarik."

* * *

.

* * *

"Baekkie.."

Hening.

Bibir merah Luhan mengerucut, lalu tangan Luhan menarik-narik lengan kemeja Baekhyun, "Baekkie, kau marah?"

Pandangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap ponselnya kini beralih menatap Luhan. Tatapan matanya tak setajam sebelumnya, namun masih ada kilatan emosi di dalamnya. Luhan hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya polos. Tanpa aba-aba pemuda manis itu mengecup bibir adiknya. Mengakibatkan _shock_ untuk Baekhyun dan juga orang-orang di sekitar mereka. _Heol_! Mereka kakak beradik, ingat?

Setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah adiknya, Luhan hanya tersenyum polos lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata memelasnya. Ugh, dia tidak suka melihat Baekhyun yang sedang dalam mode emosi padanya. "Jangan marah lagi."

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Menatap kakaknya lamat-lamat. Kecupan barusan memiliki arti tersendiri untuk Baekhyun. Setelah menjernihkan kepalanya dengan berdiam diri, Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, "Aku tidak marah padamu Lu _hyung_." Senyuman lembut Baekhyun jatuhkan kepada Luhan. Membuat sang kakak tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk adiknya senang.

"Aku menyayangimu, Baekkie!"

Baekhyun membalas pelukkan Luhan. Mengabaikan setiap pasang mata para siswa yang memandang mereka. _Aku lebih menyayangimu_ hyung, batin Baekhyun sendu.

"Ehem.." pelukan keduanya terlepas saat mereka mendengar suara deheman yang mengganggu. Byun bungsu mendelikkan matanya kesal ke arah pemuda bermarga Park yang berdiri di dekat mereka. Yang ditatap hanya memandang tak berminat ke arah Baekhyun. Tatapan Chanyeol jatuh ke arah Luhan, pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum lebar melihat wajah menggemaskan Luhan.

"Apa maumu Park Dobi?! Belum puas dengan tinjuan yang kuberikan kemarin malam, huh?!"

Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun yang menurutnya tidak bermutu sama sekali. Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan mendekati Luhan namun tidak berhasil. Hal itu disebabkan karena Baekhyun yang sudah menghalangi pandangannya terhadap Luhan. "Minggir pendek!"

Bungsu Park itu berjalan mendekati Luhan, mendorong sedikit tubuh Baekhyun ke samping namun tidak berhasil. Baru saja dia ingin menatap Baekhyun, sebuah tinjuan melayang tepat di perutnya. Membuat perutnya sakit. Padahal nyeri di perutnya semalam karena ulah Baekhyun belum sembuh benar.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan mendekati Lu _hyung_. Apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia Park Dobi?!" Sembur Baekhyun tajam. Luhan yang melihat kejadian barusan, dengan cepat menarik Baekhyun menjauh. Sebelum benar-benar mereka menjauh, Luhan meninta maaf terlebih dahulu pada Chanyeol yang masih mengerang kesakitan di lantai koridor.

"Baekkie, jangan terlalu kasar dengan orang lain. Nanti tidak ada yang mau dekat denganmu," Luhan menggembungkan pipinya. Entah karena apa, Luhan kesal sendiri melihat Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini semakin anarkis saja dengan orang lain.

Baekhyun menarik nafas kemudian membuangnya perlahan, "Itu semua salah mereka. Mereka yang terus mendekati _hyung_." Baekhyun merengut kecil. Dia berani melakukan hal tersebut karena suasana sekitar mereka yang sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

Yang lebih tua terkekeh kecil. Jarang-jarang melihat Baekhyun merengut seperti itu. Tangannya terulur lalu mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut. Terkadang Luhan bisa menjadi sosok seorang kakak yang lembut di waktu tertentu. Seperti saat ini misalnya. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kelas mereka di lantai tiga.

"Baekkie, aku ingin membolos pelajaran pertama," Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar penuturan Luhan yang tidak biasa. Luhan yang berdiri sedikit di belakang Baekhyun menatap adiknya dengan binar mata penuh harap. Tatapan memohon Luhan dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan tegas, membuat Luhan mencebik sebal. Keduanya pun kembali berjalan menuju lantai tiga.

Baru beberapa langkah kaki itu melangkah, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Dia tidak merasakan keberadaan sang kakak di dekatnya. Dan benar saja. Sosok Luhan tidak ada di belakangnya maupun di sekitarnya. Giginya menggertak. Kemana _hyung_ nya? Apakah sang kakak diculik? Astaga, kenapa susah sekali _sih_ hanya untuk sekedar menjaga Luhan.

Sedangkan sang kakak sedang mengintip melalui celah jendela di salah satu ruangan musik tempatnya bersembunyi. Pemuda itu terkikik kecil saat melihat wajah panik Baekhyun. Sang adik berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas. Merasa tak tega melihat kepanikan sang adik, Luhan merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel tipis berwarna putih. Tangannya bergerak lincah untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Baekhyun agar tak perlu mencarinya. Serta dia menyuruh Baekhyun agar segera kembali ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Matanya kembali mengintip. Dia tersenyum puas saat melihat sosok Baekhyun berjalan menuju lantai tiga dengan ekspresi yang terlihat gusar.

Luhan keluar dari ruang musik tersebut setelah dirasa Baekhyun sudah benar-benar tidak ada di lantai tempatnya berada. Sepasang kaki Luhan melangkah dengan ringan melewati setiap kelas yang sangat sunyi, mengingat jam pelajaran pertama sedang berlangsung sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dirinya terus melangkah hingga dia mencapai atap sekolah yang tampak nyaman untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya karena membolos. Pemuda itu duduk menyandar pada pagar besi di atap. Matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang menyentuh lembut permukaan kulitnya. Terlalu menikmati suasana, Luhan sampai tak menyadari dirinya jatuh tertidurdengan posisi duduk.

Pintu atap terbuka dengan cukup kasar. Namun bunyinya belum bisa mengusik Luhan yang tertidur. Seorang pemuda bersurai kelam dengan _name tag_ Henry Lau di dadanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendapati seseorang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dia melangkah mendekati sosok Luhan. Detik itu juga Henry terpana melihat betapa polosnya Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Henry berusaha mengingat apakah ada siswa laki-laki di sekolahnya yang memiliki wajah secantik ini.

"Ah, Luhan!" Bisik Henry sambil menepuk tangannya pelan. Bibirnya mengulum senyum penuh arti. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat secara dekat sosok Luhan yang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya. Dan ternyata benar adanya jika seorang Luhan sangat cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki dan Luhan juga terlihat polos. Oh, tampaknya dia langsung jatuh cinta dengan Luhan pada pandangan pertama.

Dengan berani Henry mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Matanya terpejam. Tampaknya dia sedang beruntung karena sebentar lagi dia bisa merasakan bibir Luhan. Atau tidak...

Pintu atap di belakangnya terbuka dengan cukup kasar, lebih kasar dari yang dilakukannya tadi. Henry memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang sudah mengacaukan kesempatan yang dimilikinya. "Oh Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Henry bertanya dengan nada datar. Menatap tajam sosok seorang Sehun yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di ambang pintu atap sekolah.

" _Sunbae_ sendiri, apa yang _sunbae_ lakukan di sini?"

Henry melotot. Ternyata benar kata Kris bahwa pemuda bernama Oh Sehun di depannya ini tidak ada sopan-sopannya sedikit pun dengan orang lain. Ditanya malah balas menghembuskan nafasnya tidak boleh marah-marah di depan _hoobae_ nya. Dia tidak ingin dicap sebagai senior yang buruk. Jadi, Henry memutuskan untuk tersenyum singkat lalu membalas ucapan Sehun santai, "Aku sedang mencari angin segar. Karena kelasku sedang tidak ada guru yang mengajar."

Sehun tidak menanggapi perkataan Henry. Pemuda itu memilih berjalan mendekat pada sosok Luhan yang sedang tertidur. Henry mengernyit saat melihat Sehun yang berjongkok tepat di sebelahnya. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam. Entah kenapa, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu mereka bertemu, mereka sudah saling tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Ah, mungkin karena Luhan.

"Nghh..." Luhan melenguh. Perlahan matanya terbuka. Sepasang irisnya mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke netranya.

"Mm.. Sehunnie? Dan kau siapa?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Menatap Henry dengan tatapan bingung yang sialnya sangat menggemaskan. Henry berdeham sekali berusaha menghilangkan kegemasannya terhadap Luhan.

"Henry Lau. Kita seangkatan."

Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum lebar, "Aku Byun Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu Henry." Tangan Luhan terulur untuk bersalaman. Tentu saja Henry langsung membalas uluran tangan Luhan tanpa sungkan.

Pemuda termuda di antara ketiganya menatap datar interaksi kedua orang di depannya. Merasa terlalu lama jabatan tangan itu berlangsung, Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan. Henry melirik Sehun tidak suka. Ponsel di saku milik Henry bergetar. Sesaat setelah melihat ponselnya, Henry beranjak berdiri. Sebelum itu, Henry mencari kesempatan ingin mengecup wajah Luhan namun gagal karena ulah Oh Sehun.

"Cih.." Henry berdecih, "Aku kembali ke kelas dulu Luhan." Luhan mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya hingga sosok Henry menghilang di balik pintu. Kini fokus Luhan beralih menatap Sehun yang bersandar di sampingnya.

"Sehunnie kenapa di sini? Tidak belajar?"

"Aku mengantuk." Sehun memejamkan matanya. Dirinya benar-benar mengantuk saat ini. Dia hanya sempat tertidur satu jam sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Sehun tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan menarik kepalanya lembut lalu merebahkannya di sesuatu yang empuk, paha Luhan. "Tidurlah Sehunnie."

Tangan Luhan mengelus kepala Sehun. Memainkan helaian surai Sehun yang berwarna gelap. Sehun yang dasarnya sedang mengantuk membiarkan Luhan. Dia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan kedua matanya yang mulai memberat. Luhan menatap wajah lelap Sehun lamat-lamat. Dirinya merasa pernah melihat Sehun entah di mana. Wajah Sehun sungguh tak asing. Dan juga tidak tahu karena apa, dirinya selalu ingin bermanja-manja dengan Sehun. Rasa-rasanya dia sudah sering bermanjaan dengan pemuda Oh itu sewaktu dulu. Tapi dia tidak ingat sama sekali dia pernah mengenal Sehun sebelumnya. Setaunya dia pertama kali bertemu Sehun ya saat dia pindah ke sekolah ini. Luhan menggeleng. Mengenyahkan segala pikiran yang membuatnya pusing mendadak. Akhirnya dia memilih ikut memejamkan mata. Mengarungi mimpi bersama pemuda lainnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Tubuh itu menggeliat. Membuka kedua mata perlahan. Menampilkan sepasang mata tajam yang masih sayu. Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali. Langit di atasnya sungguh terik, membuat udara sekitar agak panas karenanya. Ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya lalu menatap ke samping di mana tubuh Luhan yang menyender dengan mata terpejam. Senyuman kecil tak ayal dikeluarkan Sehun. Wajah tertidur Luhan sungguh sangat polos dan menggemaskan. Tangan Sehun terulur, menyentuh wajah halus Luhan. Tatapannya perlahan menyendu. Perasaan sedih menyeruak melingkupi tubuh tingginya.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku Lu?"

Sehun tersentak kala merasakan pegerakan kecil dari sosok mungil di sampingnya. Tangannya dia tarik cepat, dirinya pun menghadapkan wajahnya lurus ke depan. Ekspresi datar kembali dipasangnya. Berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan memandang langit hingga pemuda yang lebih tua terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Sehunnie~" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kala mendengar suara manja Luhan. Alisnya terangkat, memasang ekspresi bingung. Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan memindahkan tubuhnya ke pangkuan Sehun dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Pemuda rusa itu tersenyum khas anak kecil. Tangannya ia kalungkan di leher jenjang Sehun lalu dia mengecup pipi Sehun berkali-kali. Sehun hanya bisa memasang wajah datar yang sungguh sangat menyebalkan.

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya, "Sehunnie? Kau marah?" Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca hendak menangis. Dia pikir Sehun marah karena pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu hanya terdiam tanpa ada pergerakan maupun suara sama sekali. Luhan memanyunkan bibir merahnya. Kepalanya ia telusupkan ke perpotongan leher Sehun. Dirinya bergumam disela kegiatannya mengusakkan wajah di bahu Sehun, "Jangan marah."

Sehun yang tersadar langsung menjauhkan tubuh Luhan, menyebabkan tangan Luhan yang memeluk leher Sehun pun terlepas. Mata tajamnya menatap lekat mata bening milik Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut. Matanya juga masih berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku sedang marah?"

Luhan terdiam. Bola matanya bergulir, "Karena Sehunnie diam saja saat Lulu mengecup wajahmu. Biasanya Baekkie akan membalas kecupan Lulu lalu kita akan tertawa bersama." Luhan berucap panjang lebar. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Jadi, kau mau aku membalas kecupanmu?" Tanpa berpikir, kepala Luhan mengangguk antusias disertai dengan senyuman lebar yang terkesan menggemaskan di mata Sehun. Dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Sehun balas mengecup wajah Luhan. Sehun terkekeh kecil saat mendengar tawa riang Luhan. Kekehan Sehun terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja memperhatikan bibir merah pemuda di pangkuannya.

Tangan Sehun terangkat, ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir Luhan dengan mata yang tetap terfokus memperhatikan objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Luhan berhenti tertawa kala merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. "Sehu—"

"Apa ada yang pernah mengecupmu di sini—" Sehun kembali menggerakkan jarinya yang sempat terhenti karena ingin menatap iris rusa Luhan, "—selain keluargamu?"

Kedua mata Luhan mengerjap polos beberapa kali. Setelahnya kepala bersurai coklat milik Luhan menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun itu keluarganya 'kan? Dan juga, dia yang mengecup bibir Baekhyun, bukan sebaliknya. Sesaat bibir Sehun melengkungkan senyuman tipis membuat Luhan yang melihatnya terpaku. Tidak menyangka wajah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum ternyata mempesona jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Lamunan Luhan terbuyar saat suara Sehun menyapa pendengarannya, "Boleh aku menjadi yang pertama?"

Hening.

Kepala Luhan miring ke kanan dengan ekspresi wajah bingung yang jelas di wajah manisnya. Sehun kembali terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi Luhan gemas. "Bolehkah aku menjadi orang pertama yang merasakan bibirmu?" Luhan kembali mengerjap sebelum mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Luhan, Sehun memajukan kepalanya. Perlahan wajahnya dimiringkan ke samping agar dia dapat mengecup bibir Luhan. Secara refleks, Luhan memejamkan matanya, Sehun tersenyum kecil kemudian ikut memejamkan mata. Kedua buah benda kenyal itu akhirnya bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan yang panjang.

Manis. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sehun saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Luhan. Dengan berani, Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya pelan, ingin melumat bibir Luhan. Pemuda lainnya mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan bibir Sehun mulai melumat bibirnya habis. Luhan dengan keras mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh. Mata Luhan menatap Sehun cemberut. "Apa yang Sehunnie lakukan? Jangan memakan bibir Lulu. Jika Sehunnie lapar, sebaiknya kita ke kantin." Bibir merah Luhan mengerucut. Sehun menatap datar Luhan. Dia lupa. Pemuda di depannya ini masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui hal seperti ini. Sabar Sehun.

"Lu, aku bukannya ingin memakan bibirmu,"

Sehun menghela nafas saat tak mendapat jawaban, "Baiklah. Maafkan aku." Luhan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun. Kepalanya kemudian mengangguk, menerima permintaan maaf dari yang lebih muda.

"Kenapa Sehunnie melakukan itu?" Kepala Luhan menyender di bahu kanan Sehun, tangannya memainkan lengan seragam Sehun yang dapat dijangkaunya.

"Hm, mungkin karena aku menyayangimu.." ucap Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit ragu.

"Berarti aku boleh melakukan hal itu ke yang lainnya jika aku menyayangi mereka?"

Sehun menjauhkan tubuh Luhan. Mata tajamnya menatap Luhan dengan tajam, membuat Luhan terdiam takut. "Tidak! Kau hanya boleh melakukan itu denganku. _Arra_?"

"Tap—"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong kala bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Sehun, "Tidak ada tapi. Jangan melakukannya dengan yang lain selain kepada Oh Sehun. _Arra_?" Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

"Em, tapi bagaimana jika aku mengecup bibir Baekkie? Boleh 'kan?" Satu gelengan keras di dapatkan Luhan atas pertanyaannya barusan. Luhan sedikit tidak setuju sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa menolah permintaan—atau perintah dari Sehun.

Kemudian Sehun tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus kepala Luhan lembut, menyebabkan Luhan yang kembali memeluk dirinya dan bertingkah layaknya kucing. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

.

.

 **Yo~ Imma here. First, Saya minta maaf banget buat keterlambatan updatenya. Saya ini tipe-tipe orang moody dalam mengetik jadi tolong maafkan saya :" . Nah, untuk yang minta dipanjangin lagi, saya usahakan di next chap ya ~ Ehm, kalian panggil saya Vii aja ya, jangan pake author. Saya masih newbie jd gak cocok di panggil author.**

 **Then, Saya mau jawab pertanyaan kalian, karena ada beberapa pertanyaan yang sama, jadi saya rangkumin jadi satu aja yow,**

 **\- Sehun marah atau gak pas Luhan disentuh sama orang lain?**

 **~ marah dalam hati dia mah.**

 **\- Sehun suka gak sama Luhan? Atau Luhan suka gak sama Sehun?**

 **~ Nah ini kalian tebak sendiri yow . Mwehehe**

 **\- Ada couple lain selain HunHan?**

 **~ Ada kok. Masing" ada pasangan. Tungguin aja..**

 **\- Kapan hubungan HunHan lanjut?**

 **~ Entahlah /he**

 **\- Kenapa Sehun biasa aja nanggepin Luhan?**

 **~ Sehun kan emang selalu biasa aja nanggepin semua hal /gak/ . Ntar pelan" Sehun gak bakal biasa aja kokk**

 **\- Sebenernya apa hub HunHan?**

 **~ /lirik atas/ gimana? Udah ada gambaran kan?**

 **\- Baek itu brocon ya?**

 **~ Yoii. Baek brocon itu fave saya /he**

 **\- Kapan Kyung sm Tao muncul?**

 **~ Tao udah ntuh.. Kyung ntaran, ditunggu saja.**

 **\- Ada NC gak?**

 **~ Maunya gimana? Saya mah ikut readers :3**

 **\- Ada ChanBaek couple gak?**

 **~ Ada koks. Tunggu saja.**

 **\- Baek bisa jadi lembut dan manis?**

 **~ Bisa kok, tapi di waktu tertentu doang**

 **\- Kok Luhan manja dan suka banget nempel sm Sehun?**

 **~ Coba tebak kenapa hayo**

 **\- Kenapa Baek overprotective banget sm Lu?**

 **~ Karena something**

 **\- Bisa banyakin HunHan momentnya?**

 **~ Saya usahakan ya, karena saya rada bingung mau masukin momentnya di mana**

 **Okay, itu pertanyaan kalian. Yang belum terjawab, jawabannya bakal muncul seiring pertambahan chap kok. Terus yang minta fast upd, saya gak janji loh. Tapi saya usahakan utk fast upd 'kay? . Saya mau tanya, puasa sampe kpan ya? Sya mau update oneshot rated M tapi takut ganggu yang lg puasa .-.**

 **BIG THANKS,**

 **ohdeer1220 . Guest** **. ludeer** **. chyntiajunkai . HHS** **.** **LHR Official Couple Shipper** **. Guest** **(1)** **. Albino's Dee** **r** **. who am i .** **JYHYunho** **. niaexolu . 7D . L.A .** **FairyFaith** **.** **Bottom-Lu** **.** **hunexohan** **.** **SFA30** **.** **Yohannaemerald** **.** **viohunhan** **.** **viiyoung** **.** **Ririn Ayu** **.** **babyluhan20** **.** **SebutLuhan3x** **.** **Eun810** **.** **rappergadungan** **. hunhan baby 12 . Guest** **(2)** **. harry xi** **.** **dear deer lulu** **.** **msluhan87** **.** **EkaOkta3424** **.** **khalidasalsa** **.** **kimyori95** **.** **LisnaOhLu120** **.** **ichaYH23** **.** **Uchiharuno Rozu** **.** **SangRi14** **.** **nik4nik** **.** **nisaramaidah28** **.** **fanmyeon shipper** **.** **DeathSugar** **.** **.58** **.** **choikim1310** **.** **YWALin7** **.** **tjabaekby** **.** **NoonaLu** **.** **leedongsun3** **.** **.** **Novey** **.** **tetsuya kurosaki** **.** **AnggiChannieYL** **.** **firaamalia25** **.** **levy95** **.** **Kim124** **.** **samiyatuara09** **.** **farfaridah16** **.** **yehetohorat794** **.** **DEERHUN794** **.** **ericomizaki13** **.** **.** **younlaycious88** **.** **FLAn2910sh** **.** **Katsushika Arisa**

 **RnR?**


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

 _Mata sipit milik seorang anak bersurai kelam mengerjap beberapa kali. Kepalanya sedikit miring ke samping karena bingung yang melandanya. Kedua irisnya terus memperhatikan sesosok anak lelaki lainnya yang berdiri tepat di depan kaki ayahnya. Anak lelaki bersurai coklat itu terus menundukkan kepala membuat Baekhyun tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Baekhyun tersentak kaget kala ayahnya memanggil namanya, membuyarkan segala pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepala mungilnya. "Baekhyun.."_

 _Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap ke arah iris ayahnya, "Ya_ appa _?"_

 _Tuan Byun melirik ke arah sang istri. Dia berdeham sekali saat mendapatkan anggukkan dari sang istri. Mata penuh wibawanya menatap sang anak dengan lembut. "Perkenalkan. Ini Luhan," Tuan Byun memegang pundak anak lelaki bersurai coklat di depannya. Dia sedikit mendorong tubuh anak bersurai coklat itu agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri hanya mengangguk sekali mendengar penuturan sang ayah. Menanti apa lagi yang akan dikatakan ayahnya._

" _Dia adalah kakakmu," Dahi Baekhyun berkerut tak mengerti. Setaunya selama ini dia adalah anak tunggal dalam keluarga Byun. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba sang ayah berkata bahwa anak lelaki bersurai coklat di depannya adalah kakaknya._

"Appa _bercanda?" suara Baekhyun tercekat kala mengucapkan dua kata tersebut. Melihat kebingungan, sang anak. Nyonya Byun pun berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang anak. Matanya menatap lembut Baekhyun, menenangkan sang anak._

" _Nanti akan kami jelaskan semuanya. Baekkie lihat," Nyonya Byun sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya agar Baekhyun bisa melihat anak lelaki bersurai coklat yang masih berada di depan kaki ayahnya, "Luhan sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk saat ini karena baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Jadi, biarkan dia beristirahat dulu." Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan membiarkan kedua orang tuanya membawa anak lelaki bernama Luhan tadi ke kamar kosong yang ada di rumahnya._

 _Sesaat sebelum ketiga orang itu menghilang, Luhan mengangkat wajahnya hingga kedua iris mereka bertubrukan satu sama lain. Baekhyun membeku di tempat. Iris rusa milik Luhan seakan menghipnotisnya. Walau kedua matanya memancarkan kekosongan, entah kenapa Baekhyun menyukainya, iris itu sungguh mempesona. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat menyentuh dadanya. Tidak mungkin._

 **.**

 **Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate : T (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other(s) : EXO m** **embers** **and many more**

 **Warn :** **BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur** **berantakan** **, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4

.

.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu duduk di bawah pohon _maple_ yang ada di taman belakang sekolah. Beberapa menit lalu, setelah acara bermanja rianya pada Sehun di atap sekolah, mereka memutuskan untuk menuju ke sini. Namun saat akan tiba, Sehun berkata ingin pergi ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Jadilah, Luhan sendirian di taman belakang sekolah. Mata rusanya menatap kosong hamparan langit yang cerah. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sesaat setelah Sehun pergi, tiba-tiba saja perasaan tak nyaman merayapi dirinya. Dirinya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini. Dia hanya merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman pada dirinya. Helaan nafas di hembuskannya secara pelan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali karena merasa perih.

Luhan tersentak kaget kala ada sepasang tangan menutup penglihatannya. Tidak mungkin tangan Sehun, mengingat pemuda itu baru saja pergi ke toilet. Apa mungkin Baekhyun?

"Baekkie?" Tangan itu menjauhi mata Luhan. Pemuda penggila bambi itu memutar kepalanya dan menemukan Kai yang tersenyum lebar sambil menatapnya. "Kai?"

"Hai, Lu _baby_. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hum?"

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. Matanya menatap polos Kai. Kai mati-matian menahan gemasnya karena tingkah Luhan, "Aku sedang malas belajar," bibir Luhan mengerucut entah karena apa. Matanya juga menyipit lucu.

Sial. Kai tidak tahan. Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu dengan cepat mengecup pipi Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Menyebabkan Luhan tersentak kaget karena aksi tiba-tiba Kai. Untung saja Kai memeluknya erat, jika tidak, mungkin saja kepalanya akan terbentur pohon yang tadi menjadi tempat bersandarnya. Dengan gemas Kai kembali mengecup wajah Luhan. Membuat sang objek yang dicium terkekeh geli. Baru saja bibir tebal Kai akan mendarat di bibir merah Luhan, sebuah tangan secara tiba-tiba menjadi penghalang diantara kedua bibir tersebut. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mendengus jengkel lalu melotot, menatap tajam Sehun yang berdiri di samping tubuhnya beserta Luhan dengan wajah kelewat datar yang minta ditonjok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan albino?" Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah menarik tubuh Luhan untuk berdiri. Mengakibatkan pelukan Kai terlepas begitu saja. Kai menggeram. Apa maunya si bocah pucat ini, setaunya Sehun tidak menyukai Luhan jadi untuk apa pemuda satu ini mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Mulai hari ini dia adalah milikku." Sehun berultimatum. Memeluk Luhan posesif. Irisnya menatap tajam Kai. Mengindikasikan bahwa dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Kai hanya tertawa remeh mendengar ucapan Sehun, "Milikmu? Sejak kapan, huh?"

Kedua mata pemuda dengan tinggi hampir sama itu saling melempar tatapan tajam. Luhan sendiri hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari untuk melihat wajah Sehun dan Kai yang tampak mengeras. Tiba-tiba pemuda manis itu tertawa kecil. Kini fokus mata Sehun dan Kai teralih kepada Luhan yang masih sibuk tertawa kecil. Merasa ditatap, Luhan menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap polos Sehun dan Kai. Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan bingung Sehun maupun Kai, Luhan pun menjawab, "Tingkah kalian sama seperti _appa_ dan Baekkie jika sedang berdebat menentukan siapa yang akan mandi bersama Lulu," Luhan tersenyum, "Tapi Sehunnie, aku bukan milik siapa pun. Lulu hanya milik diri Lulu sendiri." Bibir Luhan mengerucut saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Menghasilkan tawa puas Kai saat melihat wajah Sehun yang berubah jengkel.

Sehun menghela nafas sabar. Tampaknya hal yang direncanakannya tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Sesaat suasana kembali hening dengan Luhan yang tampak sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu dan Kai yang sesekali tertawa menyebalkan, menurut Sehun.

"Tapi Lulu rasa tidak masalah jika Sehunnie mau memiliki Lulu." Ucap Luhan dengan riangnya sambil memeluk Sehun erat-erat. Seketika itu juga tawa Kai terhenti dan tergantikan dengan tatapan tidak percayanya karena ucapan Luhan barusan. Sehun sendiri tersenyum miring karenanya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepala jenius seorang Oh Sehun saat ini. Tapi bisa diyakini bahwa seorang Sehun kini tampak senang. Kedua tangan pucatnya membalas pelukan Luhan tanpa segan-segan. Matanya menatap Kai penuh kemenangan. Dia rasa mulai saat ini dia tidak akan menjadi sosok yang setenang sebelumnya, mengingat Luhan seperti telah memberinya ijin.

"Ya! Tiang listrik sialan! Jangan mengikutiku!" pekikan Baekhyun menyapa pendengaran mereka. Seketika itu juga pelukan Sehun dan Luhan terlepas. Pemuda tertua menoleh lalu menatap berbinar ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju ke tempatnya sambil terus menatap Chanyeol. Keduanya tampak sedang beradu mulut satu sama lain.

* * *

.

* * *

Kedua kaki pendek berbalut celana seragam berwarna hitam itu berjalan tergesa. Baekhyun menatap sekeliling dengan gusar. Kemana Luhan hingga sang kakak menghilang selama empat jam pelajaran. Matanya melebar dan bibirnya mengulas senyum senang saat seorang siswa memberitahunya bahwa Luhan berada di taman belakang sekolah. Kakinya semakin cepat melangkah menuju taman belakang. Selangkah lagi dirinya tiba. Tapi entah sial atau beruntung, dari arah berlawanan muncul sosok Park Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan tenangnya menuju tujuan yang sama dengannya.

Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan cepat jadi panik. Pasalnya dia tidak bisa menghentikan kecepatan jalannya jika sedang seperti ini. Dan pada akhirnya kedua tubuh dengan perbedaan tinggi tubuh yang kontras itu bertabrakan satu sama lain. Keduanya meringis nyeri. Ringisan Chanyeol terdengar yang paling keras, karena punggung Chanyeol dengan mulusnya mencium lantai koridor yang putih bersih. Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan sesuatu menimpa bibirnya.

Chanyeol melotot. Baekhyun tak kalah melotot. Keduanya terdiam, pikiran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seketika kosong. Telinga mereka tidak dapat mendengar bisikan beberapa siswa yang lewat dan melihat mereka saling bertindihan. Masalahnya bukan karena posisi mereka melainkan karena bibir mereka yang menempel. Yang berarti secara tidak sengaja keduanya berciuman. Baekhyun yang paling cepat mendapat kesadaran langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga kepala Chanyeol terantuk lantai.

"Ya! Pendek sialan!"

"Kau yang sialan, sialan!" Baekhyun melotot. Bibir berharganya. Astaga, mimpi apa dia semalam hingga bisa mengalami hal ini. Dengan berang Baekhyun menatap pemuda tinggi yang mulai bangkit berdiri.

Seakan mengingat tujuan awalnya. Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju taman belakang. Menganggap hal yang baru saja tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali. Tidak pernah! Baru beberapa langkah Baekhyun berjalan, dia merasa seseorang berjalan di belakangnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan tampang datar tepat beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Ya! Tiang listrik sialan! Jangan mengikutiku!"

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, "Siapa yang mengikutimu, huh? Aku ingin bertemu Luhan. Dasar kurcaci pendek."

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam. Mulut mereka juga sesekali melemparkan hinaan untuk satu sama lain, "Baekkie!" Langkah keduanya terhenti. Fokus mata keduanya sedang memperhatikan pemuda bersurai coklat manis yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Lu _hyung_ , ke mana saja? Kenapa membolos hingga pelajaran keempat?" Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dia paling tidak suka ditanya ini itu tentang kegiatannya. Karena akan sangat merepotkan untuk menjawabnya.

"Dan apa yang dua manusia sialan itu lakukan di sana?! Apa mereka bersama Lu _hyung_ sedari tadi?!" Jari lentik Baekhyun menunjuk bergantian ke arah Kai dan Sehun yang berdiri santai sambil menatap tak berminat ke arah Baekhyun.

Luhan mengusap telinganya yang berdengung. Bibirnya mencebik sebal. Adiknya ini apa-apaan _sih_? Berteriak-teriak di telinga orang yang lebih tua. Tidak sopan. "Ya! Baekkie! Telinga Lulu sakit." Baekhyun yang sadar telah berteriak di dekat telinga Luhan segera mengatupkan bibirnya. Pemuda penggila _eyeliner_ itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Luhan lalu mengusap telinga Luhan.

"Sehunnie menemani Lulu dari jam pelajaran pertama hingga sebelum Baekkie datang," usapan Baekhyun terhenti mendengar penuturan Luhan. Matanya melotot. Bibirnya sudah hendak kembali berteriak. Tapi belum sempat itu terjadi, sebuah tangan besar menutup tepat bibir Baekhyun. Menyebabkan teriakan sang bungsu Byun teredam. Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya untuk melihat sang pelaku penutup mulutnya, Chanyeol. Tatapan berang dia jatuhkan kepada pemuda tinggi itu.

Chanyeol yang ditatap seperti itu hanya balas menatap datar, "Berhenti berteriak atau tenggorokanmu akan sakit," dengan paksa Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari mulutnya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap bibirnya.

"Apa pedulimu?" Setelah berucap seperti itu, Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu beserta tiga pemuda tampan lainnya yang masih berdiri di tempat masing-masing. Ketiganya menatap kepergian Byun bersaudara dalam diam. Sehun yang hanya menjadi penonton perlahan kembali tersenyum miring.

"Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, eh?" gumamnya singkat sebelum pergi darisana.

* * *

.

* * *

Tidak tahu sudah berapa kalinya helaan nafas lelah sukses meluncur dari belah bibir milik pemuda beriris rusa. Mata beningnya menatap sekeliling dengan tak berminat. Dia ingin segera pulang. Tapi Baekhyun tak mengijinkannya. Kenapa juga dia harus mengikuti rapat dewan siswa padahal dia jelas-jelas bukanlah salah satu anggota dari organisasi sekolah ini. Salahkan saja adik tersayangnya yang menyeret dirinya untuk ikut. Katanya Luhan tidak boleh pulang sendiri dan juga tidak boleh menunggunya sendirian saat keadaan sekolah mulai sepi. Luhan cemberut mengingatnya. Memangnya dia anak kecil apa sampai harus dijaga oleh Baekhyun sampai segitunya. Padahal 'kan dia yang kakaknya di sini.

"Baekkie," Luhan merengek sambil menarik lengan kemeja Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara. Mengakibatkan seluruh fokus mata orang di sana tertuju pada Luhan. Kegiatan pun terhenti karena rengekannya. Tapi Luhan tak perduli, dia hanya ingin pulang.

"Sebentar _hyung_. Sebentar lagi selesai. Dan apa yang kalian lihat, huh?!" Baekhyun menatap tajam seluruh orang di sana. Seluruh siswa maupun siswi yang ditatap mau tak mau menyibukkan diri sendiri entah apa itu. Asalkan tidak menatap mata Baekhyun.

Luhan semakin cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut dan pipi menggembung sebal. Telinga tajam Baekhyun sempat mendengar beberapa pekikan tertahan. Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar. Matanya menatap Luhan selembut mungkin. Kakaknya ini sangat susah dibujuk jika sudah mulai bertingkah seperti ini, "Tunggu sebentar lagi, _ne_? Nanti akan kubelikan es krim jika _hyung_ menurut."

Mendengar kata es krim, refleks Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar senang. Luhan paling suka makan es krim. Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak memeluk sang kakak saat ini juga. Kepala coklat Luhan mengangguk antusias dengan bibir yang mengulas senyum manis. Oh, Luhan. Tak taukah kau betapa gemasnya para siswa dan siswi yang sedang curi-curi pandang padamu? Dan dengan itu Luhan duduk dengan tenang selama rapat berlangsung. Sesekali bibirnya mengulas senyum manis pada orang yang melirik pada dirinya. Hal itu tidak diketahui Baekhyun tentu saja.

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Para anggota dewan satu-persatu keluar dari ruang rapat untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Baekhyun yang telah selesai merapikan barangnya hendak mengajak pulang sang kakak. Dia tertawa kecil melihat Luhan yang jatuh tertidur di kursi yang di dudukinya. Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di meja. Kakinya melangkah ke arah Luhan. Sebelah tangan terulur untuk mengelus kepala dengan surai coklat lembut milik Luhan. Tatapannya menyendu.

"Nghh, Baekkie?" kelopak berbalut kulit putih terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sepasang iris bening yang masih tampak sayu. Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. Kemudian dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat keadaan ruangan yang sudah sepi. Itu tandanya rapat telah selesai dan dia bisa mendapatkan es krimnya.

Dengan semangat Luhan bangkit berdiri. Hampir saja bungsu Byun terjatuh mengingat jarak mereka yang cukup dekat. Luhan hanya menatap polos sang adik yang masih memasang wajah kagetnya. Setelahnya, tanpa menunggu lama Luhan mengambil tas miliknya dan Baekhyun. Keduanya berjalan cukup cepat. Baekhyun hanya pasrah ditarik oleh sang kakak. Dalam perjalanan menuju toko yang menjual es krim, senyuman tak luntur-lunturnya dari wajah Luhan. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin memakan es krim dingin.

Langkah keduanya terhenti mendadak, mengakibatkan wajah Baekhyun mengenai punggung Luhan. Dia meringis sambil mengusap hidungnya. Bibir tipisnya yang terbuka kembali tertutup. Belum sempat dia bertanya, sosok Luhan sudah melepas pegangan tangan mereka dan membiarkan tas mereka berdua terjatuh ke atas tanah. Perlahan sosok Luhan menjauh. Baekhyun dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya. Belakangan hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuat sang kakak meninggalkan. Matanya membulat. Benar saja pemikirannya. Sosok Oh Sehun berdiri tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Matanya dapat melihat sang kakak yang memeluk leher milik pemuda bermarga Oh dengan manja.

Perlahan matanya berkilat marah. Sebelumnya sang kakak jarang sekali menempel pada orang lain selain dari keluarga Byun. Tapi semenjak bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, tidak tahu kenapa, Luhan senang sekali menempel pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Baekhyun melangkah cepat menghampiri mereka. Lalu tangannya menarik Byun sulung agar melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan merengut kecil karena pelukannya pada Sehun terlepas bergitu saja.

"Lu _hyung_ , bukannya kau ingin es krim?"

"Ajak Sehunnie juga ya? Sehunnie mau 'kan?" Luhan menatap memohon ke arah Baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian. Sehun sendiri hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tidak ada salahnya ikut dengan mereka lagipula dia tidak ada kegiatan setelah ini selain mencari informasi tentang rusa manis di depannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng tegas mendengar permohonan Luhan. Untuk kali ini dia tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu waktunya bersama Luhan. Luhan yang mendapat penolakan dari Baekhyun pun menatap sebal sang adik dan memutuskan menarik tangan Sehun untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menganga tak percaya. Baekhyun mengerang jengkel lalu mengejar Luhan dan Sehun yang beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Baiklah. Oh sialan Sehun ini boleh ikut!" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu tersenyum anak kecil ke arah Baekhyun. Setelahnya mereka bertiga jalan bersama dengan Luhan yang menyeret Baekhyun serta Sehun di kiri dan kanannya.

* * *

000

* * *

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya sambil menghela nafas kasar. Matanya menatap sang kakak lelah. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali sang kakak merengek padanya. Seberapa lembut dia berkata tetap saja Luhan tak mau mendengarkan. "Baekkie, Lulu mau menghampiri Sehunnie,"

Gelengan kembali menjadi jawaban atas permohonan yang lebih tua. Luhan mencebik sebal melihat betapa pelitnya sang adik. Jika tahu begini, tadi pagi dia tidak akan datang bersama Baekhyun. Dia 'kan hanya ingin bermanja dengan Sehun yang berjalan cukup jauh di depannya. Dia tidak bisa langsung menghampiri Sehun seperti biasanya dikarenakan tangannya yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun dengan erat namun tidak menyakitkan. Luhan berjalan dengan kaki menghentak. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah lain asalkan tidak bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun. Sabar Baekhyun, sabar. Baekhyun membatin dalam hati. Sialan si Sehun itu. Entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga sang kakak menjadi seperti ini.

"Astaga. Lu _hyung_ berhenti merajuk." Baekhyun mengerang. Luhan yang mendegar erangan Baekhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sang adik. Apa dia sudah bertindak terlalu kekanakan? Dia menjadi merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun. Dengan lembut Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dari samping lalu menelusupkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher yang lebih muda. Baekhyun yang menerima tindakan tiba-tiba Luhan hanya terdiam kaku di tempat.

Keduanya berdiam dalam posisi itu dalam waktu cukup lama hingga suara seseorang yang tidak dikenali Baekhyun mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya hanya untuk mendongak melihat siapa orang tersebut. Senyuman riang langsung merekah di wajah manisnya. "Taoie!" Luhan dengan cepat berganti memeluk tunangan Kris tersebut. Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka melihatnya.

"Siapa dia, _hyung_?" Luhan melepas pelukkannya pada Tao. Pemuda yang paling tinggi membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku Huang Zi Tao." Ucapnya sopan.

"Dia tunangan Kris!" Ini Luhan yang berucap. Suara yang dikeluarkan Luhan tidak bisa di bilang kecil karena sesaat setelah dirinya berucap semua mata memandang sejurus ke arah mereka bertiga. Reaksi yang mereka berikan tidak jauh berbeda dengan reaksi Chanyeol waktu itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum sesaat setelah dapat mencerna ucapan Tao. Tadi pemuda dengan bibir berbentuk kucing ini bilang dia tunangan Kris. Jika begitu, otomatis jumlah orang yang mendekati Luhan berkurang satu. "Mulai saat ini aku dan Kyungsoo akan bersekolah di sini. Mohon bantuannya." Luhan mengernyit bingung saat mendengar nama yang asing di telinganya. Tao yang melihat kebingungan di wajah Luhan segera menambahkan, "Do Kyungsoo, sepupuku. Dia sebentar lagi akan ke sini."

Kepala Luhan mengangguk paham. Selang beberapa menit seorang pemuda bermata bulat dengan tinggi badan lebih pendek dari Baekhyun berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga. "Ini Do Kyungsoo yang kubicarakan tadi,"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya dengan intens. Dengan sedikit gugup dia membungkuk dan tersenyum canggung. Luhan tertawa cukup kencang melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang lucu saat sedang gugup seperti itu. "Jangan terlalu gugup Kyungie. Aku Byun Luhan," Luhan tersenyum anak kecil, "Dan ini Byun Baekhyun adikku." Lanjut Luhan dengan tangannya yang melingkar di salah satu tangan milik Baekhyun.

Mendengar nada bersahabat yang diucapkan oleh Luhan, membuat kegugupannya hilang begitu saja. Pemuda bermata bulat itu tersenyum tanpa ada kecanggungan di dalamnya. Dia berteriak gemas dalam hati saat melihat senyuman anak kecil milik Luhan, sungguh menggemaskan. Uh, tampaknya sikap protektifnya terhadap sesuatu yang menggemaskan dan polos telah muncul. Dia ingin menjaga kepolosan milik Luhan. Terdengar tidak sopan mungkin mengingat mereka baru bertemu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Pemuda bersurai coklat di depannya sungguh sangat polos. "Nah, kalian kelas berapa?" suara Baekhyun mengintrupsi kegiatan melamun Kyungsoo.

Tao tersenyum singkat sebelum menjawab, "Kami kelas dua," tangannya menunjuk kantung seragam miliknya dan Kyungsoo yang memiliki pin penanda kelas. Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Sesaat setelah Luhan mengangguk, pemuda rusa itu menghilang dari jarak pandang ketiganya dengan cepat. Ketiganya secara serempak menoleh ke arah Luhan pergi. Mata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melotot saat melihat Luhan tengah bergelayutan di tubuh Sehun. Hei, kenapa Sehun bisa di sini? Bukannya pemuda itu sudah menuju kelasnya tadi. Ah, entahlah. Baekhyun tanpa menunggu lama langsung menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan dengan Kyungsoo yang mengekor di belakangnya. Tao sendiri hanya terkekeh geli. Dia paham betul bahwa sikap protektif milik Kyungsoo telah muncul setelah melihat senyuman Luhan tadi.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Menjauh dari Lu _hyung_!" Sehun memutar badannya hingga menghadap ke arah Baekhyun dan dua orang yang tak dikenalinya. Murid baru sepertinya. Bukannya menjawab, Sehun hanya menatap datar Baekhyun. Hingga kini mereka berdiri berhadapan. Kepalan tangan Baekhyun terangkat hendak menghajar tubuh Sehun. Namun dengan cepat pemuda itu menghindar. Agak susah memang, dikarenakan Luhan yang masih bergelayut di belakang tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo yang tadi mengikuti Baekhyun kini terdiam di tempat. Wajahnya memerah. Mata bulatnya sedari tadi tidak lepas dari sosok Sehun. Hoh, Mungkin dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada sosok Oh Sehun. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran anehnya barusan. Dia melangkah cepat, ingin membantu Baekhyun. Dirinya berjalan menuju belakang Sehun dan menarik tubuh Luhan menjauh dari tubuh Sehun. Luhan meronta kala dirinya merasa di tarik menjauh dari Sehun. Baekhyun dan Sehun terdiam melihat aksi Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungie?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan, "Lulu hyung tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan orang seperti ini." Kyungsoo menunjuk Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya. Matanya sempat menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. Pemuda bermarga Oh mengernyit tidak suka. Baekhyun saja dia belum bisa menanganinya sekarang muncul lagi satu sosok lainnya yang seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Dia memiliki teman dengan tujuan sama sepertinya. Bungsu Byun dengan cepat berjalan menuju Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Dia memegang bahu sempit Kyungsoo, "Sepertinya kita bisa berteman,"

Sehun mendengus malas. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun secara serempak menoleh ke arah Sehun. Dua pasang mata berbeda ukuran itu menatap tajam ke arah Sehun yang tampak acuh tak acuh dengan mereka berdua. Mulut Baekhyun terbuka hendak mengomel. Namun harus kembali tertutup kala suara seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya dan merupakan salah satu pemuda yang masuk dalam _blacklist_ nya terdengar.

"Lu _baby_ , aku merindukanmu," siapa lagi bukan Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil dengan Kai. Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu memeluk Luhan erat lalu mendaratkan kecupan di pipi berisi Luhan. Dua pasang mata milik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kini beralih sepenuhnya ke arah Jongin. Kedua iris mereka berkilat emosi. Tanpa ampun, Kyungsoo menghajar belakang kepala Kai dan Baekhyun menghajar punggung Kai. Mengakibatkan pemuda ahli _dance_ itu meringis kesakitan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tampaknya masih emosi berniat ingin menghajar Kai kembali. Dan tanpa keduanya sadari sosok Luhan dan Sehun telah tidak berada di tempat. Jauh di belakang mereka juga tampak Tao sedang bermanja ria pada sosok Kris yang berdiri diam dengan sesekali tersenyum menanggapi Tao.

"Sehunnie~" Luhan memeluk erat leher Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Saat ini Sehun sedang menggendong sosok Luhan ala _bridal style_. Sehun berjalan dengan tenang menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya. Membolos sepertinya menyenangkan apalagi bersama Luhan.

Sehun mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Luhan membuat yang lebih tua semakin menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di dada pemuda tinggi. "Kita ke apartemenku." Luhan tidak menjawab, pemuda manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen, Luhan sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun. Jadi mau tak mau, Sehun menyetir dengan posisi Luhan menghadap padanya. Sehun sesekali menggeram kala Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya dan menghembuskan nafas secara keras ke perpotongan leher Sehun. Jika tidak ingat dia sedang mengemudi, bisa dipastikan dia akan memakan habis sosok menggemaskan di pangkuannya. Bukan memakan secara harafiah. Tetapi yah, kalian pasti mengerti isi pikiran Sehun. Luhan terus menempel pada Sehun hingga mereka tiba di apartemen Sehun. Rusa manis itu tampaknya tidak mau lepas dari Sehun. "Lu, bisa lepaskan aku? Kau berat,"

Luhan yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sehun langsung mendongak. Matanya menyipit tidak suka. Pipi menggembung lucu, "Lulu tidak berat." Sehun terkekeh pelan membuat sosok dalam pangkuannya semakin cemberut.

Tanpa diduga, Luhan merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Awalnya memang hanya menempel namun perlahan dia merasakan benda yang ternyata bibir Sehun itu bergerak melumat bibirnya. Jika sebelumnya Luhan memberontak karena tingkah Sehun. Kali ini tidak. Pemuda manis itu sekarang malah balas melumat bibir Sehun walau tidak seahli sosok pemuda pucat yang pahanya dia jadikan tempat duduk. Kelopak matanya perlahan terpejam. Menikmati lumatan Sehun yang membuatnya melayang. Lumatan itu semakin intim. Saliva entah milik siapa turun membasahi dagu hingga leher Luhan.

Pagutan bibir mereka terlepas karena Luhan yang memukul dada Sehun tanda kehabisan nafas. Dengan rakus Luhan menghisap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sehun terpaku di tempat melihat sosok Luhan di pangkuannya. Pemuda di depannya sungguh menggoda. Lihatlah matanya yang sayu, dada naik turun, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah. Ugh, Sial. Tahan Sehun, tahan. Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah leher Luhan. Lidahnya terjulur keluar. Menjilat leher Luhan pelan.

"Nghh.. Sehunnie.." Tangan Luhan secara refleks menarik rambut Sehun. Rasanya aneh namun menyenangkan. Bukannya berhenti, Sehun kembali menjilat perpotongan leher Luhan. Dia menghisap bagian yang telah basah oleh salivanya lalu menggigitnya. Meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan yang cukup jelas.

Luhan sempat memekik kala gigi-gigi Sehun menancap di lehernya. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dia menatap Sehun yang kini sudah kembali menatapnya, "Kenapa menggigit Lulu?"

Tangan Sehun terulur mengelus pipi Luhan lembut, "Aku hanya memberikan tanda bahwa kau milikku Lu. Jangan menangis." Sehun mengecup kedua mata Luhan yang berair. Lalu tersenyum lembut. Wajah Luhan perlahan berubah menjadi tenang. Senyuman pun kembali merekah di wajahnya. Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Dengan polosnya pemuda rusa itu mengecup bibir Sehun lama. Membuat sosok yang lebih muda terdiam kaku. Bagaimana tidak? Ini pertama kalinya Luhan yang mencium bibirnya lebih dulu. Tersadar akan kekagetannya, Sehun menatap lamat-lamat iris rusa Luhan yang berbinar polos. "Jangan pernah lakukan apapun hal yang kita lakukan pada siapapun, _Arra_?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping tanda bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian kepala bersurai coklat itu mengangguk. Bibir Luhan melengkung ke atas. Dia pun kembali memeluk sosok Sehun erat. "Malam ini menginaplah di sini Lu." Luhan hanya bergumam pendek menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lembut. Sial. Dia benar-benar menyayangi pemuda di pelukannya. Dia tidak akan. membiarkan siapapun memiliki Luhan. Termasuk Baekhyun, adik Luhan. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya adik tidak sedarah milik Xi Luhan.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo! Akhirnya Vii bisa update chap ini juga /nangis/ . Sumpah saya galau sama chap ini. Dari kemarin mau update tapi saya merasa ada yang aneh gitu. Udah saya baca berulang kali tapi tetep aja merasa ada yang aneh. Menurut kalian gimana? Aneh kah? Silahkan tulis pendapat kalian di kolom review.**

 **Ho, next~ . Sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena sering terlambat update. Mungkin lusa saya akan update ff oneshoot dengan rated M. Ini masih MUNGKIN loh ya. Karena yah kalian tau lah, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin NC jadi masih gak pede. Mwehehe.**

 **Ada beberapa pertanyaan nih buat kalian. Gak banyak kok. Cuman dikit.**

 **\- Kalian lebih suka ff dengan Luhan atau Sehun yang posesif?**

 **\- Lebih suka di a/n saya bls review satu" atau langsung rangkum semua pertanyaan jd satu?**

 **Nah, itu doang. Pertanyaan kalian saya bls di chap berikutnya yaa.**

 **Then, BIG THANKS,**

 **Yohannaemerald** **.** **egatoti** **.** **.** **ichaYH23** **.** **AnggiChannieYL** **.** **nik4nik** **.** **choikim1310** **.** **ChikasikiHunHan947** **.** **Yaoixselux** **.** **Uchiharuno Rozu** **.** **khalidasalsa** **.** **auntyjeje** **.** **Katsushika Arisa** **.** **Ririn Ayu** **.** **Eun810** **.** **.** **farfaridah16** **.** **hunexohan** **.** **EkaOkta3424** **.** **tetsuya kurosaki** **.** **viiyoung** **.** **laabaikands** **.** **meliarisky7** **.** **hsysb** **b .** **.58** **.** **Aindyxie** **.** **psychothor** **.** **Inne751** **. caca . momo chan . hunhan baby 12 . My jeje . iu . Silent rider yg tobat . . niaexolu . ABC . Kkamjongie . itsehunz . Risky0761 . who am i .**

 **Oke siip. Lapor aja klo ada nama yang blm kesebut di kotak review atau mau PM langsung. Dan panggil saya Vii aja yaa. Mian blm bs bls review, karena saya sendiri bingung mau bls satu" atau gmn. Hehe.**

 **RnR?**


	6. Chapter 5

**.**

 _Bagaimana mungkin? Hanya pertanyaan itu yang terus berputar di kepala kecil Baekhyun. Anak lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki jenjang pendidikan menengah pertama itu terus saja berusaha menemukan jawaban atas kebingungannya. Luhan. Sosok anak lelaki bersurai coklat itulah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Pertanyaan bagaimananya itu memiliki banyak makna. Seperti misalnya perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya terhadap Luhan atau karena status mereka yang secara mendadak menjadi sepasang kakak beradik._ Heol _, dia masih tidak percaya dia mempunyai kakak. Karena sepengetahuannya, dia adalah anak tunggal. Catat itu, anak tunggal._

 _Awalnya ayah dan ibunya tidak menjelaskan secara mendetail padanya tentang sosok Luhan. Selain tentang biodata Luhan yang bergolongan darah O. Penyuka manis. Sulung dari keluarga Byun. Lebih tua setahun dari dirinya dan hal-hal lainnya yang sama sekali tidak menjawab seluruh kebingungannya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun paham. Ternyata Luhan adalah anak dari sahabat ayahnya yang mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat akan terbang menuju China. Menyebabkan kedua orang tua Luhan meninggal dan Luhan mengalami amnesia karena benturan yang diterimanya saat terjatuh dari pesawat. Orang tuanya berulang kali mengingatkan Baekhyun agar tidak memberitahukan perihal tersebut pada Luhan. Dan Baekhyun menurut. Tapi ada suatu ketika dia ingin mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa mereka bukanlah saudara. Agar dia dapat menjadikan Luhan sebagai miliknya. Tapi sayang dia tak akan pernah bisa. Kenapa? Karena kedua orang tuanya yang sangat tidak menyetujui hal tersebut. Jadi pada akhirnya dia harus puas dengan status adik dari seorang Byun Luhan saja._

 _Baekhyun semula tak masalah dengan status tersebut. Namun semenjak kepindahan keluarga mereka kembali ke Korea. Dan dirinya serta sang kakak bersekolah di negara ginseng tersebut. Dia mulai tidak tahan dengan status kakak beradik. Semua karena empat pemuda terpopuler di sekolahnya yang gencar mendekati sosok Luhan. Mereka tak pernah menyerah mendekati Luhan. Apalagi Oh Sehun. Karena kemunculan pemuda itu, Luhan menjadi agak menjauh darinya. Luhan lebih memilih bermanjaan dengan Sehun. Dan dia tak suka itu. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya?_

 **.**

 **Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate : T+ atau M (saya gak tau yg mana)**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other(s) : EXO m** **embers**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan** **, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5

.

.

Mata tajam Sehun bergerak ke sana kemari, mengikuti pergerakan pemuda manis di depannya. Sosok Luhan sedari tadi duduk dengan tidak tenang di atas sofa. Pemuda beriris rusa tampak sedang mencemaskan sesuatu entah apa itu. Sehun sendiri tidak ingin repot dengan menanyakan kenapa Luhan seperti itu, karena jika tebakannya benar. Luhan pasti sedang mencemaskan Byun Baekhyun, adiknya. Sehun sedikit tersentak saat kepala Luhan menoleh ke arahnya, menyebabkan kedua iris mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

"Sehunnie, aku belum memberitahu Baekkie jika malam ini akan menginap dan aku lupa membawa ponsel," Bibir Luhan mengerucut. Matanya menyipit lucu. Sehun menjadi gemas sendiri karenanya.

"Lu, kemarilah," Sehun menepuk pahanya. Mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk duduk di sana. Tanpa ada penolakan sedikitpun, Luhan berpindah posisi duduk menjadi di atas pangkuan Sehun. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Sepasang tangan Luhan dikalungkan ke leher jenjang Sehun, "Aku akan mengirim pesan untuk Baekhyun nanti." Raut wajah Luhan berubah menjadi ceria kala mendengar ucapan Sehun. Kepala bersurai coklatnya mengangguk tanda menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Sehun sendiri tak masalah dengan suasana seperti ini. Mengingat dia tipe orang yang lebih menyukai suasana seperti ini. "Lulu ingin ganti baju." Suara Luhan membuat Sehun memfokuskan tatapannya ke arah pemuda lainnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sehun menggendong tubuh Luhan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar atau lebih tepatnya di depan lemari pakaian, Sehun menurunkan Luhan perlahan. Bermaksud, membiarkan sosok yang lebih tua memilih pakaian yang ingin dikenakannya. Dan sudah bisa ditebak, pemuda manis ini memilih kemeja kebesaran milik Sehun. Dia mengambil kemeja berwarna biru laut. Tanpa perduli sekitar, Luhan membuka seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya sedari tadi hingga hanya menyisakan bokser saja. Sehun yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Luhan hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar saat disuguhi pemandangan punggung putih Luhan tanpa tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Tahan Sehun. Batin Sehun berusaha menahan hasratnya yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Selesai berganti, Luhan membalikkan badannya. Bibirnya mengukir senyuman manis yang membuat Sehun harus menahan nafasnya beberapa detik. "Sehunnie,"

Dengan tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk Sehun erat. Jika saja Sehun tidak memiliki refleks dan keseimbangan tubuh yang baik. Bisa dipastikan mereka berdua akan jatuh mencium lantai kamarnya. Luhan memeluk Sehun layaknya koala. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di perpotongan leher Sehun. Setelahnya dia mengusakkan wajahnya ke bahu lebar Sehun. Kebiasaannya muncul. "Lu, berhenti menggodaku." Sehun berdesis.

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya. Matanya mengerjab polos beberapa kali. Tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun sama sekali. "Menggoda? Siapa?" Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat bingung. Menatap Sehun ingin tahu. Sehun mengerang. Dia lupa dengan siapa dirinya berhadapan saat ini. Percuma saja menjelaskan apapun lagipula sosok pemuda bersurai coklat di depannya takkan mengerti. Kepala bersurai kelam Sehun menggeleng lalu mengecup bibir merah Luhan. Keduanya pun merebahkan diri di atas kasur.

Tangan kiri Sehun melingkari tubuh Luhan. Memeluk pinggangnya secara posesif. Sedangkan tangan sebelahnya mengelus surai coklat Luhan lembut. Luhan yang semulanya tidak mengantuk perlahan mulai merasakan berat pada kedua kelopak matanya. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya, sosok Luhan sudah terlelap dengan damai. Sesaat setelah Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk ikut memejamkan matanya.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hei, Baekby. Bisakah kau duduk dengan tenang?" Baekhyun yang tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri kini menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Kim Jongdae yang duduk di hadapannya. Kim Jongdae atau lebih akrab di sapa Chen ini merupakan salah satu sahabatnya saat dia masih kelas dua.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika Lu _hyung_ tidak di sini?" Baekhyun mengerang jengkel. Seharusnya tadi pagi dia jangan terlalu terfokus untuk memukuli Kai jika tahu Luhan akan menghilang seperti ini.

Kursi di samping Baekhyun yang semula kosong, saat ini telah diduduki oleh Kyungsoo yang sedang membawa satu nampan makan siang miliknya, "Tenanglah, Baek. Pasti Lulu _hyung_ baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya terpaksa. Benar kata Kyungsoo. Luhan pasti baik-baik saja. Ya, walau dia agak tidak yakin, mengingat betapa polosnya Luhan. Bisa saja sang kakak diculik hanya karena sebuah permen. Oh , tidak! Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala ribut saat pemikiran aneh nan kurang ajar hinggap di kepala jeniusnya.

"Heh, pendek. Kepalamu bisa copot!" Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya.

Panggilan kurang ajar itu hanya akan diucapkan oleh seorang manusia tiang listrik, "Park Chanyeol!" Mata Baekhyun berkilat emosi. Belakangan ini entah kenapa sosok Chanyeol selalu berada di manapun dirinya berada. Hal ini sudah terjadi semenjak mereka berdua secara tidak sengaja err, berciuman. "Kenapa kau duduk di sini, huh?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Pemuda tampan itu sibuk memakan makanannya. Menganggap suara Baekhyun hanyalah angin lalu. Yang menyebabkan Baekhyun menggertakan giginya sebal. Sendok di tangannya tampak sedikit bengkok karena genggaman yang terlalu kencang. Jongdae yang melihat Baekhyun tampak emosi pun memberikan isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan sang sahabat. Mengerti akan maksud Jongdae, Kyungsoo menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun dan mengatakan tenang beberapa kali hingga akhirnya bahu tegang Baekhyun perlahan menjadi rileks. Mereka pun kembali makan dengan tenang. Tanpa disadari ketiganya, sedari tadi Chanyeol terus mencuri lihat ke arah Baekhyun. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Aku selesai." Ucap Baekhyun datar. Pemuda manis itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu membawa nampan habis makannya menuju tempat meletakkan piring kotor. Di belakangnya Jongdae dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan. Keduanya saling membenturkan bahu satu sama lain, memberikan isyarat untuk mengajak bicara sang Byun bungsu. Namun belum sempat salah satunya mengajak Baekhyun berbicara, sosok Chanyeol dengan cepat berjalan melewati Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang kini sedang memelototkan matanya.

"Hei, Baek,"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol kembali berusaha memanggil Baekhyun beberapa kali lagi. Hingga pada akhirnya sosok Baekhyun menolehkan kepala dengan ketus dan melemparkan tatapan bertanya padanya. Chanyeol sendiri sedang nyengir layaknya orang bodoh saat melihat wajah tak bersahabat Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa Chanyeol hanya membuang waktunya memutuskan untuk beranjak sebelum suara Chanyeol yang cukup kencang membuat langkahnya terhenti dan membuat seisi kantin menganga tak percaya.

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu sejak insiden ciuman kita berdua."

Oh, astaga. Baekhyun tak bisa mendeskripsikan seberapa bodohnya seorang Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana nungkin dia mengatakan suka dengan mudahnya seperti itu. Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum. Senyuman perlahan terbentuk di wajah putih Baekhyun, jika diperhatikan senyuman Baekhyun seperti sangat dipaksakan. Tapi memang dasarnya Chanyeol sedikit lambat, pemuda itu tak menyadarinya melainkan membalas senyum Baekhyun lebih lebar lagi. Dengan cepat, wajah Baekhyun berubah dingin. Pemuda pendek itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya singkat ke arah pemuda paling tinggi. Menghasilkan tanda tanya besar bagi seluruh isi kantin terutama Chanyeol.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku hanya menyukai Luhan _hyung_ ," Baekhyun kembali berdiri tegak lalu pergi keluar dari kantin tanpa perduli dengan panggilan Jongdae. Kyungsoo yang sempat terkejut dan terdiam di posisinya menolehkan kepala ke arah Chanyeol pelan. Mata bulatnya melotot sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk beranjak mencari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang semula terdiam karena sedang mencerna ucapan Baekhyun segera berlari menyusul Baekhyun, "Hei, apa..apa maksudmu?"

* * *

.

* * *

"Sehunnie?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat terbangun dari tidurnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Mata rusanya yang masih sayu menatap Sehun yang sedang menatap balik ke arahnya. Perlahan bibir Luhan melengkung ke atas, tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun. Dia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun dan menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang sangat disukainya.

"Hei, Lu. Bangunlah, kau tidak lapar, hm?" Luhan mendongak. Tentu saja perutnya lapar. Ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Dan Luhan hampir tidak pernah yang namanya makan terlambat kecuali pada keadaan terdesak. Seperti misalnya dia harus dengan cepat menyalin jawaban tugas rumah yang diberikan guru sehingga dia harus terlambat makan siang. Kepala Luhan mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan yang masih memeluknya. Baru saja dia hendak beranjak keluar, tangan Luhan malah menahan pergerakkannya. "Mau kemana?"

"Membuatkanmu makan siang, tentu saja." Luhan yang mengerti pun melepaskan pegangannya. Dirinya ingin kembali merebahkan diri di kasur Sehun, namun dia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Dan dia mendapati Sehun yang tengah melumat bibirnya sesaat lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Tangan Luhan terangkat untuk menyentuh bibirnya lalu tersenyum kecil, "Bibir Sehunnie manis." Luhan bergumam pelan dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Beberapa menit Luhan habiskan hanya merebahkan diri di atas kasur lalu menatap sekeliling kamar Sehun yang sangat rapi berbanding terbalik dengan kamarnya serta Baekhyun. Jika tidak ada Baekhyun, bisa diyakini kamar mereka akan seperti kapal pecah karena ulahnya. Luhan bangkit dari posisinya lalu berjalan keluar. Perutnya sudah meronta minta diisi. Semakin dekat langkahnya menuju dapur, semakin kuat juga harum masakan yang membuat perutnya semakin meronta.

Luhan tersentak mundur saat akan masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia mengelus hidungnya kemudian mendongak hanya untuk mendapati Sehun yang tengah menatapnya balik. Sehun tersenyum singkat lalu menarik tangan Luhan untuk masuk dan segera mengisi perut mereka. "Sehunnie," Sehun yang sedang fokus dengan makanannya kini menatap Luhan bingung.

"Hm?"

"Suapi aku, ya?" ucap Luhan manja. Dia menatap Sehun dengan jurus anjing terbuangnya. Membuat Sehun langsung mengangguk tanpa berpikir dua kali. Luhan tersenyum lebar kala melihat Sehun mengangguk. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Sehun yang mengernyit heran. Keheranannya segera terjawab saat Luhan duduk di pangkuannya tanpa permisi lalu membuka mulutnya minta disuapi.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Dia harus benar-benar mengontrol diri seharian ini. Karena manusia manis di depannya benar-benar tidak terduga. Makan siang kali ini merupakan makan siang paling menyiksa sepanjang hidup seorang Oh Sehun, bagaimana tidak. Selama disuapi Luhan duduk dengan tidak tenang dipangkuannya. Dia selalu bergerak ke sana kemari membuat bokong Luhan tanpa sengaja menekan sesuatu miliknya. Jangan salahkan Sehun jika tiba-tiba dirinya lepas kendali hari ini. Tapi dia rasa itu bukan hal buruk. Jika benar dia lepas kendali nantinya dia bisa menjadikan Luhan miliknya. Sehun menyeringai aneh membuat Luhan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, bergidik melihat seringaian yang jarang dia lihat.

"Sehunnie, wajahmu menyeramkan," ucap Luhan takut-takut. Sehun yang menyadari ucapan Luhan langsung memasang wajah datarnya. Yang membuat Luhan menghela nafas lega. Luhan pikir Sehun kerasukan sesuatu sehingga bisa menjadi seperti itu.

Selesai dengan acara makan, keduanya memutuskan untuk menonton film. Sehun membiarkan Luhan memilih film yang akan ditontonnya. Sehun sendiri mengambil ponselnya lalu mengutak-atiknya. Selang beberapa menit setelah film dimulai, tanpa diduganya sebuah tangan berkulit putih malah menarik ponsel ditangannya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tanya. "Sehunnie, aku ingin melakukan seperti yang mereka lakukan," Jari Luhan menunjuk layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan sepasang wanita dan pria sedang berciuman dengan err tubuh telanjang. Tunggu, telanjang? _Heol_ , dia lupa film yang sedang diputar mengandung sedikit unsur mesumnya.

"Maksudmu berciuman seperti biasa?" Luhan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih muda.

Sehun menghela nafas lega, dia kira Luhan melihat sesuatu yang lebih dari ciuman. Dengan buru-buru Sehun mematikan televisinya agar adegan selanjutnya tidak terlihat oleh mata polos Luhan. Setelahnya dia langsung menerjang Luhan hingga membuat yang lebih tua terbaring di atas sofa. Bibir Sehun mendarat dengan mulus di atas bibir Luhan. Keduanya kembali berciuman seperti tadi pagi. Awalnya hanya menempel kemudian melumat bibir atas dan bawah. Sehun yang tidak merasakan penolakan dari Luhan kembali membiarkan lidahnya ikut ambil andil. Dia mengelus perut rata Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan. Lidah Sehun dengan cepat memasuki rongga mulut Luhan yang terbuka. Menjelajahi setiap sudut. Tak membiarkan lidahnya melewatkan satu apapun. Jilat, hisap, lumat. Hingga akhirnya Luhan memukul dada Sehun tanda dirinya kehabisan nafas.

Keduanya terengah setelah melepaskan perpagutan mereka. Mata sayu Luhan menatap sekitar, entah karena apa dia merasa malu setelah meminta berciuman bersama Sehun tadi. Mata Luhan yang sedang mengedar tidak sengaja menatap sesuatu di bagian bawah Sehun yang mengembung. Dengan polosnya pemuda rusa itu menyentuh gundukan di celana Sehun. Tanpa diduga, Sehun mengeluarkan desahannya karena merasakan sesuatu menyentuh miliknya. Matanya melotot kala menyadari bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan.

"Sehunnie, milikmu sangat keras. Kenapa bisa?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya polos. Jari-jarinya masih menusuk-nusuk bagian menggembung di celana Sehun tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Nghh, Lu. Berhenti." Sehun dengan cepat menahan pergelangan Luhan. Menahan agar pemuda itu tidak menusuk bagian bawahnya terus menerus. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat wajah Sehun memerah dengan nafas yang semakin memberat.

"Astaga. Aku bisa menelan Luhan bulat-bulat jika seperti ini terus," Gumam Sehun sangat pelan. Tapi karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, bisa dipastikan Luhan mendengar gumaman Sehun barusan.

"Sehunnie bisa menelan Lulu bulat-bulat? Hebat!" Sehun mendongak mendengar ucapan Luhan yang cukup kencang. Dia dapat menatap mata Luhan yang berbinar entah karena apa. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang Luhan ucapkan. "Pasti mulut Sehunnie bisa membuka dengan lebar sehingga bisa menelan Lulu bulat-bulat," Luhan tersenyum anak kecil. Sehun yang sudah mengerti maksud dari ucapan Luhan hanya bisa menjatuhkan kepalanya lelah ke bahu Luhan. Tidak mengerti harus bagaimana lagi.

"Sehunnie? Kau kenapa?"

Sehun menghela nafas di perpotongan leher Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit merinding karenanya. "Biarkan seperti ini Lu. Aku hanya lelah."

"Lelah? Tapi kita baru saja bangun tidur," Dahi Luhan mengernyit bingung. Sehun ini sangat suka tidur ya? Padahal mereka baru saja bangun tidur _masa_ Sehun sudah lelah lagi. Bukannya menjawab, Sehun hanya bisa mengerang dalam hati. Dirinya sedang berusaha sesabar mungkin menanggapi Luhan.

"Lulu menyebalkan ya?" Mendengar nada suara Luhan yang sedikit bergetar, mau tak mau Sehun menatap Luhan sepenuhnya. Dia dapat melihat mata sang rusa telah berkaca-kaca. Sehun mengangkat tangannya lalu mengelus surai kecoklatan Luhan lembut.

"Tidak. Kau tidak menyebalkan," Sehun tersenyum meyakinkan, "Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi. Kau tidak menyebalkan sama sekali. Paham?" Mulut Luhan yang terbuka kembali tertutup. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kedua sisi bibir melengkung ke bawah.

Kekehan kecil meluncur dari bibir tipis Sehun saat melihat betapa menggemaskan sosok di pelukannya. Dia mengecup bibir Luhan lama. Hanya menempel tanpa ada lumatan sama sekali. Setelahnya dia beralih mengecup kening, kedua kelopak mata Luhan, hidung dan juga kedua pipi berisi Luhan. "Baiklah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan sayang?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat Sehun memanggil sayang padanya. Namun seakan tak mau perduli. Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu mau melakukan apa.

Keduanya terdiam dengan posisi Sehun memeluk Luhan yang terbaring di atas sofa. Keduanya terlihat asik menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing. Sehun yang merasa tak tahan karena aroma manis dari tubuh Luhan, menjulurkan lidahnya. Menjilat perpotongan leher Luhan perlahan hingga desahan Luhan meluncur.

"Sehunnie berhenti menjilat. Geli..Nghh.." Luhan mendorong wajah Sehun yang terus saja menjilat dan mulai menyesap lehernya rakus. Sebenarnya ini nikmat tapi Luhan tidak tahan dengan rasa gelinya. Luhan terus merengek minta berhenti namun sosok satunya tidak mendengarkan sama sekali. Sehun sibuk menghisap dan memberi tanda kepemilikkannya di leher putih Luhan. Tampaknya pemuda Oh ini sudah tidak tahan, huh.

"Lu, mau bermain sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Sehun menatap sejurus ke arah mata bening Luhan yang tidak fokus. Pemuda bersurai coklat terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk semangat menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun. "Tapi kau harus menuruti semua ucapanku. Bagaimana?" Sehun memberikan penawaran. Dia tidak mau Luhan menolaknya saat akan mencapai puncak permainan nanti.

Luhan yang sudah tak sabar karena ingin cepat bermain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Seringaian langsung muncul di wajah Sehun saat melihat tanda persetujuan. Dia bangkit dari posisinya begitu juga dengan Luhan. Dia berdiri di depan Luhan yang mendongak melihatnya dengan wajah polos. "Buka bajumu, Lu,"

Mata rusa Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, "Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Bermain tentu saja," ucap Sehun santai sambil menampilkan senyum termanisnya. Luhan yang tak mengerti hanya menurut. Namun belum sempat tangannya membuka kemejanya, pemuda tinggi itu menggendongnya menuju kamar Sehun, "Kita bermain di kamar saja."

Sesampainya di kamar, Luhan membuka kemejanya sesuai keinginan Sehun. Rona merah menjalari wajahnya saat menyadari Sehun menatap tubuhnya intens, "Uh, berhenti menatap Lulu seperti itu." Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Sehun terkekeh kecil. Dia pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Luhan. Melepaskan pakaiannya hingga hanya menyisakan bokser saja. "Apa yang Sehunnie lakukan?" pekik Luhan kaget. Dengan cepat dia menutupi kedua matanya. Tidak ingin melihat tubuh telanjang Sehun. Pemuda lainnya kembali terkekeh lalu menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari matanya sendiri.

"Katanya ingin bermain. Tapi kenapa menutup mata seperti itu, hm?"

"Eum, kita ingin main apa? Kenapa harus membuka baju seperti ini?" Luhan menatap lurus ke arah bola mata Sehun yang berbinar aneh.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Jadi bisa kita mulai?" kepala Luhan kembali mengangguk. Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan di kasur yang berada tepat di samping mereka. Kedua belah bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan tak sabaran. Tidak perduli berapa kali dia menyesapnya, bibir Luhan selalu terasa manis. Luhan hanya bisa melenguh karena ciuman Sehun. Dia masih belum begitu ahli tentang ciuman. Jadi dia hanya bisa membalas sesekali saja. Setelah puas dengan bibir Luhan, Sehun mengarahkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Luhan. Kembali membuat tanda kepemilikkan di sana.

Semakin lama nafasnya semakin memberat. Tangan kanan Sehun meraba-raba tubuh Luhan. Dia menggeram senang saat menemukan _nipple_ Luhan yang dicarinya sedari tadi, "Nghh..Se..Sehunnie.." Sehun menekan _nipple_ Luhan lalu menariknya. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi dia gunakan untuk mengelus sesuatu milik Luhan yang masih terbungkus bokser. Ah, milik Luhan sudah mulai menegang rupanya. Sang _submissive_ terus mendesah karena perlakuan pemuda berkulit pucat di atasnya. Sehun melepas satu-satunya kain yang masih melekat di tubuh Luhan. Sesaat setelahnya dia menjauhkan diri dari Luhan. Dia meneguk ludah susah payah melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Luhan sungguh menggoda. Bibir merahnya yang mengkilat karena saliva. Dadanya naik turun dengan nafas berat. Mata rusa yang menatapnya sayu. Dan jangan lupakan tubuh mulus Luhan dan kejantanan mungil Luhan yang sudah berdiri tegak. Astaga, Sehun benar-benar akan menjadikan Luhan miliknya hari ini. Pemuda itu kembali mendekatkan dirinya, dia melumat bibir Luhan tak membiarkan yang lebih tua menghirup nafas barang sebentar saja. Tangannya sibuk mengocok pelan kejantanan Luhan.

"Se..Sehunniehh.."

Semangat Sehun semakin meningkat kala mendengar desahan Luhan. Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya di kejantanan Luhan hingga akhirnya Luhan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Sehun memberi jarak diantara mereka berdua, membiarkan Luhan menikmati sensasi pasca orgasmenya. Selang beberapa menit Luhan menatap Sehun. "Kenapa?"

Gelengan Luhan dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Tanpa berucap sepatah katapun Sehun membalik posisi mereka. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di _headboard_. Mendudukkan Luhan di pangkuannya. "Sekarang giliranmu, sayang," bisik Sehun sambil menjilat cuping telinga Luhan.

"Nghh, apa yang harus Lulu lakukan?" Luhan memandang Sehun bingung. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang harus dilakukannya. Jangan salahkan dia, karena Luhan tidak pernah memainkan permainan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tangan Luhan ditarik lalu diarahkan menuju bagian bawah Sehun yang sudah sangat keras. "Buka bokserku." Luhan menurunkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Dia melepaskan bokser Sehun. Mulutnya menggumamkan wow kecil saat melihat milik Sehun yang memiliki ukuran lebih besar darinya dan mengacung tegak hampir mengenai wajahnya. Sehun terkekeh karena reaksi Luhan. Dengan refleks Luhan memegang milik Sehun. Dia penasaran kenapa milik Sehun sangat besar padahal Sehun lebih muda darinya. Luhan memperhatikan milik Sehun. Entah apa maksudnya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya tanpa sengaja membuat Sehun mendesah.

"Eh?" Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali sambil menatap Sehun bingung.

"Lakukan seperti tadi, Lu," Sehun menggeram tertahan. Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Sehun pun melakukan hal yang dilakukannya tadi. Luhan menggerakkan tangannya semakin cepat saat mendengar desahan Sehun. Dia suka mendengar suara berat Sehun yang mendesah seperti itu."Lu, masukkan ke dalam mulutmu."

Kepala coklat Luhan menggeleng ribut, "Tidak mau. Tidak akan muat masuk ke mulut Lulu," pipi Luhan menggembung lucu. Dia membuang tatapannya ke samping tapi tangannya masih menggenggam milik Sehun.

"Masukkan setengahnya saja, setengah lagi bisa kau pegang dengan tanganmu." Sehun mengelus surai Luhan. Berharap Luhan mau menuruti ucapannya. Dan dia berteriak senang di dalam hati saat Luhan melakukan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Dengan perlahan Luhan membuka mulutnya lalu memasukkan milik Sehun. "Sshh.." desis Sehun merasakan hangatnya mulut Luhan. "Hisap lalu jilat, Lu. Dan jangan gigit dengan gigimu."

Luhan menurut. Dia memasukkan setengah milik Sehun ke dalam mulutnya dan memegang sebagiannya lagi yang tak bisa masuk ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya sekali mengeluarkan geraman tertahan. Mulut Luhan sangat hangat, begitu juga dengan tangannya yang kecil. Luhan menghisap milik Sehun. Terkadang alisnya berkerut bingung. Tidak tahu apakah yang dilakukannya sudah benar, tapi saat mendengar geraman Sehun. Dia yakin bahwa dia sudah benar melakukannya. Jadi dia terus menghisap dengan sesekali menjilat kikuk. Sehun yang dilanda kenikmatan tanpa sadar mendorong kepala Luhan agar miliknya bisa masuk lebih dalam.

"Arghh..Sehunnie!" Luhan mengerang sakit lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Matanya mendelik lucu ke arah Sehun. Tangannya memegangi tenggorokkannya yang sakit karena ulah Sehun.

Mata Sehun yang semula terpejam kembali terbuka. Menatap Luhan menyesal. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja," Sehun menatap penuh permintaan maaf. Bukannya menjawab. Luhan malah membuang mukanya ke samping. Tidak mau mendengarkan Sehun. Tiba-tiba tubuh mungil Luhan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Memungut bokser serta kemeja Sehun dan memakainya kembali. Dia berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Sehun yang menganga tak percaya di atas kasur. "Lu, kita belum selesai bermain." Sehun mengerang. Dia segera mengambil bokser dan pakainnya kemudian berjalan keluar menghampiri Luhan yang tengah merajuk di atas sofa.

"Lu maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud. Kita bermain lagi, _ne_?"

Mata Luhan beralih menatap Sehun, "Tidak mau! Sehunnie jahat! Lulu tidak mau main lagi!" Luhan menelungkupkan badannya di sofa. Menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di bantal sofa yang dapat dijangkaunya. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia belum orgasme, astaga. Dan rasanya sungguh menyiksa. Dengan berat hati Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Tampaknya dia harus menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri.

"Sehunnie jahat." Luhan menggigit bantal sofa di depannya. Merasa sebal karena Sehun yang telah membuat tenggorakkannya sakit. Jika dirinya tahu bermain seperti itu dapat menyakitinya, dia tidak akan mau sedari awal. Luhan merengut di atas sofa hingga kegiatannya terinstrupsi oleh suara ketukan brutal di pintu apartemen Sehun. Dia masih diam di posisinya untuk sesaat. Karena Sehun tak kunjung membuka pintu, Luhan pun bangkit berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Sehun dengan malas.

"Lu _hyung_! Aku mencarimu sedari tadi dan ternyata kau ada di sini," Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan balas memeluk Baekhyun dan menelusupkan wajahnya ke bahu sang adik. "Lu hyung, kenapa kau berantakan sekali?" tanya Baekhyun setelah melepas pelukan mereka berdua. Matanya menelusuri tubuh Luhan dari atas ke bawah. Matanya memicing curiga saat melihat tanda kemerahan di leher Luhan yang terekspos bebas.

"Astaga! Jangan katakan..." aura Baekhyun menggelap. Tampaknya dia tahu kenapa _hyung_ cantiknya bisa seperti ini. "Oh Sehun kemari kau jika masih ingin bernafas!" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun tampak marah. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat adiknya emosi?

Baekhyun berdiri diam. Menunggu sosok yang dipanggilnya untuk muncul. Beberapa menit terlewat dan Sehun tak juga muncul. Dia menatap Luhan lalu menyuruhnya menunggu di sofa. Setelahnya Baekhyun melangkah cepat mengitari apartemen Sehun untuk mencari sang pemilik. Namun nihil, Sehun tak ada di manapun. Saat matanya jatuh pada pintu kamar Sehun, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Tinggal beberapa langkah dia mencapai pintu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Sehun yang tampak melotot kaget karena kehadiran Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu, Baekhyun melayangkan satu tinjuan ke arah perut Sehun yang belum siap menghindar. Sehun jatuh terduduk di atas lantai sambil memegangi perutnya. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Luhan _hyung_?!"

Luhan yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun langsung berlari menghampiri keduanya. Dia memekik kala melihat Sehun yang sedang menahan sakit. Luhan menarik tubuh adiknya menjauh. "Baekkie, apa yang lakukan?" ucap Luhan dengan nada panik yang sangat kentara.

"Dia berani mengotorimu _hyung_!"

Dahi Luhan berkerut, "Mengotori?" Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya untuk melihat kondisi tubuhnya, "Tapi Lulu tidak kotor. Lulu bersih. Lihat." Luhan memutar tubuhnya di depan Baekhyun. Setelah itu dia menangkup wajah memerah sang adik.

"Baekkie tidak boleh berbuat kasar pada orang lain dan jangan sering emosi. Lulu tidak suka." Tidak ada jawaban dari yang lebih muda. Byun bungsu itu masih menatap penuh amarah kepada sosok Sehun yang masih terduduk di lantai. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu sesekali meringis. Walau tubuh Baekhyun pendek begitu, ternyata tenaganya luar biasa mematikan.

"Baekkie.." rengut Luhan karena diabaikan sang adik. Kini Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mata yang tak terbaca. Perasaannya sedang campur aduk sekarang.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Mengerti?" Luhan mengecup lama bibir sang adik. Bermaksud menenangkan amarah Baekhyun yang tampak sangat parah. Dia hanya melakukan seperti apa yang biasanya sang ibu lakukan jika ayahnya sedang dalam keadaan emosi setelah pulang dari kantor. Lagipula mereka adalah kakak adik. Tidak masalah bukan?

Baekhyun menatap Luhan. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Aku tidak akan marah jika Lu _hyung_ mau menciumku lagi." Pemuda beriris rusa tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan sang adik. Dia kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun lama. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Luhan. Menikmati setiap detiknya. Dia tidak tahu apa kesempatan seperti ini akan datang lagi nantinya.

Yang lebih tua menjauhkan wajahnya setelah dirasa cukup. "Baekkie diam di sini. Jangan macam-macam." Dia berbalik untuk menatap Sehun yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Mata rusanya menatap Sehun sedih. "Sehunnie tidak apa-apa?" Sehun hanya bergumam singkat menanggapi Luhan. Sehun sedang tidak dalam kondisi untuk berbicara. Suatu perasaan tak senang sedang merayapi dirinya ketika dia melihat dua pemuda bermarga Byun itu berciuman.

Baekhyun kembali menggeram melihat Luhan yang memperhatikan Sehun seperti itu. " _Hyung_ , ayo kita pulang," Baekhyun menarik sebelah tangan Luhan. Berharap agar bisa segera pergi dari sini. Namun gelengan kepala yang diberikan Luhan membuatnya terdiam. Rahangnya mengeras jengkel."Lu h–"

"Tidak Baekkie. Aku ingin menginap," ucap Luhan lembut. "Boleh 'kan?"

Bibir milik Baekhyun terbuka hendak menolak permintaan sang kakak namun harus kembali tertutup. Salahkan Luhan dengan segala macam jurus _puppy eyes_ nya yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilawan. Helaan nafas berat dihembuskan Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum kembali terbuka dan memandang sang kakak yang masih menatapnya. "Baiklah." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

Luhan bersorak gembira. Pemuda manis itu melompat kecil. Segera setelah dia bersorak, Luhan tanpa aba-aba menarik Baekhyun menuju pintu apartemen. Dahi Baekhyun kini berkerut tak mengerti. Katanya Luhan ingin menginap lalu kenapa mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu. Oh, tunggu. Jangan katakan padanya bahwa...

"Nah, Baekkie bisa pulang. _Bye bye_ ~" Belum sempat sang Byun bungsu bereaksi, pintu apartemen bercat coklat di depannya telah tertutup. Walau tidak ditutup dengan keras. Tersadar, Baekhyun berteriak sambil menggedor pintu minta dibukakan. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan sang kakak menginap sendirian dengan Oh mesum itu. Tidak mungkin. "Baekkie pulang saja. Lulu ingin menginap sendiri." Luhan berucap riang. Kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sehun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Sehunnie? Kenapa diam saja?" Luhan melambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun yang tersadar dari dunianya menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, menarik tengkuk belakang Luhan agar wajah mereka mendekat lalu menempelkan bibir mereka berdua.

Melumat bibir merah milik yang lebih tua dengan rakus. Menjilati setiap inci bibir Luhan hingga basah. Luhan mengerang tertahan karena perlakuan Sehun, dia belum siap menerima ciuman mendadak seperti ini. Luhan merengek, memukul dada Sehun pelan. Pada pukulan ketiga, Sehun menjauhkan wajah mereka. Matanya menatap Luhan tajam . Membuat pemuda rusa itu terdiam takut. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mencium siapapun, bukan?"

"Eum, tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi Luhan sayang. Kau harus di hukum," Sehun menyeringai yang mana membuat Luhan merinding. Dia kembali melihat seringaian aneh Sehun. Luhan memekik pelan saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang lalu mendarat dengan posisi perutnya berada di bahu lebar Sehun.

"Lulu tidak mau di hukum, Sehunnie! Di hukum selalu tidak enak dan menyebalkan!" Luhan memberontak dalam gendongan Sehun. Tangannya memukul punggung Sehun dan kakinya menendang udara bebas. Sehun yang gemas pun memukul bokong Luhan sekali. "Ya!" sebal Luhan.

"Tenang saja. Hukumanmu akan menyenangkan,"

"Tidak mau! Huaaa, Baekkie.." Dan keduanya pun hilang di balik pintu kamar Sehun yang sudah tertutup rapat.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiii~ Akhirnya bisa update /gelindingan/ . Kelamaan ya? Habis vii bingung bikin plot chap ini. Entah udah berapa kali saya ketik ulang. Tapi, saya harap chap ini memuaskan deh.. Nah, yang mau tau kelanjutannya, silahkan review . Mwehehe. Oh ya, karena udah mulai masuk sekolah. Saya gak bisa janji update cepet loh yaa. Paling cepet seminggu dan paling lama dua minggu. Okay then, saya mau bales review kalian dulu~**

 **Guest : Banyakin LuBaek & ChanBaek? Okay, next chap saya usahakan :3. Nah tuh Chanyeol udh ngomong suka /lirik atas/ .Tenang aja Kai pasti ujung"nya sama Kyungsoo kok~ Karena LuBaek itu couple imut /he. Thanks ****buat reviewnya**

 **KikyKikuk : anak kucing? Kyk gmn tuh? Nih udh naik. Mau yang lebih? Wkwk. Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **Paulllllluuhan** **, p** **auulll** **,** **pauluhan :** **kalian sama? Atau beda?** **nih update. Aduh mian, saya kemarin hbis rombak chap ini. Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **Guest : Okayy, Makasih :3.** **Thanks buat reviewnya**

 **otome : Nih lanjut~** **Thanks** **buat reviewnya~**

 **vietrona chan : kkk. Jangan di bawa dong luhannya xD.** **Thanks** **buat reviewnya~**

 **hunhanshipper : Nih udh lanjut. Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **niaexolu : menurut chingu gmn? xD . Masa lalunya ntar pelan" diceritain kok. Bisa jadi bisa jadi. Kurang innocent? Okay, entar saya tambahin kadar innocentnya klo bisa. Nih udh lanjut~ Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **aminion** **: Nah loh, mau mereka NC? Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya~**

 **LoveHyunFamily** **: belum ada nc sayangnya xD . Nih udh lanjut. Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **Leana Wu : gpp kok gpp~ . ChanBaek? Saya usahakan :3 . Okiedokie. Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **zhakia : Wah, makasih udh suka ff abal ini x) . Gpp kok gpp~ Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **Katsushika Arisa** **: capsmu xD . Cie yang suka :3 /he . Okiedokie~ Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **hanhyewon357** **:** **Udh tau'kan kenapa? /lirik atas/** **. Okiedokie~** **Thanks buat review dan jawabannya~**

 **momo chan : begitulah~ . Klo LuBaek, Luhan jd semenya :v /he . HunHan tetep pair utama kok. Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya~**

 **Okta HunHan : Makasih loh udh blng keren ff abal gini :3 . Tenang, Luhan tetep polos di ff ini~ wkwk. Mian gak bisa update cepet .-. But, thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **Karina : selalu dia mah. Wkwk. Udh di next~** **Thanks buat reviewnya~**

 **ChagiLu : sayangnya belum :v . Begitulah alasannya baek kyk gtu sm Luhan. Kkk. Okiedokie~ Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya~**

 **ABC : sama, sya juga greget sm ChanBaek :v /he. Okiedokie~ Gpp kok. Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **Misslah : lucu? Saya sendiri gak tau lucunya dimana xD /he. Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **Guest : Okay~ Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **Luluhun : biar** **K** **ai entar susah dapetin si owl :v . Okay, saya usahakan, makasih udh bilang keren ff abal ini :3 . Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **Albino's Deer : ei, dia ketawa xD . Udh pasti itu, tunggu waktu aja. Udh lanjut~ Thanks** **buat reviewnya~**

 **Guest : Thanks :3 . Okayy thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **key : penasaran knp? Kkk. Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **galuhputri912** **: harus itu.. Makin berani? Kyk gmn tuh? Tenang aja, ada jatah masing-masing kok~ Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **Deer HunHan : Nih udh lanjut. Bentar lagi juga jadi. Kkk~ Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **HHS : Nah udh update~ Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **Guest : Okay~ Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya~**

 **AnggiChannieYL : Loh?** **Mimisan kenap** **a? .** **Lulu** **emang** **gemesin, Baeknya jgn di tabok dong xD . Udh lanjut~ Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **hztdoxehun68** **: Udh lanjut. Gak bakal putus kok paling lama update :v /he . Cieee xD , thanks** **buat reviewnya~**

 **Gyn125** **: Makasih udh blng keren ff abal ini :3 . Ntar bakal terjawab kok. Yo, salam kenal :3 . Lanjut lanjut~ Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **Aindyxie** **: haii, untung deh, kirain ffnya bikin pusing xD. Mau mereka Ncan? Bisa jadi,, mian gak bisa fast update :" . Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **PrincessJewel750** **: eh? Iyakah? Makasih koreksiannya, saya usahain biar lebih baik lagi :3 . Thanks** **buat reviewnya~**

 **LisnaOhLu120** **: Udh lanjut~ Thanks** **buat reviewnya~**

 **50** **: nah loh. Tp thanks buat pendapatnya :3 . Okiedokie~ Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **farfaridah16** **: begitulah. Ada, tapi blm dlm beberapa chap ini. Kkk. Udh lanjut, mian gak bisa update cpet .-. Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **Ririn Ayu** **:** **Udh terjawab 'kan?** **/lirik atas/** **Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **Jong Ahn** **: Okay, Nah, diusahakan chap berikutnya ya xD . Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **ohluhan07** **: nih~ bisa jadi bisa jadi :v . Iyaa dong, mereka harus makin mesra biar seru :v . Okayy, Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **LHR Official Couple Shipper** **: Baek yg unyu? Saya usahakan chap berikutnya yaaa. Soalnya bingung yg unyu itu gmn /gelindingan/ . Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **egatoti** **: iyaa, knp knp? Begitulahh~ . Karena saya hobi bkin orng penasaran~ /he. Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **BigSehun'sjunior** **: Gak bisa mereka mah~ Okayy, Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **sehunx** **: kelamaan nunggu ya? Mian .-. kkk, kita punya pendapat sama xD . NC nya belum ada , kkk . Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **0ohsehunn** **gpp kok gpp. Makasih udh blng bagus ff abal ini :3 . Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **Novey** **: iyaa xD . Thanks** **buat reviewnya~**

 **khalidasalsa** **: bukan** **/lirik atas/** **Yap, udh baca ff oneshootnya? . Okayy, thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya~**

 **Inne751** **: bisa jadi :v . Woaa, makasih makasih xD . Nih~ Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **viiyoung** **: haii Vii~ Brasa ngomong sm diri sndiri xD /he . Kkk. Okiedokie~ Nih update~ .** **Thanks buat reviewnya~**

 **fckngselu** **: Nih lanjut. Okayy ~ Thanks** **buat reviewnya~**

 **firaamalia25** **: Okayy~ Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **choikim1310** **: Okayy~ Rusa dari fandom sebela** **h** **ya? xD . Coba tebak yg mana~ /he. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Mian telat :'v . Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **tetsuya kurosaki** **: Haloo~ Kangen? Kok bisa? :o . Bisa jadii, kkk. Nahh ini update~. Okiedokie, makasih :3 . Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **kimyori95** **: sayangnya blm xD . Emang~ wkwk. Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **Uchiharuno Rozu** **: Okiedokie :3. Iyaa, begitulah. Bisa jadi bisa jadi~ Baek mah slalu uke. Luhan yang seme klo sm Baek xD /he. Kkk. Ntar akhirnya jg kepincut sm Kai xD . Lanjutlanjut~ Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **exofujo12** **: capsmu xD . Dia emang cute :3 . Pasti itu. Ntar akhirnya pny pasangan masing** **"** **:3 . Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **tjabaekby** **: gpp kok gpp~ Lumat aja /he. Okayy. Thanks** **buat reviewnya~**

 **ChikasikiHunHan947** **: nah loh, mereka gak jd nc xD . Nih udh lanjut~ Chap berikutnya mungkin mereka ehem ehem :v . Thanks** **buat reviewnya~**

 **Yaoixselux** **: belum saatnya. Tapi gak lama lgi kok :3.** **Thanks buat reviewnya**

 **FairyFaith** **: naik kok /lirik atas/ tp blm NC /plak/ Nah, itu bakal terjawab di chap" berikutnya \\.** **Okiedokie~** **Thanks buat reviewnya**

 **Eun810** **: Okay** **. Thanks buat review dan jawabannya**

 **.58** **: Okayy.** **Udh kejawab 'kan? /lirik atas/** **. Maunya gmn? Saya mah dua"nya bisa /he . Dilanjut~ . Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **ParkJeaSoo** **: mereka emang mesum :v /gak. Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **Rosmala11** **: Kelamaan update ya? Mian .-. Untung deh xD . Makasih udh blng keren ff abal ini :3 . Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **joohyunkies** **: nih lanjut~ Okay. Lihat chap berikutnya aja~ Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **secret who am i** **: Haii, panggil Vii aja :) . Tenang saja. Diusahakan, tp main pair tetep HunHan loh yaa~ Okay. Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **laabaikands** **: okay. Kkk. Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **My jeje** **: Eh, 2thn? Udh lebih, kan mereka ktemu pas SD . Okiedokie~ Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya~**

 **Yohannaemerald** **: Okayy. Kkk. Nih~ Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **IntnAzzri** **: iya dong. Kan calon seme Luhan dia xD . Nih~ Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **nik4nik** **: Okiedokie~ Dlm waktu dekat~ . Dua"nya klo lg sm orng lain selain Luhan dan bbrp tmen dketnya. Hoh, raja mesum dia mah. kkk. Nih~ Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **EkaOkta3424** **: saya usahakan yaa. Saya sesuain sama plot juga soalnya. Okayy. Ditunggu saja :3. Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **galaxynoona** **: Thanks udh like~. Untung deh :3. Nih~ Mian kelamaan .-. Okiedokie~ Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya~**

 **Kim124** **: Okayy. Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **:** **kejawaban 'kan? /lirik atas/** **. Nih~ Thanks** **buat reviewnya**

 **: kemanisan? Hati" diabetes /he. Okayy. Thanks** **buat review dan jawabannya**

 **Sekian. Makasih udh review, fav, foll. Klo blm kebales reviewnya atau ada kesalahn silahkan lapor ke saya di kotak review atau PM.**

 **RnR?**


	7. Chapter 6

**.**

 _Kepala bersurai coklat itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sedari awal pemuda kecil itu menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari toilet bandara. Luhan memberengut sebal karena tidak menemukan keberadaan adik manisnya. Padahal saat mereka baru saja tiba di Seoul dan Luhan berkata ingin ke toilet, Baekhyun bilang dia akan menunggunya dan sekarang kemana pula adik manisnya pergi. "Uh, Lulu akan mencubit Baekkie jika bertemu nanti." Gumam Luhan yang sedang berjalan mencari tempat duduk kosong._

 _Setelah mendapatkannya, pemuda manis itu duduk dengan kakinya yang di goyangkan ke depan dan belakang. Beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu lalang tak sengaja melihat Luhan dan mereka hanya bisa memasang wajah menahan gemas. Luhan sungguh sangat menggemaskan saat ini. Pemuda itu terus menggerutu hingga matanya menangkap sepasang sepatu berhenti di depannya. Kepalanya mendongak menyebabkan sepasang iris mereka berdua bertemu._

" _Kau terpisah dari keluargamu?" Luhan mengangguk walau sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti mengapa orang di depannya tiba-tiba bertanya demikian. "Ikut aku ke tempat penitipan anak hilang," Pemuda tinggi di depannya dengan lancang menarik tangannya untuk berdiri. Sementara Luhan sendiri mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Apa-apaan pemuda di depannya? Mereka baru pertama kali bertemu tapi sudah berani menghinanya sebagai anak hilang._

 _Dengan wajah sebal, Luhan menyentak tangan pemuda yang menariknya, menyebabkan langkah pemuda itu terhenti. Mulut pemuda itu terbuka hendak bertanya, namun disela cepat oleh Luhan, "Aku tak mengenal kau dan yang terpenting Lulu kelas dua belas tahun ini. Lulu sudah besar dan bisa menemukan Baekkie sendiri." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pemuda itu mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum terkekeh tanpa sebab. Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti. Apakah ada hal yang lucu?_

" _Maaf, maaf. Aku kira kau masih sekolah dasar. Salahkan wajah menggemaskanmu itu," ucap pemuda itu heran. Sejujurnya dia tahu bahwa Luhan sudah kelas dua belas. Dia hanya ingin mengerjai pemuda yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya. Tapi mengapa ucapan Luhan terkesan seperti pemuda beriris rusa itu tidak mengenalnya sama sekali._

" _Uh, jangan menghinaku!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya sebal. Dia membuang tatapan ke samping sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Membuat pemuda di depannya kembali terkekeh, mencoba mengabaikan rasa herannya. Dia hanya geli karena tingkah Luhan yang masih tampak seperti anak kecil walau pada kenyataannya Luhan telah menduduki kelas dua belas._

" _Hei, aku Shi Xun. Dan kau Luhan bukan? Kau tak mengingatku?" Luhan menoleh cepat. Kepalanya miring ke samping. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, mereka baru pertama kali bertemu dan pemuda di depannya mengetahui namanya. Berkenalan saja belum. Luhan yang hendak bertanya mau tak mau kembali menutup mulutnya karena tiba-tiba seseorang menubruknya dari belakang. Luhan memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum meminta maaf ke arahnya. Luhan kembali merengut sebal._

" _Baekkie kemana saja? Lulu jadi sendirian 'kan." Pemuda yang bernama Shi Xun mengernyit tak suka saat melihat pemuda yang dipanggil Baekkie tadi muncul. Perlahan dia pergi dari posisinya berdiri karena dia merasakan ponsel di sakunya terus bergetar menandakan kedua orang tuanya telah tiba di Seoul. Luhan yang sibuk mencubiti Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa Shi Xun telah pergi dari sana. Dan tampaknya juga Luhan lupa jika sebelumnya ada Shi Xun di sana._

" _Nah Lu_ hyung _, ayo kita pulang._ Appa _dan_ eomma _telah menunggu kita sedari tadi."_

" _Uh, itu 'kan salah Baekkie yang meninggalkan Lulu sendirian,"_

 _Baekhyun mencubit pipi sang kakak gemas karena Luhan tengah menggembungkan pipinya sebal, "Jangan merajuk._ Hyung _sangat menggemaskan, rasa-rasanya aku ingin menggigit habis pipi_ hyung _," Luhan semakin merengut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Tapi walau begitu dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, lagipula Baekhyun hanya bercanda._

" _Tapi Baekkie janji akan membelikan Lulu es krim,"_

 _Pemuda bermata sipit itu terdiam, berpura-pura berpikir. Namun matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya penuh harap. Senyuman jahil pun terukir di wajah putihnya, "Bagaimana ya?" Luhan kembali menghentakkan kakinya saat mendengar ucapan sang adik. Adiknya sangat menyebalkan._

" _Aku bercanda,_ hyung _." Baekhyun memeluk sang kakak gemas. Tak tahan dengan tingkah imut Luhan. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Aku akan membelikan Lu_ hyung _es krim, setelah kita selesai mengurus berkas perpindahan sekolah kita."_

 _Ekspresi Luhan yang semula murung kini berubah menjadi riang. Mata beriris rusanya berbinar polos. Jangan lupakan senyum anak kecilnya yang menambah kadar keimutan Luhan. Membuat baik Baekhyun maupun orang-orang yang tak sengaja melihatnya memekik gemas di dalam hati."Janji?"_

" _Janji!" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya._

" _Yey!_ Gomawo _Baekkie." Luhan mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas sebagai tanda terima kasih. Lalu menarik sang adik untuk menemui kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah menunggu di mobil sedari tadi untuk kembali ke rumah mereka di Seoul._

 **.**

 **Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other(s) : EXO members**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur** **berantakan** **, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 6

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki gedung apartemennya dengan langkah ringan. Mata bulatnya seketika membola kala menangkap sesosok manusia manis bersurai kelam yang tengah berjalan dengan wajah tertekuk sebal. Tampaknya pemuda tersebut baru dari atas, ah atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dari kamar apartemen milik Sehun. Bagaimana Chanyeol tahu? Tentu saja dia tahu, karena menurut perkiraannya Sehun telah membawa pergi pemuda manis bermata rusa yang merupakan kakak dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Senyuman lebar tanpa disadari terukir di wajahnya. Dengan cepat dan riang Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya dikarenakan wajahnya yang sedikit tertunduk.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat dirinya melihat sepasang sepatu berada di depannya. Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya ke samping namun pemilik sepatu di depannya ikut bergeser. Hal tersebut berulang hingga beberapa kali, membuat Baekhyun segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya menyipit tidak suka saat menemukan Chanyeol _lah_ sosok yang membuatnya semakin kesal. "Ya! Minggir!" Tangan Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Namun pemuda tinggi itu bergeming. Baekhyun menggeram jengkel, menyeruakkan kekesalannya. Matanya kini melotot menatapi Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, Baek. Ikut aku," tanpa permisi, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari gedung apartemen. Tentu saja Baekhyun memberontak. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol yang sangat keras kepala tidak ingin melepaskan pegangannya melainkan semakin mempererat pegangannya di tangan Baekhyun, jadi mau tak mau Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sangat jengkel. Keduanya berjalan selama beberapa menit hingga tiba di daerah yang cukup ramai. Dia dapat melihat di kanan dan kirinya terdapat berbagai macam _stand_ makanan, barang-barang maupun permainan.

"Kita sampai," Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Baekhyun tak sengaja menabrak dada bidang Chanyeol. Baekhyun meringis sambil menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Dan hanya di balas dengan cengiran bodoh oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

Mata Baekhyun mengedar ke sana kemari, "Untuk apa kita ke sini?" Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat, meminta jawaban pada Chanyeol yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dengan mata bulat yang terus menatapnya.

"Tentu saja bersenang-senang Baekki~"

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu dan aku tidak mau bersenang-senang bersamamu!" Baekhyun menyentak keras tangan Chanyeol yang pegangannya sedikit longgar. Dia memutar tubuhnya lalu melangkahkan sepasang kaki pendeknya untuk menjauh. Namun belum jauh dia berjalan, Chanyeol telah menariknya lalu membawanya pergi ke salah satu _stand_ makanan. Bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka hendak memprotes dengan cepat disumpal oleh sebuah makanan berwarna merah. Setelahnya wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi senang saat mengetahui bahwa yang berada di dalam mulutnya saat ini adalah buah stroberi, buah kesukaannya. "Eum, Dobi. Bisa kau berikan lagi?" Chanyeol yang tengah asik mengunyah sebuah apel menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan polos. Kepalanya dimiringkan ke samping tanda tak mengerti. "Ya! Berhenti sok imut! Berikan aku stroberi lagi!" sembur Baekhyun tak sabaran.

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar lalu menyodorkan sekotak stroberi yang di belinya barusan. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyambar kotak stroberi yang di sodorkan kepadanya. Tidak perduli jika dia sedang ditatapi secara intens oleh pemuda tiang listrik di depannya. Yang penting dia harus menikmati buah kesukaannya ini terlebih dahulu. Uh, sudah berapa lama dia tidak memakan buah berwarna merah ini masuk ke dalam pencernaannya. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis. Jika boleh jujur, Baekhyun sungguh menggemaskan jika sedang dalam keadaan tenang seperti ini. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, tangannya terangkat lalu mengelus surai kelam Baekhyun. Karena terlalu menikmati makanannya, Baekhyun tak menyadari apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Mata Chanyeol yang semula menatap wajah Baekhyun, kini beralih menatap bibir merah Baekhyun yang tampak menggoda dan terus bergerak-gerak dikarenakan sedang mengunyah.

"Baek, aku minta satu," Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana caranya langsung menjauhkan kotak stroberi di tangannya dari jangkauan Chanyeol. Padahal tadi pemuda manis ini tidak menyadari saat Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya. Mata sipit Baekhyun menyipit tidak suka.

"Tidak! Beli saja sendiri," ucap Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Lalu dia kembali menikmati buah berwarna merah tersebut. Chanyeol mendengus. Bibirnya mengukir senyuman saat sebuah ide jahil melintas di otaknya.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur, menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun yang sedang memasukkan stroberi ke dalam mulut. Dengan cepat pemuda Park itu mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengambil stroberi di mulut Baekhyun dengan mulutnya. Bibir mereka menyentuh satu sama lain, membuat Baekhyun mematung dengan mata melotot. Sedangkan Chanyeol mencuri kesempatan dengan memasukkan stroberi ke dalam mulutnya lalu melumat beberapa kali bibir Baekhyun yang masih sedikit terbuka. Setelahnya dia memberi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Lalu dengan santai memakan stroberi yang telah dia curi dari Byun bungsu.

Aura gelap langsung menyelimuti tubuh mungil Baekhyun, "Park Chanyeol! Mati Kau!" Dengan tidak berperasaan Baekhyun menghajar perut Chanyeol membuat yang dihajar terbatuk. Dia memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri karena tinjuan sayang Baekhyun. Astaga, calon _uke_ nya sangat ganas.

"Baek, lembutlah sedikit pada calon kekasihmu," Chanyeol memasang wajah memelas. Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun memilih bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di posisinya. Dapat dilihat di tangan kanan Baekhyun ada sekotak stroberi yang diberikan padanya. "Oh Tuhan, kau sangat manis Byun Baekhyun! Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Chanyeol yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Mengakibatkan beberapa orang yang tengah berlalu lalang terhenti sejenak untuk terkekeh geli karena Chanyeol. Sungguh, Park Chanyeol itu tidak waras!

* * *

.

* * *

"Sehunnie, Lepaskan Lulu," Luhan merengek, memohon pada Sehun agar segera melepaskannya. Saat ini posisi Luhan sedang berada di atas kasur milik Sehun dengan kedua tangan yang terikat di atas kepala yang disambungkan pada _headboard_. Sedangkan sosok yang dipanggil sedang sibuk di kamar mandi, entah sedang melakukan apa di dalam sana. Luhan terus merengek sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi hal itu tak digubris sama sekali oleh Sehun. Membuat pemuda manis yang terbaring di atas kasur mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dia sudah sangat pegal. Dia ingin segera menggerakkan tangannya. Sehun menyebalkan.

Selang beberapa menit, sosok Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang dibalut dengan sebuah jubah mandi putih. Memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang putih bersih. Luhan yang melihatnya sedikit merona. Astaga, Sehun sangat tampan jika semakin diperhatikan. "Kau sudah siap dengan hukumanmu, Lu?" Tangan Sehun terangkat, membelai sebelah pipi Luhan yang merona. Luhan langsung menggeleng ribut saat mendengar kata hukuman keluar dari bibir Sehun. Matanya mulai berkac-kaca, berharap Sehun akan mengasihaninya dan membiarkannya terlepas dari hukuman. Namun sayang, untuk kali ini, seorang Oh Sehun tidak akan mau memberi rasa kasihan pada pemuda menggemaskan di depannya. Hasratnya sudah membumbung tinggi. Apalagi tadi Luhan sempat memberikannya _blowjob_ walau tak sampai akhir.

"Sehunnie~" rajuk Luhan dengan memasang ekspresi paling memelasnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Mata rusanya berkaca-kaca. Sehun terdiam kaku karena menerima serangan Luhan. Setelahnya dia menggelengkan kepala berusaha menjauhkan pikiran yang memerintahkan dirinya untuk melepaskan Luhan. Tidak, tidak. Jika dia melepaskan Luhan sekarang, belum tentu kesempatan seperti ini akan datang lagi. Dia harus membuat Luhan menjadi miliknya.

Tangan Sehun terulur, membuka kemeja Luhan perlahan, menyisakan satu kancing teratas dan satu kancing terbawah. Mengabaikan rengekan Luhan yang semakin ribut. "Tenanglah Lu. Hukumanmu akan menyenangkan," Sehun berujar lembut. Berharap Luhan mau diam dan membiarkannya memberikan hukuman untuk Luhan.

Kepala bersurai coklat itu kembali menggeleng, tidak mau menerima hukuman sama sekali, "Tidak mau! Hukuman tidak ada yang menyenangkan Sehunnie," Luhan meronta sebal. Matanya memicing menatap Sehun tak suka."Aku benci Sehunnie!" gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti seketika saat kata-kata yang paling dibencinya meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir merah Luhan. Sehun mendongak, mengakibatkan kedua iris mereka bersitemu satu sama lain.

"Bisa..kau ulangi?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Dahinya berkerut berusaha memahami ucapan Sehun. "Luhan, aku akan benar-benar menjadikanmu milikku." Dengan tiba-tiba Sehun mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Bibir tipisnya bergerak melumat bibir manis Luhan. Luhan sendiri yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Sehun hanya bisa terdiam bingung. Saat merasakan jari panjang Sehun mencubit _nipple_ di dadanya. Bibirnya refleks terbuka, memberikan akses bagi lidah Sehun untuk masuk. Lidah Sehun menjelajahi seisi mulut Luhan. Mengabsen setiap bagian dan tak membiarkan satu tempat pun yang terlewat.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri kasar saat merasakan pasokan udara di dadanya semakin menipis. Paham dengan kebutuhan pemuda di bawahnya, Sehun pun menjauhkan wajahnya. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan sosok Luhan yang terkulai lemas di atas kasurnya. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, berusaha meraup oksigen. Matanya terpejam dengan dada yang naik turun cepat. Sehun membasahi bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan menggiurkan di depannya. "Lu, aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun sangat pelan dan hampir tak terdengar sama sekali.

"Apa? Sehunnie bilang apa?" Mata rusa Luhan mengerjab beberapa kali. Rasa-rasanya tadi Luhan mendengar Sehun mengucapkan sesuatu entah apa itu. Dan juga sesaat dia bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang sangat lembut dan sedikit sedih. Sehun menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban membuat Luhan penasaran.

Mulut Luhan yang terbuka kembali tertutup karena Sehun telah memotongnya lebih dahulu, "Baiklah. Kurasa sudah saatnya hukumanmu, _baby deer_." Sehun mengecup pipi gembil Luhan lalu menjilatnya sesekali. Luhan hanya bisa bergidik geli karena tindakan Sehun.

Belum sempat dirinya protes. Bibir Sehun telah membungkam bibirnya terlebih dahulu. Awalnya hanya menempel, lama-kelamaan kecupan Sehun berubah menjadi lumatan lembut. Sehun berusaha menyalurkan segala perasaannya melalui ciuman tersebut walau dirinya sendiri tidak yakin Luhan akan memahami maksud Sehun. Tapi biarlah. Bibir Sehun menarik-narik bibir atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian. Tangannya melepaskan ikatan tangan Luhan sebelum menelusup masuk ke balik kemeja kebesaran di tubuh Luhan yang kancingnya hampir terlepas seluruhnya. Mengelus pelan perut pemuda bersurai coklat di bawahnya. Menghasilkan erangan geli dan terbukanya bibir Luhan. Sehun tanpa menunggu lama langsung melesakkan lidahnya. Mengecapi setiap sudut tanpa melewatinya satu pun. Manis. Itulah yang dapat Sehun rasakan. Pemuda rusa ini sungguh manis. Lidah keduanya saling melilit karena ulah Sehun. Sehun menarik lidah Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mengajak Luhan berperang lidah.

Luhan yang tidak begitu mengerti hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Ini pengalaman pertamanya, jadi wajar saja jika Luhan tak mengerti. Dengan kikuk pemuda itu menggerakkan lidahnya. Mencoba melakukan hal yang dilakukan Sehun sebelumnya. Lidahnya menjilati langit mulut Sehun pelan. Membuat Sehun menggeram tertahan. Perpagutan mereka berlangsung selama beberapa menit dengan diiringi suara kecipak hingga akhirnya Luhan memukul dada Sehun meminta berhenti. Keduanya menghirup udara secara rakus. Sehun tersenyum kecil mendapati betapa menggemaskannya sosok Luhan.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Luhan. Lidahnya terjulur, menjilat leher putih di depannya lalu kembali menciptakan bercak merah lainnya. Menimpa bercak yang sempat dibuatnya. "Nghh..mmhh.." secara otomatis Luhan membawa tangannya menuju kepala Sehun. Meremas surai kelam sang _dominant_ gemas. Wajah Sehun semakin turun hingga kini wajahnya berada tepat di depan milik Luhan yang mulai menegang. Sehun melepaskan celana dalam Luhan tak sabaran. Dan terpampanglah milik Luhan. Tanpa pemberitahuan, Sehun langsung memasukkan milik Luhan ke dalam mulutnya. "Mmhh..Se..Sehunniehh~"

Sehun menghisap milik Luhan kencang hingga pipinya mencekung ke dalam. Perlakuan Sehun di balas dengan desahan Luhan yang semakin meningkatkan birahi Sehun. Milik Luhan di keluar masukkan dengan cepat. Desahan Luhan semakin menggila karenanya. "Seh..Sehunniehh..Lulu.. mmhh.. mau pipishh," Sehun terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya, mengabaikan ucapan Luhan barusan. Lenguhan panjang di keluarkan Luhan saat dirinya telah mencapai puncak.

Nafas Luhan terengah-engah dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam erat. Sedangkan Sehun tengah menelan cairan Luhan yang tadi disemburkan ke dalam mulutnya. Manis, itulah yang dirasakan Sehun. Menurutnya apapun yang berasal dari Luhan itu sangat manis. Mata tajam Sehun menatap Luhan lamat-lamat. Sial, hanya melihat Luhan saja membuat bagian bawahnya semakin mengeras. Nafas Sehun semakin memberat. Dia kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan selembut yang dia bisa. Menyalurkan segala rasa sayangnya pada sosok Luhan yang tampak mulai menikmati ciumannya. Lidahnya mengetuk bibir Luhan yang tertutup. Merasa tak mendapat apa yang diinginkan, Sehun mengelus perut Luhan hingga akhirnya Luhan melenguh karena geli

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Sehun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut pemuda yang lebih tua. Menjelajahi setiap sudutnya, bertukar saliva satu sama lain. Ciuman mereka berlangsung selama beberapa saat. Saliva entah milik siapa telah membasahi dagu hingga leher putih Luhan. Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun menukar posisinya dengan Luhan. Sosok manis itu terduduk di atas pangkuan Sehun dengan kedua tangan yang menahan berat tubuhnya. Mata sayunya menatap Sehun penuh tanya. Tanpa sadar Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Lu, hisap milikku," ucap Sehun sambil mengelus wajah bingung Luhan.

Alis Luhan berkerut, "Apanya?"

Sehun mengulum bibir sesaat. Lalu membawa tangan Luhan menuju miliknya yang sudah menegang, "Hisap ini." Bukannya menuruti apa yang diinginkan Sehun, pemuda bersurai coklat itu menggeleng keras. Menatap Sehun tak suka. " _Wae_?" Sehun menggeram.

"Nanti Sehunnie menyakiti tenggorokan Lulu lagi," tatapannya di buang ke arah samping. Tidak mau menatap Sehun. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut karena sebal. Sehun mengerang dengan kasar.

"Ayolah Lu, tadi aku sudah melakukannya padamu," Sehun berujar lemas. Membuat Luhan yang sedang cemberut langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. Luhan merasa tak tega saat melihat wajah Sehun yang tampak sedih dan lemas. Lagipula tak ada salahnya dia melakukan apa yang diinginkan Sehun. Setelah beberapa saat dia berpikir, akhirnya Luhan menurunkan posisi tubuhnya ke bawah, hingga wajahnya berada tepat di depan selangkangan Sehun. Luhan mengerjab beberapa kali saat melihat jubah mandi Sehun menggembung. Dengan polosnya dia memegang milik Sehun yang masih tertutup jubah mandi putih. Sehun mendesis saat merasakan sesuatu memegang miliknya. "Lu, buka _bathrobe_ ku dan hisap milikku," Sehun mengelus surai Luhan.

Menurut. Itu yang dilakukan Luhan. Tangan kecilnya membuka _bathrobe_ Sehun. Matanya menatap milik Sehun lama sebelum menggenggam dan memasukkan milik Sehun ke dalam mulut. Desisan nikmat dikeluarkan Sehun saat dirinya kembali merasakan betapa hangatnya mulut dan tangan Luhan. "Lakukan seperti yang kulakukan tadi." Mendengar penuturan Sehun, Luhan menghisap milik Sehun kencang. Lalu dia memaju mundurkan kepalanya perlahan. Gerakan Luhan semakin cepat kala telinganya mendengar desahan Sehun yang terdengar seksi, menurutnya. "Sshh.." mata tajam Sehun menatap Luhan yang tampak terfokus dengan kegiatannya saat ini. Luhannya sangat manis.

Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam mulut Luhan saat merasakan dirinya akan mencapai puncak. "Kenapa?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh tanya. Padahal dia sudah bisa melakukan hal yang disuruh dengan baik, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikannya?

"Aku ingin keluar di dalammu," ucap Sehun. Dia menarik Luhan hingga terbaring di atas kasur. Dan langsung menyodorkan tiga jarinya ke depan mulut pemuda bersurai coklat itu. "Basahi jariku." Walau tak mengerti untuk apa dia melakukan itu, Luhan tetap menuruti ucapan Sehun. Kedua tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun lalu mengulumnya. Lidahnya menjilati jari-jari panjang Sehun dengan serius. Sementara Sehun sibuk menggerakkan tangannya untuk kembali menyentuh Luhan. Pemuda tampan itu mengelus _nipple_ Luhan. Menekannya lalu menarik-nariknya. Membuat jilatan Luhan sempat terhenti karenanya.

"Nghh.."

"Jilat lagi Lu." Perintah Sehun saat merasakan jilatan Luhan terhenti. Setelah merasa jarinya cukup basah, Sehun menarik ke luar jari-jarinya. Posisi jarinya, digantikan dengan bibirnya. Dia kembali melumat bibir merah Luhan. Tangan kanannya sedang mencari lubang berkerut milik Luhan. Saat dia telah menemukannya, Sehun segera memasukkan satu jarinya. Dia kembali menggeram kala merasakan betapa sempitnya lubang Luhan. Yang dimasuki sedikit mengkerutkan dahi, merasakan sesuatu asing memasuki dirinya. Luhan langsung melepaskan perpagutan mereka.

"Sehunnie, apa yang kau lakukan? Rasanya aneh," Luhan merengek. Tangannya terjulur, berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sehun. Namun Sehun bergeming. Dia kembali memasukkan jarinya yang lain. Hal itu membuat Luhan memekik. Rasanya aneh dan sakit. Sehun yang mengetahui Luhan merasakan sakit berusaha mengalihkannya dengan cara mengocok milik Luhan cepat. "Mmhh..Seh..hunniehh.." Sehun memasukkan jari ketiganya lalu menggerakkannya. Berusaha memperlebar akses masuk untuk miliknya nanti. Dia menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk beberapa kali sebelum mengeluarkannya.

Luhan melenguh kecewa karena jari Sehun ditarik keluar saat dirinya baru saja merasakan nikmat dari pergerakan jari-jari panjang Sehun yang berada di lubangnya. "Lu, tahan. Ini akan sakit di awal," Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Tidak! Jika sakit Lulu tidak mau!"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, ini hukumanmu _deer_."

"Tap–arghhh!" Luhan menjerit keras saat merasakan sesuatu yang besar memasukinya tanpa aba-aba. Badannya seakan terbelah dua saat rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Setitik air mata turun membasahi wajahnya. Dan perlahan semakin banyak. Sehun yang semula menggeram nikmat, segera menyesal ketika melihat wajah kesakitan Luhan. Astaga, dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti pemuda di bawahnya.

"Lu, maaf. Aku janji setelah ini tidak akan sakit," Sehun berujar sambil mengelus surai Luhan. Mengecup kepala hingga seluruh wajah Luhan yang telah basah oleh air mata.

"Sehunnie jahat," ucap Luhan dengan nada terisak. Mata rusanya yang berkaca-kaca, menatap Sehun sedih. Namun saat mendapati wajah Sehun yang sangat menyesal, Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang diucapkan Sehun benar bahwa setelah ini dia tidak akan merasakan sakit. Mereka terdiam cukup lama dengan Sehun yang terus mengecupi wajahnya. Luhan yang mulai merasa tak nyaman karena sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawahnya pun bergerak pelan.

Sehun segera menegakkan tubunya. Paham bahwa Luhan telah merasa terbiasa dengan miliknya. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, "Shh..Ini sangat sempit.." Sehun memejamkan matanya nikmat merasakan remasan keras pada miliknya. Sementara Luhan masih tampak meringis kesakitan.

"Nyahh~" Luhan mendesah keras saat ujung tumpul kejantanan milik Sehun menyentuh tepat di prostatnya. Sehun yang mendengarnya kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan menuju titik kenikmatan Luhan berulang kali. "Se..hunniehh..Le..lebih cepathh~" rengek Luhan tanpa sadar. Merasa sedikit sebal karena dia tidak bisa merasakan rasa nikmat seperti tadi.

Mendengar ucapan Luhan, tanpa menunggu lama lagi Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat sesuai permintaan sang _submissive_. Mengeluar masukkan miliknya dengan tempo cepat. "Nyahh..Terushhh, Sehunniehhh..mmhh~" Luhan meremas keras sprei putih di bawahnya saat merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Ini sangat nikmat dan Luhan baru pertama kali merasakannya. Sehun semakin bersemangat saat mendengar setiap desahan yang dikeluarkan Luhan. Jangan lupakan wajah Luhan yang tampak menikmati perlakuan Sehun.

"Luhh.." desah Sehun dengan berat saat merasakan lubang Luhan meremas miliknya semakin keras. Udara di sekitar mereka semakin panas padahal jelas-jelas Sehun menyalakan pendingin ruangan di kamarnya. Keringat membanjiri baik tubuh Luhan maupun Sehun. Desahan keduanya saling bersahut-sahutan satu sama lain. Walau pada kenyataannya desahan Luhan _lah_ yang paling banyak mengiringi kegiatan panas keduanya. Suara tamparan kulit Luhan dan Sehun pun mengiringi kegiatan mereka.

"Sehunniehhh...Luluh mau..mmhh..pipishh.."

"Shh..Lakukan saja.." Sehun menggenjot Luhan semakin cepat sesaat setelah Luhan berucap demikian.

"Sehuniehhhh~" Luhan melenguh, menyebut nama Sehun saat menyemburkan cairannya. Sehun berhenti sejenak, membiarkan Luhan merasakan kenikmatan pasca klimaks tadi. Luhan terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Selang beberapa menit, Sehun kembali menghentakkan miliknya cepat. Ingat dia belum mencapai puncaknya.

"Mmhh.." Luhan kembali mendesah dengan tangannya yang meremas surai kelam Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Bibir keduanya kembali bertemu, mengakibatkan desahan Luhan teredam. Pada lima hentakan terakhir, Sehun menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam tubuh Luhan.

Keduanya terengah-engah. Sehun menatap lamat-lamat wajah Luhan yang memerah. Lalu mengecupnya penuh kasih. Suasana di sekitar keduanya seketika menjadi hening. Tak ada yang bersuara sama sekali. "Lu, jadilah kekasihku,"

Kini fokus mata Luhan beralih menatap Sehun. Membalas tatapan Sehun dengan bingung, "Kekasih?" Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Pemuda beriris rusa itu tampak sedang berpikir dengan wajah yang menurut Sehun sangatlah menggemaskan. Sehun tersenyum senang saat kepala bersurai coklat di bawahnya mengangguk malu-malu disertai dengan Luhan yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sehun terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir merah Luhan tanpa ada lumatan sama sekali. Hanya sekedar menempel, menyalurkan segala rasa bahagia dan sayangnya.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal ini dengan orang lain. Mulai saat ini kau milikku. Milik Oh Sehun. Ingat itu." Sehun berujar posesif. Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun, dia pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Suasana kembali hening. Dengan posisi Sehun memeluk Luhan erat. Suasana hening itu terpecah karena dengan tiba-tiba Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua, menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar senang layaknya anak kecil, "Sehunnie! Ayo kita lakukan lagi yang tadi! Itu sangat menyenangkan!" Sehun mematung saat mendengar Luhan berujar dengan ceria dan wajah yang kelewat polos. Lalu setelahnya pemuda tinggi itu menyeringai setan.

"Boleh saja."

Dan setelahnya desahan dan erangan nikmat kembali memenuhi apartemen Sehun hingga malam menjelang. Oh, tampaknya rusa manis kita satu ini sudah tercemar oleh kemesuman Oh Sehun.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nyahahaha... Apa ini? /gelindingan/ Vii merinding pas ngetik bagian nc nya. Saya jg bingung bikin alurnya, karena bikin cerita orang polos nc an itu rada ribet. Tapi gimana menurut kalian chap ini? Memuaskankah atau mengecewakan? Pendapat kalian tentang ncnya boleh kali ya~ Biar saya bisa bikin lebih baik lagi~**

 **Yg minta nc harus komen, karena saya udah penuhi permintaan kalian /plak/ Terus yang minta moment ChanBaek, sya kasih tuh walau dikit~ Terus moment KaiSoo sm KrisTao mungkin chap berikutnya saya bikinin. Nah saya mau kasih tau lg, karena udah mulai sekolah, saya cuman bisa update seminggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali. Jadi mohon sabar yaa. Ff ini tetep lanjut kok tapi rada lama updatenya doang. Mian saya gak bisa bales review kalian. Tapi saya udah baca semuanya kok, dan review kalian bikin saya senyum-senyum sendiri :3.**

 **BIG THANKS buat yang udah review, fav and follow. Sorry gak bisa sebutin satu-satu untuk chap ini :')**

 **RnR?**


	8. Chapter 7

**.**

Tubuh polos berbalut selimut putih itu menggeliat pelan kala tidurnya terusik karena perutnya yang meronta minta diisi. Perlahan kelopak mata berkulit putihnya terbuka menampakkan sepasang iris berwarna coklat bening. Dia mengerjab beberapa kali berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan suasana kamar yang gelap. Dia bangkit berniat untuk duduk, namun dirinya meringis kala merasakan sakit pada bagian bawahnya. Mau tak mau Luhan kembali merebahkan diri di atas kasur. "Uh, sakit," Matanya berkaca-kaca karena rasa sakit yang mendera bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Sehunnie.." Luhan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke samping, di mana pemuda bermarga Oh tengah terlelap dengan tangan yang melingkar erat di pinggang rampingnya. Panggilan Luhan tak mendapat jawaban sama sekali, membuat Luhan merengut sebal. Pemuda manis itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu menyentuh seluruh wajah Sehun, entah untuk apa. Namun karena hal yang dilakukannya, Sehun pun terusik dan membuka kedua matanya. Menampakkan sepasang iris berwarna gelap yang masih tampak sayu.

"Lu, ada apa?" tanya Sehun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Bibir Luhan melengkung ke bawah dengan ekspresi wajah yang hendak menangis, mengakibatkan Sehun tersadar sepenuhnya dan menjadi panik karenanya. Hei, dia hanya bertanya pada Luhan bukan membentak atau memukul pemuda manis itu.

"Lulu lapar tapi Lulu tidak bisa bangun. Bagian bawah Lulu sakit," Sehun menghela nafas lega saat mendengar penuturan Luhan. Dia pikir Luhan kenapa. Pemuda tinggi itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Mengambil kemeja serta celana dalam untuk Luhan, sedangkan dia memakai pakaiannya sebelum jatuh tertidur tadi. Setelah selesai berpakaian, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan ala _bridal_. Membawanya menuju dapur lalu mendudukkan Luhan secara perlahan di atas kursi makan.

"Tunggu di sini. Setelah makan, aku akan memberikan obat agar bagian bawahmu tida sakit."

"Um." Luhan mengangguk dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum. Sehun balas tersenyum. Dia mengecup bibir manis kekasihnya sebelum beranjak ke arah kulkas, berniat menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Setengah jam setelah acara makan malam mereka, Sehun melakukan apa yang dia ucapkan pada Luhan. Pemuda itu mengeluskan salep ke lubang Luhan yang tampak sedikit lecet karena ulahnya. Luhan sedikit melenguh saat merasakan dinginnya salep yang mengenai lubangnya. Selesai dengan acara memberi obat, keduanya memutuskan untuk bersantai sambil menyaksikan film kartun kesukaan Luhan. Luhan duduk dengan nyaman di atas pangkuan Sehun. Mata rusanya menatap dengan serius layar televisi di depannya. Sementara Sehun sibuk memainkan helaian rambut coklat Luhan yang halus. "Sehunnie, aku merindukan Baekkie," ucap Luhan tiba-tiba membuat kegiatan Sehun terhenti. Apalagi ucapan Luhan barusan membuat dirinya agak jengkel. Kenapa pula harus membicarakan Baekhyun saat mereka sedang berdua seperti ini.

"Lusa kita akan bertemu dengannya,"

Luhan mengernyit, "Kenapa tidak besok saja?"

Sehun menghela nafas sabar. Dia sangat tidak menyukai jika mereka membahas orang lain saat sedang berduaan saja, apalagi orang yang dibicarakan menyukai rusa manis di pangkuannya ini. Terdengar posesif mungkin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sehun terlalu mencintai Luhan, dia tidak akan rela membiarkan Luhan bersama orang lain. "Besok Baekhyun akan bersama Chanyeol." Luhan menghadapkan wajahnya ke belakang hendak menatap Sehun dan membalas ucapan Sehun. Namun hal itu urung karena Sehun telah membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda berkulit pucat itu. "Cukup, Lu. Jangan bahas tentang lelaki atau wanita lain saat kita sedang berdua." Luhan mengerjab beberapa kali. Tampak tak paham, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk juga. Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : Lu Han , Oh SeHun, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other(s) : EXO m** **embers** **and many more**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan** **, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 7

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun,"

"Byun Baek,"

"Baekhyun,"

"Baek,"

"Baekby,"

"Baekkie,"

" _Baby_ Baekhyun,"

" _Baby_ B,"

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku, idiot!" Baekhyun melotot kala pemuda tinggi di depannya tak berhenti memanggil namanya sedari awal mereka bertemu. Entah dia sial atau apa, saat perjalanan hendak menuju apartemen Sehun untuk menjemput sang kakak, dia harus bertemu dengan Park idiot Chanyeol tepat sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung apartemen Sehun. Dan dengan tak tahu dirinya, pemuda tinggi ini menariknya lalu memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol dan mereka pergi begitu saja. Tak perduli makian atau pukulan apapun yang diberikannya untuk Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi itu tetap _ngotot_ membawanya pergi. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah _caffe_ bernuansa Eropa klasik yang letaknya cukup jauh dari apartemen Sehun. Dia merutuk dalam hati karena kesialannya. Dulu dia berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan berhenti mengikuti kakaknya. Itu terkabul, tapi sekarang pemuda Park itu malah mengikutinya kemanapun dan kapanpun. Astaga, dia jadi kesal sendiri.

"Jawab jika aku memanggil," Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Baekhyun mendesis tak suka. Chanyeol itu tidak cocok jika sedang merajuk seperti itu. Jika yang sedang merajuk adalah Luhan, maka dia akan langsung memeluk sang kakak gemas. Tapi ini Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi dengan suara berat layaknya _ahjussi_ mesum. Sangat tidak cocok! Oh, Baek, itu sangat kejam.

"Apa?!"

"Ishh, lembutlah sedikit dengan kekasih tampanmu ini, _baby_ ," Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya lelah untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali pemuda idiot di depannya mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya. Dia menghela nafas kasar lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Berusaha meredakan amarahnya yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Dia harus sabar menghadapi pemuda di depannya kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia jadi gila karenanya.

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun. Jadilah kekasihku,"

Dengan malas Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang penuh harap. Pemuda itu menatap wajah Chanyeol lamat-lamat. Jika boleh berkata jujur, menurutnya, Chanyeol memiliki wajah yang tampan dan menggemaskan dalam satu waktu. Matanya bulat dengan binar bersahabat di dalamnya. Bibirnya berwarna merah alami dan berisi. Tubuhnya juga tinggi dan tampak terbentuk. Dan jika tak salah pemuda di depannya juga menyukai musik seperti dirinya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa mungkin, ingat hanya mungkin, jika mereka berdua bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih yang cocok.

Namun dia segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut, saat tiba-tiba wajah Luhan melintas di kepalanya. Wajah menggemaskan dan polos Luhan. Wajah tertawa Luhan. Tidak-tidak. Dia tidak boleh menyukai Chanyeol. Tidak boleh. "Tidak!" Baekhyun berujar tegas dan penuh keyakinan, membuat wajah ceria Chanyeol seketika berubah murung.

Bibir Chanyeol melengkung ke bawah dengan tatapan mata sedih layaknya anjing terbuang. Uh, untuk kali ini saja Baekhyun akui, Chanyeol tampak menggemaskan dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Astaga, Baekhyun, ingat kau sudah bilang tidak akan menyukai pemuda di depanmu. Baekhyun membatin dalam hati. "Baiklah," Chanyeol berucap pelan. Baekhyun memfokuskan tatapannya ke arah Chanyeol. Dia hendak berbicara, namun dipotong cepat oleh yang lebih muda, "Tapi kau harus ingat. Aku akan membuatmu menyukai bahkan sangat mencintaiku. Tunggu saja Baekhyun sayang~" Ekspresi murung Chanyeol langsung berubah. Kini pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum idiot seperti biasanya. Baekhyun meringis mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Pemuda Park ini tidak mengenal kata menyerah sepertinya. Biarkan sajalah.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya kita bersenang-senang sayang~" Chanyeol berujar senang sambil menarik Baekhyun pergi. Mengabaikan segala bentuk protes pemuda penggila _eyeliner_ di belakangnya. Dan hari itu Baekhyun harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Luhan, karena Chanyeol tak membiarkannya kabur barang sedetik pun. Dia dengan terpaksa menemani pemuda tinggi itu pergi dan bermain selama seharian penuh. Tapi berkat acara jalan-jalan mereka, Baekhyun jadi tahu bahwa Chanyeol orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi, dia tak akan mengatakannya secara gamblang pada Chanyeol. Bisa besar kepala si Chanyeol nantinya.

* * *

000

* * *

Sepasang kaki berbalut celana seragam berwarna hitam itu melangkah tenang menyusuri koridor sekolah. Kepala bersurai hitamnya bergerak ke sana kemari karena terpaan angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Pemuda bermata bulat itu dengan kedua tangannya memeluk beberapa buku di dadanya. Terlalu fokus menatap ke depan, dia tidak menyadari seseorang berjalan ke arahnya dari belokan koridor, menyebabkan keduanya bertabrakan satu sama lain. Kyungsoo sedikit meringis saat bokongnya menyentuh lantai koridor dengan indahnya. Dia melirik tajam seseorang yang menabraknya. Dia memicing berusaha mengingat pemuda berkulit di depannya, seingatnya dia pernah bertemu pemuda ini. Ah ya, Kim Jongin atau Kai!

"Ya! Hitam! Jika jalan lihat-lihat!"

Kai yang semula berdiri dengan acuh, kini menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang sedang bangkit berdiri. "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku ini seksi. Dasar pendek!" ketus Kai sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Dia maju selangkah mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, berniat mengintimidasi pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Tapi bukannya terintimidasi, Kyungsoo malah balas berjalan mendekat ke arah Kai. Hingga akhirnya jarak keduanya sangatlah dekat. Saat mereka kembali berjalan mendekat, tanpa diduga keseimbangan Kai hilang. Pemuda ahli _dance_ itu limbung ke depan, menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh bersama Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kai menjadikan tangannya penahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Bisa bahaya jika suatu hal yang tak diinginkannya terjadi. Kyungsoo meringis lalu membolakan kedua mata bulatnya saat melihat wajah Kai yang tepat di depannya.

"Ya!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai keras tanpa perasaan. Menyebabkan Kai jatuh terduduk. "Dasar hitam mesum!" Kyungsoo buru-buru memungut bukunya lalu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Kai yang masih sibuk mengelusi bokong seksinya yang nyeri.

Saat merasakan sosok Kyungsoo semakin menjauh, dia mendongak menatap punggung Kyungsoo. "Ternyata si pendek Do itu manis juga," ucap Kai tanpa sadar.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_ memang manis," Kai tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang tepat di samping telinganya. Refleks dia menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Hampir saja bibir keduanya bertemu, jika saja Kris tidak segera menjauhkan wajah tunangannya dari wajah Kai.

"Jangan langsung berbalik seperti itu, kau hampir menodai tunangan manisku, _kkamjong_!" Kris berujar. Tao yang mendengar ucapan Kris sedikit merona. Kris mengatakannya manis. Hal itu sangat jarang asal kalian tahu. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu jarang sekali memujinya manis.

"Siapa juga yang mau menciumnya. Aku tak sudi," Kai berujar dengan lidah menjulur keluar, meledek Kris. Pemuda kelahiran Kanada itu memasang wajah jengkel karena tingkah sepupu sialannya.

"Kris ge, ayo kita ke kantin." Tao berujar riang setelah menjauhkan tangan Kris dari wajahnya. Kris tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup bibir Tao tepat di depan Kai yang melongo tak percaya. Keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih terdiam di posisinya. Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, pemuda berkulit tan itu ikut melangkahkan kakinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pusing.

* * *

.

* * *

Kepala bersurai coklat milik Luhan bergerak ke sana kemari mengikuti alunan musik yang menyapa gendang telinganya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Senyuman khas anak kecil terpasang diparas manisnya saat Sehun mengelus kepalanya penuh sayang. Keduanya kini sedang berada di dalam mobil hendak menuju sekolah. Sesampainya di parkiran sekolah, keduanya turun dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur di wajah mereka. Beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang melihat kedatangan mereka sedikit mengernyit bingung. Pasalnya baru kali ini mereka melihat Luhan datang bersama orang lain selain Baekhyun.

Ah, entah bagaimana ceritanya, kini sosok Baekhyun muncul dari depan gerbang sekolah, dengan langkah cepat pemuda itu mendekati Luhan. "Lu _hyung_ ," Luhan tersentak kaget saat sebuah suara terdengar tepat di samping telinganya. Dengan cepat dia memutar kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah tesenyum. Senyumannya terkesan aneh di mata Luhan.

"Bakkie!" Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun. Menyebabkan tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit oleng karena belum siap menerima pelukan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Sehun yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di posisinya sedikit menggeram jengkel. Susah sekali membuat Luhan sadar bahwa dia tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki panjang ke pintu mobil lainnya, di mana sosok Luhan dan Baekhyun masih berpelukan. Tangannya terjulur, menarik Luhan menjauh. Lalu memeluk pemuda beriris rusa itu posesif. Mata Baekhyun berkilat penuh amarah saat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun tepat di depan wajahnya. "Ya!" Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari pinggang Luhan. Namun pemuda tinggi itu bergeming.

"Jangan sembarangan memeluk orang lain!"

Sehun mendengus jengkel sekali, "Orang lain? Dia," Sehun menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Luhan yang bersurai coklat lembut, kedua tangannya melingkar erat di tubuh ramping sang kekasih, "Luhan, adalah kekasihku, jadi itu hakku untuk memeluknya." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan seringaian tampan yang berhasil membuat siswi yang melihatnya memekik tertahan.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membola. Tubuhnya terdiam kaku, karena otaknya masih berusaha memproses ucapan Sehun tadi. Belum selesai dia mencerna ucapan Sehun, tiba-tiba saja sosok Chanyeol muncul lalu bergelayutan manja di sekitar lehernya. Sesaat kemudian dia tersadar lalu tanpa sengaja meninju wajah Chanyeol yang berada di lehernya. "Astaga sayang. Kenapa kau menghajar wajah tampanku?" Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan. Namun dasarnya Baekhyun tidak perduli, jadi dia hanya melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda tinggi itu. Matanya kembali menatap ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan sangat tajam. Jika saja tatapannya bisa membunuh seseorang maka pasti Sehun telah terkulai bersimbah darah di atas tanah.

"Kau! Jangan asal bicara!" desis Baekhyun penuh amarah. Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum remeh ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak mulai emosi.

"Baekkie?" Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah sang kakak. Tatapannya tajam menyiratkan emosi yang luar biasa. Membuat Luhan sedikit bergidik. Dengan perlahan dan lembut dia melepas pelukan Sehun dan mendekati Baekhyun. Sesampainya dia di depan Baekhyun, dia langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat. Dia mengusakkan wajahnya di bahu sempit sang adik. Ini merupakan salah satu cara yang biasa dilakukan Luhan untuk meredakan amarah Baekhyun yang sedang berada di puncak."Jangan marah, ne? Lulu tidak suka," Luhan tersenyum lembut ke arah sang adik.

Yang lebih muda menghela nafas beberapa kali, meredakan emosinya. Tatapannya pun berubah melembut, "Katakan padaku bahwa yang dikatan pemuda Oh sialan ini adalah tidak benar," Luhan mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum terkekeh manis.

"Tapi itu benar Baekkie. Lulu adalah kekasih Sehunnie," Sehun mengulum senyum penuh kemenangan melihat Baekhyun yang mematung. Pemuda pucat itu mendekati Chanyeol yang terduduk di lantai. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan sahabat lamanya.

"Jadikan Byun Baekhyun milikmu secepatnya. Dan hentikan acara bermainmu Park,"

Chanyeol menatap pemuda beriris tajam itu sebentar sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Baekhyun. Bibir tebalnya mengulas senyum simpul. Wajahnya juga tampak serius, benar-benar berbeda dari seorang Park Chanyeol yang biasanya, "Tentu saja."

Sehun segera menarik Luhan memasuki gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berada di posisinya. Membiarkan Chanyeol yang mengurus Baekhyun. Toh sahabat _absurd_ nya itu sudah menyukai Baekhyun dan bisa dipastikan Chanyeol dapat menangani Baekhyun dengan mudah jika pemuda itu sudah mulai serius. Luhan yang sedari tadi ditarik Sehun hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk sekedar melihat sang adik. Sesaat perasaannya tak enak, karena tadi dia sempat mendapati tatapan terluka yang terpancar dari iris sipit Baekhyun. Semoga adiknya baik-baik saja. Dia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun sebagai adiknya dan dia tidak ingin Baekhyun harus bersedih seperti itu.

"Lu, berhenti menolehkan kepala ke belakang atau kau akan menyakiti lehermu sendiri," ucap Sehun tanpa menoleh dan terus berjalan dengan tangan yang tetap menarik Luhan. Bibir Luhan terkatup rapat saat dirinya merasakan _deja vu_. Dia merasa pernah berada dalam keadaan seperti ini tapi entah kapan itu.

"Pagi Lulu _hyung_!" Pekik sebuah suara yang membuat pergerakan Luhan berhenti. Sementara Sehun mendengus jengkel dengan bola mata yang memutar malas. Tidak bisakah dia ke pergi bersama Luhan dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan dari manapun?

"Pagi Lu _baby_ ~" Sehun menghembuskan nafas dengan sangat kasar yang mana dapat terdengar jelas oleh Luhan. Pemuda manis itu menatap Sehun bingung. Sesaat kemudian sebuah tubuh berhasil mendarat di punggung Luhan. Dan sebuah bibir tebal mendarat di pipi kirinya. Hal itu menyebabkan dua pasang bola mata melotot marah.

Kyungsoo yang semula sedang berjalan dengan riang menghampiri Luhan pun mempercepat langkahnya. Tanpa perasaan dia menarik Kai menjauh lalu menghajar badan Kai tanpa ampun. Sehun sendiri yang sedang terselimuti rasa cemburu menarik Luhan, memeluknya dengan sangat posesif. Mata tajamnya masih menatap Kai marah. "Dasar kau hitam mesum! Jangan sembarangan memeluk Lulu _hyung_!" Kai mengerang kesakitan saat Kyungsoo terus memukulnya. Luhan memandang bingung keadaan di depannya. Apa Kai berbuat salah hingga dia dipukuli oleh Kyungsoo seperti itu?

"Kyungie, berhenti memukuli Kai," Kyungsoo yang semula sedang mengamuk, ajaibnya langsung berhenti sesuai perintah Luhan. Pemuda beriris bulat dengan paras manis itu menoleh lalu memeluk Luhan erat. Menyebabkan pelukan Sehun pada Luhan terlepas begitu saja. Sehun mengerang dalam hati, baru saja dia berhasil membuat Baekhyun mulai menjauh dari Luhan sekarang malah muncul sosok serupa dengan Baekhyun. Sabar Sehun, sabar.

Pelukan keduanya terlepas. Mata Kyungaoo bergulir, dirinya sedikit tersentak saat dirinya baru menyadari adanya Sehun di sana. Entah karena apa, wajahnya memerah. Dia menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah datar Sehun. Sesaat suasana hening hingga Kai bangkit dari posisi meringisnya tadi. "Dasar burung hantu pendek!" Oke, sepertinya Kai sedang cari mati. Dengan cepat pemuda Do itu membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak menghajar Kai lagi. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran keduanya. Sehun tersenyum puas. Tampaknya Kai dan Kyungsoo akan menjadi kombi yang tak kalah unik dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Mereka kenapa?" Luhan bertanya dengan mata berbinar polos. Dan pertanyaan Luhan hanya dibalas dengan gelengan dan kecupan lembut di bibir merahnya. Keduanya kembali melangkah. Namun harus terhenti untuk kesekian kalinya karena sebuah suara memanggil Luhan. Astaga, tak bisakah dia pergi dengan tenang bersama Luhan.

"Taoie!" Luhan memekik senang lalu membuka tangannya untuk menerima pelukkan Tao. Keduanya berpelukkan layaknya teletubies untuk sesaat. "Kris?"

"Pagi Lu," Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman manis untuk menanggapi sapaan Kris padanya. Kris mengernyitkan dahi saat merasakan seseorang tengah menatapnya tajam. "Apa?" Tanyanya datar ke arah Sehun. "Santai saja bung. Aku sudah memiliki tunangan, jadi aku tidak mungkin mendekati Luhan lagi,"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak percaya. Namun saat mendapati wajah serius Kris, dirinya hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan berbisik di telinga sang kekasih agar mereka segera pergi dari sana. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia melambai singkat pada Kris dan Tao sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Mereka sangat mesra," gumam Tao yang dapat terdengar Kris.

Pemuda kelahiran Kanada itu menaikkan alisnya sebelum memeluk Tao dari samping. "Kita juga bisa seperti mereka _baby_ panda." Kris mengecup pipi dan bibir Tao. Dan sukses membuat wajah Tao memerah layaknya tomat busuk.

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun mendengus jengkel entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Dia merutuk dalam hati. Ini alasan kenapa dia sangat malas ke sekolah. Saat istirahat jam makan siang berbunyi, Sehun hendak menjemput Luhan namun nyatanya pemuda manis itu telah dibawa kabur oleh Baekhyun. Setelah ini dia akan menyuruh sahabatnya, Chanyeol agar segera menjadikan Baekhyun kekasihnya seorang Park Chanyeol. Dia paling tidak suka saat orang lain mendekati miliknya. Oke, sabar Sehun. Tahan sebentar lagi. Sedang sibuknya menggerutu, iris tajamnya tak sengaja menangkap siluet sang kekasih yang tengah di peluk oleh Baekhyun di taman belakang. Oh, sial. Sifat cemburu dan posesifnya mulai muncul jika sudah berhubungan dengan Luhan. Dengan langkah cepat Sehun berjalan menuju taman belakang. Sesampainya di sana, Sehun menghela nafas kasar dan lega saat dirinya mendapati Chanyeol tengah membopong Baekhyun menjauh. Benar bukan katanya tadi pagi. Jika Chanyeol sudah mulai serius, menangani Baekhyun bukanlah hal yang sulit. Buktinya pemuda tinggi itu bisa membawa Baekhyun dengan mudahnya layaknya karung beras. Berontakan Baekhyun sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Chanyeol.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan yang tampak masih bingung karena tiba-tiba sang adik dibawa kabur oleh Chanyeol. Pemuda dengan rahang tegas itu mekingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda bersurai coklat. Sesaat dia merasakan tubuh Luhan tersentak kaget namun perlahan menjadi sedikit santai. "Sehunnie kenapa bisa di sini?" Ucap Luhan. Sehun memejamkan matanya saat mendengarkan suara lembut Luhan.

Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda pucat itu malah mengecupi puncak kepala Luhan hingga ke wajahnya. Luhan sendiri terkekeh karena tingkah Sehun. Terkadang dia suka jika Sehun sudah mulai mengecupi seluruh wajahnya. "Lu, aku cemburu," ucap Sehun tanpa basa-basi. Pemuda beriris rusa itu berhenti tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Kepalanya dimiringkan ke samping dengan kedua alis berkerut bingung, "Cemburu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau terlalu dekat dengan Byun Baekhyun,"

"Tap–" Sehun membungkam Luhan yang hendak menjawab dengan bibirnya. Dia melumat pelan bibir Luhan, menjilat permukaan bibir halus yang lebih tua. Lenguhan protes di keluarkan Luhan saat merasa pasokan udaranya semakin menipis.

Tautan keduanya terlepas, menyisakan benang saliva tipis diantara keduanya. Sehun menatap tajam Luhan yang tengah menghirup udara dengan rakus, "Kau milikku Luhan. Jangan dekat dengan siapapun selain diriku,"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa dia tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan adiknya sendiri? Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah menggemaskan yang berhasil membuat Sehun menggeram rendah. Kekasihnya sangat manis. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin melumat Luhan tanpa henti. Sehun mengernyit kala merasakan sebuah jari ramping menusuk-nusuk pipi sebelah kanannya. Matanya menatap Luhan penuh tanya. Pemuda beriris rusa balas menatapnya. "Sehunnie mengabaikan Lulu," lagi, bibir merah milik Luhan mengerucut. Jika seperti ini terus, jangan salahkan Sehun bila nanti dia lepas kendali.

"Tampan." Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat saat dirinya mendengar sebuah kata meluncur dari mulut Luhan. Jika saja Luhan berucap sambil memandangnya, dia tak akan seheran ini. Pasalnya kekasih manisnya bergumam tampan dengan tatapan yang menjurus ke belakang punggungnya. Penasaran, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya. Dia mendapati sosok seorang _sunbae_ yang jika tidak salah namanya adalah Choi Seung Hyun. Dengan geram, dia menutup mata kekasihnya yang berbinar ceria dengan sebelah tangan. Lalu menariknya menjauh dari sana. Sial, Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu situasi. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan pemuda lain tampan, padahal jelas-jelas Sehun ada di depannya. "Ya! Sehunnie lepaskan." Luhan meronta dalam tarikan Sehun. Bukannya menuruti atau sekedar menjawab, Sehun tetap menarik Luhan menjauh menuju atap sekolah.

Sesampainya di atap, Sehun menatap Luhan yang tampak tak tahu apa-apa. Kepalanya miring ke samping dengan mata _doe_ yang berbinar lucu. Tiba-tiba Luhan tersenyum lebar, menerjang tubuh jangkung Sehun. Dia mengusakkan wajahnya di bahu Sehun layaknya anak kucing kecil. Sehun sedikit meringis karena tubuhnya ditubruk dengan cukup keras. Sesekali gumaman nyaman dikeluarkan Luhan. Dia suka harum tubuh Sehun. Sangat menenangkan dan menyenangkan. "Sehunnie, aku menyukaimu." Luhan memandang Sehun polos. Bibirnya pun tanpa segan mengecup bibir Sehun yang sedikit terbuka.

Uh, Luhan. Tak tahukah kau jika Sehun sudah sangat gemas dan tidak dapat menahan hormonnya lagi karena ulahmu. Sehun menggeleng keras saat pikiran nista untuk menyetubuhi Luhan melintas di kepala jeniusnya. Dia tidak segila itu untuk berbuat hal mesum di sekolah. Bisa habis di hajar jika sampai dia melakukannya. Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Luhan. Kakinya melangkah mundur. Mendudukkan diri di atas lantai dengan punggung menyender pada tembok di belakangnya. Luhan sendiri masih tampak asik bermanjaan di tubuh Sehun.

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit. Matanya sesaat tampak kosong. Dia memang memiliki Luhan saat ini. Tapi apa mungkin pemuda mungilnya ini akan tetap menjadi miliknya jika ingatannya telah kembali? Karena setahunya, sebelum Luhan mengalami kecelakaan, pemuda bersurai coklat ini merupakan seorang yang _straight_. Bahkan dulu Luhan sering menceritakan tentang gadis yang disukainya pada Sehun. Yah, walau kejadian itu sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi mau bagaimanapun rasa takut itu tetap ada. Sehun memejamkan matanya sesaat. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Luhan akan tetap menjadi miliknya. Karena hal itu adalah mutlak. Luhan milik Oh Sehun seorang.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo! Update update~ Mian kalo chap ini gak sesuai harapan kalian. Vii udh berusaha sebaik mungkin. Semoga kalian suka :3 Mian belum bisa balesin review kalian tapi saya udah baca semuanya kok. Berkat review kalian saya jadi semangat buat lanjutinnya walau telat. Hehe**

 **BIG THANKS,**

 **sehunx .** **bebbyndyaaaa** **.** **vietrona chan** **.** **Uchiharuno Rozu** **.** **viiyoung** **.** **ChikasikiHunHan947** **.** **joohyunkies** **.** **AnggiChannieYL** **.** **LoveHyunFamily** **.** **choikim1310** **.** **khalidasalsa** **.** **exofujo12** **.** **Aindyxie** **.** **.58** **.** **farfaridah16** **.** **Anina563** **.** **xoxossekai** **.** **nik4nik** **.** **Novey** **.** **Kim124** **.** **SehanOh947** **.** **niaexolu** **.** **Eun810** **.** **fckngselu** **.** **SFA30** **.** **Ririn Ayu** **.** **tjabaekby** **.** **laabaikands** **.** **.** **ericomizaki13** **.** **BigSehun'sjunior** **.** **oohunhan520** **.** **ohluhan07** **.** **Yaoixselux** **.** **Inne751** **.** **Gyn125** **.** **RZHH 261220 II** **.** **secret who am i** **.** **quequerr** **.** **Sara Rouillard** **.** **LHR Official Couple Shipper** **.** **galaxynoona** **.** **LisnaOhLu120** **. karina . heraaa . ppaalu . Luluhun . Albino's Deer . momo chan . jumat . Guest . key . KikyKikuk .** **Ryou Han** **. Guest** **1** **. hunhanshippe** **r** **. xiahra794** **.** **popyanzz** **.** **VadiaPark936** **. 123 .** **kidsrhan** **. Selu325 . 50 . hanhyewon357 . Seravin509 . Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi . msluhan87 . ellfana1ui . Vinka668 . Minnitta . Sebut Saja B . joohyunkies . khalidasalsa . i ex o . Sehun-Rabbit's . viohunhan . Chan963 . iOS-i'mOhSehun . SebutLuhan3x . Guest2 . Guest3 . Okta HunHan . hun1204 . ohdeer1220 . lulu90 . . Fathiaramadanti . nurul . Aranta329 . . ChagiLu**

 **Then, RnR?**


	9. Chapter 8

**.**

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung menatap kekasihnya yang bertingkah aneh sejak awal mereka bertemu. Pemuda manis dengan surai coklat itu terus menolak untuk menatapnya. Bahkan beberapa menit lalu, Luhan baru saja menepis dengan cukup kasar tangannya yang hendak menyentuh Luhan. Sehun menggeram dalam hati karenanya. Ada apa dengan kekasih manisnya ini? Padahal kemarin sebelum Luhan benar-benar lepas dari pengawasannya karena kembali ke rumah, pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tampak baik-baik saja. Lalu kenapa sekarang Luhan terlihat sedang berusaha menghindarinya.

Bibir merah Luhan terkatup rapat hingga membentuk garis tipis. Iris beningnya bergerak-gerak ke sana kemari dengan gelisah. Tidak tahan dengan kondisi yang menyebalkan, Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk bertanya, "Luhan, ada apa denganmu?" Tangan Sehun kembali terulur berniat menyentuh Luhan untuk kedua kalinya. Namun hal yang sama terjadi. Luhan menepis kasar tangannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku, Oh Sehun." Kedua alis Sehun terangkat sepenuhnya dengan air wajah yang sulit terbaca. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan nada suara Luhan berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak ada nada manja di dalamnya. Melainkan nada dingin dan risih yang paling jelas terdengar dalam suara Luhan. Sedang sibuk memikirkan keanehan yang terjadi, Sehun sampai tak menyadari sosok Luhan yang bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Pergi dari hadapan Sehun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sepasang kaki berbalut celana panjang berwarna hitam itu berjalan dengan langkah tergesa. Kepala bersurai coklatnya sesekali menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melihat apakah dirinya di ikuti oleh pemuda bermarga Oh yang tadi ditinggalkannya atau tidak. Dan dia dapat bernafas lega setelah melihat sosok Sehun tidak mengikutinya sama sekali. Dia melambatkan laju kakinya, ternyata cukup lelah juga berjalan seperti barusan.

Dia berhenti lalu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman belakang sekolah. Pikirannya kacau sejak semalam. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya cukup kasar. Tanpa disadari olehnya, sebuah kristal bening turun membasahi pipinya. Luhan mengigit keras bibir bagian bawahnya berusaha menahan isakan yang siap keluar kapan saja. Dia berharap apa yang di dengar dan dilihatnya semalam adalah bohong. Dia tidak sanggup menghadapinya jika hal tersebut benar adanya. Luhan pun jatuh tertidur setelah semalaman terjaga karena pikiran yang mengganggunya.

 **.**

 **Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : Lu Han , Oh SeHun, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other(s) : EXO m** **embers** **and many more**

 **Warn :** **BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur** **berantakan** **, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 8

.

.

" _Shixun, Shixun!" bocah kecil dengan wajah manis itu berteriak memanggil nama seseorang dengan riang. Kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar seorang anak kecil berwajah datar tanpa permisi. Matanya berbinar senang saat mendapati anak kecil bernama Shixun tengah berbaring dengan posisi telungkup di atas ranjang dengan komik di tangannya._

 _Anak kecil yang dipanggil Shixun menoleh sekilas ke arah Luhan. Tak berniat menanggapi panggilan Luhan dan menganggap komiknya lebih menarik. Dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan betapa berisiknya Luhan. Dirinya sudah biasa menghadapi orang seperti Luhan. Anak kecil dengan surai coklat itu merengut kala menyadari dirinya tengah diabaikan oleh yang lebih muda. "Ya! Shixun, kau tidak sopan!" Shixun menghela nafas pelan. Dia menutup komik di tangannya dengan cukup keras._

 _Dia bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya lalu duduk bersila di atas kasur dengan sprei berwarna biru miliknya. "Ada apa_ hyung _?" tanyanya seraya menepuk bagian kosong di tempat tidurnya, mengisyaratkan Luhan duduk di sana._

 _Mata Luhan kembali berbinar. Kaki-kaki pendeknya melangkah menuju kasur Shixun. "Kenalkan aku dengan Seohyun,_ ne _?" dia menatap Shixun penuh harap. Kedua tangan kecilnya mengatup di depan dada, tanda memohon. Shixun memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membuka matanya kembali._

" _Kenapa?"_

 _Luhan memiringkan kepala kecilnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Shixun yang tak dapat dimengerti olehnya. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali. Shixun kembali menghela nafas saat menyadari Luhan yang memang sangat lamban dalam mencerna ucapan seseorang. "Maksudku, kenapa_ hyung _ingin mengenalnya?"_

 _Luhan membulatkan mulutnya lalu tertawa kecil yang terdengar sangat manis di telinga Shixun. "Karena aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihat Seohyun yang tampil di pentas sekolahmu kemarin," Luhan menarik nafas sebentar, "Seohyun sangat cantik. Suaranya juga bagus dan jika tidak salah, dia anak yang pintar." Lanjut Luhan dengan semangat._

 _Shixun terdiam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat saat mendengar ucapan yang lebih tua barusan. Kenapa dadanya berdenyut sakit? Dan dia merasakan sebuah perasaan tak senang merayapi dirinya saat mendengar Luhan berkata demikian. Dia tidak suka saat Luhan menceritakan tentang teman sekelasnya yang bernama Seohyun itu. Dia tidak suka saat Luhan tampak sangat senang hanya karena gadis kecil itu. Harus Shixun akui bahwa Seohyun memang gadis yang seperti Luhan ceritakan. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak suka akan hal itu._

 _Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap Luhan yang tampak sangat bahagia. Senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya. "Baiklah."_

 _"Sehun, cepat turun dan makan. Ajak Luhan juga." Shixun tak menjawab saat sang ibu berteriak dari lantai bawah. Dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu menatap Luhan yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu._

 _"_ Hyung _?"_

 _Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Shixun lamat-lamat."Kenapa_ eomma _mu memanggilmu Sehun?"_

 _Shixun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Karena itu memang namaku," ucap Shixun. Dia menatap Luhan sesaat sebelum kembali bersuara, "Shixun adalah nama Chinaku." Luhan membulatkan bibirnya mengerti. Dia baru hendak bertanya tapi anak yang lebih muda sudah mengatakannya terlebih dahulu. Keduanya pun memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah. Karena Nyonya Oh terus berteriak memanggil mereka segera turun atau keduanya tidak akan diberi makan sama sekali._

* * *

000

* * *

Tubuh itu menggeliat pelan saat merasakan pegal di sekitar lehernya. Mata Luhan mengerjab beberapa kali berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerobos masuk ke dalam matanya. Dengan mata sayu dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengerutkan alisnya saat menyadari ada sosok lain selain dirinya di sana. "Sehunnie?" panggilnya ragu karena orang itu membelakanginya dan sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel di tangan. Pemuda yang dipanggil itu menoleh. Dan Luhan bernafas lega saat mengetahui bahwa benar itu adalah Sehun. Dia pikir ada orang asing.

"Lu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun berujar khawatir saat melihat Luhan. Walau hal itu tak terlihat di wajahnya namun jika mendengarkan dari nada ucapan Sehun, maka kita akan mengetahui betapa khawatirnya Sehun.

"Eum.." Kepala bersurai coklat itu miring ke samping dengan mata mengerjab polos, "Memangnya Lulu kenapa?" Tangannya terangkat dengan satu jari menyentuh dagunya. Pose orang berpikir. Bibirnya juga mengerucut. Tidak menyadari bahwa sosok tinggi di depannya tengah berusaha mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk melumat habis bibir merah milik Luhan yang tampak menggoda.

Sehun yang sedang menahan hasrat, tersentak kaget saat merasakan tubuhnya diterjang dengan kuat. Luhan yang semula duduk di sampingnya kini berpindah posisi ke atas pangkuannya. Kedua tangan putihnya melingkari leher Sehun. Pemuda manis itu mengusakkan wajahnya di bahu lebar Sehun layaknya kucing. Astaga. Sehun bisa mati jika Luhan terus seperti ini. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Luhan. Sejujurnya dia masih sedikit penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Luhan tadi pagi. Tapi melihat betapa manjanya Luhan saat ini. Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali bertanya.

"Lu, kau berat," Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan yang tepat berada di bawah dagunya. Luhan dengan tiba-tiba mendongak. Jika saja Sehun tidak memiliki refleks yang baik, bisa dipastikan kepala Luhan akan membentur wajahnya. Pemuda beriris rusa itu merengut dengan mata menyipit lucu.

"Lulu tidak berat!" sungut Luhan dengan badan yang bergerak tak bisa diam di atas pangkuan Sehun. Oh, tenanglah Sehunnie kecil. Gawat jika seperti ini terus. Bisa-bisa nanti dia hilang kendali. Dengan cepat, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Luhan. Mengecup lembut bibir merah Luhan, berharap hal tersebut bisa menenangkan Luhan yang tidak mau berhenti bergerak.

Keduanya berpagut. Saling melumat bibir satu sama lain. Lidah keduanya pun mulai turut ambil andil dalam ciuman mereka. Sebelah tangan Luhan terangkat, meremas gemas rambut Sehun sedangkan tangan satunya memegang bahu Sehun. Lidah keduanya bermain di dalam mulut milik sang _dominant_. Saling melilit dan bertukar saliva. Luhan memukul pelan bahu Sehun, mengisyaratkan dia butuh bernafas. Sehun menatap lekat wajah memerah Luhan yang diiringi dengan nafas terengah. Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tahan Sehun, tahan.

"YA! Oh Sehun!" teriakan melengking seketika memasuki indra pendengaran keduanya. Sehun mendengus dengan cukup keras saat mendengar suara seseorang bertubuh pendek yang tengah berjalan mendekat menuju mereka berdua.

Luhan menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang adik. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali. Sesaat wajahnya berubah murung lalu dengan cepat di ubahnya menjadi ceria lagi. "Baekkie~" tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Sesampainya Baekhyun di dekat Luhan dan Sehun, pemuda bersurai kelam itu langsung menarik Luhan menjauh. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, karena sang kakak sedang memeluk leher Sehun erat. Seakan dia tidak ingin berpisah dari Sehun.

Sehun yang semula hanya berwajah datar kini sedang memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil berdebat satu sama lain. Semakin dekat langkah keduanya, semakin jelas juga apa yang sedang di debatkan keduanya. Uh, rasa-rasanya dia ingin membawa Luhan kabur dan mengurung pemuda manis ini di apartemennya untuk selamanya. Kenapa setiap dia sedang berdua dengan Luhan, banyak sekali orang-orang yang datang mengganggu. Dia menggeram sebentar sebelum mengalihkan matanya. Menatap tajam ketiga pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Tiga orang dengan varian tinggi badan itu sedang berebutan untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

"Lu, kita pergi." Sehun berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan. Dia mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas. Dalam tarikan nafas ketiga, pemuda tampan itu bangkit berdiri dan berlari menjauh dengan Luhan yang berada di punggungnya. Pemuda beriris rusa itu menoleh ke belakang lalu tertawa riang layaknya anak kecil melihat Kai, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mematung. "Hei, Park. Kekasihmu ada di sana. Cepat urusi." Ujar Sehun ketika melihat Chanyeol yang tengah celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu, atau seseorang lebih tepatnya.

Sesampainya Luhan dan Sehun dilapangan parkir. Keduanya memasuki mobil Sehun dan pergi dari gedung sekolah mereka. Melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini masihlah jam sekolah. Bersyukur tidak ada satpam yang berjaga saat ini. Jika tida, bisa dipastikan mereka akan dilaporkan ke kepala sekolah dan mendapat masalah yang cukup merepotkan nantinya.

Mobil hitam milik Sehun melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Membelah jalanan kata Seoul yang tidak terlalu ramai. Mengingat sekarang adalah jam aktivitas perkantoran dan sekolah tengah berlangsung. Luhan duduk dengan manis di bangku samping kemudi. Sesekali terdengar senandungan kecil dari bibir merah Luhan. Sehun melirik sebentar ke arah Luhan. Kekasihnya itu kembali seperti semula lagi. Seakan kejadian tadi pagi tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali. Otak jenius Sehun sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Mobil yang dikendarai Sehun sedikit oleng karena pemuda tampan itu terlalu sibuk berpikir, menyebabkan konsentrasinya sempat terpecah beberapa saat.

Suara pekikkan takut yang dikeluarkan Luhan akhirnya membuat Sehun memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir untuk sementara dan fokus menyetir demi keselamatan mereka berdua. Selang beberapa menit, keduanya tiba di apartemen Sehun. Luhan terus bergelayutan manja di leher Sehun yang tampak tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan Luhan berada di atas pangkuannya. Mata tajamnya menatap lekat iris Luhan yang berbinar polos. Sehun menatap heran Luhan yang tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar sambil menatapnya. Bibirnya yang terbuka kembali tertutup karena ucapan Luhan, "Sehunnie, aku mencintaimu," Sehun terdiam tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Kekasihnya bertingkah aneh sedari tadi. Bukannya dia tidak senang saat Luhan berkata mencintainya. Tapi hanya saja hal tersebut jarang terjadi atau mungkin tidak pernah. Selama ini Luhan hanya pernah berkata menyukainya bukan mencintainya.

Sehun balas tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Pemuda yang lebih tua mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun lalu kembali menatap Sehun. "Lu, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak aneh." Sehun mengelus pelan wajah Luhan. Matanya menatap Luhan selembut mungkin. Gerakannya terhenti kala kepala Luhan menggeleng dengan wajah yang menunduk ke bawah. Tak mau menatapnya. "Mau bercerita?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan mendongak. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dengan bibir merahnya yang melengkung ke bawah. Sehun menjadi panik. "Tidak sekarang Sehunnie," kepanikan Sehun menguap begitu saja saat mendengar suara Luhan. Dia kembali menatap sang kekasih, memberi tatapan mengertinya. Dia tidak bisa memaksa jika Luhan tidak ingin bercerita. Sehun yakin, Luhan akan bercerita dengan sendirinya jika sudah benar-benar tak dapat menahannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sehun menerawang ke langit apartemennya. Berusaha menemukan hal menarik apa yang dapat dilakukannya bersama Luhan. Namun nihil. Otaknya hanya tertuju untuk mengajak sosok manis di pangkuannya untuk bercinta. Astaga. Rasa-rasanya Sehun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok karena berpikir hal mesum dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Eum.." Sehun mejatuhkan tatapannya ke arah Luhan saat mendengar gumaman pemuda manis di pangkuannya. Tangan Luhan memilin-milin ujung seragam di tubuh mungilnya dengan gugup. Dia juga dapat melihat Luhan tengah menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bagian bawah. "Lulu ingin bermain yang waktu itu dengan Sehunnie," Luhan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sehun setelah berucap demikian. Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti. Pemuda tampan itu masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Luhan. Namun sedetik kemudian seringai setan menghiasi wajah pucatnya saat memahami ucapan Luhan. Bermain seperti waktu itu, bercinta maksudnya?

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan untuk menatapnya, "Maksudmu bercinta?" Luhan mengerjab beberapa kali. Matanya menatap bingung Sehun.

"Bercinta?"

Kepala bersurai kelam milik Sehun mengangguk, "Bercinta. Saat aku memasukkan milikku ke dalam lubangmu."

Hei, Oh Sehun. Kau terlalu vulgar dalam berucap. Lihatlah wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat memerah karena ucapanmu barusan. Bukannya merasa bersalah, pemuda putih itu malah terkekeh lalu mengangkat tubuh Luhan untuk memasuki kamarnya. Baru langkah keempat dia berjalan, pintu apartemennya telah digedor dengan brutal oleh seseorang. Tampaknya dia tahu pelakunya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Byun pendek Baekhyun. Lihatlah. Gara-gara gedoran pintu tersebut. Luhan turun dari gendongannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sehun berdiri di posisinya dengan ekspresi sangat datar saat matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di sana. Ah, ada Kai berserta Chanyeol juga.

"Lu _hyung_!" Baekhyun menerjang tubuh Luhan untuk masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Lu ba—arghh.." itu suara Kai. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengerang kesakitan saat mendapatkan tinjuan keras di perutnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo yang melihatnya datar. Sialan burung hantu pendek di depannya. Berani-beraninya menghajar perut seksinya.

Baekhyun mengabaikan teriakan Kai, dia lebih memilih untuk menatap tubuh Luhan dengan teliti. Berniat mencari sesuatu yang salah namun tidak ada. Dia pun mengalihkan tatapannya menuju Sehun. Tatapan tajamnya ia lemparkan ke arah Sehun yang acuh. "Ayo kita pulang," Baekhyun memegang tangan Luhan dan menariknya untuk beranjak. Namun Luhan bergeming. Kepalanya menggeleng ribut. Mengakibatkan surai coklatnya menjadi sedikit berantakan.

"Tidak mau! Lulu mau bermain dengan Sehunnie!" rengek Luhan. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil memijit pelipisnya. Hening beberapa saat karena tidak ada yang bersuara hingga akhirnya suara Byun termuda memecahkan kesunyian yang ada.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tetap di sini bersamamu," putus Baekhyun sambil menatap sang kakak. Luhan semakin merengut. Tapi pada akhirnya dia menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun.

"Aku juga." Ini bukan suara Baekhyun. Melainkan suara tiga orang lainnya yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap tajam Kai. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat tak perduli pada kedua pemuda tinggi di belakangnya. Yang terpenting sang kakak berada dalam pengawasannya saja sudah cukup. Dia akan menghajar jika sampai orang di sini selain dirinya berani menyentuh Luhan. Pengeculian untuk Kyungsoo.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu merupakan sekutunya. Jadi tak masalah jika Kyungsoo menyentuh Luhan. Toh, pemuda manis itu memiliki tujuan yang sama sepertinya, menjaga Luhan dari manusia-manusia tak tahu diri di sini. Dengan tidak sopannya Baekhyun memasuki apartemen Sehun dengan tangan yang masih menarik Luhan. Sedangkan ketiga orang lainnya mengekor di belakang.

"Sehunnie," Luhan melepas pegangan tangan Baekhyun hanya untuk memeluk Sehun yang masih berada di posisinya. Sehun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Luhan yang terlempar ke arahnya. Memeluknya erat sebelum memberi kecupan singkat di bibir merah Luhan.

Baekhyun melotot. Kai dan Kyungsoo juga. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Dia kekasihku." Sehun kembali mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Luhan. Matanya menatap tajam ketiga orang di depannya. Sehun memberi isyarat melalui matanya pada Chanyeol agar segera membawa pergi Baekhyun beserta Kyungsoo dan Kai dari sana. Namun karena dasarnya Chanyeol agak lemot. Pemuda itu hanya terus menatap lekat Baekhyun. Chanyeol jadi ingin mencium Baekhyun karena melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar melakukannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat dia memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Tangan panjangnya memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil erat. Kemudian dia menjatuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan. Baekhyun yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya pun memberontak dalam kukungan Chanyeol. Kakinya menendang-nendang sembarang arah, berharap bisa mengenai kaki Chanyeol. Jika perlu mengenai kejantanan pemuda tinggi kurang ajar di depannya. Kai dan Kyungsoo secara serempak membatu di tempat dengan mulut menganga tak percaya. Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Lalu kembali menyaksikan adegan Chanyeol yang melumat rakus bibir Baekhyun. Baru kali ini mereka berdua melihat ada orang yang berani bertingkah seenaknya pada Baekhyun. Dan perlawanan pemuda Byun itu tampak tak berarti dan tak menganggu Chanyeol sama sekali. Sementara sosok Sehun dan Luhan sudah menghilang entah kemana sejak Chanyeol mulai memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

* * *

.

* * *

Rupanya Sehun membawa Luhan pergi dari apartemen. Keduanya berada di dalam mobil Sehun untuk kedua kalinya pada hari ini. Awalnya Sehun hanya ingin membawa Luhan berkeliling. Tapi pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya terus merengek meminta dibelikan es krim. Jadi di sinilah mereka berada sekarang. Di sebuah kedai es krim yang letaknya tak terlalu jaug dari apartemen. Di meja yang mereka tempati tersaji berbagai macam es krim. Dia tidak menyentuh es krim di mejanya sama sekali karena Luhan berkata akan menghabiskan seluruhnya seorang diri.

Sehun terkekeh kecil saat melihat Luhan yang memakan es krimnya dengan lahap. Sesekali tangannya terjulur untuk membantu Luhan membersihkan es krim yang belepotan ke wajah pemuda yang lebih tua. Sungguh. Jika dia berkata bahwa Luhan adalah lebih muda darinya, pasti semua orang akan percaya. Lihatlah caranya memakan es krim, sangat menggemaskan seperti anak kecil.

Kekehannya terhenti saat sekelabat pikiran buruk menghampirinya. Perasaan takut langsung melingkupinya ketika mengingat bahwa Luhan di hadapannya bukanlah sosok Luhan yang dikenal sebelumnya. Pemuda di depannya mengalami hilang ingatan karena kecelakaan pesawat. Dia takut jika ingatannya benar kembali. Luhan akan meninggalkannya. Sehun tahu, sangat tahu bahkan. Bahwa dulu, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Luhan sangat membenci kaum pecinta sesama jenis. Tatapan matanya menyendu. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat tak terbaca. Luhan yang meyadari perubahan dari Sehun pun menghentikan acara makannya. Menatap bingung ke arah Sehun.

"Sehunnie?" Sehun tersentak saat suara lembut Luhan menyapa gendang telinganya. Pemuda itu kembali bersikap biasa. Tidak ingin Luhan mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Hm?" Sehun tersenyum lembut. Membuat Luhan semakin berkerut bingung.

Pemuda bermarga Oh itu mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan seorang gadis bertubuh cukup tinggi berjalan menghampiri mereka. Tubuhnya menegang dan terdiam kaku saat mengetahui siapa gadis bersurai hitam yang semakin mendekat ke mejanya dan Luhan. Gadis itu berdiri di samping meja mereka. Mata sang gadis hanya tertuju pada Luhan yang terlihat tidak menyadari kehadiran sang gadis dan sibuk menatap serta bertanya kepada Sehun. "Luhan?"

Kegiatan Luhan terhenti begitu saja. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali. Dia meletakkan sendoknya ke dalam mangkuk lalu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Ya?" Luhan tersenyum untuk membalas senyuman gadis yang tampak familiar di matanya.

"Kau benar Luhan yang itu?" gadis yang tak dikenalinya itu memekik sebelum menerjang tubuh Luhan. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Siapa gadis ini? Dengan pelan dia melepas pelukan sang gadis. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang sangat jelas.

"Maaf," Luhan menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal, "Kau siapa?"

Sang gadis mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tertawa kecil, "Aku Seohyun. Tunangan sekaligus cinta pertamamu!"

Hah?

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai~ Update~ Gimana chap ini? Pendek ya? Maafkan saya. Karena saya bingung mau nambahin apa lagi. Nah utk yg readers yg review dgn login udh sya bls lewat pm, sedangkan yg gak login, ini balasan review kalian yoww~**

 **Guest** **: ternyata knp? Thanks for review~**

 **AnggiChannieYL : iyadong. Lulu mah disukai semua orang :v . kkk. Thanks for review~**

 **key** **: okayy~ Thanks for review~**

 **lulu90** **: kkk. Thanks for review~**

 **heraaa** **: lopyutu~ /gak . Makasihhhhhh :3 . Thanks for review~**

 **Guest** **:** **l** **a** **njut** **~ Thanks for review~**

 **ChagiLu** **: yupp. Lanjut~ Thanks for review~**

 **pauluhan** **: sya upd seminggu sekali atau gak dua mingu sekali bisanya .-. Makasih~ and Thanks buat reviewnya~**

 **Guest** **: iyapp. Bener.. 12 tahun? Belum selama itu, kan kecelakaannya pas dia naik SMP. Thanks for review** **diyah pudji rahayu**

 **Albino's Deer** **: iyoii, dia dulu lurus gak belok". Ayo ditebak.. kkk . Pelan" dia juga bakal kecantol sama ceye kok :v . Semenya LUHAN! /tereak/ /he. Terasa apanya nih? xD . Lanjut~**

 **Thanks for review~**

 **hun1204** **: maunya gimana? :3 . Thanks for review~**

 **Guest** **: dulu straight,,, entar" gak tau dehh. Tunggu aja kelanjutannya:3 . Thanks for review~**

 **SFA30** **: maunya gimana? :3 , Thanks for review~**

 **KikyKikuk** **: Nah, kalo di ff saya ada LuBaek couple. Pastinya Luhan yang jadi seme 'kay? Aduh, niat jahil sya jadi muncul buat bkin Luhan jadi straight xD /gak/ Ini updateannya~**

 **Thanks for review~**

 **Okay, then,**

 **RnR?**


	10. Chapter 9

**.**

 _Xi Group. Sebuah perusahaan yang baru berkembang beberapa tahun belakangan ini namun sudah berhasil memasuki bisnis internasional. Hal ini dikarenakan sang pemilik memiliki kemampuan berbisnis yang handal serta daya kreatifitas yang tinggi. Tuan Xi mampu menarik perhatian para pelanggan dan juga perusahaan besar lainnya untuk diajak bekerja sama. Pemilik dari perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang otomotif itu merupakan ayah dari seorang Luhan, Xi Luhan._

 _Menjadi anak tunggal dari seorang pemilik perusahaan berkembang menuntut Luhan agar bertahan dalam situasi yang mengharuskannya terus berpindah tempat setiap beberapa tahun sekali. Namun sayang, kejadian yang tak diharapkan oleh Luhan beserta keluarganya terjadi. Kecelakaan pesawat akibat kesalahan pilot yang ceroboh. Merengut banyak nyawa dan Luhan lah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Luhan mengalami koma dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan. Awalnya pihak rumah sakit berniat membawa Luhan ke panti asuhan setelah dirinya tersadar. Tapi hal itu tak terjadi dikarenakan keluarga Byun datang dan mengatakan akan mengangkat Luhan sebagai anak sulung mereka. Entah menjadi sebuah keberuntungan atau tidak bagi keluarga Byun. Saat terbangun, Luhan mengalami amnesia karena trauma hebat akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya._

 _"Sebaiknya kita tidak memberitahukan tentang identitas Luhan yang sebenarnya." Itulah yang dikatakan Tuan Byun kepada istri dan pihak rumah sakit. Katanya semua demi kebaikan Luhan sendiri. Membiarkan Luhan hidup sebagai seorang Byun Luhan dan bukan lagi sebagai Xi Luhan._

 **.**

 **Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : Lu Han , Oh SeHun, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other(s) : EXO m** **embers** **and many more**

 **Warn :** **Boys Love-Yaoi, typos, alur** **berantakan** **, cerita pasaran.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N 1 :**

 **Hai~ Sya cmn mau ksih tau.. chap ini lebih bnyk flashbacknya jd mohon bersabar yang pengen tau kelanjutan hub hunhan. Italic utk flashback dan non italic buat keadaan sebenarnya. Okay? Then, here we go~**

 **.**

Chapter 9

.

.

" _Terima kasih untuk hari ini Sehunnie." ucap Luhan riang di selingi senyuman manis yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Seharian ini dia sangat senang karena Sehun mengajaknya pergi ke berbagai tempat hiburan. Membelikannya makanan yang disukainya. Sehun benar-benar mengajaknya bersenang-senang hari ini. Tangannya terangkat lalu melambai layaknya anak kecil ke arah mobil yang perlahan semakin menjauh dari jarak pandangnya._

 _Sesaat setelah mobil Sehun sudah tak terlihat, dengan riang pemuda manis itu berjalan memasuki kediaman Byun dengan sedikit beresenandung. Dia ingin segera menemui adiknya lalu menceritakan betapa bahagianya dia hari ini. Tangan rampingnya membuka knop pintu utama dengan perlahan. Kakinya berjalan memasuki ruang utama rumahnya. Alisnya sedikit berkerut lucu saat menyadari keadaan rumah yang tampak sunyi tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya jika dia tiba di rumah, Baekhyun akan langsung menghampirinya dan memberondonginya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Disertai dengan pengecekan tubuh yang entah apa gunanya. Luhan menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju kamarnya atau kamar Baekhyun di lantai dua. Sedang asik berjalan, langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya melewati ruang kerja ayahnya yang sedikit terbuka serta cahaya lampu yang menyala terang._

 _Dahi halus Luhan berkerut. Alisnya kembali mengernyit heran. Orang tuanya sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya? Dengan rengutan kecil, Luhan mengangkat tangannya lalu meraih gagang pintu, hendak mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka lebar. Dia berniat untuk menerjang kedua orang tuanya yang baru kembali setelah pergi ke luar negri untuk urusan bisnis. Namun tampaknya niatannya harus urung saat telinganya tak sengaja menangkap suara dalam sang ayah menyebut namanya dengan penekanan. Seakan menekankan, bahwa ucapannya mutlak dan harus dituruti oleh lawan bicaranya di dalam sana._

" _Byun Baekhyun! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali!_ Appa _tidak perduli jika kau dan Luhan tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali. Kau tetaplah adiknya," Sang kepala keluarga berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menatap tajam darah dagingnya sendiri, "Camkan itu baik-baik!"_

 _Kepala bersurai kelam milik Baekhyun tertunduk dalam. Gigi-giginya bergemelatuk menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak. Dia bukanlah orang yang mudah mengontrol emosi sekalipun di depan kedua orang tuanya. Kepalanya terangkat, menatap sejurus ke arah sang ayah. Iris coklatnya berkilat penuh emosi, seringai meremehkan pun turut menghiasi wajah manisnya, "Aku tidak perduli! Aku mencintai Luhan dan_ appa _tidak berhak melarangku lagi!"_

 _Geraman penuh amarah memenuhi seisi ruangan. Wajah tuan Byun memerah karena emosi yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Suasana di dalam semakin menegang saat dua orang bermarga Byun itu tidak ada yang berniat mengalah sama sekali. Wanita satu-satunya di sana hanya bisa duduk dengan resah di atas sofa ruangan tersebut. Mata lembutnya menatap ke arah anak serta sang suami takut. Takut jika tiba-tiba terjadi adu jotos antara suami dan anak bungsunya._

" _Kau," tangan besar sang ayah terangkat menunjuk Baekhyun, "Aku tak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk membantah perintah orang tua!" bentaknya kasar. "Luhan adalah anak dari sahabatku, dia sudah kuanggap anak sendiri dan aku tak akan membiarkan kau untuk bersamanya. Karena sampai kapanpun kalian akan menjadi saudara secara hukum," Baekhyun semakin menggeram. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga kukunya menancap ke dalam kulit putihnya. Dapat dilihat darah sedikit mengalir keluar dari kepalan tangan Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun membolakan matanya melihat darah sedikit menetes dari telapak tangan putih Baekhyun. Dia ingin bangkit untuk mendekati Baekhyun lalu menyuruhnya berhenti, namun urung kala melihat Baekhyun yang tampak tidak dalam kondisi akan mendengarkan nasihatnya sama sekali._

 _Suasana menjadi hening. Pada detik selanjutnya dapat terdengar dengusan cukup keras dari sosok termuda di dalam ruangan itu. Baekhyun mengulas sebuah senyuman remeh dan dilemparkan pada pria yang lebih tua, "Aku tidak perduli lagi." Ucapnya._

 _Meja kerja berbahan kayu itu di gebrak keras oleh sang empu, mengakibatkan baik Baekhyun, Luhan maupun Nyonya Byun terlonjak kaget. Dengan berang sang kepala keluarga menunjuk anak bungsunya yang sangat keras kepala. "Kau! Aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak dari keluarga Park!"_

 _Sang kepala keluarga menyeringai melihat anaknya yang tak dapat bersuara lagi. "Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku sudah menjodohkan Luhan dengan Seohyun semenjak kepindahan kita ke Korea." Seringaiannya semakin melebar kala melihat tubuh anaknya menegang. "Kau tentu tahu siapa itu Seohyun bukan?" Dan setelahnya suasana dalam ruangan kembali hening dengan ketegangan yang masih melingkupi._

 _Sementara Luhan yang berada di depan ruangan hanya bisa mematung dengan mata membola kaget. Kepala kecilnya terus mengulangi ucapan sang ayah yang menyatakan bahwa dia adalah anak dari sahabat ayahnya. Jadi selama ini dia tidak ada hubungan darah dengan keluarga Byun? Lalu, kemana orang tuanya? Kenapa dia tidak tahu akan hal ini dan kemudian, siapa Seohyun? Kenapa nama orang itu di bawa-bawa?_

 _Tanpa sadar, Luhan menggigit keras bibir bagian bawahnya. Matanya perlahan memerah dikarenakan air mata yang memaksa untuk keluar secepatnya. Tak kuasa menahan diri, Luhan pun berlari memasuki kamarnya tanpa suara. Dia berharap tidak ada yang menyadari kepulangannya. Untuk malam ini dia akan tidur di kamar miliknya yang hampir tak pernah dia tempati. Luhan membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur dengan cukup keras. Tangan rampingnya terangkat memegang dengan keras surai coklatnya. Erangan sakit dikeluarkannya saat sakit kepala hebat menyerang kepalanya karena dia memaksa untuk mengingat segala hal yang menurutnya telah dia lupakan. "Se..hun.." Luhan bergumam kecil. Selang beberapa saat Luhan tertidur di kasurnya tanpa mengganti baju seragam._

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _Keesokan paginya, Luhan bangun dengan keadaan sangat berantakan. Surai coklatnya kusut karena terlalu keras di remas olehnya. Dia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Tatapannya kosong saat matanya sudah dapat melihat jelas kamarnya yang memiliki dinding berwarna krem. Luhan terduduk di atas kasur selama beberapa menit. Tiba-tiba Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Lalu dia memukul kedua pipinya kencang. "Luhan..bertingkah seperti biasa seakan tak terjadi apapun." Luhan mensugestikan dirinya sendiri. Dia pun berusaha memasang senyum di wajah kacaunya._

 _Kakinya menapak di atas lantai kamar yang dingin. Dia memasuki kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Selesai bersiap, dia turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Dan dia dapat menduga ketiga orang bermarga Byun yang ada di sana terkejut karena kehadirannya. Setelah menjelaskan bahwa dirinya kemarin pulang sangat larut dan terlalu lelah hanya sekedar untuk berjalan ke kamar Baekhyun sehingga memilih beristirahat di kamarnya sendiri, akhirnya acara sarapan dilaksanakan. Luhan tetap bertingkah seperti biasa. Tidak ingin membuat semua yang ada di sana menjadi curiga._

 _Setibanya di sekolah dia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari sosok Baekhyun karena dia tidak yakin dirinya bisa bertingkah seperti biasa untuk sementara waktu jika hanya berdua saja bersama sang adik tiri. Luhan terlonjak kaget ketika sepasang tangan milik sosok tinggi berkulit pucat memeluknya dari belakang. Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum berbalik untuk mencium Sehun. Saat itulah sekelabat ingatan melintas di kepalanya. Dia terdiam kaku. "Lu, kau baik?" Luhan mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping. Tak mau menatap Sehun tepat di mata. Dengan pelan dia melepaskan pelukan Sehun di pinggangnya dan berjalan menjauh. Sehun yang ditinggalkan mengernyit bingung. Dia mengejar Luhan yang sedang melangkah menuju kantin sekolah._

 _Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi. Matanya bergerak gelisah ke sana kemari. Menolak untuk menatap Sehun yang duduk tepat di depannya. Dia juga begerak-gerak risih dalam duduknya sedari tadi. Hal itu sukses membuat Sehun bingung. Luhan secara refleks menepis tangan Sehun yang terangkat hendak menyentuhnya. "Luhan, ada apa denganmu?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban. Luhan tidak memiliki niatan sama sekali untuk menjawab. Dia hanya ingin Sehun cepat-cepat menjauh dari dirinya sekarang. Semenjak ingatan itu melintas di kepalanya, dia menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman berada dekat-dekat dengan Sehun. Tangan Sehun kembali terulur, namun Luhan kembali menepis tangan pucat itu menjauh._

" _Jangan menyentuhku, Oh Sehun." Ucapnya final sebelum bangkit berdiri untuk pergi._

* * *

000

* * *

"Hei, Baekby!" Suara berat seseorang menyapa indra pendengaran Baekhyun yang tampak lesu dan tak bersemangat. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu menoleh malas menatap Park Chanyeol yang melangkah dengan santai menghampirinya. Suasana kelas saat ini masih terbilang cukup sepi mengingat waktu dimulainya jam pelajaran pertama masih satu jam lagi. Dia mendesah kasar, membuat Chanyeol yang baru tiba di sampingnya terheran-heran. "Kau ada masalah?" Chanyeol menarik salah satu kursi dan meletakkan di samping meja Baekhyun. Tangannya dia lipat di atas meja dengan kepala di sandarkan di atas lipatan tangan tersebut. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping agar dapat melihat Baekhyun dengan jelas. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku, jika kau mau,"

Baekhyun yang semula sedang menatap ke arah langit biru, kini mengalihkan fokus sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol. Dia menatap lamat-lamat mata bulat Chanyeol yang berbinar lembut. Dan tak tahu mengapa, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol dapat menjadi sandarannya untuk saat ini. "Kurasa kau tahu, bahwa aku mencintai Luhan," Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya sesaat. Dia kembali berucap saat melihat Chanyeol mengangguk, tanda paham sekaligus menyuruhnya melanjutkan.

"Luhan bukan kakak kandungku. Jadi aku membiarkan perasaanku untuknya bertumbuh. Namun semalam, ayahku yang mengetahui bahwa aku mencintai kakakku sendiri. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia terbang menuju Seoul dan mengingatkanku akan status kami sebagai kakak adik," Baekhyun membenturkan dahinya pelan ke atas meja, "Kami berdebat hebat malam itu. Dia juga berkata akan menjodohkanku dengan anak dari keluarga Park jika masih bersikeras ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan," Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Dan dia berkata bahwa Luhan telah dijodohkan dengan Seohyun, gadis yang merupakan cinta pertama Luhan."

Hening.

Baik Baekhyun mapun Chanyeol tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka mulut barang sebentar. Baekhyun terdiam dalam posisinya, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan isakan serta air mata yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena banyaknya pemikiran yang ada dalam otaknya. Dia menggigit keras bibir bawahnya. Kenapa dia dan Luhan harus menjadi kakak adik dalam hukum? Jika saja mereka bukan kakak dan adik, mungkin saat ini Luhan telah menjadi kekasihnya. Baekhyun tersentak kaget kala merasakan sebuah tangan besar mengelus kepala bagian belakangnya.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Chanyeol. Kedua iris berbeda ukuran itu bertubrukan satu sama lain. Baekhyun terdiam kaku saat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menatap lembut dan penuh kasih ke arahnya. Air mata perlahan mengalir turun melewati pipi putihnya. Tangisannya langsung pecah saat melihat iris Chanyeol. Tanpa malu, dia memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di antara perpotongan bahu serta leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Teriakan pilunya teredam karena wajahnya berada di bahu Chanyeol. Tangan besar Chanyeol masih setia mengelus kepala Baekhyun, kini elusannya turun menuju punggung sempit pemuda yang lebih tua. Berharap bisa memberikan sedikit kekuatan padanya. Mata bulatnya terpejam saat telinganya masih bisa mendengar tangisan pilu Baekhyun. Dia menahan air matanya yang siap turun. Dia tak kuasa menahan kesedihan saat orang yang dicintainya menangisi orang lain. Dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa Baekhyun mencintai Luhan. Sangat tahu. Namun saat pernyataan itu keluar langsung dari bibir Baekhyun rasanya lebih menyayat hati dibanding dia mendengar dari orang lain.

Dia tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah tunangan Baekhyun karena perjodohan oleh kedua ayah mereka. Dia membalas pelukan Baekhyun erat. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada kepala bersurai kelam milik Baekhyun, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma menenangkan dari surai halus Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." Ucapnya lirih. Hampir tak terdengar sama sekali.

* * *

000

* * *

 _Mata tajam milik bocah kecil bersurai hitam itu bergulir ke sana kemari memperhatikan sosok kecil lainnya yang sedang sibuk bermain bersama teman-temannya. Shixun atau lebih akrab di sapa Sehun itu sibuk memperhatikan Luhan. Sesekali dia tersenyum kecil karena melihat ekspresi lucu yang dikeluarkan Luhan. Dia terkadang tak habis pikir. Kenapa Luhan yang sebentar lagi akan menduduki bangku kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama memiliki sifat layaknya anak kelas satu sekolah dasar. Lihatlah cara berlari dan tertawanya. Sangat menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya Sehun memeluk Luhan saking gemasnya. Banyak orang berkata Luhan itu lebih muda dari Sehun mengingat sifat keduanya yang benar-benar bertolak belakang dan berkebalikan. Sehun dengan sifat dewasa sebelum umur dan Luhan bersifat manja tak sesuai umur._

 _Sehun terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi menahan tangis Luhan karena sempat jatuh tersandung batu. Dia bangkit berdiri lalu menghampiri Luhan yang terduduk di atas tanah dengan mata memerah. "Sehun! Sakit!" Ah, semenjak Sehun memberitahukan Luhan nama koreanya, bocah bersurai coklat itu lebih sering memanggilnya Sehun daripada Shixun. Luhan merengek layaknya anak kecil yang permennya direbut paksa. Tangan Sehun terangkat lalu megusap wajah Luhan yang basah karena setetes air mata._

" _Kata_ appa _, laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Jadi Luhan_ hyung _tidak boleh menangis." Sehun berujar tegas, dan hal itu sukses membuat tangisan Luhan terhenti. Anak yang lebih tua mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena menurutnya Sehun bertingkah lebih dewasa darinya lagi, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya._

" _Dasar_ gay _!" Keduanya serempak menoleh menatap seorang anak kecil dengan wajah menyebalkan._

" _Aku bukan_ gay _! Aku menyukai Seohyun!" ini suara Luhan. Matanya berkilat sebal menatap teman sekelasnya itu. Dia tidak pernah paham kenapa dia suka mengatai Luhan_ gay _. Padahal jelas-jelas Luhan tidak seperti itu. Dia dan Sehun hanyalah sebatas kakak beradik dan tidak lebih. Dasar anak kecil!_

 _Heh, Luhan. Kau juga anak kecil._

 _Sehun menatap datar dua anak kecil yang tengah mengejek satu sama lain. Dia memutuskan untuk menjauh dan membiarkan keduanya berdebat hingga puas. Sehun tak terlalu mempermasalahkan jika ada yang mengatainya seperti itu. Toh, pada kenyataannya dia memang seperti itu. Ya, walau dia hanya menyimpang untuk Luhan. Ugh, tampaknya Sehun benar-benar terlalu dewasa dari umur yang sebenarnya._

 _Selesai berdebat, akhirnya dua bocah—Sehun dan Luhan—itu memutuskan untuk kembali menuju rumah. Suasana hening untuk sesaat sebelum Luhan membuka mulut, memecah keheningan, "Sehun, sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu dekat lagi. Teman-temanku sering mengataiku_ gay _karena terlalu dekat denganmu," Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas. Dia merasa tak enak mengatakannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini demi kebaikan keduanya._

 _Langkah Sehun langsung terhenti mendengarnya. Mata tajamnya menatap Luhan lekat. Luhan yang menyadari langkah Sehun terhenti, memutuskan ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Tidak akan." Suara tajam Sehun memasuki pendengaran Luhan. Anak bersurai coklat itu mengernyit bingung lalu menatap Sehun dalam._

" _Kau..kau tidak menyukaiku 'kan?"_

 _Suasana kembali hening. Luhan masih berdiri di posisinya. Mata beriris rusanya menatap setiap pergerakan kecil Sehun. Sedangkan anak yang lebih muda menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Lalu menjatuhkan fokus sepenuhnya ke arah Luhan. "Ya. Aku menyukaimu."_

 _Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas bola mata Luhan membesar dari ukuran semula. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dan di detik selanjutnya dia tak pernah menyangka Luhan akan mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. "Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi! Aku membenci kaum_ gay _asal kau tahu! Mereka sangat menjijikan untukku!"_

 _Semenjak itu, Sehun tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan Luhan lagi. Mereka tak pernah bermain bersama seperti biasa. Jika keduanya tidak sengaja bertemu, Luhan dengan cepat akan melewatinya sebelum Sehun sempat bersuara. Sehun menyesal. Karena seminggu setelahnya, sosok Luhan pindah ke China dan tak pernah menghubunginya sama sekali_

* * *

000

* * *

Mata milik Luhan mengerjab beberapa kali saat mendengar sang gadis memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Seohyun. Bibirnya membentuk huruf o kecil. Dia kemudian tersenyum tipis ke arah sang gadis. Membuat Seohyun merona melihat senyuman Luhan, yang menurutnya sangat tampan. Sementara Sehun masih terdiam kaku, masih berusaha mencerna segala kejadian yang terjadi di depannya. "Seohyun? Senang berkenalan denganmu," Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, berniat mengajak bersalaman. Namun hal itu urung kala Sehun memegang tangannya lalu dengan cepat pemuda tinggi itu menarik Luhan untuk berpindah duduk ke sampingnya.

Sehun melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dengan posesif di pinggang ramping sang kekasih. Seohyun memasang wajah bingung melihat reaksi seorang pemuda pucat yang wajahnya terasa cukup familiar di depannya. Luhan hanya mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali lalu kembali tersenyum. "Ah, maafkan dia, _ne_? Dia memang seperti ini." Seohyun mengangguk ragu. Kini fokus mata Luhan teralih sepenuhnya ke arah Sehun yang tampak menatap datar ke arah Seohyun dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. "Sehun? Bisa tolong lepaskan peganganmu sebentar. Di sini ada tunanganku," ucap Luhan dengan nada memohon. Sehun sontak menolehkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Luhan yang membuatnya kesal. Dia menatap Luhan tajam. Dan tatapannya di balas dengan ekspresi dingin yang lebih tua. Dahi Sehun berkerut. Sikap Luhan berubah lagi. Sebenarnya kenapa bisa seperti ini?

"Tid—"

"Lepaskan atau aku tidak ingin mengenalmu lagi." Bisik Luhan tepat di samping telinga Sehun. Rahang Sehun mengeras mendengarnya. Dengan enggan dia melepaskan pegangannya. Membuang tatapannya ke samping. Sebelah tangan terangkat untuk menopang dagunya di atas meja. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini. Antara kesal, marah, sedih dan kecewa.

Luhan kembali menatap Seohyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan dirinya dengan Sehun. "Nah, jadi, kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Sudut mata Sehun berkedut ketika telinganya dapat mendengar nada suara Luhan yang berubah menjadi lembut. Tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa Luhan sekrarang tengah tersenyum dengan manis ke arah gadis menyebalkan di depannya. Tangan kirinya yang berada di bawah meja terkepal erat, menahan emosi.

"Eum, tadi _eomma_ memberitahuku bahwa kau ada di sini." Seohyun berujar malu-malu. Luhan hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi. Sejam setelahnya, meja bernomor delapan itu di dominasi oleh suara Luhan dan Seohyun tanpa adanya suara Sehun sama sekali.

Keduanya membicarakan hal-hal seputar diri masing-masing. Untuk mengakrabkan diri katanya. Saat Luhan dengan tenang mendengarkan Seohyun menceritakan tentang masa sekolah dasar mereka—yang tak Luhan pahami sama sekali, kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Membuat Luhan mengerang dengan cukup keras. Sakit yang menderanya kali ini sangat sakit dan tidak seperti biasanya. Salahkan pikiran-pikiran yang melintas di dalam kepalanya tanpa bergerak cepat. Pemuda tinggi itu menggendong Luhan ala _bridal_ dan keluar dari toko es krim tanpa memperdulikan Seohyun yang masih berada di dalam sana. Panik dan takut. Itulah yang di alami Sehun saat ini. Giginya bergemelatuk geram. Dia meletakkan Luhan di dalam bangku samping kemudi. Sedangkan dirinya langsung duduk di belakang kemudi dan membawa mereka menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Erangan Luhan terhenti saat mereka telah berada cukup jauh dari toko es krim.

Luhan dengan lembut memegang tangan Sehun. Refleks Sehun menepikan mobilnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya cepat hanya untuk mendapati Luhan tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Sehun mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali. Berusaha memahami situasi saat ini. Sebelumnya Luhan sedang mengerang kesakitan lalu kenapa sekarang pemuda manis bersurai coklat itu tampak biasa saja. "Sehunnie?" Tangan Luhan melambai-lambai di depan wajah Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Jangan katakan...

"Maafkan aku Sehunnie!" Sehun mengerang karena tanpa aba-aba Luhan berpindah posisi hingga kini berada di atas pangkuannya. Lalu memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Pemuda manis itu juga menenggelamkan seluruh wajah manisnya di perpotongan leher yang lebih muda.

"Lu.." Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di badan mungil Luhan. Memeluknya erat. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam harum dari rambut sang kekasih. Selama beberapa menit setelahnya, hanya terdengar hembusan nafas keduanya. Suasana hening tampaknya sangat dibutuhkan baik oleh Sehun maupun Luhan.

Sehun sibuk memikirkan sikap Luhan yang sangat tak menentu. Perasaan takut itu kembali ketika dirinya mendapati perubahan dalam diri Luhan. Dia sangat takut. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan lagi. Dia tidak mau. Apalagi sekarang Seohyun kembali muncul dihadapan Luhan. Kemungkinan besar, Luhan akan mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Dan yang paling buruk, mungkin saja Luhan akan menjauhinya karena Luhan sangat membenci hubungan sesama jenis.

"Ayo pulang, Sehunnie." Suara Luhan memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. Sehun mengangguk. Mengecup bibir Luhan lalu melumatnya sebentar sebelum memindahkan tubuh Luhan ke tempatnya semula. Setibanya Luhan di depan kediaman Byun. Pemuda beriris rusa itu turun. Dia menatap Sehun sebentar.

"Sehun, sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan kita."

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo~ update update, Gimana chap ini menurut kalian? Apa pertanyaan kalian udh terjawab semua? Apa ada yg keberatan dgn bagian akhir chap ini? Silahkan berkoar dikolom review . wkwk. Oh, ya. Untuk next chap, saya update dua minggu lagi karena sya lg ada ujian di sklh. Mohon dimengerti.**

 **Buat yg login udh saya bls reviewnya lwat PM ya. Dan ini balasan review bagi yg tdk login,**

 **key** **: ini update~ Maaf lama update.-. Thanks for review~**

 **KikyKikuk** **: tenang saja,, Ini ff main pairnya HunHan kok. Jd udh pasti gak bkal jd straight. Hehe. Saya jg gak bs sbenernya, tp krna konflik utamanya itu, jd mohon bersabar bacanyaaaaa. Kkk. Diusahakannnnnn. Thanks for review~**

 **AnggiChannieYL** **: wkwk. Horror? Serem donggg. Krna dia tunangan Luhan :v . Ini lanjutannyaaa. Thanks for review~**

 **Guest** **: Yapp, gak bakal berat kok. Thanks for review~**

 **Albino's Deer** **: Nah, udh kejawab kannn? Itu sudah menjadi nasib Sehun kecil, wkwk.**

 **Ini lanjut~ Luhan seme dri sgala uke, tp uke sgala seme :v /gak. Maunya tetep sm Hun atau gak? Wkwk . Thanks for review~**

 **heraaa** **: mian gak bs panjang", karena saja tipe yg gak bs ketik trlalu panjang :" . Thanks for review~**

 **lulu90** **: iyoii~ Bukan lelucon kokk. Thanks for review~**

 **hun1204** **: semoga saja bakal bgtu. Wkwk. Ini lanjutanny~ Thanks for review~**

 **ZzzxHan** **: krna dia tunangan Luhan. Nek lamvir? Siapa tuh? Wkwk. Yapp, bgtulahh. Mian gak bs cepet. Sya sbuk sklh jg soalnya :" . Thanks for review~**

 **Oh Titan** **: maunya gmn? Wkwk. Mian gak bs upd cepet :". Thanks for review~**

 **secret** **: krna dia tunangan Luhan . wkwk. Mian gak bs upd cepet .-. Its okayy. Thanks for review~**

 **Then, RnR?**


	11. Chapter 10

**.**

 _"Aku mencintainya, tapi kita tak mungkin bersama.."_

 **.**

 _Kedua kaki milik Luhan kecil melangkah menghentak dan sedikit terburu-buru melewati lorong rumah milik keluarganya, keluarga Xi. Kepala bersurai coklatnya tertunduk. Sesekali dirinya juga menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan cepat dia berjalan memasuki kamar miliknya, mengabaikan tatapan serta panggilan heran dari kedua orangtuanya yang dengan santai duduk di ruang keluarga. Sedikit informasi, walau keluarga Luhan memiliki perusahaan yang mulai berkembang di bidang otomotif tapi kedua orang tuanya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berada di rumah jika malam mulai menjelang. Agar Luhan tidak kesepian dan mendapatkan cukup kasih sayang, kata ayahnya kala ditanyai oleh Luhan._

 _Luhan membenamkan seluruh tubuh mungilnya di balik selimut. Pintu kamar telah dikuncinya. Dia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini. Di kepalanya terus berputar berbagai macam pertanyaan mengenai Sehun. Anak yang lebih muda darinya sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sendiri, tapi kenapa bocah bermata tajam itu harus mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak disukai olehnya. Yah, Luhan bisa terima jika yang mengatakannya adalah sosok gadis kecil, tapi ini adalah Sehun. Bocah kecil yang memiliki jenis kelamin sama sepertinya._

 _"Sehun bodoh!" Gumam Luhan jengkel lalu menggigit bantalnya kesal seakan itu adalah Sehun. Gigitannya terhenti saat mendengar panggilan sang ibu dari balik pintu kamarnya. Dengan menghentakkan kakinya dia berjalan menuju pintu lalu membuka pintu. Sang ibu terkekeh geli melihat wajah menggemaskan Luhan dengan mata menyipit lucu serta bibir yang melengkung ke bawah._

 _"Hei, Lu. Ke bawahlah. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu." Luhan mengangguk singkat dengan bibir mengerucut. Tak tahan dengan tingkah kekanakan Luhan, wanita cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya lalu mencubit kedua pipi Luhan. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Luhan merengek tak suka karenanya._

 _Keduanya—Luhan dan Nyonya Xi—berjalan beriringan menuju ke lantai bawah untuk menghampiri sang tuan rumah yang berada di ruang keluarga. Pria tampan dengan pembawaan tenang itu duduk dengan santai sambil memperhatikan layar televisi yang sedang menyala. Luhan dengan cepat duduk di samping kiri sang ayah dan menarik ibunya duduk di samping kirinya. Hingga posisi Luhan di apit oleh kedua orangtuanya. Tawa ringan nan hangat keluar dari bibir tiga orang bermarga Xi di sana. Keluarga yang harmonis, eh._

" _Baiklah Lu. Ada yang_ baba _ingin bicarakan," Luhan menatap ayahnya yang sedang mematikan layar televisi di depan mereka. Mata beriris rusanya mengerjab beberapa kali tanda tak mengerti. Setelahnya dia mengangguk, meminta sang ayah untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Minggu depan kita akan kembali ke China." Luhan terdiam. Bibirnya mengatup rapat sedangkan kepalanya memikirkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan sang ayah._

" _Jika kau tak ingin pindah, kau bisa tinggal di sini. Bersama Shixun dan keluarganya," ini suara sang ibu. Luhan mendongak cepat mendengar ucapan ibunya. Sesaat ada kilatan penuh harap dari iris bening Luhan, namun dengan cepat kilatan itu menghilang dan Luhan membuang tatapannya ke arah lain asalkan bukan ke arah ayah dan ibunya._

 _Bibirnya terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi, "_ Baba _,_ mama _, biarkan Lulu memikirkannya," Tuan Xi tersenyum kecil lalu mengusak rambut coklat halus milik anaknya. Sang ayah tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran anaknya, tapi biarkan Luhan menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri._

" _Baiklah. Sekarang siapa yang ingin berjalan-jalan?"_

 _Dua pasang wajah cantik langsung berseri ceria mendengar kata jalan-jalan. Siapa lagi jika bukan sang ibu dan Luhan. Dan hari itu dihabiskan oleh keluarga Luhan dengan bersenang-senang. Tepat pada malam harinya, Luhan mengatakan pada orangtuanya dia akan ikut pindah. Dia tidak mengatakan alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia ingin ikut. Sehun. Satu nama itulah yang menjadi alasan kepindahannya._

 **.**

 **Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : Lu Han , Oh SeHun, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other(s) : EXO m** **embers** **and many more**

 **Warn :** **BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur** **berantakan** **, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 10

.

.

"A..apa?" Hanya kata itu yang dapat diucapkan Sehun setelah dirinya sadar dari keterkejutan. Mata coklat Sehun yang biasa berpendar tajam kini tampak sedih. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat menuju Luhan. Namun sosok manis itu melangkah mundur dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman yang sangat kentara di wajahnya. Hati Sehun mencelos melihat orang yang disayanginya berusaha menjauh darinya. "Lu, ku..kumohon jangan bercanda," suara Sehun bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa melemas.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, Oh Sehun?" Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "atau lebih tepatnya Shixun?" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Sehun terdiam kaku di posisinya. Luhan yang di depannya sama dengan Luhan yang terakhir kali dilihatnya. Wajah Luhan yang menyiratkan ekspresi tidak nyaman dan datarnya sama seperti saat itu. Luhan telah mengingat masa lalunya. Dan hal terburuk yang ditakutinya selama ini benar terjadi. Ekspresi wajah Sehun menyiratkan luka yang mendalam. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan Luhan. Dengan kalap pemuda tinggi itu menarik tubuh Luhan lalu memeluknya erat.

Mengabaikan segala rontaan yang dilemparkan Luhan padanya. Tanpa disadarinya, setetes air mata meluncur dengan mulusnya melewati pipi berwarna pucat milik Sehun. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata cinta untuk Luhan. Sesekali dia juga bergumam betapa takutnya kehilangan sosok Luhan. "Kumohon Lu. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Pelukannya mengerat. Diiringi rontaan Luhan yang semakin menggila.

"Oh Sehun! Lepaskan aku atau aku benar-benar akan membencimu!" Teriak Luhan emosi. Sehun bergeming, tidak berniat melepaskan pelukannya. Dia takut sosok Luhan akan pergi begitu saja saat dia melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di surai coklat lembut milik Luhan, menahan isakannya sekuat mungkin. "Aku..aku sangat mencintaimu, Luhan." Rontaan Luhan melemah. Sosok itu terdiam dalam pelukan Sehun. Berbagai macam pikiran melintas di kepalanya.

Sehun merasakan Luhan menggeliat di pelukannya, tanda meminta lepas. Merasa Luhan sudah lebih tenang, dengan berat hati Sehun melepaskan Luhan. "Sehunnie.." Sehun kini menatap lurus ke arah iris bening Luhan saat mendengar nada lembut dari suara pemuda yang lebih tua. Sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Luhan yang tak menentu.

Ada waktu dimana Luhan bertingkah lembut nan manja. Namun ada juga waktu dimana Luhan akan bertingkah dingin. Sama seperti dulu, saat dirinya mengatakan suka untuk pertama kalinya pada Luhan yang membenci percintaan sesama jenis. "Lulu sudah tahu semuanya," mata tajamnya menatap dalam pemuda bersurai coklat yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

"Maaf jika sikapku selalu berubah-ubah. Aku hanya..hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depan orang lain. Luhan yang sekarang bukanlah Luhan yang seperti dulu. Sekarang Luhan terlalu manja, egois, dan kekanakan. Aku membenci itu," Luhan menjeda sesaat perkataannya untuk mengambil nafas, "Sebelumnya, seorang Luhan sangat membenci yang namanya hubungan sesama jenis. Aku memang masih membenci hal itu sampai sekarang," Sehun menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar saat mendengar ucapan Luhan yang tidak diharapkannya. Pandangannya mulai tak fokus karena air mata mulai menggenang kembali di pelupuk matanya. Badannya juga begetar tanpa sebab, "Tapi, saat melihatmu tadi, kurasa aku bisa mulai untuk menerimanya,"

Sehun menatap Luhan dan menemukan kesungguhan dalam diri pemuda manis bersurai coklat saat berkata demikian. Namun ketika Sehun hendak meraih tubuh mungil itu lagi ke dalam dekapannya, Luhan menghindar. Mengakibatkan Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti sama sekali. "Tapi Sehun, keputusanku sudah bulat. Kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki tunangan. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarga Byun yang telah membiayai kehidupanku selama ini,"

"Kita masih bisa bersama Lu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak masalah jika kau sudah memiliki tunangan dan aku akan membiayai hidupmu mulai sekarang. Kumohon Lu,"

Sehun memohon. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan dengan Luhan. Dia terlalu mencintai sosok cantik Luhan. Tapi hanya gelenganlah yang menjawab permohonan Sehun. "Terima kasih untuk selama ini Sehunnie. Tolong, jangan berkeliaran di sekitarku lagi jika kau tak ingin aku membencimu." Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun sebentar sebelum masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Byun.

* * *

000

* * *

"..hun..Ya! Oh Sehun!" kepala bersurai kelam itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan tidak bersemangat. Mata milik Sehun tidak berpendar setajam biasanya. Penampilannya juga sangat terlihat kacau. Lihatlah, wajah putih pemuda pucat itu kini telah dihiasi dengan sebuah kantung mata hitam yang jelas, pipinya semakin tirus dalam jangka waktu dua hari. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang tampak berantakan. Mulutnya yang terbuka kembali terkatup rapat saat melihat Sehun yang menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Mata bulat miliknya dikerjabkan beberapa kali, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi di depannya. Dia menolehkan kepala cepat mencari sosok tinggi Sehun.

Dan di sanalah Sehun berdiri. Di belakang tembok dengan tatapannya yang berfokus ke depan. Penasaran, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat hal apa yang mengambil fokus Sehun. Chanyeol menemukan sosok Luhan yang berjalan dengan ceria sambil menggandeng sebelah tangan Baekhyun dengan manja. Kaki panjangnya ia langkahkan mendekat ke arah Sehun. Lalu menepuk bahu pemuda yang lebih muda, "Hampiri Luhan. Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Tidak bisa." Dahinya kembali mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Belum sempat dirinya bertanya, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu berucap, "Hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Dia..Luhan, telah mengingat semuanya."

"Begi..Tunggu, apa?" Chanyeol berteriak cukup kencang entah karena apa. Matanya menghujam tepat ke arah kepala bersurai kelam milik Sehun. Dan akhirnya Sehun menceritakan keseluruhan masalah yang terjadi. Untuk kali ini, dia memberitahukan kepada Chanyeol seluruhnya. Karena, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan bebannya dengan siapa. Chanyeol yang menjadi seorang pendengar hanya bisa menatap Sehun tak percaya sekaligus kasihan.

Ternyata, Sehun lebih menderita dibandingkan dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Sewaktu sekolah dasar, Luhan menjauhi Sehun karena sosok pemuda manis itu membenci hubungan sesama jenis. Silam beberapa tahun, akhirnya Sehun bisa menjadikan Luhan sebagai miliknya. Namun hal itu kandas hanya karena seorang gadis bernama Seohyun muncul dan kembalinya ingatan masa lalu Luhan. Sehun dijauhi oleh Luhan untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi dia hanya tak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan dapat bertingkah seperti biasanya seakan dia tidak pernah menyukai Sehun sebelumnya?

"Sehun.."

Bibir Chanyeol kembali terkatup rapat. Kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi melotot kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Dihadapannya, seorang Oh Sehun tengah menangis dengan tangan mencengkram kuat dinding putih di dekatnya. Badannya bergetar pelan seiring dengan air mata yang melewati pipi mulusnya tanpa permisi. Isakan kecil juga sesekali keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu berjalan mendekat untuk memeluk sosok rapuh Sehun sekarang. Satu hal yang dapat Chanyeol simpulkan. _Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan_.

* * *

.

* * *

"Lu _hyung,_ kau sangat manja," kekeh Baekhyun lalu mencubit gemas pipi berisi Luhan. Yang di panggil hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak suka dipanggil manja sama sekali. Mata bening Luhan menyipit lucu menatap sang adik. Berusaha bertingkah galak tapi tidak berhasil sama sekali.

"Seohyun!" Baekhyun terdiam kaku saat dia mendengar sang kakak yang tepat berada di sampingnya meneriakkan nama seorang gadis yang sangat tidak di sukainya. Bola kembar berwarna kelamnya bergulir mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Seorang gadis bertubuh cukup tinggi berkulit putih dengan surai hitam halus tengah tersenyum manis beberapa langkah di depannya. Perlahan sang gadis berjalan mendekat lalu berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Luhan. Ada rona merah muda menghiasi pipi putih Seohyun.

Gadis cantik itu menunduk dan tersenyum malu-malu. Sedangkan Luhan terkekeh kecil. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai gelap Seohyun gemas. Baekhyun menganga dengan cukup lebar dengan pandangan tidak percaya, begitu pula dengan para siswa maupun siswi yang melihatnya. Ah, jangan lupakan sosok Chanyeol yang masih berada di posisinya sambil memeluk Sehun.

Hawa tak nyaman melingkupi suasana sekitar. Tampaknya hanya Seohyun dan Luhan yang tidak menyadari hal tersebut karena keduanya sedang asik berbincang sambil tertawa. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah Sehun dan Chanyeol berada. Bibirnya terkatup rapat membentuk garis tipis saat melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang terlihat tak bernyawa dan terluka. Seketika perasaan nyeri merayapi hatinya, dirinya baru menyadari satu hal. Bahwa seorang Oh Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan. Ada perasaan sakit saat mengetahui ada orang yang mencintai Luhan, melebihi rasa cintanya pada sang kakak. Tapi dia bergeming. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Kini fokus matanya jatuh ke arah mata bulat Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan lembut. Wajahnya memerah tanpa sadar. Dia mengalihkan pandangan cepat. "Lu _hyung_ , kita kembali ke kelas,"

"Tunggu Baekkie. Tunangan Lulu ada di sini,"

Mata sipit Baekhyun membola kala mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dia mengorek telinganya atau sekedar menampar pipinya sendiri. Berharap bahwa saat ini dia sedang bermimpi. Namun sayang, hal yang didengarnya barusan adalah kenyataan. Jadi, kakaknya sudah mengetahui perihal tunangan. Baekhyun melemas seketika. "Lulu akan mengantar Seohyun dulu baru kita ke kelas bersama," ujar Luhan ceria lalu menggandeng tangan Seohyun untuk segera menuju kelas sang gadis di lantai dua. Sementara Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempat sebelum ikut melangkah mengikuti Luhan dan Seohyun yang berada jauh di depannya.

"Arghh.." Baekhyun mengerang lalu mengelus hidungnya yang membentur tubuh seseorang. Salahkan dirinya yang sibuk berpikir, hingga tak menyadari ada sosok lain yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya ke arah orang yang ditabraknya, Kai. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menatap dirinya kikuk. Pandangannya sedikit tak fokus, dan hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Hei, hitam!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Oke, Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Biasanya Kai akan berteriak atau mengoceh kepada orang yang memanggilnya hitam. Tapi saat ini, pemuda dengan keahlian menari itu tampak tidak mendengarkan seakan hanya fisiknya yang di sini dan jiwaya entah melayang kemana. Baekhyun yang mengulurkan tangan hendak mencubit Kai harus mengurungkan niatnya saat merasakan sebuah tubuh lebih kecil darinya menerjang tubuhnya, mengakibatkan dia dan pemuda itu terjerembab ke atas lantai putih sekolah. "Baek, baek! Luhan sudah mempunyai tunangan?!" Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah mengerang kesakitan. Punggungnya sangat sakit, astaga. Ternyata Kyungsoo memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Bisa dipastikan tubuhnya akan membiru.

"Baek, jawab aku!" Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya juga Baekhyun. Lalu tangannya menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun ke depan dan ke belakang dengan kencang. Membuat Baekhyun pusing sendiri.

"Uh, tenanglah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak akan bisa berbicara jika kau seperti itu." Suara berat milik seseorang menginstrupsi kegiatan Kyungsoo. Sepasang tangan kekar menarik Baekhyun berdiri, lalu membawanya dalam pelukkan hangat. Sesaat Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan aman dalam pelukan itu. Namun saat menyadari siapa yang memeluknya, dia langsung menjauhkan diri. Dia pun berdiri canggung di tempatnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Hening sesaat hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mendongak untuk menemukan adanya sosok Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang menatap intens dirinya. Sedangkan dua pemuda lainnya, Kai dan Sehun yang tampak kacau, terutama Sehun. "Ya, Lu _hyung_ mempunyai tunangan, Seohyun, cinta pertamanya."

Suasana hening kembali melingkupi mereka berlima. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara sama sekali. Sehun yang merasa sudah tidak tahan berada di sana, memutuskan untuk menjauh dari sana. Dia memilih untuk mencari Luhan, menatap pemuda yang dicintainya dari jauh walau harus melihat Luhan berdekatan dengan Seohyun. Karena hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini. Sehun menyeret kakinya untuk menjauh, sedangkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo menatapnya iba. Mereka mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang dirasakan oleh Oh Sehun sekarang. Kai yang tersadar segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu menatap Baekhyun, "Hei pendek! Kenapa Luhan bisa bersama seorang gadis? Dan ada apa dengan Sehun?"

"Apa kau tuli?! Tadi Luhan _hyung_ dan Baekhyun bilang itu tunangannya! Dasar hitam!" Kyungsoo membentak Kai yang kini mendelik penuh amarah ke arah Kyungsoo. Entah karena apa, setiap kali mendengar Kai berbicara, rasa-rasanya Kyungsoo ingin selalu memarahi pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu. Baekhyun hanya memijit pelan pelipisnya melihat pertengkaran tak berguna antara Kyungsoo dan Kai. Seakan tersadar apa yang sempat dilakukannya tadi, dia segera berlari mencari sang kakak. Chanyeol yang melihat kepergian Baekhyun langsung mengejar Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang masih sibuk berdebat tak jelas di tempat.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun ketika dia berhasil meraihnya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menghentikan langkah dan memutar badan untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang menghentikannya. Sebelah alis terangkat saat melihat wajah Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan. "Mencari Luhan?" Kepala bersurai kelam pemuda yang lebih tua mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Chanyeol yang melihatnya menghela nafas kasar. Pemuda tinggi itu menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya lalu mendaratkan ciuman di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Melumat bibir itu frustasi dan tak sabar. Baekhyun sendiri hanya terdiam kaku dengan mata membola terkejut.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, namun hanya dilakukan secara sepihak. Merasa pasokan udaranya menipis, Baekhyun memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol. Pagutan bibir keduanya terlepas. Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat dengan kedua iris berbeda bentuk saling menatap satu sama lain. Perlahan, wajah Baekhyun merona tipis. Tak tahu sejak kapan, dirinya menjadi lemah dengan tatapan lembut yang selalu Chanyeol lemparkan untuknya. Ada perasaan nyaman tersendiri saat ditatap seperti itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol pelan lalu kembali mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek tidak memberontak. Dia membiarkan dirinya di peluk oleh Chanyeol. Nyaman. Itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Harus Baekhyun akui, tampaknya dirinya mulai membuka hatinya untuk Chanyeol dan perlahan menghapus rasa cintanya untuk Luhan. Dia yakin Sehun lebih pantas bersanding dengan Luhan dibandingkan dirinya. "Hm." Gumam Baekhyun. Tangannya terangkat membalas pelukan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan di dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

* * *

000

* * *

"Chanyeol _hyung_. Bagaimana kondisi Sehun?" Kai, si pemuda berkulit eksotis itu menatap khawatir ke arah Chanyeol yang baru tiba di pelataran parkir sekolah mereka. Chanyeol yang ditanyai hanya menghela nafas lelah dengan wajah yang tampak kacau. Tangannya terangkat lalu megacak surainya sendiri.

"Tak lebih baik dari seminggu yang lalu," Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara kasar, "Keadaannya benar-benar buruk." Keduanya berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah dengan pelan. Suasana sekolah sudah mulai ramai mengingat sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Beberapa siswa berlalu lalang sambil bercanda. Ada beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang melirik mereka ingin tahu. Mengingat keduanya dekat dengan Sehun. Mereka hanya penasaran kemana perginya Sehun setelah hari itu.

Kai mengerang sebal. Walau semula Sehun adalah musuhnya dalam mendapatkan Luhan. Kini tidak lagi. Semenjak dia mulai dekat dengan sosok menggemaskan Kyungsoo, dia telah menganggap Sehun sebagai temannya. Karena dia merasa Luhan lebih pantas bersanding dengan sosok tampan Oh Sehun yang sangat mencintai Luhan. Dan kabar mengenai berakhirnya hubungan keduanya serta pertunangan Luhan bersama Seohyun yang diadakan dua hari lalu sukses membuat seisi sekolah gempar karenanya.

Sosok Sehun tak pernah terlihat lagi semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Tiga hari setelah berakhirnya hubungan keduanya, Sehun masih masuk sekolah walau dirinya hanya terlihat seperti mayat berjalan. Pemuda itu masuk sekolah, hanya untuk memperhatikan Luhan dari kejauhan dengan raut terluka. Namun setelah pesta pertunangan Luhan berlangsung, sosok Sehun benar-benar tak pernah terlihat kehadirannya di sekolah. Pemuda itu memilih mengurung diri di kamar apartemennya yang sepi. Jika menurut penuturan Chanyeol, Sehun terkadang akan meraung dan menangis pilu memanggil nama Luhan. Terkadang pemuda tinggi itu berhalusinasi adanya sosok Luhan di sampingnya. Sehun juga sering berbicara sendiri seakan dirinya tengah berbicara dengan Luhan.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak pernah menyentuh makannya sama sekali, beruntung Chanyeol dan Kai berusaha keras memberikan Sehun makanan. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan seorang Sehun hanyalah tinggal nama saja. Kai yang mendengar betapa frustasinya Sehun sempat terkejut. Tapi setelahnya dia mengerti. Mengerti betapa besarnya rasa cinta yang dimiliki Sehun untuk seorang Luhan. Hal itu juga terjadi pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Keduanya sempat menyesal menjauhkan Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka hanya tidak menyangka Sehun bisa mencintai seseorang sedalam itu.

Sehun yang biasanya dingin dan tidak perduli sekitar benar-benar berubah hanya karena Luhan. "Yeol, Sehun tidak bersamamu?" Dua orang pemuda yang saling berjalan bersisian itu menoleh serempak ke arah belakang. Dan menemukan Baekhyun berdiri dengan tak nyaman di posisinya. Di belakangnya sosok Kyungsoo muncul, berjalan tergesa ke arah mereka bertiga.

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng, menyebabkan Baekhyun mendesah. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Hanya ada satu cara, membuat Luhan _hyung_ kembali ke sisi Sehun." Ucap Kai dan Kyungsoo berbarengan. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain lalu tersenyum kecil ketika mengetahui mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Lu _hyung_ tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku jika aku membahas soal Sehun. Dia selalu menghindari segala macam topik yang berkaitan dengan Sehun." Baekhyun merengut dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Tidak menyadari tingkahnya membuat Chanyeol menjadi gemas sendiri.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Keempatnya terdiam. Memikirkan segala cara yang mungkin mereka lakukan agar bisa mengambalikan sosok Sehun seperti semula.

"Kita culik Luhan _hyung_. Kita biarkan mereka berdua bertemu, mungkin saja nanti Luhan _hyung_ bisa kembali ke sisi Sehun." ucap Chanyeol dengan santai. Ketiga pasang mata menatap Chanyeol. Lalu keempatnya tersenyum kecil, tanda keempatnya setuju dengan usul milik Park Chanyeol. Yah, menculik Luhan adalah satu-satunya cara agar bisa membuat Sehun dan Luhan bertemu. Lalu membiarkan dua orang pemuda itu berbicara empat mata. Dan jika keberuntungan memihak pada Sehun, bisa saja Luhan mau kembali ke sisinya. Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiiiiii~ Akhirnya bs upd chap ini. Walau rada gaje yethh...Jgn tnya saya ini apaan, krna jujur chap ini menurut sya yg pling aneh .-. Silahkan tulis pndapat kalian buat chap ini di kotak review~ Okayy, sbelum bls review yg gak login, sya mau tnya dong,**

 **\- crack pair fav kalian siapa?**

 **\- lebih ska ff yg sehun berjuang buat dapetin luhan atau sebaliknya?**

 **\- ada yg bca ff sya yg 'Soccer'? Perlu sya buat sequelnya?**

 **Itu aja pertanyaannya, saya butuh jwban kalian buat ff baru syaa nanti~ Balasan review buat yg gak login,**

 **Guest : ngg, gmn? Udh dpet pencerahan dri chap di atas? :3. Thanks for review~**

 **AnggiChannieYL : Weh, anak orng jgn main begal :v . Luhan emang ngeselin :v /gak. Buset, jgn histeris begitu atuh. Wkwk . Gak kehapus kok, klo gak login, reviewnya emang rada lama masuk. Thanks for review ~**

 **Elisye Sihombing : dia emang jahat /gak . Thanks for review~**

 **doki : iyaa kok, tenang aja. Sya hhs , jd psti hunhan :3 . Diusahakan xD . Thanks for review~**

 **key : mian klo pendek & lama upd. Sya kebiasa ketik sgtu, jd gak tau mau dipanjangin gmn lg .-. Thanks for review~**

 **Albino's Deer : bgtulahh.. Nah, km sngat mengerti luhan :" . Ini udh lanjut~ Thanks for review~**

 **Carlaa84 : gak ada golok :v . Jgn peluk", ntar ada yg marah :v . Mian gak bs fastupd, sya hbis ujian .-. Thanks for review~**

 **RusAngin : wkwk. Tenang aja. Pasti itu~ Thanks for review~**

 **guest : Krna somethingg. Tenang aja, happy end kok~ Mian gak bs fastupd .-. Thanksss :3**

 **exofujo12 : knp bs gtu? :v . Diusahakan xD . Thanks for review~  
**

 **KikyKikuk : ayo relainn /gak. Weks, anak orng jgn ditendang" ~ Yahhhh /lirik atas/, ada moment straightnya, gmn dong? /ditabok. Thanks for review~**

 **Oh Titan : mian gak bs fastupd .-. Thanks for review~**

 **lulu90 : lg galau dia ~ Thanks for review~**

 **hun1204 : dia msih bngung hrus brsikap gmn stelah tau kenyataan, jd bgtulahh~ Ini lanjut~ Thanks for review~**

 **Namemimin : Mian gak bs fastupd .-. Thankssss ~**

 **Choi ann : leeee.. Gak kepribadian ganda kok. Cmn lg bngung aja dia~ Sehun slalu sbar klo buat Luhan mahh. Lah? Kok bs baper? Ini lanjutt. Thanks for review~**

 **oh chaca : ini lanjut~ Tenang aja, happy end kok ini~ Thanks for review~**

 **Luhan720 : makasihh :3 , knp baeknya? Eungg, tenang aja, ini happyend kok~ ini lanjutt. Okayy, Thanks for review~**

 **Thanks buat yg udh review, fav, and follow~ Sya sneng baca tiap review kalian xD.**

 **Then, RnR?**


	12. Chapter 11

**.**

"Arghh.." teriakan keras itu menggema di seluruh ruangan apartemen milik Sehun. Nada pilu terdengar jelas dalam teriakan nyaring milik pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Chanyeol dan Kai yang mendengarnya tak kuasa menahan denyutan di dada masing-masing. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah mereka menahan isakan mereka yang siap meluncur kapan saja. "Luhan.." lirih Sehun sambil menarik kasar surai berwarna kelamnya.

"Se..Sehun, kumohon berhenti," ucap Chanyeol pelan. Tangannya terangkat berusaha menjauhkan tangan putih pucat Sehun dari kepalanya. Astaga, Chanyeol tak tahan melihat betapa menderitanya Sehun. Sehun itu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Mana ada kakak yang tega melihat adiknya menderita. Yah, walau dia bukanlah kakak kandung dari pemuda bermarga Oh ini, tapi tetap saja.

"Tenang Sehun. Kau akan bertemu Luhan besok. Tolong tenanglah," Baekhyun maju, mendekati Sehun dan Chanyeol berada. Tangannya terangkat mengelus kepala Sehun yang rambutnya terlihat kusut. Matanya menyiratkan perasaan sedih melihat kondisi pemuda yang paling muda di sana.

Mendengar nama Luhan disebut, Sehun mendongak cepat. Menatap ke dalam mata sipit Baekhyun. Irisnya berpendar penuh harap, wajahnya pun berubah berseri. "Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada bahagia. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, kau akan bertemu dengannya besok. Kami janji."

Kyungsoo berdeham, "Sebaiknya kau merapikan dirimu," mata bulat Kyungsoo mengedar ke sekitar, melihat betapa kacaunya kondisi apartemen Sehun bagai terserang badai dahsyat, "Dan juga, rapikan apartemenmu. Kau tidak ingin Luhan melihat kekacauan ini 'kan?" Sehun ikut mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum mengangguk semangat.

Senyuman merekah di wajah Sehun untuk pertama kalinya. Senyuman pertama setelah dirinya dijauhi Luhan. Kakinya menapak di atas lantai dingin kamarnya lalu melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi untuk merapikan penampilannya. "Kuharap besok berjalan lancar." Gumam Kai menatap ketiga pemuda lainnya yang masih berada di sana, "Kalian lihat betapa bahagianya Sehun saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu?" Lanjut Kai dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol serta Kyungsoo.

Selesai bersiap, sosok Sehun muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Dirinya bersama empat pemuda lainnya yang lebih tua berjalan menuju ruang makan. "Sehun, makanlah yang banyak," Kyungsoo berucap sambil menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng _kimchi_ yang telah dibuat sebelumnya. Sehun tersenyum, mengucap terima kasih secara tak langsung pada Kyungsoo.

Besok. Besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan karena dia akan bertemu Luhan, orang yang dicintainya. Ah, betapa dia sangat merindukan Luhan dalam pelukannya. Dia ingin mengecup seluruh wajah Luhan, menyalurkan seluruh rasa rindu dan sayangnya.

 **.**

 **Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : Lu Han , Oh SeHun, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other(s) : EXO m** **embers** **and many more**

 **Warn :** **BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur** **berantakan** **, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 11

.

.

Senyuman lebar terpasang di wajah tampan Sehun. Senyum yang entah sudah sejak kapan terbit di sana. Mata tajamnya berkilat penuh kebahagiaan. Dia duduk dengan tenang di atas sofa apartemennya. Sesekali dirinya melirik jam yang ada di dinding. Penampilannya sangatlah rapi, tidak seperti Sehun seminggu atau beberapa hari yang lalu. Rambut hitamnya sedikit berantakan namun menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya. Tubuh atletisnya terbalut kaus hitam polos serta bagian bawahnya terlapisi celana abu-abu selutut. Berterima kasihlah pada para _hyung_ nya—Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai dan Kyungsoo—sehingga dirinya bisa berpenampilan seperti biasa.

Hal ini bermula karena kemarin saat dirinya sibuk berteriak dan menggalaui sosok Luhan, tiba-tiba keempat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu datang ke apartemen seperti biasa. Baekhyun mendekatinya lalu berkata akan mebawa Luhan ke apartemennya. Dirinya akan dibiarkan berbicara berdua dengan Luhan. Senang? Tentu saja! Dia sudah sangat merindukan sosok mengurusi dirinya dan memakan banyak makanan, mengingat tubuhnya menjadi sangat kurus karena selalu menolak makanan yang diberikan baik oleh Chanyeol maupun Kai. Sehun bisa tampil seperti biasa. Yah, walau tubunya masih terlihat sangat kurus layaknya tulang berjalan.

Sebentar lagi. Sehun membatin tidak sabar. Kepalanya menoleh cepat ke arah pintu apartemen saat telinganya menangkap bunyi pintu terbuka. Senyuman lebar milik Sehun tergantikan dengan mimik tak suka ke arah para pemuda yang masih sibuk di ambang pintu apartemennya. Dahinya berkerut dalam.

"Ya! Kalian berempat! Lepaskan semua ikatan yang ada di tubuhku, kalian tidak sopan!" Suara nyaring seseorang memenuhi seisi apartemen. Pemuda dengan surai coklat lembut itu bergerak-gerak untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan di tangan, kaki serta tubuhnya. Matanya tertutupi oleh sebuah kain hitam. Itu Luhan.

"Uh, Luhan _hyung_. Tenanglah. Kenapa kau jadi sangat brutal seperti ini?" Kai berucap jengkel. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus kepalanya yang tadi tidak sengaja terbentur dengan kepala Luhan. Benturannya sangat keras dan menyakitkan. Astaga, apa Luhan tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali karena benturan itu?

Luhan menggeram. Dia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang sempat meledak. Lagipula salah mereka juga menculik Luhan yang sedang asik memakan es krim. Padahal dia sedang sangat nenginginkan makanan dingin berbagai rasa tersebut. Lihat saja, setelah ikatannya dilepaskan, dia akan meminta keempat pemuda kurang ajar yang menculiknya untuk membelikannya sepuluh lusin es krim.

Perlahan, ikatan di tubuh Luhan terlepas. Begitu juga dengan ikatan kain hitam pada matanya. Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya di tempatnya berada sekarang. Sesaat setelah berhasil menyesuaikannya, Luhan hendak meminta dibelikan es krim, namun permintaan tersebut tertahan di tenggorokan kala matanya menangkap sosok pemuda tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat. Oh Sehun berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Mata tajamnya menatap Luhan lembut dna penuh kerinduan.

Luhan membuang tatapannya ke samping. Dirinya berbalik, hendak pergi dari sana namun dihalangi oleh keempat pemuda yang masih berada di sekitarnya. "Biarkan aku pergi," ucap Luhan pelan dan penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun menggeleng tegas. Mengabaikan tatapan memelas Luhan yang memohon padanya. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Luhan pergi, Sehun dan Luhan harus berbicara terlebih dahulu, agar rasa bersalah yang masih menggerogotinya bisa menghilang. "Tidak. Lu _hyung_ harus berbicara dengan Sehun dahulu,"

"Baek—"

" _Hyung_! Berhenti bertingkah keras kepala dan berbicaralah dengan Sehun!" Baekhyun membentak Luhan untuk pertama kalinya. Pemuda paling tua di sana hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah tak terbaca dan bibir terkatup rapat. "Maafkan aku. Kumohon _hyung_ , berbicaralah dengan Sehun, kau tidak tahu seberapa kacaunya pemuda tembok itu selama kau menjauhinya," Nada suara Baekhyun melembut. Matanya menyiratkan permohonan yang mendalam. Berharap Luhan mau menuruti keinginannya untuk kali ini. Sehun sendiri mendelikkan mata sebal mendengar ucapan Bekhyun yang mengatainya tembok.

Sesaat suasana hening melingkupi keenam pemuda di apartemen Sehun. "Baiklah." Ujar Luhan akhirnya memecah keheningan yang ada. Baik Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai maupun Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar karena jawaban yang diberikan Luhan. Begitu juga dengan Sehun.

Sehun melemparkan ucapan terima kasih kepada keempat _hyung_ nya melalui tatapan matanya. Dan mereka berempat menggangguk. "Kalau begitu. Kami pergi dahulu. Selesaikan semuanya." Chanyeol berkata sebelum pergi dari sana sambil merangkul Baekhyun diikuti Kai dan Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

Hening sesaat. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suaranya. Iris coklat Luhan bergerak gelisah ke sana kemari. Dia tidak menyangka akan berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin kabur dari sana secepatnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia sudah mengatakan akan berbicara dengan Sehun jadi tidak mungkin dia pergi begitu saja. Karena Luhan bukanlah tipe orang yang tidak menepati ucapannya sendiri. Setelah memikirkan berbagai macam hal, Luhan mendongak, seketika irisnya bertubrukan langsung dengan iris tajam milik Sehun.

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan. Yang dipanggil hanya berdengung singkat sebagai tanggapan. Jika Luhan lebih cermat lagi dalam memperhatikan Sehun, dirinya pasti dapat melihat kilatan bahagia serta rindu dalam bola mata milik pemuda yang lebih tinggi. "Apa yang perlu kita bicarakan?"

Seakan tersadar dengan kesempatan yang telah diberikan, Sehun segera berdeham lalu mulai pembicaraan mereka. "Aku merindukanmu,"

Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat, "Hanya itu? Jika ya, aku lebih baik pergi." Luhan beranjak bersiap pergi dari sana. Namun pergerakkannya terhenti saat merasakan tubuh Sehun mendekap erat tubuhnya seakan tidak membiarkan dirinya pergi kemanapun. "Sehun, biarkan aku pergi,"

"Tidak!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Membuat Luhan mau tak mau menghela nafas lelah, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Lu. Aku..aku sangat mencintaimu." Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di puncak kepala Luhan. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang di sana. Berharap rasa sayangnya terhadap Luhan bisa tersalurkan. Luhan sendiri tidak menolak. Pemuda manis itu sibuk memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang memenuhi pikirannya. Tanpa disadarinya, dia membalikkan tubuh lalu membalas pelukkan Sehun. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya secara keseluruhan ke dalam dekapan hangat Sehun. Hidung bangirnya menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Air matanya hampir merengsek keluar. Namun ditahannya. Luhan tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan memberikan Sehun sebuah harapan kosong.

Dengan pelan, Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. Memberikan jarak di antara keduanya. Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya lalu menatap wajah sendu Sehun. Bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil. "Maaf Se—" ucapan Luhan terpotong karena ulah Sehun.

Bola mata coklat bening milik Luhan membola. Tubuhnya terdiam kaku tanpa bisa digerakkan. Saat ini Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Sehun dengan mata tajam yang tertutup tepat di hadapannya. Nafas hangat Sehun juga menerpa wajahnya. Sehun mencium bibirnya. Awalnya hanya menempel yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan kecil. Tangan Luhan terangkat lalu hendak mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, tapi Sehun malah memeluknya erat dengan kedua tangan. Tidak membiarkan Luhan menjauh. Selang beberapa menit, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya menatap Luhan memelas, "Luhan, kumohon. Jangan menjauhiku lagi."

Luhan diam. Dia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata yang bergerak tak bisa diam, menghindari tatapan Sehun. Kepalanya menggeleng untuk menanggapi permintaan Sehun. Dia tidak boleh kembali kepada Sehun. Dia sudah memiliki tunangan. Lagipula dia tidak menyukai hubungan sesama jenis, bukan? Uh, kenapa Luhan jadi ragu saat memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Tidak. Sudah kukatakan berapa kali Sehun. Tolong mengertilah,"

Luhan tersentak kaget. Tidak menyangka Sehun melepaskan dekapan pada dirinya. Ekspresi bingung tercetak jelas di wajah manisnya. Di hadapannya Sehun memejamkan mata lalu menarik dan membuang nafas perlahan secara berulang. Matanya kembali terbuka dan menatap sejurus ke arah mata Luhan yang berkedip tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," Sehun menjeda, "Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Byun Luhan. Semoga kau bahagia bersama Seohyun." Lanjutnya kemudian. Senyuman kecil nan tulus Sehun lemparkan pada Luhan yang masih terdiam tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kekehan kecil Sehun keluarkan. Tangannya terangkat, mengusak gemas rambut coklat Luhan. "Berhenti memasang wajah menggemaskan itu. Kau boleh pulang, Luhan _hyung_. Terima kasih untuk waktumu." Sehun kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, hingga matanya membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis.

"Eh..uh, baiklah. Aku pulang." Luhan memutar badannya. Bergerak kikuk ke arah pintu masuk apartemen Sehun dan segera pergi darisana tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah belakang.

* * *

000

* * *

" _Sehunnie! Berhenti tertawa! Menyebalkan!" Pemuda manis itu berteriak. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan tatapan yang dilempar ke arah samping. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut tanda sebal. Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil Sehunnie tadi semakin terbahak._

" _Maafkan aku, Lu," ucap Sehun di sela tawanya. Sehun menghapus air mata yang sempat menggenang di pelupuk matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Lagipula salah Luhan sendiri. Sudah tahu tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi tapi tetap memaksa ingin mengambil buku di rak teratas seorang diri yang mengakibatkan dirinya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di atas lantai. Dan juga Luhan yang merasa malu sempat terbentur rak buku karena terus menunduk._

 _Luhan merengut jengkel. Berjalan menjauhi Sehun dengan langkah menghentak-hentak layaknya anak kecil. Uh, kekasihnya sangat menggemaskan. Rasa-rasanya Sehun ingin melumat habis pemuda manis itu jika memang bisa. "Hei, Lu. Jangan merajuk seperti itu," Sehun mengejar Luhan yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depannya. Berterima kasihlah pada kakinya yang panjang, sehingga dia bisa mengejar Luhan dengan mudahnya dalam waktu singkat._

 _Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut sama sekali. Dengan acuh Luhan tetap berjalan lurus, seakan tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sehun di sampingnya. Sehun menghelas nafas kemudian menghentikan langkahnya, jika Luhan sudah merajuk seperti ini, akan cukup lama membuatnya kembali seperti semula. Dan hanya ada satu cara agar Luhan berhenti merajuk, "Luhan, berhenti sekarang dan aku akan membelikanmu es krim," Sehun berteriak. Senyuman lebar merekah di wajah pucatnya saat melihat langkah Luhan terhenti. Pemuda manis itu berbalik lalu berjalan ke arah Sehun walau wajahnya masih cemberut lucu. Sehun kembali terkekeh. Tangannya terangkat mencubit gemas kedua belah pipi gembil Luhan._

" _Uh, berhenti mencubiti pipi Lulu," Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut. Sehun melepaskan cubitannya. Dengan cepat dan tak diduga, Sehun mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir bawah Luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum membalas lumatan Sehun dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang kekasih. Hei, kawan. Ingatlah di mana kalian berada saat ini._

 _Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya saat merasakan pasokan udara menipis. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap Sehun. Wajah manis miliknya memerah sempurna hingga ke telinga. Astaga, dia sangat malu. Selain karena membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas, alasan lain Luhan melepaskan pagutan mereka karena telinganya tak sengaja mendengar suara bisikkan dan decakan orang yang berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Memalukan. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun masih bisa tenang-tenang saja sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya saat ini? Dasar muka badak._

" _Lu, berhenti menggodaku dengan menggigiti bibir bawahmu itu." Luhan mendongak cepat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Mukanya semakin memerah ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan._

" _Waktunya es krim. Ayo cepat Sehunnie! Lulu ingin memakan banyak es krim." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan menjauh dari Sehun yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Luhan_

* * *

"Astaga, itu lagi," Luhan berdecak kesal. Tangannya terangkat mengacak surainya sebal. Dengan kasar dia mengusap air mata yang menuruni pipinya tanpa permisi saat dirinya terlelap tadi. Menyebalkan sekali. Tak tahu karena alasan apa, setiap kali Luhan terlelap ataupun ketika Luhan sedang tidak memikirkan apapun, dirinya akan selalu teringat setiap kenangannya bersama Sehun. Kenangannya ketika masih menjadi kekasih seorang Oh Sehun.

Ini sudah hari kedua sejak terakhir kali dia berbicara dengan pemuda pucat itu. Selama dua hari itu pula dia tidak melihat batang hidungnya anak itu. Luhan mendengus sekeras-kerasnya. Untuk apa dia memikirkan pemuda itu. Sadarlah Luhan. Kau sudah memiliki tunangan yang merupakan seorang gadis berparas cantik. Bukan seperti Sehun yang memiliki _gender_ sama sepertimu. Luhan mengangguk, membenarkan pemikirannya barusan.

"Benar, aku sudah memiliki Seohyun. Lagipula begini lebih baik, aku bisa membalas semua kebaikan dari keluarga Byun." Ucapnya meyakinkan diri.

Keyakinannya sedikit goyah saat sekelabat kenangan kembali muncul di kepalanya. Tapi dengan cepat dia menepis semua kegoyahannya. Tidak. Dia pembenci kaum pecinta sesama jenis. Berhenti memikirkan Sehun, dasar bodoh. "Lu _hyung_ , cepatlah bersiap. Kita hampir terlambat,"

Luhan melirik jam yang berada di nakas dekat tempat tidur. "Tunggu sebentar Baekkie."

* * *

.

* * *

Senandungan kecil keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun kala dirinya melangkah memasuki area sekolah mereka. Luhan yang berada di sampingnya rersenyum kecil. Tampaknya Baekhyun sudah melupakan perasaannya pada Luhan. Syukurlah. Setidaknya Luhan tidak perlu pusing memikirkan cara untuk menjaga perasaan Baekhyun. Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Kali ini terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, karena Luhan tidak bergelayutan manja lagi di lengan Baekhyun. Belakangan ini sosok Luhan terlihat lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Walau terkadang sifat manja Luhan masih tetap muncul.

"Kyungie~" Luhan melambaikan semangat tangannya ke depan. Kyungsoo yang berjalan di depan mereka mendongak lalu berlari kecil menghampiri dua Byun bersaudara tersebut.

"Pagi," pemuda bermata bulat menyapa keduanya saat mereka berhadapan. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat Luhan yang hanya bisa terkekeh dengan tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Ada orang menitipkan coklat ini untukmu, _hyung_."

Luhan mengernyit, "Coklat?"

Pertanyaannya diangguki oleh Kyungsoo. Dengan sedikit ragu Luhan mengambil coklat tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ketiganya berjalan melewati lorong sekolah, mengabaikan para siswa dan siswi yang berbisik-bisik tak jelas sambil menatapi mereka. Kyungsoo berpisah dengan keduanya saat tiba di depan kelas. Sedangkan Baekhyun berkata ada sedikit urusan dengan Jung _saem_. Jadi di sinilah Luhan, berjalan seorang diri menuju kelasnya. Mata coklat miliknya melihat ke sekitar heran, sepertinya ada yang aneh hari ini.

Jika dirinya tidak salah, sedari awal memasuki sekolah, para siswa maupun siswi selalu berbisik-bisik sambil melirik padanya. Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? Luhan menatap penampilannya dari atas hingga bawah. Normal. Tidak ada yang salah. Lalu kenapa?

"Luhan _oppa_?" Luhan mendongak mendengar namanya di panggil. Dirinya bertemu pandang dengan Seohyun yang menatapnya dalam. Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya saat melihat wajah Seohyun. Luhan bergumam sebagai tanggapan atas panggilan Seohyun padanya. Gadis cantik bersurai kelam itu berdiri di atas kakinya dengan gelisah. Tanpa sadar, Seohyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya juga bergerak tidak bisa diam.

Luhan mengernyit bingung. Ada apa dengan tunangannya?

"Seohyun? Kau baik?"

Seohyun yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, tersentak kaget saat Luhan menggenggam tangannya lembut. Seohyun menoleh cepat ke arah Luhan. Wajahnya menyiratkan berbagai perasaan. Namun yang lebih dominan adalah perasaan sakit, entah karena apa. Luhan semakin tidak mengerti dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Bisakah aku datang ke rumahmu hari ini?"

Mengangguk. Luhan mengangguk memberi ijin pada tunangannya untuk datang. Walau misalkan Seohyun ingin langsung mendatangi rumahnya tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, Luhan tidak masalah. Lagipula mereka sudah bertunangan, jadi sah-sah saja jika Seohyun ingin datang kapanpun itu. Setelahnya gadis cantik bersurai hitam itu tersenyum sebelum pergi keluar dari kelas Luhan.

Dan hari itu berlalu dengan cepat tanpa Luhan sadari. Ketika jam pulang sekolah berdentang, Luhan bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas Seohyun. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk pulang bersama gadis itu saat jam sekolah telah usai. "Seohyun, ayo kita pulang," ucap Luhan sesaat setelah matanya menangkap sosok Seohyun yang berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Tubuh Seohyun menegang mendengar suara seseorang yang dicintainya. Hal itu sukses membuat Luhan semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Eum, _oppa_ , hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu,"

"Huh? Tapi—"

"Aku akan ke rumahmu malam hari. Jadi aku pulang terlebih dahulu." Seohyun berucap cepat lalu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan sosok Luhan yang semakin terlarut dalam kebingungannya sendiri.

* * *

.

* * *

Suasana hening telah memenuhi seisi ruang keluarga di kediaman Byun sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara sama sekali atau mungkin karena tidak mampu? Seluruh wajah orang-orang yang berada di sana tampak terserang rasa kaget luar biasa. Kecuali dua orang, Seohyun dan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau katakan Seohyun?" Luhan berucap dengan nada tersendat. Dia sudah mampu menguasai rasa terkejutnya.

Bola mata Seohyun bergerak gelisah ke sana kemari, "Aku ingin membatalkan rencana pernikahan kita,"

"Kau bercanda? _Appa_ , Lulu tidak mau," Luhan berujar cepat. Memasang wajah sememelas mungkin kepada ayahnya. Tuan Byun menatap Luhan sekilas sebelum berdeham, untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana aneh di antara keluarganya dan Seohyun sekaligus juga menarik seluruh perhatian. Kini beberapa pasang mata menatap sosok Tuan Byun.

"Bisa kau berikan alasan yang masuk akal atas pertanyaanmu?"

Seohyun terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini. Dia menatap Baekhyun meminta pertolongan. Yang ditatap hanya menghela nafas lelah. Byun bungsu menggeleng, menatap Seohyun tegas, memerintahkan gadis itu untuk berkata yang sebenarnya jika tidak ingin terjadi masalah yang lebih berkepanjangan. "Karena, Luhan _oppa_ tidak mencintaiku," Seohyun menarik nafas, berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya yang kacau, "Dia mencintai Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Seohyun. Sedangkan yang lainnya kembali terserang rasa kaget. "Luhan, apa itu benar?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang menatapnya sangat tajam. Luhan bisa merasakan dirinya sulit untuk bernafas hanya karena tatapan yang diberikan sang ayah. "Tid..Tidak, aku tid..tidak mencintai Sehun. Aku bukan _gay_!" Luhan berujar keras lalu pergi dari ruang keluarga tanpa perduli orang-orang yang masih berada di dalam ruang keluarga.

"Luhan! Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi!" Tuan Byun berteriak. Teriakannya masih mampu didengar oleh Luhan yang berada di lantai dua. Namun pemuda itu memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

" _Appa_ , tenanglah. Biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya. Biarkan Seohyun pulang. Kita bicarakan masalah pernikahan Lu _hyung_ dan Seohyun setelah semua sudah kembali normal," Baekhyun membalas tatapan tajam ayahnya dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak gentar sama sekali meskipun ayahnya sedang dalam kondisi emosi. Tuan Byun mengangguk, kemudian mengantar Seohyun hingga depan pintu kediaman Byun.

Saat ini, Baekhyun duduk dengan ketenangan luar biasa di dalam ruang keluarga. Tidak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan menuntut nan tajam milik sang ayah. Sebelum dia bersuara, pemuda bermata sipit itu melemparkan senyum menenangkan pada sang ibu yang terlihat takut. Takut bila suaminya lepas kendali dan melakukan hal yang tidak dikehendaki. Setelahnya Baekhyun menceritakan keselurahan hal yang diketahuinya.

* * *

000

* * *

Keesokan harinya Luhan bangun seperti biasa. Dia memilih mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak pergi kemanapun hari ini. Perasaan dan pikirannya kacau. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa. Penyesalan datang melingkupinya ketika dia mengingat dengan jelas, dia telah bersikap kurang ajar pada Tuan Byun yang telah dengan baik hatinya mau menampung dan merawat dirinya yang tidak memiliki siapa pun lagi. Luhan mengerang keras seraya menarik rambut coklatnya. Dirinya tampak sangat kacau dan menyedihkan.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil ponselnya. Menatap kosong ke arah layar ponsel yang menampilkan gambar dirinya dan seseorang di sana. Senyum penuh luka terukir di bibirnya. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" Ibu jarinya mengusap wajah seseorang yang tersenyum dengan tulusnya di sana. Walau senyumannya tak selebar senyum yang ditampilkan Luhan di foto tersebut. Setitik air mata mengalir turun tanpa permisi. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

Berusaha menahan isakkannya sekuat tenaga. Namun gagal, perasaan yang tak diinginkannya datang begitu saja. Perasaan sakit yang selalu menggerogotinya setiap waktu. Pintu kamar diketuk pelan oleh seseorang, Luhan mengerang dalam posisi tidurannya. Dia sangat malas untuk beranjak. Tapi ketukan pintu kamarnya yang pelan tak ada hentinya berbunyi, membuat Luhan mau tak mau beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Dia sangat yakin di balik pintu adalah ibunya atau mungkin Baekhyun. Luhan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membuka kunci pintu dan sebelah tangan lainnya memegang gagang pintu. Benar saja, dihadapannya sosok Baekhyun berdiri dengan tenang di sana. Mata sipitnya menatap Luhan lamat-lamat dari atas sampai bawah. Dalam hati, Baekhyun tersenyum melihat penampilan Luhan.

"Ada apa Baekkie?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada suara seperti biasanya. Terkesan sedikit kekanakkan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang lebih tua, "Ada yang ingin _appa_ bicarakan. Setelah itu aku juga ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu, Lu _hyung_ ,"

"Baiklah. Biarkan Lulu bersiap dahulu." Luhan mengulas senyum. Anggukkan didapati oleh Luhan. Kemudian sosok Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam kaku di posisinya.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membersihkan diri. Selang beberapa menit, Luhan telah tampak lebih segar. Dia pun berjalan ke bawah, menuju ruang keluarga. Karena sudah pasti baik ayah, ibu, maupun Baekhyun sudah menunggunya di sana. Saat Luhan melangkah masuk, tiga pasang mata menatapnya dalam diam. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Setelah Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, Tuan Byun membuka suara.

"Luhan, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari adikmu," Kepala Luhan yang tertunduk kini terangkat. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Seakan mengerti kebingungan Luhan, Tuan Byun kembali berucap, "Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menikahi Seohyun. Karena aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri. Kau layak mendapat kebahagianmu sendiri," wajah Tuan Byun yang biasa tegas, terlihat berubah menjadi lembut ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

Mata Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. Berusaha memahami apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Kepalanya pun menggeleng saat mengerti apa yang dimaksud pria paruh baya di depannya, "Tidak. Aku akan tetap menikahi Seohyun. Aku..aku.." Luhan bergerak gelisah di posisi duduknya. Kedua tangannya meremat satu sama lain. Sebulir keringat muncul di dahi putihnya.

Nyonya Byun beranjak dari tempatnya, berpindah posisi menjadi di samping anak sulungnya. Tangan rapuhnya menyentuh pundak Luhan yang sedikit bergetar. "Luhan sayang, jangan bohongi perasaanmu. Kami tahu setelah diceritakan oleh Baekhyun, kau tidak mencintai Seohyun,"

"Ta—"

"Jangan mengelak. Aku mengerti. Meski kau bukan anak kandungku. Tapi aku sudah merawatmu sejak kecil. Aku sudah mengetahuinya, tapi aku ingin kau mengatakannya sendiri padaku, pada kami," Mata rusa Luhan berair. Menatap penuh minta maaf kepada keduanya. Merasa tidak layak mendapat semua ini. Dirinya terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidak tahu balas budi. "Kau tidak mengecewakan kami. Kau anak kami, jadi kami mengerti." Luhan menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukkan hangat snag ibu. Sedang Nyonya Byun mengelus surai coklat Luhan. Membisikkan kata-kata sayang.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tidak mencintai gadis itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian," Luhan menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukkan hangat sang ibu. Sedang Nyonya Byun mengelus surai coklat Luhan. Membisikkan kata-kata sayang dan menenangkan.

"Kau tidak mengecewakan kami. Kau anak kami, jadi kami mengerti."

Tuan Byun ikut bangkit dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Baekhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil menatap ketiga orang yang disayanginya, sebelum akhirnya dia tersadar akan sesuatu. Perlahan wajahnya berubah gelap. Kepalanya menunduk berusaha mengumpulkan segala keberanian untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang entah akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti apa dari kakaknya. Baekhyun berdeham, mengintrupsi kegiatan ayah, ibu serta kakaknya.

"Lu _hyung_. Ada yang ingin ku beritahu," Baekhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya, "Sehun, dia..." Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat. Menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Baekhyun.

Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat, "Baekkie, ada apa?" pemuda yang lebih tua menghampiri sang adik. Menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"Sehun, dia memutuskan untuk pergi belajar ke Jepang,"

Luhan menatap sang adik lama, "Lalu? Apa perduliku?" nada suara Luhan berubah menjadi dingin, ekspresinya juga sangat datar, tidak seperti biasanya. Kedua orangtua mereka sempat terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Luhan, tapi mereka memilih diam. Mereka sudah mendengarkan semuanya dari Baekhyun, jadi mereka memutuskan agar Baekhyun yang mengurus semuanya.

"Hyu—" Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, ponsel miliknya berdering. Dia menatap Luhan, meminta ijin untuk mengangkat ponselnya barang sebentar. Dia langsung mengangkat ponselnya yang terus berdering setelah mendapat persetujuan.

Hening sesaat, hingga suara nyaring Baekhyun terdengar. "APA?!" Luhan beserta kedua orangnya berjengit kaget. Menatap ngeri ke arah Baekhyun yang suaranya lebih kencang dari biasanya. "Kau..kau pasti bercanda Yeollie?!" Baekhyun melemas. Punggungnya menyender pada sandaran sofa. "Itu tidak mungkin," ponselnya terjatuh begitu saja karena tenaganya seakan menghilang.

Rasa khawatir seketika dirasakan orang-orang di sana melihat perubahan pada sikap Baekhyun. Luhan yang berada tepat di samping adiknya, langsung menepuk pipi putih Baekhyun pelan, "Baekkie? Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah Luhan. "Sehun..." ada jeda sesaat dalam ucapan Baekhyun, "Dia mengalami kecelakaan hebat saat pesawatnya sedang terbang..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haloooooooo... Gimana chap ini? Sya gak tau apa yg sya ketik. Ngeri sendiri bacanya, kyknya penulisan sya semakin jelek /pundung/. Sebelum balas review, ada yg mau sya ksih tauu, tolong baca pemberitahuan yg saya publish barusan yaaa. Balasan review,**

 **key** **: Ini upd~ Sya lg bnyk tugas, gak bs update cpet. Miannnnn...**

 **ChagiLu** **: jrng" 'kan lht Sehun kyk gtu? Nyehehe. Syangnya chanbaek kaisoo gak bs nyatuin hunhan .-. , Okayy, Sya setuju, hunbaek broshipnya kerasa bgt xD. Thanks udah jwab pertanyaan dan review~ Lanjutt~**

 **Guest, Call me -AB- : Gak bakal dibkin kejam" amat kok~ Okay, thanks buat review sm jawabannya~  
**

 **Guest1 :** **Okay, bkal sya pkirin sranmu buat ff selanjutnya. Thanks udh review dan jwabannya~**

 **AnggiChannieYL** **: weks, Luhan dikatain. Wkwk. Balikin Luhan ke Sehun gak yaaa? :v . Jangan dibunuh dong, wkwk. Thanks for review~**

 **anaknya hunhan : krna Seohyun cocok sma Luhan :3 /gak. Wkwk, semua ff sya mah happy end. Mian gak bs upd cpet .-. Maunya gitu, tp semoga aja chap ini sesuai harapan km yaaaa~ Thanks buat review sm jawabannya~**

 **lulu90 : maunya begitu, tp yahh gtu deh.. /heh. Semoga chap ini sesuai harapan km ya~ Thanks for review~**

 **anu** **:** **wkwk. Smoga chap ini sesuai harapan km yaaaa~ Lah klo gtu, entar epepnya makin pnjang dong. Wkwk. Thanks for review~**

 **exofujo 12 : jangan baper" . wkwk. Mian gak bs fastupd, tp ini udh sya lanjuttt. Thanks for review~  
**

 **bambii** **: lg dlam pengetikan ya, sequelnya bkal di update secepat mungkin. Thanks for review~**

 **si mawar : Jgn dongs, nanti epepnya makin panjang . wkwk. Okayy. Thanks buat review sm jawabannya~**

 **ParkNada : dilanjut~ Thank for review~**

 **RusAngin** **: iya dongs, sya 'kan penasaran :v . wkwk. Okayy, sequel dlam pengetikan yaa~ Kok lucu ya bca review km xD. Tenang, ntar lg jg rujuk kok dan konfliknya gak rumit" amat~ Thanks buat review sm jawabannya~**

 **irasrptr : dilanjut~ Sequel dlam pengetikkan. Thanks buat review sm jawabannya~**

 **bbhyun92 : Seriusan deh /lirik atas/ Thanks for review~**

 **Elisye Sihombing** **: maunya bgtu, tp lht ntar deh yaaa :3 . Sequel dlam pengetikkan. Thanks yaaa~**

 **Guest2 : gpp dia merana sekali". Jrng kan lht dia merana. Wkwk. Thanks for review~**

 **osh7** **: happyend kok. Tenang saja. Mian gakk bs fastupd .-. Thanks for review~**

 **Guest3 : Makasihhhh :3 . Ini udh lanjutt , Thanks for review~**

 **auliaMRQ : eh, samasama~ Sya suka Sehun sengsara :v /gak. Ini dilanjut.. Arigatouuuuu yaa~**

 **xandeer : eh? Wkwk. Kyk orng gila gmn? Busettt :v . Mian gak bs fastupdd .-. Krna sya gak pnter bkin ff pnjang .-. Thanks for review~**

 **biluhan947** **: Maunya bgtuu, tp lht ntar deh yaa :3 . Okayyy. Thanks for review~**

 **hun1204 : Balik gak ya? Maunya gmn? :v . Thanks for review~**

 **Albino's Deer** **: buset. Mau diceramahin si Lulu :v . Ngerti kok ngerti /lirik atas/ Dilanjutttt~ Thanks for review nee~**

 **windeerlaff : Okayyy" . Thanks buat jawaban sm revviewnya~**

 **pc** **: eh eh, bisa begitu .-. Happyend kok. Tenang saja~ Dilanjutt kokk~ Sya gak bs bkin ff terlalu panjang, suka mandet di tengahh .-. siip~ Thanks jg udh review~**

 **Guest4 :** **Dilanjutt~ Thanks for review~**

 **xiao lu** **: Mian gak bs upd cpet .-. Thanks for review~**

 **kuukukey : Mian gak bs fastupd .-. Thanks for review~**

 **Yo, ada yg pny line? Blh kali add line sya, buat tambah tmen :3 id: hundeer**

 **Then,**

 **RnR?**


	13. Chapter 12

**.**

" _Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _Yang dipanggil menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sesaat lalu menengok ke arah belakang, tepatnya ke arah sesosok pemuda bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar apartemennya. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sedang berkemas,"_

 _Sebelah alis milik Chanyeol terangkat tanda tak mengerti. Berbagai macam pertanyaan bersarang di kepalanya. Berusaha menyusun pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang akan dia ucapkan, "Berkemas? Kenapa?"_

 _Sehun kembali menghentikan kegiatan berkemasnya. Seulas senyum dia lemparkan untuk pemuda yang lebih tua. "Aku akan berangkat ke Jepang malam ini."_

" _Jep—tunggu, apa?" Chanyeol tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan Sehun yang terlewat santai. Seakan Sehun sedang membicarakan masalah tentang cuaca hari ini. Dengan langkah lebar, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Sehun. Kedua tangannya terangkat memegang pundak tegap Sehun. Memaksa yang lebih muda menghadapnya. Setelahnya, Chanyeol menatap ke dalam mata Sehun. Berusaha mencari kebohongan, namun nihil. Dia tidak mendapatkannya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Kembali. Berbagai macam pertanyaan kembali menghinggapi kepalanya. "Kenapa?" Hanya itu pertanyaan yang dapat dilontarkannya._

 _Sehun memasang ekspresi bingung sebelum menjawab, "Aku belum memberitahumu? Aku akan melanjutkan studi di Jepang."_

" _Lalu, Luhan?"_

 _Dahi Sehun mengernyit. Untuk sepersekian detik, wajah Sehun menyiratkan perasaan sakit yang jelas. Tapi setelahnya Sehun kembali memasang wajah normal dan sedikit tersenyum, "Aku menyerah untuk saat ini," ucap Sehun dengan pandangan sendu yang tak dapat tertutupi sama sekali. Mulut Chanyeol yang terbuka hendak melemparkan pertanyaan lagi langsung dipotong Sehun cepat, "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya nanti. Tidak untuk sekarang." Kepala bersurai kelam Chanyeol mengangguk dengan ogah-ogahan. Karena pada kenyataannya. Chanyeol masih sangat penasaran._

 **.**

 **Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate:T**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other(s) : EXO m** **embers** **and many more**

 **Warn** **:** **BoysLove-Yaoi,** **typos,** **alur** **berantakan** **, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T** **LIKE** **DON'T** **READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 12

.

.

Bola kembar berwarna coklat bening milik Luhan berkedip beberapa kali. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun barusan. Entah kenapa, sesaat kinerja otaknya berjalan lambat tanpa sebab. "Oh.." hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari bibir merah milik Luhan setelah hening cukup panjang. Bibir tipis Baekhyun terkatup rapat hingga membentuk garis tipis karena tidak menyangka dengan respon yang diberikan sang kakak. Dia pikir Luhan akan menjadi panik atau sedih, tapi ini. Kakaknya hanya memasang ekspresi datar, bahkan Luhan tampak tak tertarik sama sekali dengan Sehun. Astaga. Apa benar Luhan tidak mencintai Sehun?

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, Lulu ingin tidur terlebih dahulu, _ne_ ," Luhan berujar, membuyarkan segala lamunan sang Byun bungsu. Mata sipit milik Baekhyun menatap sang kakak dengan sedikit linglung. Dan tatapan itu di balas teduh oleh Luhan. Pemuda berkebangsaan China itu tersenyum lembut, memeluk kedua orangtua serta Baekhyun untuk sesaat. "Selamat malam," ucapnya kemudian beranjak menuju lantai atas, dimana letak kamarnya berada.

Kaki-kaki Luhan melangkah ringan menaiki anak tangga, mengabaikan segala tatapan yang dilemparkan orangtua dan adiknya. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca sama sekali saat dirinya perlahan menghilang menuju lantai dua. Langkahnya pun mulai memberat. Matanya seketika memerah dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dengan sedikit kasar Luhan mengusap setitik air mata yang meluncur melewati belahan pipi sebelah kanannya. Dia menggigit bibir keras berusaha menahan gejolak kesedihan yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa dirinya tahu apa sebabnya. "Ada apa denganku?" Desis Luhan pelan seraya menutup pintu yang berada di belakangnya.

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat. Dirinya juga menarik dan menghembuskan nafas pelan secara berulang untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Luhan membuka kedua mata. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit saat ucapan Baekhyun tadi kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

 _Sehun kecelakaan?_ Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur. Membanting dirinya cukup keras ke atas benda lembut berbalut kain putih tersebut. Tatapan matanya kosong. Selang beberapa saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Berhenti memikirkannya," Luhan bergumam, "Kau normal. Ingat itu."

* * *

000

* * *

Pagi itu Luhan bangun dengan keadaan yang cukup berantakan. Luhan menguap dengan lebar lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kursi di dalam kelasnya. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, dapat ditemukan kantung mata yang melingkar di bawah matanya. Dia mengabaikan setiap bisikan dan tatapan para siswa maupun siswi yang terarah lurus ke arahnya. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya tengah dibicarakan oleh seluruh orang yang ada di sekolahnnya. Ya, berita tentang batalnya pernikahan dirinya dan Seohyun sudah pasti tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dan jangan lupakan beberapa siswa yang sibuk membicarakan tentang kecelakaan yang dialami Sehun.

"Apa? Hanya tubuh Sehun yang belum ditemukan? Jadi maksudmu Sehun menghilang, begitu?" Telinga Luhan dapat mendengar dengan jelas pekikkan seorang siswi yang berada beberapa kursi di depannya. _Sehun menghilang?_

Luhan menggeram dalam hati. Berusaha mengacuhkan segala suara di sekitarnya. Dia tidak ingin dirinya tiba-tiba kalap karena tidak tahan karena para siswa yang sibuk membicarakan tentang Sehun. Sudah cukup semalaman dirinya tidak tidur hanya karena perkataan Baekhyun yang terus terputar di kepalanya seakan seperti kaset rusak, juga dadanya yang sibuk berdenyut sakit tanpa alasan yang jelas, menurutnya.

Luhan melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah kanannya saat seorang siswi terang-terangan membicarakannya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat sang siswi terdiam kaku karena baru kali ini melihat Luhan seperti itu. "Bisa kalian diam?" Itu bukan suara Luhan, melainkan sosok lain yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan tatapan garang. Menatap satu persatu siswa siswi yang sukses terdiam. Mengucapkan peringatan secara tak langsung melalui mata sipitnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga sedikit gerah mendengar berita tentang batalnya pertunangan Luhan-Seohyun serta hilangnya Sehun sedari awal dia menginjakkan kaki di sekolahnya.

Sepasang kaki pendek milik Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Luhan. Dia meletakkan tas beserta tubuhnya di kursi sebelah Luhan. Matanya menatap sang kakak dalam, menelisik penampilan Luhan yang tampak kacau. Tanpa di sadari siapapun, senyuman kecil terukir di bibir sang Byun bungsu. Namun hal itu hanya berselang beberapa detik dikarenakan Baekhyun kini menatap tajam siswa yang dengan tidak tahu kondisi membicarakan tentang Luhan tepat di sampingnya.

"Baekkie~ Lulu malas belajar," rengek Luhan seraya menarik lengan kemeja sekolah Baekhyun. Yang lebih muda menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Lu _hyung_ sakit?" Luhan menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut. Pemuda beriris rusa itu membuang tatapan ke samping, berusaha menghindari tatapan sang adik. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan lalu berujar, "Baiklah. Lu _hyung_ boleh membolos saat ini. Tapi tidak dengan lain kali,"

Kepala Luhan menoleh cepat ke arah Baekhyun. Matanya berbinar senang menatap sang adik. Dia pun memeluk sang adik kencang dan tanpa aba-aba. "Terima kasih Baekkie. Lulu menyayangimu." Luhan mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas sebelum pergi dari kelasnya sendiri.

Kakinya melangkah cepat melewati lorong kelas yang telah sepi. Dengan tak sabar dia berjalan menuju tempat teratas yang ada di sekolahnya, _rooftop_. Sesampainya di atas, Luhan mengunci pintu agar tidak ada siapapun yang datang ke sini. Dirinya sedang butuh ketenangan untuk sesaat. Dia kembali mengerang kala merasakan kepala dan dadanya berdenyut sakit untuk kesekian kalinya tanpa dirinya ketahui sebabnya. "Apa yang salah denganku?" Tangan Luhan terangkat menjambak surai coklatnya keras.

Pikirannya sedang berantakan. Kenangannya bersama Sehun dengan tidak tahu keadaan selalu melintas di pikirannya. Kenangan dimana Sehun memeluknya erat. Kenangan saat Sehun mengecup bibirnya lembut. Kenangan saat Sehun memberikannya kenyamanan yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan dimanapun. Kenangan saat Sehun yang selalu menomor satukan dirinya, membuat dirinya merasa menjadi orang yang sangat berharga. Kenangan saat Sehun yang selalu menjaga dan memberikannya perhatian penuh. Dan masih banyak kenangan lainnya. "Sehun.." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Dia memejamkan matanya erat. Mencoba menghilangkan segala perasaan yang mengganggunya. Sebisa mungkin dirinya berusaha mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Dia normal, dia tidak mungkin menyukai Sehun. Lagipula seharusnya dirinya merasa senang karena sekarang Sehun sudah tidak akan pernah mengganggunya lagi. Tapi kenapa dia malah merasa sedih dan..kehilangan? Luhan mengerang jengkel. Mengusap kasar wajah manisnya. Matanya masih terpejam. Selang beberapa menit setelah nafasnya yang sempat tak teratur telah kembali seperti semula, Luhan menatap jauh ke depan. Menatap langit cerah hari ini dengan pikiran yang melalang buana.

* * *

000

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepatnya semenjak kabar hilangnya sosok Sehun dari kecelakaan pesawat tersebut. Dan sosok Luhan tak ayal berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat pendiam dan sangat sensitif. Luhan akan mudah marah hanya karena hal kecil yang tidak sesuai keinginannya. Penampilan Luhan juga selalu tampak kacau. Wajah Luhan semakin hari semakin kusut tanpa dirinya sendiri tahu apa penyebabnya. Luhan selalu lebih memilih menyendiri daripada menghabiskan waktu bersama orang lain.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Menyenderkan punggungnya di _headboard_. Bibirnya melantunkan nada-nada dari musik yang tengah diputar melalui ponsel putihnya. Kedua bola matanya terpejam, tampak menikmati kegiatannya saat ini. Bibirnya pun perlahan mengulas sebuah senyum kecil ketika beberapa kenangan manis datang menghampirinya. Tersenyum semakin lebar disaat bayangan wajah ayah dan ibunya hadir. Namun senyumannya hilang begitu saja saat kenangannya bersama Sehun lah yang muncul. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya perlahan merasakan denyutan yang tak mengenakkan. Rasa sakit itu kembali. Rasa sakit saat Luhan mengingat sosok Sehun. Luhan sudah tidak terlalu fokus dengan lagu apa yang tengah terputar. Hanya karena mengingat Sehun, Luhan bisa menjadi sekacau ini. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Kedua matanya terbuka cepat, "Sial," gumamnya sambil mengusap surai coklatnya dengan kasar.

"Luhan, kau baik?" Suara khawatir seorang wanita terdengar dari balik pintu kamar diiringi ketukan pintu berulang. Luhan pun bangkit dari posisinya. Merapikan sedikit penampilannya yang kacau sebelum beranjak menuju pintu. Dia memasang senyum manis, menyambut sang Nyonya Byun.

"Ada apa _eomma_?"

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat, "Tidak. Lulu tidak sedang ada masalah,"

Sang ibu terdiam sejenak menatap Luhan lamat-lamat. "Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Mulut Luhan yang terbuka kembali tertutup saat wanita paruh baya namun masih tetap cantik itu kembali berujar, "Jangan berbohong. Aku tidak akan percaya jika kau berkata 'tidak' padaku,"

Luhan terdiam cukup lama. Berusaha memilih untuk berkata jujur atau membohongi ibu angkatnya ini. Namun saat matanya menatap tatapan sayang yang diberikan untuknya, Luhan pun menghela nafas. Kemudian menatap sang ibu dengan lembut, "Ya, _eomma_ benar. Banyak yang mengganggu pikiran Lulu akhir-akhir ini," Luhan memilih opsi pertama.

Raut wajah Nyonya Byun berubah khawatir. Dia menarik tubuh Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam dekapan menenangkannya. Luhan merasa dirinya mendapatkan sedikit kekuatan untuk melewati berbagai perasaan tak enak yang menyerbunya. Sebelah tangan sang ibu terangkat, mengelus punggung anak sulungnya penuh kasih. Luhan sendiri memilih memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan sang ibu yang sangat menyayanginya. Dia balas memeluk wanita itu erat. Entah kenapa dirinya ingin menangis saat ini. "Ingin bercerita?" Luhan tersentak kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba sang ibu. Dia melepaskan pelukan sang ibu. Mata keduanya bertubrukan satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Luhan memilih untuk mengangguk. Tanda bahwa dirinya ingin bercerita pada wanita tersebut.

Wanita paruh baya berparas cantik itu terkekeh kecil sesaat setelah Luhan selesai bercerita. Walau sebagian besar ceritanya sudah diketahui oleh Nyonya Byun, namun dia hanya ingin tahu melalui sudut pandang pemuda manis beriris rusa di depannya. Dia tersenyum semakin lebar melihat wajah kebingungan milik Luhan. " _Eomma_? Ada yang salah dengan cerita Lulu?" Nyonya Byun semakin terkekeh saat melihat raut wajah Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan. Dengan sisa tawa, wanita itu menggeleng lalu mengelus puncak kepala Luhan lembut.

"Kau mencintainya," ucap Nyonya Byun sebelum memilih untuk beranjak meninggalkan Luhan tanpa menunggu jawaban ataupun respon yang akan diberikan oleh anak sulungnya tersebut. Yang terpenting, dirinya sudah memberikan dua kata untuk menyimpulkan seluruh cerita Luhan tadi. Ya, semoga saja Luhan dapat menyadari dan mau menerima perasaannya dengan cepat.

Di sisi lain, Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan ekspresi bingung. Sebelah alisnya berkerut ketika memahami maksud dari ucapan ibunya, "Mencintainya? Itu tidak mungkin!" Luhan mengelak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Dengan kaki menghentak dia berjalan memasuki kamarnya kembali. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata-kata untuk meluapkan kesebalannya. Baru sebentar dia membanting dirinya kembali ke kasur, tiba-tiba ponsel putihnya yang masih sibuk melantunkan lagu terhenti dan tergantikan dengan bunyi panggilan masuk.

Dengan malas dan tanpa melihat _id caller_ yang tertera di layar ponselnya, Luhan menjawab. "Halo?"

" _Apa benar ini Tuan Luhan?"_

Luhan mengernyit. Dia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk tegak di atas kasur. "Ya. Dan kau?"

" _Saya dari pihak rumah sakit. Ingin menyampaikan pesan dari seseorang yang menyuruh Anda untuk segera ke Rumah Sakit Seoul secepatnya,"_

"Baik, terima kasih." Luhan mematikan sambungannya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa gerangan yang menyuruhnya, serta ada urusan apa hingga memanggilnya untuk datang ke rumah sakit pada hari libur seperti ini.

Meski Luhan tidak tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti, Luhan tetap bangkit berdiri. Mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan keluar dengan ponsel di tangannya. Sesampainya di lantai bawah, Luhan hanya bisa terdiam. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari, merasa aneh karena suasana rumahnya yang sepi tidak seperti biasanya jika orang tuanya sedang berada di rumah. Dia mengedikkan kedua bahunya pelan, memilih untuk tidak perduli. Kini dirinya sedang di tunggu seseorang entah siapa di Rumah Sakit Seoul. Matanya beralih menatap ke arah meja di bawah televisi, lalu mengambil sebuah kunci yang diyakininya sebagai kunci mobil milik sang ayah. "Aku pinjam mobilnya _appa_." gumam Luhan lalu berlari kecil menuju garasi dan mengemudikan mobil milik ayahnya keluar pekarangan rumah.

Berbagai pemikiran simpang siur di kepalanya. Berusaha memikirkan kemungkin yang paling masuk akal kenapa dirinya di panggil menuju rumah sakit. Karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, Luhan tidak menyadari dirinya telah tiba di tempat parkir pengunjung di Rumah Sakit Seoul. Sebelum dirinya berjalan memasuki gedung bernuansa putih dengan berbagai bau obat di dalamnya, Luhan terlebih dahulu mengambil ponsel putihnya. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_ , mengetik sebuah pesan singkat yang akan dikirimkannya pada Baekhyun, agar tidak perlu mencarinya, karena dirinya sedang ada urusan. Setelah menekan tombol _send_ , Luhan memasukkan kembali ponselnya di saku celana dan dia berjalan memasuki gedung rumah sakit.

Tujuannya adalah meja resepsionis. Menanyakan perihal alasan dirinya dipanggil ke sini. Sang wanita di balik meja resepsionis tampak terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya meminta tolong pada salah seorang perawat wanita untuk mengantarkannya ke suatu ruangan di rumah sakit tersebut. Luhan sedikit mengernyit tidak suka melihat tingkah wanita di depannya karena tidak membalas ucapannya melainkan malah langsung meminta tolong pada seorang perawat.

Dengan wajah kesal, Luhan berjalan menuju _lift_ dengan perawat wanita di depannya menuju lantai delapan. Sesampainya di lantai delapan, Luhan di tuntun menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu geser berwarna putih. Entah kenapa, Luhan merasa sangat gugup saat ini. "Terima kasih." Ucap Luhan. Perawat yang mengantarkannya kini telah kembali melaksanakan tugasnya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam di depan pintu.

Mata rusanya menatap pintu di depannya. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyentuh lalu membuka pintu di hadapannya. Nafasnya tercekat saat itu juga saat melihat sosok seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Di tubuhnya terpasang berbagai macam selang dan alat. Luhan terdiam kaku di posisinya selama beberapa saat sebelum dengan tergesa dia berjalan menghampiri kasur dimana sosok pemuda terbaring dengan kulit yang tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Oh Sehun.

"Luhan _hyung_? Kau datang," sebuah suara sarat akan kesedihan mengintrupsi keterpakuan Luhan. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengalihkan pandanngannya hanya untuk menemukan Chanyeol yang duduk di atas sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Penampilan Chanyeol sangat berantakan dan kacau. Dan Luhan dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol lah yang telah memanggilnya ke sini.

"Ya," Luhan terdiam sesaat, "Kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini?" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Hening. Lalu mata rusa Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Chanyeol baru saja menghela nafas dengan berat dan kasar, tampak frustasi. Hal itu sukses membuat Luhan bingung. "Kau lihat, Sehun sedang sekarat di sana," tangan Chanyeol terangkat, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah kasur pasien di mana tubuh Sehun berada dan tepat berada di dekat posisi Luhan berdiri sekarang. "Dan kau bertanya kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini?" Chanyeol tampak geram. Nafasnya tak teratur karena dirinya sudah diliputi amarah dan bisa meledak kapan saja, jika sampai Luhan memberikan jawaban yang dapat menyulut emosinya lebih dari ini, maka jangan salahkan Chanyeol nantinya bila dia benar-benar lepas kendali.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap datar Chanyeol. Tidak berniat membalas ucapan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut mengerang. "Demi Tuhan. Byun Luhan! Kau itu manusia batu atau apa?" Chanyeol menjambaki rambutnya. Membuat rambutnya yang semula sudah berantakan semakin terlihat berantakan.

Kini berganti Luhan yang menghela nafas. Dia berdiri tetap di posisinya dengan tangan yang bersedekap. "Lalu?" Tanyanya ringan.

Chanyeol kembali mengerang, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam kepala kecilmu itu. Yang terpenting, kembalilah menjadi Luhan yang manis karena kau tahu? Sehun ada di sini semua karenamu!"

Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat. Wajahnya menyiratkan wajah tak terima sama sekali. "Karenaku? Jangan asal berbicara Park Chanyeol!" Luhan berdesis. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tertawa sarkatik sebelum balas menatap Luhan tak kalah tajam. Ini bukan Chanyeol yang biasanya. Chanyeol tampak berbeda. Mungkin inilah sosok sebenarnya seorang Park Chanyeol jika seseorang berani menghancurkan atau melukai apapun yang disayanginya. Pemuda Park itu maju dua langkah. Berdiri tegap dengan mata menatap nyalang ke arah Luhan

"Kau! Jika kau tidak menghindari dan menolak Sehun dengan bertunangan dengan gadis bernama Seohyun, Sehun tidak akan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang. Dan yang terpenting dia tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan pesawat hebat,"

"Apa perduliku, huh? Itu hakku untuk menolaknya. Lagipula aku bukan _gay_ , asal kau tahu," Luhan berujar dengan nada yang tajam. Walau ekspresi wajahnya tetaplah datar dan tampak tak perduli sama sekali.

Chanyeol menggeram. Dengan berang dia berjalan cepat ke arah Luhan. Tangan besarnya menarik kerah baju Luhan. Jarak wajahnya sangat dekat satu sama lain. Chanyeol tampak sangat murka saat ini, tapi Luhan tetap santai dan tenang. "Jangan main-main denganku Luhan. Aku tidak perduli meskipun Sehun mencintaimu, aku akan menghancurkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan Sehun di kemudian hari," Chanyeol berucap dengan suara rendah. Dirinya berusaha mati-matian menahan emosi. Tidak mungkin jika dirinya menghajar Luhan di sini. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dijauhi oleh Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum miring. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan kilatan mengejek. "Kau pikir aku takut?" Luhan menepis kedua tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih memegang kerah bajunya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Menatap sekilas ke arah Chanyeol lalu Sehun, baru setelahnya dia berjalan menuju pintu. Langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya melihat Baekhyun beserta Kyungsoo dan Kai berdiri di depan ruangan. Dahinya mengernyit. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Seluruh orang yang ada di sana menoleh. Melihat Luhan dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. "Mengunjugi Sehun?" ucap Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Luhan hanya mendengus sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Langkahnya kembali terhenti saat tangan sebelah kirinya di tarik seseorang. Luhan menoleh dan melihat tangan Baekhyunlah yang telah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas sekali. "Berhenti bertingkah seperti ini _hyung_ ,"

Luhan mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sepasang mata sipit Baekhyun menatap tepat ke dalam mata Luhan. Matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipahami oleh Luhan sama sekali. "Kami tahu bahwa kau mencintai Sehun," ini suara Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermata bulat itu berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

Wajah Luhan menggelap. Kepalanya tertunduk hingga wajah manisnya tertutupi oleh helaian rambut warna coklatnya yang terjatuh. Ketiga orang di sana tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang tengah ada di wajah Luhan. Mereka juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada pemuda tertua di sana. "Kalian, bisakah kalian berhenti mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Sehun?! Aku normal dan bukan _gay_!" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Matanya berkilat penuh emosi. Tidak ada pancaran ceria seperti dulu.

Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan sang kakak, menggertakan giginya emosi. Ini pertama kalinya dia membenci kekeras kepalaan sang kakak. Dia benci melihat betapa _keukeuh_ nya Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya seorang _staight_ padahal jelas-jelas sang kakak sangat mencintai Sehun. "Berhenti bertingkah keras kepala! Kau tahu _hyung_? Sehun sangat mencintaimu dan ingin terus bersamamu?" Baekhyun menarik nafas sebelum kembali berujar, "Apa ada orang seperti Sehun selain orang tua kita yang selalu menomor satukan dirimu? Apakah ada orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu dibanding dirinya sendiri? Apakah ada orang yang rela mengalah demi memenuhi keegoisanmu sejak dulu? Asal _hyung_ tahu, jika Sehun tidak mencintaimu dengan tulus, aku sangat yakin saat ini Sehun sudah berbahagia dengan gadis maupun pria lain. Tapi dia lebih memilihmu, memilih orang yang tidak pernah mau melihatnya hanya karena keegoisannya yang tidak ingin dinilai sebagai seorang _gay_. Kau bodoh _hyung_."

Perlahan suara Baekhyun melemah. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Luhan. "Pergilah jika itu yang Lu _hyung_ mau. Tapi kuberitahu, hanya Sehun yang paling mengerti dan mencintaimu." Setelahnya, Baekhyun beserta Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan memasuki ruangan di mana Sehun berada. Meninggalkan Luhan yang terpaku di posisinya, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Dia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong menuju parkiran. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di dalam mobil tanpa berniat untuk menjalankannya sama sekali. Pikirannya masih sibuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi. Hati terdalamnya menyetujui apa yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun barusan. Sehun sangat mencintainya dan dia.. _sepertinya_ dia juga mencintai Sehun. Setetes air mata jatuh, membasahi belah pipi kanan Luhan. Dan Luhan pun menangis dengan kencang di dalam mobil. Menangisi kebodohannya yang selalu bertingkah egois hingga mengakibatkan Sehun terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heihoooo~ Akhirnya bs upd. Vii bner" minta maaf buat keterlambatan updnya, kemaren" sya smpet kehilangan mood ketik, jd bru skrng bs di updnya , MIAN :" . nah,, gmn chap ini? Luhan ngeselin yeeee? Jgn smpe kalian bnrn ksel sm Luhan loh yaa, ini cmn ff, jd ini cmn karangan author sajaaaa. FF ini bakal habis dalam 2 atau 3 chap lg, mungkin.**

 **Buat yg login, review udh di bls yaa. Dan ini balasan buat yg blm login,**

 **Yohannaemerald : wihh bahasanyaa :3 . Sayangnya dia bnrn kecelakaan :v. Ini lanjut, thanks ~**

 **ASR9490 : eh? Makasihh x) . Bs jdii :v. Syangnya bnerannn , kkk . Ini happy end kokk, jd gak mungkin dia meninggall . Mian gak bs fast upd .-. Thanks for review~**

 **lulu90 : busett, gak smpe sgtunyaa jg kok :v . Luhan emangg rese, sabaarrr . wkwk. Thanks for review~**

 **Exoxo : busett, kesel amat kyknya .-. Thanks for review~**

 **Guest,Call me -AB- : Gak kokk, ini bkan sad end soalnyaa. Krna dia gengsian jd bgtuuu . Thanks for review~  
**

 **Guest :** **buset, bahagia amat. Wkwk. Bnrn kecelakannya .-. Ebusett. Wkwk . Thanks for review~**

 **K** **ikyKikuk :** **buset... Bs bgtu masa xD. Jangan gtu dongss, ntar kepanjangan critanya . wkwk . Yaoii~ Sya lg yang kena xD . Yoiii dong , wkwk . Thanks for review nee~**

 **Albino's Deer :** **Kok sya yg di gigit? Wkwk . Dia mah rempong , jd maklumi saja ~ Ini lanjutt, Thanks for review~**

 **RusAngin :** **Ini review km msukk. Td udh di bls lwat PM yethh, thanks for review~**

 **lulu90 :** **mengerikan gmn? Luhan emang gengsian orngnya :v. Thanks for review~**

 **oh chaca :** **DI lanjutt~ Loh? Kok makasih? Bisa jadi . wkwk. Thanks for review~**

 **Guest1 :** **Sya msih newbie, jd maklumi sja klo kesannya datar bgtu :" . Ini dilanjutt. Thanks~**

 **auliaMRQ :** **Yg mana bkin bngung, tnya aja sm saya~ Diusahakaan. Ini lanjutt. Thanks~**

 **monica jung :** **mantep? :v. Ini dilanjutt~ Suka yg baper" yee? Wkwk . Thanks for review~**

 **Oh Grace :** **syangnya gaakkk .-. Mian gak bs fast upd .-. Ini di lanjutt. Thanks for review~**

 **hunlu : dilanjutt. Thanks for review~**

 **ai no dobe : Ini dilanjutt. Thanks for review~**

 **ParkNada : Ini di lanjuttt. Thanks for review~**

 **k : mian gak bs fasat updd. Tp ini udh dilnjut. Thanks for review~**

 **Yg review nya blm kebales, lapor ke saya ajaa yaa~**

 **Then, RnR?**


	14. Chapter 13

**.**

Rasa sakit dan rasa takut itu kembali menderanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat sesaat setelah dirinya tersentak bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Nafas milik pemuda itu terengah. Pelipis dan tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat. Sepasang bola kembar berwarna coklat itu bergerak liar ke setiap sudut ruangan kamarnya. Perlahan nafasnya kembali teratur, dirinya menghembuskan nafas secara pelan. Matanya terpejam untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sempat menggila.

"Sialan." Gumamnya pelan. Selang beberapa menit, dirinya bangkit berdiri. Membawa sepasang kaki rampingnya menuju pintu kamar. Dia terus melangkah hingga tiba di lantai satu rumahnya. Suasana sekitar tampak sepi nan gelap. Mengingat saat ini masih pukul dua dini hari.

Dia terus melangkah memasuki dapur, mengambil segelas air putih kemudian memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang keluarga. Pemuda itu duduk terdiam di sana, masih tetap dengan keadaan ruangan yang remang-remang karena hanya ada penerangan sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Matanya yang biasa teduh kini tampak kosong dan tak hidup. Beberapa kali bibirnya menggumamkan kata penyesalan dan kesedihan. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, meremat rambutnya dengan kencang.

Air mata pun perlahan menuruni belahan pipinya. Dirinya terisak pelan, yang lama kelamaan berubah menjadi tangisan. Dia meredam isakannya dengan menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya ke atas bantal, tidak ingin mengganggu tidur dari orang-orang yang berada di rumah ini. "Bodoh, kau sangat bodoh!" Bentaknya pada diri sendiri. Dia mengusap kasar air mata yang masih tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langit-langit rumah dengan tatapan nanar. Isakan sesekali masih dapat terdengar. Dengan masih memeluk bantal sofa yang tadi dia gunakan untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya, dia bertanya pada diri sendiri, "Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

 **.**

 **Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : Lu Han , Oh SeHun, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other(s) : EXO m** **embers** **and many more**

 **Warn :** **BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur** **berantakan** **, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 13

.

.

Ruangan itu tampak sunyi. Hanya suara dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang berbunyi memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan yang berwarna putih. Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Matanya terpejam dengan damai. Tak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari pemuda itu, hanya desah nafas halus lah yang menandakan bahwa pemuda itu masih hidup. Suara derit pintu terbuka memecah kesunyian yang ada di sana. Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangannya yang membawa setangkai bunga anggrek. Luhan terdiam sesaat di sana. Ini kedua kalinya dia datang kemari setelah dua minggu berlalu. Perasaan sedih dan penuh penyesalan menyerbunya saat itu juga ketika dirinya membuka pintu. Mata beningnya terpaku pada kasur yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Dia di sana. Oh Sehun masih berada di sana. Dia melangkah perlahan menuju kasur di mana Sehun terbaring. Bibir bawahnya digigit cukup keras untuk menahan gejolak kesedihan. Dia meletakkan bunga anggrek yang dia bawa ke dalam vas bunga di samping tempat tidur Sehun. Kini fokus matanya beralih menatap Sehun. Meneliti setiap bagian wajah Sehun yang masih terdapat beberapa luka gores dan terlihat lebih tirus dari sebelumnya. Sebelah tangan milik Luhan terulur, mengelus surai kelam Sehun. "Sehun.." gumamnya dengan sendu.

Luhan kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isak tangis yang ingin keluar. Perlahan dia menggenggam sebelah tangan Sehun lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia di belakangnya. "Maaf," gumamnya lagi. Suaranya bergetar. "Aku menyesal, aku..aku.." tangis Luhan pecah saat itu juga. Pemuda manis itu tak mampu menyelesaikan ucapannya karena rasa sedih dan penyesalan yang mendalam telah menggerogoti dirinya sepenuhnya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pinggir kasur tempat Sehun terbaring. Beberapa menit kesunyian hanya terisi oleh isakan Luhan. Setelah mereda tangisnya, Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap wajah Sehun lamat-lamat.

Dia merindukan mata tajam Sehun yang selalu menatapnya penuh kasih. "Sehunnie, cepatlah sadar," Luhan mengangkat tangan Sehun yang berada dalam genggamannya kemudian mengecup lama tangan pucat itu. "Cepatlah sadar." Bisiknya dengan suara sangat pelan. Luhan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia menghapus kasar kedua pipinya yang sempat basah dari air mata.

Sebelumnya telinganya dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari lorong tempat ruang rawat Sehun. Dan benar saja, tak selang berapa lama, seseorang membuka pintu lalu berdiri di sana dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk. Sesosok lainnya muncul dari balik punggung tegap pemuda yang melemparkan tatapan tidak bersahabat padanya tadi. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. "Lu _hyung_? Sedang apa di sini?" Suara Baekhyun memecah kesunyian yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka bertiga. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah posisi Luhan berdiri. Luhan menghela nafas lega dalam hati karena dia telah membersihkan air mata serta melepaskan pegangan tangannya tepat sebelum pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki ruangan ini.

Tatapannya juga telah menjadi datar tak sesendu tadi. "Hanya datang berkunjung," Luhan melirik Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Aku pergi, masih ada yang harus kulakukan. _Bye_ Baekkie dan Tuan Park." Ucap Luhan tenang namun penuh tekanan di akhir ketika mengucapkan kata 'Tuan Park'.

Luhan membawa langkahnya menuju pintu berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Suara berat milik Chanyeol sempat mengusik langkah Luhan, "Kau tidak perlu datang berkunjung, aku tidak ingin melihat kau berkeliaran di sekitar Sehun," Chanyeol berdesis dengan berbahaya. Matanya memicing tajam menatap lurus ke arah tembok seakan dirinya tengah menatap Luhan. Kedua tangan besarnya terkepal erat.

"Apa hakmu, huh? Kau tak berhak mengatur apa yang harus dan tak harus kulakukan." Luhan membalas dingin setelahnya dia benar-benar pergi dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kembali tersulut emosi. Baekhyun yang semula hanya terdiam, kini berlari menghampiri Chanyeol. Dengan cepat dia memeluk Chanyeol lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Chanyeol. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol lebih mudah marah dari sebelumnya. Dia juga jadi jarang melempar lelucon lucu atau hanya sekedar tertawa.

"Tenanglah Yeollie. Maafkan Lu _hyung_ , _ne_? Dia memang sangat keras kepala. Tapi percaya padaku, dia mencintai Sehun," Baekhyun menatap memelas ke arah Chanyeol. Membuat anak bungsu dari pasangan Park itu luluh. Emosinya menguap begitu saja.

"Aku hanya takut Luhan _hyung_ melakukan sesuatu hal yang dapat membuat Sehun dalam bahaya," Baekhyun mendelik lucu mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Dia pikir Luhan sejahat itu apa sampai ingin membuat Sehun dalam bahaya? Terkadang dia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun, mau tak mau jadi terkekeh lalu tersenyum kecil, tangannya mengusap penuh sayang kepala dengan surai kelam milik Baekhyun. "Baiklah. Aku mempercayaimu." Ujar Chanyeol lalu mengecup lama bibir Baekhyun.

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan tak berminat. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah jalanan di depannya. Kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku jaket. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya berjalan tak tentu arah di jalanan kota Seoul. Kakinya sudah meronta minta diistirahatkan, namun Luhan tidak memenuhinya. Dia masih ingin berjalan walau tidak jelas tempat yang ditujunya. Di dalam kepalanya terus terbayang wajah Sehun. Juga terbayang kenangan manis mereka dulu.

Dengusan kasar dilakukan Luhan. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi taman. Dia sendiri tidak menyadari dia melangkah hingga tiba di sebuah taman. Matanya mengedar, menatap sekumpulan anak kecil yang sibuk bermain dan bercanda. Berlari-larian dengan derai tawa yang terdengar menyenangkan. Mau tak mau Luhan tersenyum, dirinya merasa sedikit tenang saat mendengarkan tawa lepas tanpa beban milik anak-anak kecil yang di perhatiaknnya.

Dia terus memperhatikan sekumpulan anak kecil di sana hingga tak menyadari seseorang telah menduduki tempat kosong tepat di sampingnya. Saat orang itu berucap barulah Luahn tersadar akan keberadaan orang lain di sebelahnya. Kepalanya menoleh cepat dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kebingungan yang jelas.

"Kau Luhan, benar?" Mengangguk. Hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan Luhan walau jelas-jelas orang itu tak dapat melihatnya karena orang itu tidak menatap ke arah Luhan saat bertanya. "Kau tak mengingatku, huh?" Orang itu menoleh. Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah seorang pria paruh baya yang masih tampak tampan bahkan terkesan masih muda.

"Hei, Luhan?"

Luhan tersentak. Dirinya melamun lagi. Seakan tersadar dengan keanehan yang ada. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan bertanya, "Siapa kau? Dan kenapa bisa memgetahui namaku?" Pria di depannya tersenyum lembut. Membuat Luhan sedikit salah tingkah karena sebelumnya dia bertanya dengan nada sedikit ketus, terkesan tidak sopan.

"Kurasa kau benar-benar melupakanku," pria itu berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas, "Dulu kau adalah anak lelaki yang manis dan manja," kekeh pria itu lalu mengacak surai coklat Luhan gemas.

Luhan menunjukkan ketidaksukaan yang jelas. Pasalnya dia baru pertama kali bertemu pria di depannya, tapi pria itu dengan berani mengacak rambutnya dan mengatakannya manis. Hei, begini-begini dia itu lelaki tulen dan dia tidak manis, tapi _manly_. Oke, lupakan. Luhan mendumel jengkel dalam hati. Bibirnya mengerucut tanpa disadari. Hal itu mau tak mau mengundang tawa serta perhatian sekitar karena wajah Luhan yang tampak menggemaskan.

"Lulu," Luhan mendongak. Matanya menyipit lucu dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut sebal.

"Jangan sok kenal denganku," ujar Luhan kemudian melemparkan tatapannya ke samping. Telinganya dapat mendengar pria di sampingnya menghela nafas. Dan itu sukses membuat dirinya penasaran. Dia melirik-melirik orang di sampingnya melalui ekor mata.

"Kau benar-benar melupakanku ternyata. Aku..." Pria itu menggantungkan ucapannya membuat Luhan semakin penasaran. Luhan kini telah duduk menghadap ke arah pria itu sepenuhnya. Matanya menatap ingin tahu. "Aku adalah ayah Sehun." Lanjut pria itu kemudian.

Pemuda berparas manis itu terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna ucapan yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Bola kembarnya langsung membola saat itu juga setelah dirinya telah memahami maksud ucapan pria di depannya. "Pa..paman Oh?" Yang di panggil paman Oh mengangguk. Tersenyum ke arah Luhan yang tampak pucat pasi, entah karena apa. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

Sebelah alis milik ayah Sehun terangkat. Tidak memahami sama sekali ucapan Luhan. Luhan berdeham sekali untuk menteralkan rasa terkejutnya. Dia memejamkan mata sesaat lalu menarik dan menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali. Setelah dirasa dirinya telah cukup tenang. Dia kembali membuka mata. Menatap lurus ke arah mata tajam sang Tuan Oh yang mirip seperti mata milik Sehun. Perasaan rindu dan penyesalan kembali merayapi dirinya. Refleks Luhan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mata milik pria paruh baya bermarga Oh di depannya ini benar-benar mirip seperti Sehun. "Luhan kau baik?"

"Ya..yah, hanya sedikit kacau," Tuan Oh memperlembut tatapan matanya lalu membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan perasaan tenang. Luhan membalas pelukan Tuan Oh. Merasakan ketenangan dan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Dia menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di bahu bidang pria itu.

Selang beberapa menit. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

"Kau sudah tahu kondisi Sehun?" Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Telinganya dapat mendengar tuan Oh kembali menghela nafas.

Hening sesaat. Tidak ada yang berniat hanya untuk sekedar membuka suara untuk berbicara. Baik Luhan maupun Tuan Oh menatap lurus ke depan, tepat ke arah sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedari tadi masih asik bermain. Dan suara milik pria yang lebih tua memecah kesunyian yang sempat terjadi, "Kau lihat dua orang anak di sana?" Tangan besarnya menunjuk dua orang anak kecil yang asik bermain berdua di sudut lain taman, tidak bermain bersama sekumpulan anak-anak di sisi lain. Luhan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk tuan Oh.

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Kenapa?" Ucap Luhan dengan nada suara yang kebingungan.

"Mereka terlihat seperti kau dan Sehun waktu kecil. Kalian selalu kemana-mana berdua. Lebih memilih bermain berdua daripada dengan yang lain," Tuan Oh tersenyum kecil di sela ucapannya. Luhan sendiri memilih diam mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya, "Kalian seperti surat dan perangko. Sehun tidak akan mau bermain jika bukan dengan dirimu. Awalnya aku berpikir Sehun seperti itu karena mungkin Sehun menginginkan sosok seorang kakak dalam hidupnya, tapi ternyata aku salah,"

"Salah? Maksudnya?" Luhan bertanya ketika tidak mendengar suara Tuan Oh.

"Ya, salah. Karena pada kenyataannya, anak lelakiku mencintaimu yang jelas-jelas juga seorang lelaki. Dia bahkan mencintaimu sejak sebelum kepindahanmu ke China. Awalnya aku menentang keras perasaan Sehun terhadapmu. Namun saat dia tahu kau mengalami kecelakaan, Sehun seperti orang gila. Dia juga berubah menjadi anak yang dingin serta pendiam," jeda sejenak, "Tapi, Sehun kembali seperti dulu ketika aku mengetahui kalian kembali bertemu dan dia menjadi sangat ceria setelah menjadikanmu miliknya. Jadi aku mau tak mau menerima orientasinya yang menyimpang. Kupikir Sehun sudah bahagia."

"Tapi..tapi dia kembali menjadi kacau karena kau meninggalkannya. Saat aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk berbicara, Sehun selalu menolak, dia bilang akan mendapatkanmu kembali. Walau pada akhirnya kau tetap memilih menjauh hingga kecelakaan pesawat itu terjadi."

Luhan bergetar mendengar ucapan Tuan Oh. "Maaf, maafkan aku,"

Tuan Oh merasa bersalah, dia bukannya ingin menyalahkan Luhan. Dia hanya ingin memberitahukan pemuda beriris rusa itu tentang betapa anaknya mencintai Luhan. Tangan kasar Tuan Oh terlurur, menepuk beberapa kali puncak kepala pemuda yang lebih muda, "Luhan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat setelah Tuan Oh bertanya demikian. Luhan tampaknya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak terlalu fokus dengan pertanyaan terakhir yang dilontarkan untuknya. Tuan Oh menepuk pundak Luhan pelan, namun reaksi yang diberikan Luhan tak ayal sangat berlebihan. Pemuda manis itu sedikit memekik terkejut dan bergeser posisi duduknya. "Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu sibuk berpikir tadi,"

"Tidak apa. Jadi, boleh aku bertanya?"

Kepala dengan surai berwarma coklat yang halus itu bergerak naik turun, karena Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu,"

"Apa kau mencintai Sehun?" Luhan terdiam di posisi duduknya. Tidak menyangka sama sekali jika pertanyaam yang sangat dihindarinya terucap dari bibir sang kepala keluarga Oh. Luhan duduk dengan gelisah di tempatnya matanya bergerak-gerak liar ke sekitar. Pikirannya juga tiba-tiba terasa kacau dan penuh. Bibirnya beberapa kali terbuka lalu tertutup lagi tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Di sisi lain Tuan Oh terkekeh geli dalam hati melihat tingkah lucu calon menantunya ini. Calon menantu? Ya, Tuan Oh sudah mengklain Luhan sebagai calon menantunya. Merasa tingkahnya terlihat bodoh. Luhan pun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Kini Luhan menatap sejurus ke mata tajam milik pria paruh baya di sampingnya. Dia sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sempat diberikan untuknya. Namun belum sempat dia menjawab, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan ekspresi meminta maaf Luhan mengambil ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

"Ha..."

" _Hyung_! Cepat kemari! Sehun sedang dalam kondisi kritis!" Ponsel Luhan terbanting cukup keras ke atas lantai taman. Dengan tatapan kosong dia bangkit berdiri kemudian berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan taman yang di tempatinya tadi. Melupakan jika di sana masih ada sosok tuan Oh yang memanggilnya berulang kali.

Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah seseorang. Oh Sehun. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Dengan tergesa dia menjulurkan tangannya di tempat pemberhentian taksi. Tanpa menunggu lama dia masuk ke dalam taksi yang berhenti tepat di depannya dan pergi langsung menuju Rumah Sakit Seoul. Luhan duduk dengan tidak nyaman selama berada di dalam taksi. Sesampainya dia di pelataran parkir rumah sakit Luhan segera turun, tidak lupa membayar dulu sebelumnya.

Sepasang kaki rampingnya berlari cepat memyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang masih ramai, mengingat ini masih termasuk jam berkunjung. Beberapa kali dirinya tidak sengaja menubruk tubuh orang lain yang di laluinya. Tanpa meminta maaf, Luhan tetap berjalan naik menuju lantai tempat dimana Sehun dirawat. Nafas Luhan memburu sesampainya di tempat tujuan. Mata beriris coklatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok kacau Chanyeol yang terduduk di lantai dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan yang meremat surai kelamnya keras. Di sampingnya ada Baekhyun yang setia mengelus punggung tegap Chanyeol yang mulai bergetar. Sedangkan di seberang mereka ada Kai dan Kyungsoo yang terdiam. Luhan berjalan mendekat, menghampiri sang adik.

Tangannya menepuk bahu Baekhyun, berniat menarik perhatian Baekhyun barang sebentar. "Sehun..bagaimana kondisi Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara yang bergetar. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangkit. Mendorong tubuh Luhan ke arah tembok dengan tangan besarnya yang mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Luhan. Luhan sedikit meringis saat rasa sakit menjalari punggungnya.

Sesaat setelah Luhan membuka mata. Luhan dihadapkan dengan mata bulat Chanyeol yang berkilat penuh amarah. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan rahang yang mengeras. Baik Baekhyun, Kai maupun Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol namun sia-sia saja, karena Chanyeol terlalu terlarut dengan emosinya. "Kau.." Chanyeol menggeram dengan suara rendah.

"Semua karenamu, Sehun menjadi seperti ini. Untuk apalagi kau datang kesini huh?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan tenang. Wajahnya terkesan tidak sedang dalam kondisi emosi namun nada suaranya sangat berbahaya. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya dia berpikir Chanyeol yang emosi akan mudah meledak-ledak seperti saat itu. Tapi kali ini tidak. Chanyeol tampak tenang dan itu lebih menakutkan. Mata sipitnya menatap sang kakak khawatir.

Luhan memasang wajah kakunya. Pandangan matanya kosong ketika balas menatap wajah Chanyeol, seakan tak ada jiwa di dalam tubuh itu. "Ya, semua memang karenaku, aku menyesal," ucap Luhan akhirnya setelah dia tersadar dari pikirannya. Chanyeol sedikit tersentak, tidak menyangka dengam jawaban yang diberikan Luhan. Dia pikir Luhan akan menyangkal sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi ini tidak. Luhan bilang dia menyesal. Benarkah?

Pegangan tangan Chanyeol pada kerah Luhan mengendur walau tidak dilepaskan sepenuhnya. Di dalam dirinya masih ada setitik emosi. Namun dia berusaha menahannya. Chanyeol membawa langkahnya untuk mundur, menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan. Matanya menatap Luhan tajam. "Walau kau menyesal. Aku tidak akan segan menghabisimu jika Sehun tidak dapat selamat," desisnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol menjauhi sosok Luhan pun segera menghampiri sang kakak. Memeluknya erat lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan. Tangannya mengelus punggung Luhan yang perlahan-lahan mulai bergetar. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah turun mengenai kaus birunya. Pelukannya mengerat. Luhan tidak terisak, dia menangis dalam diam. Dan Baekhyun tahu, Luhan sedang terguncang dan sedih. "Aku mencintainya," bisik Luhan pelan yang hanya dapat terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

Pemuda manis dengan mata sipit itu melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Luhan yang telah basah oleh air mata. Sepasang iris milik Baekhyun bertubrukan langsung dengan iris coklat Luhan yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Wajah pemuda yang lebih tua sangat kacau.

"Lu _hyung_ ," panggil Baekhyun lembut. Dada Baekhyun berdenyut saat melihat wajah sang kakak yang seakan telah mati. Baekhyun menarik nafas beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sehun akan baik-baik saja," Baekhyun memberikan senyuman kecil untuk sang kakak.

"Aku menyesal Baek," tangis Luhan pecah saat itu juga. Dia memeluk Baekhyun seerat yang dia mampu, mencari pegangan dan sandaran untuk dirinya yang sangat kacau pada detik ini. Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan lalu memeluk tubuh pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan erat. Sedangkan Kai dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memejamkan mata mereka karena mendengar tangis Luhan yang sangat memilukan. Luhan benar-benar menyesal. Luhan juga sangat mencintai Sehun. Itulah yang terpikir dalam kepala mereka.

Luhan terus menangis hingga wajahnya terlihat sangat berantakan. Setelah tangisnya sedikit mereda, pintu putih di hadapannya terbuka. Seorang dokter dan suster keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Wajah keduanya tak terbaca sama sekali. Sang suster pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Luhan menegang, takut mendengar berita yang tak diinginkannya. Namun ketegangannya hilang saat itu juga saat melihat senyuman kecil terulas di wajah sang dokter. "Pasien Oh baik-baik saja, kalian tenanglah. Dia berhasil melewati kondisi kritisnya. Tinggal tunggu selama beberapa jam atau hari agar kesadarannya dapat segera kembali," Setelahnya dokter itu berlalu meninggalkan kelima orang di sana yang tampak lega.

Saat Luhan hendak berjalan memasuki ruangan di depannya, langkahnya dihentikan oleh Chanyeol. Dahinya mengernyit tak suka. "Biarkan orang tua Sehun masuk terlebih dahulu," ucapnya pelan lalu melirik ke arah sampingnya. Ke arah kedua orang tua Sehun yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Luhan menatap ayah Sehun yang tersenyum ke arahnya sekilas sebelum hilang dari balik pintu. Hembusan nafas pelan terdengar. Luhan langsung terduduk di lantai saat merasakan kakinya melemas. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedikit terpekik karenanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan berujar lemah. Dia pun memejamkan matanya, tertidur.

* * *

000

* * *

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat cahaya matahari mengusik tidurnya. Luhan menggeliat pelan sebelum membuka kedua matanya. Tatapan sayunya menatap sekitar bingung. Ini bukan kamarnya. Dia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, lalu sedikit meringis saat merasakan lehernya yang sedikit sakit. Pantas saja, dirinya tertidur di sofa. Dengan sedikit menggerutu Luhan berdiri, hendak berjalan menuju kamar mandi namun urung saat matanya melihat sosok Sehun yang terbaring di atas kasur. Ah, ternyata dia dibiarkan tidur di dalam kamar rawat Sehun. Luhan melangkah mendekati sisi kasur Sehun. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Tangannya terulur mengelus wajah Sehun pelan. "Kau berjuang dengan baik, Sehunnie," gumamnya.

Tangannya yang mengelus wajah Sehun turun untuk menggenggam tangan besar Sehun. Wajahnya diturunkan perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya Luhan dapat mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Mata Luhan terpejam saat dirinya menempelkan belah bibirnya. Melumat bibir bawah Sehun beberapa kali sebelum dirinya menjauh. Dengan senyum tipis Luhan berujar, "Cepatlah sadar," kini Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Sehun, "Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun."

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap Sehun sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana. Dia ingin pulang membersihkan diri sebelum kembali lagi ke sini. Untuk menemani Sehun tentunya. Luhan tersentak mundur saat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu. Dia menggerutu pelan. "Mau kemana?" terdengar suara berat milik Chanyeol.

Kepala Luhan mendongak hanya untuk mendapatkan wajah Chanyeol yang tampak lebih segar dari semalam, "Pulang. Aku akan kembali nanti," Bibir Chanyeol membentuk huruf O kecil sebelum sedikit bergeser, memberikan jalan untuk Luhan.

"Maafkan atas kekeras kepalaanku Chanyeol. Aku sadar, aku sangat mencintai Sehun. Jadi, biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku dengan terus menemaninya setelah ini."

Belum sempat Chanyeol merespon ucapan Luhan, pemuda manis itu telah hilang dari sana. _Cepat sekali jalannya_ , batin Chanyeol heran. Dia menggedikkan kedua bahunya lalu masuk ke dalam. Dia sudah tidak marah lagi dengan Luhan karena yang terpenting Luhan telah menyesal dan sadar akan perasaannya sendiri, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Mata Chanyeol yang bulat melotot kaget saat melihat tangan Sehun bergerak kecil, tanda kesadaran pemuda itu telah kembali. Matanya semakin melotot melihat kelopak mata berlapis kulit pucat itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang mata yang sayu. Sehun...

Sehun sadar.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaaa~ New chap datangggg. Pas bagian Luhan ktemu Tuan Oh itu cuma buat penyambung cerita aja yess,, mian klo gak jelas, maklumi saja, saya msih author amatir jd ya gni deh ffnya :v. Then, ada sedikit info nih, Next chap kemungkinan ada NC. Ada yg setuju chap depan NC? Klo ada, silahkan komen di kotak review, klo misal kaga ada yg mau, saya gak bkal bkin NC lg smpe ff ini tamat ~**

 **Buat yg login sya udh bls review klian lewat PM dan ini balasan buat yg belum login,**

 **Elisye Sihombing : Dia emang keras kepala,, Krna ya gtu, dia masih blm yakin sm perasaannya ~ Thanks for review~**

 **ifhunhan : Annyeong~ Cubit aja , silahkann~ Bntr lg jg balik kokkk. Jgn dongg, Ntar critanya kepanjangann klo bgtu. Wkwk. Ini dilanjutt. Thankss nee~**

 **AnggiChannieYL : What what? Entah lahh, coba tanyakan pd rumput yg bergoyang~ /heh. Sbar dong sabar~ . Lah emang iyaa? Perasaan nama situ kaga nongol di chap kemaren .-. Ato mungkin reviewnya kga msuk .-. Ini di next. Thanks for review~**

 **bbhyun92 : sbarr, jgn jengkel dong sm diaa. Thanks for review~**

 **ParkNada : Begitulahh. Kkk. Ini di lanjutt. Thanks for review~**

 **lulu90 : Tabok aja si Luhan klo bkin greget~ .Jgn dong . wkwk . Thanks for review~**

 **ai no dobe : Bejekk aja, silahkann~ . Thanks for review~**

 **Guest1 : Begitulah diaa. Thanks for review~**

 **ASR9490 : Di amah emang gengsian orngnyaa :v. Bnrn kokk. Udh kok /lirik atas/ . Ini dilanjutt. Thanks for review~**

 **Oh Grace : Jgn gedeg sm dia dongg. Bnrn kokkk :v. Ini dilanjuttt. Thanks for review~**

 **ChagiLu : Dia emang keras kepala, maklumi sajaa. Bner",, Lah? Kok bs kasihan sm dua"nya bgtu? Ini dilanjutt,. Thanks for review~**

 **hun1204 : Blm tauu, kmaren niatnya smpe 15 aja, tp kyknya bkal lebihh, Thanks for review~**

 **Guest2 : Dianya gengsian jd bgtu tuhh. Tp syngnya bnrn .-. Ini dilanjutt.. Thanks for review nee :3**

 **Guest3 : Iyaa, TBC . knp? Thanks for review~**

 **deerhun : Mian gak bs fastupd .-. Tp ini dilanjut. Kok bs? Thanks for review~**

 **maximum : Dilanjutt, woo, Makasihh yaa xD . Thanks for review~**

 **Belum kebales reviewnya? Lapor ke sayaa yaa~**

 **Then, RnR?**


	15. Chapter 14

**.**

Chanyeol berdiri diam di tempatnya. Masih tampak terkejut mendapati Sehun yang tersadar dari tidurnya karena kecelakaan. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka _saking_ terkejutnya. "Lu..han.." Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar suara Sehun. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu tampak susah payah hanya untuk sekedar memanggil nama lelaki yang dicintainya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ranjang Sehun.

Tangannya terulur untuk menekan tombol yang ada di dinding di atas ranjang dimana tempat Sehun terbaring. Entah karena alasan apa, tubuhnya bergetar. Mungkin karena senang orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri telah sadar. Selang beberapa menit seorang dokter dan seorang suster memasuki ruangan tempat keduanya berada. Dengan sopan sang suster meminta Chanyeol untuk menunggu di luar terlebih dahulu, karena sang dokter ingin memeriksa kondisi Sehun. Di depan pintu, dia bergerak gelisah. Ingin segera masuk dan bertemu dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol langsung mendongak ketika mendengar pintu terbuka. Matanya langsung dapat melihat wajah dokter berjas putih di depannya tersenyum. "Pasien Oh sudah lebih baik. Kau bisa menemuinya." Ucap sang dokter lalu berlalu dari sana.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Chanyeol berjalan memasuki kamar rawat Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak lagi dalam posisi berbaring melainkan dalam posisi terduduk. Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai suster di sana, membantu Sehun melepaskan alat bantu pernafasan untuk Sehun kemudian keluar. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, matanya dapat melihat mata Sehun yang tampak Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti. Ada apa dengannya?

"Sehun? Ada apa?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Sehun menoleh. Matanya masih menyiratkan kesedihan. Tangan Sehun terulur menunjuk gelas yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidur. Meminta tolong pada Chanyeol untuk membantunya mengambilkan air minum melalui gestur tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang paham membantu Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menenggak habis segelas air putih kemudian memberikannya kembali pada berdeham beberapa kali. Hendak berbicara namun ucapannya terpotong oleh Chanyeol. "Kau merindukan Luhan?"

Sehun memiringkan wajahnya ke samping. Sesaat wajahnya menyiratkan kekagetan sebelum kembali seperti semula. Sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh geli karenanya, "Tak perlu kaget. Aku tahu dengan jelas kau sedang memikirkan bocah beriris rusa itu,"

"Aku sangat merindukan Luhan." Ujar Sehun dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Mau kuhubungi Luhan untuk kemari?"

Sehun melotot kaget mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Menghubungi Luhan? Yang benar saja! Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko Luhan memarahi bahkan membencinya. Demi apapun, dia masih mencintai rusa manis itu. Lagipula dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mendekati pemuda itu lagi. Sehun terkaget saat mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol. Matanya memicing sebal melihat Chanyeol yang terbahak keras.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, huh?" Sehun mencebikkan bibirnyajengkel. _Hyung_ nya yang satu ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan. "Aku keluar sebentar untuk membeli minuman." Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol dengan wajah yang masih menekuk sebal.

Dengan langkah ringan, Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju kantin yang terletak di lantai dasar. Sebelah tangan merogoh saku celana kemudian mengeluarkan pnselnya. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah mencari nama seseorang di sana. Dia menempelkan ponsel hitam itu ke telinga. Setelah beberapa kali terdengar nada sambung, orang lain di ujung sana mengangkat. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar layaknya orang idiot. Namun senyumnya tetap membuat wajah Chanyeol terlihat tampan, buktinya beberapa perawat maupun gadis yang dilaluinya terpesona dengannya. "Hallo, Luhan.."

 **.**

 **Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun**

 **Other(s) : EXO m** **embers** **and many more**

 **Warn :** **BoysLove-Yaoi, typos,** **alur** **berantakan** **, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T** **READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 14

.

.

Pemuda bersurai kelam dengan kulit pucat itu terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dalam diam. Matanya menatap hamparan langit cerah melalui jendela yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Tatapan matanya kosong, tak memancarkan kehidupan sama sekali di sana. Helaan nafas dihembuskan Sehun dengan berat dan panjang. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk menghentikan denyutan nyeri di dadanya. Setiap kali Sehun mengingat _nya_ , dada Sehun selalu berdenyut sakit. Dia merindukan _nya_. Merindukan sosok Luhan, pemuda manis yang sangat dicintainya sedari dulu. Sehun ingin memeluk dan mengecup Luhan. Tapi yang paling dia inginkan adalah memiliki Luhan.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Kondisinya belum terlalu baik, Sehun masih sempat merasakan lemas di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Mungkin akibat terlalu lama terlelap. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping ketika telinganya mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Di sudut hatinya dia berharap itu adalah Luhan, namun sayang, yang terlihat dari balik pintu geser berwarna putih itu adalah sosok tinggi Chanyeol dengan senyuman idiotnya. Sehun kembali mendengus.

Hal itu sukses membuat Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa Sehun mendengus seakan tidak mengharapkan Chanyeol untuk berada di sini? Dasar _dongsaeng_ kurang ajar. Chanyeol menekuk wajahnya. Berjalan dengan langkah sedikit menghentak ke arah samping tempat tidur Sehun. Lalu menjatuhkan dirinya tepat ke atas kursi.

"Berhenti bertingkah menjijikan," Sehun berujar pedas. Matanya tidak beralih dari jendela sedikit pun. Dia berucap dengan nada tenang namun menusuk. Dan itu mampu membuat Chanyeol tertohok mendengarnya. Sabar Chanyeol, sabar.

"Dasar tidak sopan. Pantas saja Luhan tidak mau denganmu," gumam Chanyeol pelan tapi masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Sehun. Pemuda dari pasangan Oh itu mendelik sebal ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghiraukan tatapan yang Sehun lemparkan untuknya. Dengan santai pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya lalu sibuk berkutat dengan benda persegi tersebut. Sehun sendiri lebih memilih kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada langit cerah di sampingnya. Suasana di kamar tersebut sejenak menjadi hening tanpa ada suara selain deru nafas dari Chanyeol dan Sehun. Namun keheningan tersebut terpecah kala suara pintu di geser terbuka terdengar ke setiap sudut ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Chanyeol menoleh semangat ke arah pintu, sedangkan Sehun acuh tak acuh. Langkah kaki yang mendekat terdengar nyaring, mengingat suasana kamar yang sepi. Suara derit kursi yang begeser mengiringi langkah kaki seseorang, pertanda Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Sehun mendengus, paling yang datang hanyalah seorang Byun Baekhyun atau mungkin Kai dan Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak perduli.

"Sehun, aku pergi dulu. Ada yang harus ku urus,"

Kepala Sehun mengangguk. Pemuda itu tidak menoleh sama sekali, "Pergi sana yang jauh," ucap Sehun santai yang sukses membuat Chanyeol melotot jengkel. Kurang ajar mulut si Sehun. Chanyeol menghajar kepala Sehun tanpa perasaan, membuat Sehun mengiris nyeri. Dia memutar kepala siap mengomeli Chanyeol yang berbuat anarkis padanya, padahal 'kan dia baru saja sadar.

Namun segala kata yang akan disemburkannya tertelan begitu saja kala dirinya melihat sosok pemuda manis berambut coklat halus tengah berbincang singkat dengan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sesekali tersenyum, entah karena iris mereka bersitubruk. Mata coklat bening itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Perasaan rindu, senang dan takut beradu menjadi satu dalam diri Sehun. Rindu dan senang karena dapat melihat sosok Luhan. Takut jika Luhan akan tetap bersikap dingin dan menjauhinya lagi.

"Biar Luhan _hyung_ yang menjagamu selama yang lain sibuk Sehun~" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu melambai-lambai layaknya anak kecil sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sehun yang terdiam, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tubuhnya menegang ketika matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas, Luhan berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang sempat ditempati Chanyeol sebelumnya. Tatapan Sehun tak sedetik pun lepas dari sosok Luhan. Sungguh, dia sangat merindukan Luhan. Kepala bersurai coklat itu mendongak, membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut. Dia melempar tatapannya ke samping. Suasana kembali menjadi hening, tanpa ada yang berbicara. Hingga akhirnya suara lembut Luhan memecah keheningan yang tercipta, "Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Datar. Itulah nada ucapan Luhan yang dapat ditangkap oleh Sehun. Dengan sedikit kaku dia menoleh. Matanya kembali bersitatap dengan mata Luhan, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Setelah Sehun menjawab, tidak ada suara lagi yang dikeluarkan oleh Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya sedangkan Sehun sibuk melirik-lirik Luhan. Dalam hati Luhan tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana bagian kanan. Membuat Sehun sedikit berjengit kaget karena aksi tiba-tiba Luhan. "Ada apa? Kenapa melihatku terus?"

"Ti..tidak apa-apa,"

Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat, "Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Aku—tunggu, apa?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Otaknya sibuk mencerna pertanyaan yang sempat dilontarkan Luhan untuknya. Mata sipitnya menatap mata Luhan yang berwarna coklat bening. "Ya, aku merindukanmu," ucapnya kemudian dengan nada pelan. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin melihat reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Luhan untuknya. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya yang tampak seperti seorang gadis.

Tubuh Sehun mematung kala dirinya merasakan pelukan dari seseorang. Hawa hangat menyelimuti dirinya karena sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhnya dari samping. Belum sempat Sehun bereaksi, sebuah suara terdengar tepat di telinganya, "Aku juga merindukanmu," lalu sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi sebelah kanan Sehun.

Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Mata rusanya menatap geli Sehun yang masih terdiam, tak merespon sama sekali. Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba sama sekali, pemuda berkulit pucat itu menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukkannya. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan antara bahu dan leher Luhan. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas tubuh Luhan yang sangat dirindukannya. Tolong jangan bangunkan Sehun jika ini mimpi. Dia terlalu bahagia saat ini.

"Hei, Sehun lepaskan. Sesak," Luhan sedikit meronta di pelukannya. Sehun dengan enggan melepaskan pelukkannya pada Luhan. Matanya terus memperhatikan Luhan.

"Kau, kau tidak membenciku?"

Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat tak paham, "Kenapa harus?" Mulut Sehun yang terbuka kembali tertutup saat Luhan memotong ucapannya begitu saja, "Jadi kau lebih senang jika aku membencimu daripada mencintaimu, begitu? Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau, mulai sa—" Bola mata Luhan melotot ke arah Sehun yang dengan tidak sopannya membekap mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Kau..kau mencintaiku?"

Luhan sedikit heran dengan tingkah Sehun. Namun walau begitu dia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya dengan Sehun langsung berkilat senang ketika melihat Luhan mengangguk. Setelahnya dia menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Luhan dan menggantikannya dengan bibir tipis miliknya. Sehun menyalurkan segala perasaan senang kepada Luhan melalui penyatuan bibir mereka. Kedua tangan besar Sehun menangkup wajah manis Luhan dengan menjauhkan wajahnya saat merasakan pukulan lembut dari Luhan di bahunya. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

Sehun kembali mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Belah bibir Sehun terbuka, menarik-narik lembut bibir bagian bawah Luhan. Lalu melumat keseluruhan bibir manisitu. Lidahnya terjulur keluar, mengetuk-ngetuk bibir Luhan yang masih tertutup. Di sisi lain, Luhan membuka bibirnya, memberikan akses untuk lidah Sehun. Benda tak bertulang milik Sehun bergerak lincah di dalam mulut hangat Luhan. Mengeksplor setiap sudut tanpa terlewatkan satu sudut pun. Perlahan setetes saliva menuruni dagu hingga ke leher Luhan. Pagutan mereka terus berlanjut, hingga..

"LUHAN _HYUNG_ ~" sebuah teriakan cukup nyaring menusuk indra pendengaran dua manusia yang tengah berpagutan lembut. Dengan refleks, Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. Wajah manisnya memerah malu. Sedangkan seseorang atau dua orang lebih tepatnya, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman lebar seakan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Sehun mendelikkan matanya. Menatap garang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menganggu momen indah dirinya dan Luhan. Sebelah tangan Luhan terangkat untuk mengelap saliva yang sempat mengalir di dagu dan lehernya. Baekhyun dengan santainya berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Sehun. Dia langsung menghamburkan diri ke arah Luhan, memeluk sang kakak dengan erat.

Mengabaikan sosok Sehun yang sudah melotot tajam ke arahnya. Seakan ingin melubangi kepala Baekhyun saat itu juga. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menjadi sangat manja dan Sehun yang tengah cemburu. Dia berjalan mendekat lalu menepuk kepala Sehun beberapa kali. "Santai saja kawan. Baekkie sudah menjadi milikku. Jadi dia tidak mungkin merebut Luhan _hyung_ darimu," Chanyeol nyengir lebar, "Nah, sekarang waktunya makan untukmu bayi besar." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menepuk bahu lebar Sehun.

Sehun mendelik tidak suka ke arah Chanyeol. "Luhan _hyung_ , suapi bayi besar ini makan, _ne_ ~" Chanyeol meletakkan semangkuk bubur yang sedari berada di sebelah tangannya. Kemudian dia menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memeluk Luhan. Dengan paksa, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi dari sana. Namun dengan tegas Baekhyun menggeleng, mendekap semakin erat tubuh ramping Luhan.

"Tidak mau! Yeollie pergi saja sendiri," Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu kembali memeluk sang kakak erat.

"Ya! Lepaskan Luhan sekarang. Dasar pendek!" Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah Sehun yang telah mengatainya pendek. Perlahan sebuah seringai terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

"Apa hakmu menyuruhku, huh? Kau bahkan bukan kekasih Lu _hyung_ ," Seringai Baekhyun semakin lebar kala mata sipitnya dapat melihat Sehun yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Dalam hati tertawa senang karena dia dapat membuat Sehun bungkam kali ini. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah. Setelahnya dia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun lalu meletakkannya di atas bahunya. Membawa Baekhyun layaknya karung beras. Baekhyun meronta dengan memukul-mukul bagian belakang tubuh kekasihnya. "Ya! Turunkan aku!"

"Sehun, jangan dengarkan apa yang diucapkan olehnya dan Luhan _hyung_ , tolong kau urus bayi besar ini untukku. Aku permisi dulu." Chanyeol pun berlalu dari sana tanpa menunggu balasan apapun.

Luhan tertawa pelan melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baru kali ini dia melihat ada orang yang mampu membuat Baekhyun tidak berkutik seperti itu. Mereka pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang berisik nantinya. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Sehun. Pemuda tinggi itu masih terdiam di posisi duduknya dan tampak sibuk berpikir. Luhan menjulurkan tangannya lalu menepuk pelan pipi Sehun, berusaha menyadarkan pemuda itu. "Sehun, waktunya makan,"

Sepasang iris tajam Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia menoleh ke arah Luhan lalu mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis. Saat sesendok bubur di arahkan ke mulutnya, Sehun malah mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah yang lebih muda, "Berikan aku satu kecupan di bibir setiap aku memakan satu sendok makanan menjijikkan ini. Jika tidak, aku tidak mau makan."

"Ap—Tidak. Makan sendiri sana." Luhan meletakkan kembali mangkuk bubur ke atas nakas. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Matanya juga memicing menatap Sehun. Bisa sangat malu nantinya jika Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun terus-menerus.

"Lu, ayolah..." rengek Sehun. Dia menarik-narik lengan baju Luhan. Wajahnya dibuat sememelas mungkin. Astaga, ini bukan Oh Sehun sekali.

Luhan menipiskan bibirnya sebelum berujar pasrah, "Baiklah, baik." Sesesondok bubur kembali di sodorkan ke arah bibir Sehun. Kali ini Sehun langsung melahap makanan tanpa rasa itu dengan semangat. Sesuai janjinya, Luhan memberikan kecupan sigkat di bibir Sehun. Kegiatan itu terus berulang.

Makan. Kecup. Hingga akhirnya seluruh bubur yang ada di dalam mangkuk habis tak bersisa. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan entah karena apa. Sehun sendiri tersenyum lebar. Dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik saat ini.

Badan Luhan berjengit ketika Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya untuk bangkit berdiri. Lalu Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di atas pangkuannya. Pemuda bermata rusa itu sedikit heran, padahal Sehun baru sadar dari keadaan koma, tapi kenapa lelaki di depannya masih memiliki tenaga sekuat itu untuk mengangkatnya. Sebuh kecupan di bibir membuyarkan segala keheranan Luhan. Pemuda itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia baru sadar kini dirinya dan Sehun sudah terbaring di atas kasur dengan tangan Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya. Bulu kuduknya merinding saat suara _husky_ Sehun terdengar tepat di sebelah telinganya diiringi dengan hembusan nafas teratur di lehernya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau milikku Oh Luhan. "Luhan sendiri hanya mengangguk dalam pelukkan Sehun. Menyetujui ucapan pemuda yang lebih muda barusan bahwa dirinya adalah milik seorang Oh Sehun.

"Sehunnie, posisiku tidak nyaman." Badan mungil Luhan sedikit bergerak tidak enak. Selain karena posisinya yang membuatnya pegal, dia juga tidak ingin terlalu lama menindih tubuh Sehun yang masih cukup lemah, menurutnya.

"Tidak," Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Oh Sehun." Pelukannya terlepas begitu saja. Sehun memasang wajah masam sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang bangkit berdiri. Uh, jika Luhan tidak memanggilnya seperti itu, Sehun tidak akan mau melepaskan pelukannya. Menurut kenangan masa kecilnya dulu, jika Luhan sudah memanggil nama lengkapnya dan Sehun tidak menuruti ucapan pemuda manis itu. Maka Sehun akan mendapatkan masalah, seperti dijauhi Luhan misalnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara sama sekali. Luhan dengan tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju sofa di pojok ruangan. Merebahkan dirinya di sana. Alis Sehun mengernyit melihat tingkah Luhan. "Lu, jika mengantuk kau bisa tidur di sampingku,"

"Hm? Tidak perlu. Aku akan istirahat di sini. " Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya. Seluruh badannya dihadapkan ke arah sandaran sofa. Tidak ingin menatap Sehun, karena detak jantungnya sedang beretak tidak karuan.

"Tap—"

Perkataan Sehun terpotong begitu saja karena Luhan, "Biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar Sehunnie." Setelahnya Luhan benar-benar terlelap, mengabaikan Sehun yang tengah menggerutu karena Luhan yang tidak mau mendengarkan ucapannya sama sekali. Sehun menghela nafasnya sesaat, sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Dan tanpa dia inginkan, Sehun juga ikut jatuh tertidur.

* * *

000

* * *

Hari berganti minggu. Sekiranya sudah dua minggu berlalu setelah Sehun tersadar dari komanya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tampak lebih segar dan ceria. Berterima kasihlah pada Luhan yang sudah dengan sabar menjaga dan mengurusi Sehun yang berubah menjadi sangat manja. Selama dua minggu Luhan menemani Sehun di sana dan mau tak mau ikut tinggal di dalam rumah sakit karena Sehun tidak membiarkan Luhan pergi dari area rumah sakit tempatnya berada. Lagipula Luhan juga sudah berjanji akan menjaga Sehun. Luhan memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam tas besar berwarna hitam di depannya. Sehun sendiri memilih memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Luhan. "Ya! Lepaskan. Lulu tidak bisa merapikan pakaian jika seperti ini,"

"Tidak akan." Sehun berbisik tepat di belakang telinga Luhan. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Luhan merinding. Nafas hangat Sehun menerpa daerah sekitar belakang telinga dan tengkuknya. Pelukkan Sehun pada pinggang Luhan mengerat, tidak membiarkan ada celah sedikitpun diantara keduanya.

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan, mengakibatkan pakaian yang semula berada di tangan Luhan terjatuh di lantai. Luhan mendelik karena Sehun yang terus mengganggunya untuk membereskan barang-barang milik mereka. Belum sempat Luhan memarahi Sehun, bibirnya sudah di bungkam oleh sebuah benda kenyal milik Sehun. Bibir Sehun bergerak pelan, melumat bibir bawah Luhan. Melahap habis bibir Luhan yang selalu terasa manis. Luhan perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya saat merasakan lidah Sehun mulai masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengobrak-abrik bagian dalam mulutnya tanpa ampun. Tangan Luhan dilingkarkan di sekitar leher Sehun. Dirinya mulai menikmati permainan bibir Sehun. Lidah keduanya saling beradu. Berusaha menjadi _dominant_ dalam ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas. Namun tentu saja, Sehunlah yang memenangkannya. Luhan dengan pasrah membiarkan Sehun melumat habis bibirnya.

Tangan Luhan menarik-narik rambut Sehun, lalu menggerakkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kiri. Sehun yang paham bahwa Luhan membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas pun melepaskan pagutan mereka dengan tidak rela. Mata kelamnya menatap Luhan yang tengah meraup oksigen dengan rakus dengan mata terpejam. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di kening Luhan lama. Menyalurkan kasih sayangnya untuk Luhan di sana. "Luhan, jadilah kekasihku." Gumam Sehun penuh harap.

Mata keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Luhan terdiam tak merespon. Sehun yang mengira Luhan akan menolak pun melepaskan pelukkannya dengan raut kecewa. Dia sedikit melangkah mundur lalu merundukkan dirinya untuk mengambil pakaian yang sempat terjatuh ke lantai. "Ya." Sehun mendongak cepat saat satu kata itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Luhan. Iris kelamnya dapat melihat Luhan yang tengah tersenyum lembut seraya menatapnya.

Dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah, Sehun memeluk Luhan erat. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya. Luhan terkekeh geli dengan tingkah Sehun. "Dasar bodoh. Bukannya kemarin aku bilang aku mencintaimu," Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Luhan cemberut.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku hanya mencoba memastikan. Siapa tahu saja kemarin kau hanya bergurau." Luhan kembali tersenyum. Mempertemukan bibir keduanya dalam kecupan manis. Sehun dengan senang hati menerima kecupan Luhan. Saat bibirnya hendak bergerak untuk melumat kembali bibir Luhan, pintu bercat putih di belakangnya terbuka dengan keras. Mengakibatkan tubuh Luhan berjengit dan menjauhkan dirinya.

Sehun menatap kesal ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan santainya di ambang pintu. "Apa maumu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada ketus.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Hanya ingin memberitahu Lu _hyung_. Kim _saem_ sudah menagih tugasnya karena Lu _hyung_ tidak masuk selama dua minggu lebih."

"Astaga! Aku lupa!" Luhan dengan terburu mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan bingung. Jangan katakan padanya Luhan akan pergi. Padahal mereka baru resmi berpacaran dan Sehun ingin menghabiskan waktunya hari ini untuk bermanja dengan Luhan. "Maaf Sehunnie. Aku pergi dulu. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kim _saem_ akan menyerahkan tugasnya hari ini,"

Belum sempat Luhan beranjak dari posisinya. Sebuah tangan besar berwarna pucat menahan lengannya. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, untuk mendapati wajah Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan memelas. "Kau akan pergi?"

Luhan mengangguk. Sedikit merasa kasihan saat melihat wajah Sehun yang tampak sedih. Tapi tugasnya kali ini tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dia tidak ingin mendapat nilai yang buruk. Sudah cukup dirinya tidak menghadiri kelas selama dua minggu lebih. Luhan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun. Keduanya kini berhadapan. Luhan harus sedikit mendongak mengingat postur tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dari pemuda bermarga Oh di depannya. Kedua tangannya terangkat, menangkup wajah tampan Sehun. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum kecil. "Biarkan aku pergi, _ne_? Aku akan menemanimu seharian setelah tugasku selesai,"

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Sibuk berpikir. Dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi kau harus memenuhi keinginanku nanti, bagaimana?" kini senyuman terbit di wajah Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan akan menimpanya ketika melihat senyuman Sehun. Namun dia menepis semua itu. Dia sudah dalam kondisi terdesak. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengangguk. Sehun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Luhan lalu membiarkan sosok kekasihnya pergi.

"Kau—"

"Tenanglah. Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan bermain kasar dengannya." Baekhyun menatap datar Sehun sebelum melengos pergi dari sana. Anak bungsu dari pasangan Byun itu sudah tahu dengan jelas apa yang akan diminta Sehun pada Luhan. Dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga kakakknya akan bisa berjalan dengan baik dan Sehun tidak akan menyakiti Luhan. Jika tidak, Baekhyun bersumpah akan menghajar Sehun.

* * *

000

* * *

Pemuda dengan surai coklat manis itu duduk dengan tidak tenang di kursinya. Wajahnya tertekuk sebal seraya menatap kekasihnya yang berada tepat di depannya. Sudah terhitung satu jam dirinya dan Sehun berada di dalam _caffe_ ini. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak mengajaknya hanya untuk sekedar berbicara. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu malah sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri. Luhan bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya, hendak pergi dari sana. Namun hal itu harus urung ketika dirinya di tarik hingga kembali jatuh terduduk. Dengan sebal Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Perhatian pemuda itu masih tertuju lurus ke arah ponselnya. "Lepaskan. Lulu mau pergi." Luhan cemberut. Tangannya dia lipat di depan dada. "Sehunnie tidak memperhatikan Lulu." Oh, tingkah manja Luhan kembali muncul.

Sehun memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan. Luhan sedikit berjengit karena Sehun tiba-tiba menoleh padanya. Mata beningnya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ekspresi wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi masam. Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat wajah menggemaskan Luhan. "Hei, maafkan aku. Dari tadi _eomma_ mengirimiku pesan terus."

Helaan nafas dihembuskan Sehun perlahan saat melihat Luhan yang membuang tatapannya ke samping dengan bibir mengerucut. Dia dengan pelan membalik tubuh Luhan, menangkup wajah Luhan yang tampak pas di tangannya. Sehun menatap tepat ke arah bola mata bening Luhan, masih ada sedikit rasa kesal yang tergambar dari mata rusa itu. Sehun tersenyum lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir merah merekah milik kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku," Luhan diam. Sehun dengan gemas menekan kedua belah pipi Luhan, mengakibatkan wajah Luhan yang tampak seperti seekor ikan. "Jangan cemberut terus, sayang." Sehun kembali mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Luhan. Bukan hanya sekali melainkan berkali-kali.

Luhan yang semula terdiam, mulai meronta. Jika boleh jujur, Luhan merasa sangat malu saat ini dikarenakan tanpa sengaja Luhan mendengar beberapa pengunjung dan pelayan di _caffe_ itu menatap dan membicarakan mereka. Ada yang berdecak karena Sehun yang dengan tidak tahu malu mencium Luhan di muka umum, namun ada juga yang gemas melihat mereka. Luhan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya brutal. Sehun yang bingung melepaskan pegangannya pada wajah Luhan. "Kenapa?"

"Sehunnie membuatku malu." Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik helaian poni berwarna coklatnya. Sehun sedikit mengernyit sebelum menyadari apa yang dimaksud dengan ucapan Luhan. Mata tajamnya dapat melihat hampir seluruh perhatian pengunjung _caffe_ tertuju pada mereka berdua. Sehun berdeham beberapa kali sebelum bangkit berdiri dari duduknya seraya menarik tangan Luhan untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu.

Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobil Sehun terparkir dengan tangan saling bertaut. Sehun membukakan pintu samping kemudi untuk Luhan saat mereka telah tiba di samping mobil Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun berputar dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan kemudi. Suasana hening untuk sesaat. "Lu, kau belum memenuhi keinginanku."

Dahi Luhan mengernyit, berusaha mengingat-ngingat apakah dia berjanji untuk memenuhi keinginan Sehun sebelumnya. Dan sebuah ah kecil di ucapkan Luhan saat telah mengingatnya. "Hm, jadi Sehunnie ingin apa?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya saat tiba di apartemenku dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya." Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Perjalan dari _caffe_ tempat mereka berada sebelumnya dengan apartemen Sehun tidak terlalu jauh. Sepuluh menit berselang hingga akhirnya mereka telah tiba di apartemen Sehun. Keduanya memasuki ruang tamu dengan santai. Luhan dengan cepat langsung membaringkan dirinya di atas sofa dan bergerak-gerak layaknya anak kucing di sana. Sehun yang berada di dekat Luhan hanya bisa menahan gemas karena tingkah Luhan. "Lu, ayo kita bercinta." Sehun berucap dengan santainya.

Pergerakan Luhan terhenti begitu saja. Mata bulatnya menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menggeleng dengan keras. "Tidak mau! Itu menyakitkan."

"Hei, kau sudah berjanji akan memenuhi keinginanku. Lagipula kau juga akan mendesah nikmat nantinya dan meminta lebih."

Warna merah merambat dengan cepatnya ke kedua pipi Luhan mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dengan ngotot Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Tidak mau. Yang lain saja, _ne_? Ayolah Sehunnie," pinta Luhan dengan wajah memelas. Luhan berusaha keras melakukan _aegyo_ agar Sehun mau mengganti permintaannya. Bukannya karena apa dia menolak, dia hanya tidak ingin berjalan dengan pincang. Sebelumnya dia pernah bercinta dengan Sehun, dan keesokan harinya Luhan hampir tidak bisa bergerak karena sakit yang melanda bagian bawahnya. Mengerikan.

Sehun terdiam, tampak sedang berpikir. Sehun mengangguk sekali lalu menatap Luhan, "Baiklah. Ikut aku ke kamar jika begitu."

"Kenapa ke kamar? Kenapa tidak di sini saja?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Luhan, kau sudah berjanji ingat?"

Bibir merah Luhan semakin mengerucut. Dengan langkah menghentak dia berjalan mendahaului Sehun menuju kamar utama di apartemen tersebut tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun. Dia buka pintu di depannya dengan sedikit keras. Sehun yang di belakangnya mengunci pintu dengan perlahan hingga Luhan tidak menyadari lalu menyembunyikan kunci itu di dalam sakunya. Heh, enak saja Luhan menolak permintaanya. Dia sudah menunggu hari ini dengan sabar. Jadi Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Luhan lolos sebelum bercinta dengannya. Sehun tertawa setan di dalam hatinya.

Dengan langkah lebar, Sehun mendekati Luhan yang sedang bergumam jengkel. Dia memutar tubuh Luhan, lalu mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Bola kembar Luhan melotot saat Sehun tanpa aba-aba menyambar bibirnya. Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut masih tetap terdiam di posisinya. Tidak merespon ketika Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir bawah miliknya. Mata tajam Sehun menatap Luhan penuh cinta. Perasaan senang itu telah melingkupinya selama beberapa minggu ini. Senang karena akhirnya dia dapat menjadikan Luhan sebagai miliknya. Bibir Sehun terus bergerak melumat bahkan menarik-narik bibir bawah Luhan. Saat Sehun mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, barulah Luhan tersadar. Dia berusaha mendorong Sehun menjauh, namun gagal. Karena Sehun malah memeluknya dengan erat. Tidak membiarkan dirinya menjauh barang sesenti pun.

Lenguhan halus keluar dari bibir Luhan tanpa diminta. Pemuda berparas manis itu memejamkan matanya. Dirinya mulai terbuai dengan ciuman yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Benda tak bertulang milik Sehun menjilat bibir bawah Luhan sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Luhan. Mengecapi setiap sudut goa hangat itu. Saat lidah keduanya bertemu mereka saling melilit satu sama lain. Sehun menarik lidah Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya lalu menghisap lidah itu bergairah. Tangan Sehun pun mulai ikut ambil andil dengan memasuki kaus Luhan dan meraba kulit halus milik pemuda yang lebih tua. Saliva mulai mengalir turun membasahi dagu hingga leher Luhan.

"Nghh..." Luhan melenguh kala merasakan jari kasar Sehun mengelus _nipple_ nya yang perlahan mulai menegang. Luhan tanpa sadar membawa tangannya ke arah surai kelam Sehun lalu menariknya pelan untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang menderanya.

Sehun melepaskan perpagutan mereka saat merasakan Luhan mulai sulit bernafas. Mata tajamnya menatap wajah memerah Luhan dengan dada yang bergerak naik turun cepat karena menghirup oksigen dengan rakus. Sedangkan tangannya masih sibuk menarik-narik dan memelintir _nipple_ Luhan. Entah sejak kapan kaus yang Luhan kenakan sudah tergeletak di atas lantai. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu tidak perduli. Sehun sudah membangkitkan gairahnya dan Luhan butuh pelampiasan.

Ketika Luhan berniat ingin mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menghentikan kegiatannya, membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung. "Kita pindah ke kasur. Tidak nyaman jika kita melakukannya sambil berdiri seperti ini. Dan kau harus melayaniku hingga aku puas, Luhannie." Desah Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun dari pemuda lainnya, Sehun bangkit. Menggendong Luhan ala koala. Kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekati kasurnya dengan cepat. Dirinya sudah benar-benar tidak tahan. Sehun membanting tubuh Luhan cukup keras ke atas kasur. Mengabaikan ringisan sakit Luhan, Sehun menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Memberikan ciuman panas lagi. Tangannya sibuk melepaskan celana Luhan yang sialannya sangat susah di buka pada saat-saat seperti ini. Sehun menggeram dalam ciumannya, dengan kasar dia merobek celana kain Luhan, entah dia dapat kekuatan dari mana. Wilayah jarahan bibirnya berpindah menuju leher Luhan.

Jilat. Gigit. Hisap. Sehun nenghasilkan banyak tanda merah kepemilikkan di leher putih mulus itu. Agar setiap orang tahu, bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya seorang. "Se..nghh..hunhh.." Luhan mengerang saat merasakan tangan Sehun memijat miliknya pelan dari luar celana dalamnya. "Lepaskan," rengek Luhan disela desahannya. Bagian bawahnya sudah sangat menegang dan celana dalamnya malah membuat dirinya semakin tersiksa.

Sehun menatap mata sayu Luhan. Gairahnya semakin membumbung tinggi karena wajah Luhan yang menurutnya sangat menggoda. Sehun melepaskan celana dalam kekasihnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjauhkan sebentar tubuhnya, melepas setiap kain yang melekat pada tubuh atletisnya hingga kini dirinya dan Luhan sama-sama dalam keadaan telanjang. Sehun berjengit saat merasakan tubuhnya tanpa diduga didorong oleh Luhan hingga terbaring. Pemuda bersurai coklat manis itu duduk di atas paha Sehun. Matanya menyiratkan nafsu yang tinggi. Luhan menjulurkan tangannya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya menuju kejantanan Sehun. Dan langsung memasukkan benda panjang nan keras itu ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

"Sshh.." desis Sehun.

Lidah Luhan mengitari kejantanan Sehun di mulutnya. Kepalanya juga perlahan bergerak naik turun. Sehun mendesah tertahan karena perlakuan tak terduga Luhan padanya. Matanya dia pejamkan karena kenikmatan yang mendera bagian bawahnya. "Sehunnie~" Sehun membuka matanya ketika mendengar Luhan memanggilnya.

Kedua iris mereka bertemu. Milik Sehun telah Luhan keluarkan dari mulutnya. Luhan menatapnya, "Lulu ingin merasakan penis Sehunnie berada di dalam lubang Lulu. Perkosa lubang Lulu hingga lecet dan hingga suara Lulu habis," ujar Luhan dengan nada dibuat sepolos mungkin. Sehun menganga, tidak menyangka dengan ucapan Luhan barusan. Astaga, siapa yang mengajarkan rusa manisnya untuk berkata-kata seperti itu?

Tapi siapapun itu. Sehun harus berterima kasih. Karena demi apapun, Luhan sangat menggoda dan berhasil membuat sisi buas Sehun bangkit saat itu juga. Seringaian terukir dengan apiknya di wajah tampan Sehun. Pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya lalu menyerang bibir Luhan. Apa yang dia bilang tadi, pada akhirnya Luhan akan meminta lebih padanya. Jari-jari panjangnya menyusuri tubuh Luhan lalu berhenti di sebuah lubang berkerut di bagian bawah. Dia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang itu tanpa menghentikan ciumannya. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain sibuk memelintir dan mencubit _nipple_ Luhan.

Desahan Luhan mengisi setiap sudut kamar apartemen Sehun. Suhu kamar yang semula dingin pun telah berubah menjadi panas. Tiga jari panjang milik Sehun telah bersarang dalam lubang hangat Luhan. Sehun mengeluar masukkan jari-jarinya dengan cepat. Menghasilkan desahan nikmat dari sang _submissive_. Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan, mengeluarkan dengan cepat jari-jarinya.

Dia membalikkan posisi mereka, hingga Luhan kembali terbaring lalu meraih kejantanannya yang telah menegang kemudian melumurinya dengan precum Luhan yang mulai menetes di ujungnya. Luhan menatap kegiatan Sehun. Dia sendiri sudah tidak tahan untuk merasakan kejantanan besar milik Sehun memasuki dirinya. Jadi, dengan sendirinya Luhan membuka kedua pahanya lebar. Matanya berkilat nakal, menggoda Sehun untuk segera memasukinya. Sesuai yang diinginkan Luhan, Sehun mulai memasukkan miliknya. Dia mengusap dahi Luhan yang sedikit berkerut saat merasakan sakit pada bagian bawahnya.

Sehun menarik nafas beberapa kali sebelum memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Luhan dalam sekali hentakan. Luhan memekik sakit diringi dengan iris kembarnya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Sungguh sangat sakit. Sehun merundukkan tubuhnya lalu memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi untuk Luhan. "Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji setelah ini kau akan merasakan nikmat sesuai yang kau inginkan." Kecupan didaratkan di bibir merah merekah Luhan. Sehun menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengecupi tubuh bagian atas Luhan. Dengan tangannya yang mengurut pelan kejantanan Luhan. Berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang tengah mendera pemuda di bawahnya.

Luhan yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sehun, menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan pelan karena merasa tak nyaman. Sehun yang paham, menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menyibakkan rambut hitam pekatnya ke belakang. Dia melemparkan senyuman tipis untuk Luhan sebelum menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Sehun memejamkan matanya, merasakan nikmat ketika miliknya diremas kuat oleh lubang Luhan. "Sshh..Luhan.."

Sehun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Berusaha selembut mungkin dalam bergerak. Dia tidak ingin Luhan merasakan sakit. "Aahh.." tubuh Luhan melengkung ke depan dengan mata terpejam erat. Sehun yang mengerti dengan yang terjadi kembali tersenyum. Tampaknya dia telah mengenai prostat Luhan dengan telak. Sehun kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya mengenai prostat Luhan dengan ritme pelan.

"Se..hunniehh..percepathh..nghh.." Luhan berucap dengan susah payah. Sehun yang mendengarnya pun mulai menaikan tempo genjotannya. Dia mengeluar masukkan miliknya dengan cepat di lubang Luhan. Desahan Luhan memenuhi kamar apartemen Sehun yang sesekali diiringi oleh geraman rendah Sehun. Keringat juga telah membasahi tubuh polos keduanya. Suasana di sekitar keduanya semakin panas seiring dengan semakin liarnya pergerakan Sehun.

Sehun kembali merundukkan tubuhnya. Kini dia mengarahkan wajahnya menuju dada Luhan, menjilat _nipple_ Luhan yang menegang dengan sempurna. Luhan semakin mendesah dengan gila. Ini terlalu nikmat. Dadanya yang dimanjakan oleh lidah Sehun dan bagian bawahnya yang terus menerima tumbukan dari kejantanan Sehun. Tangan Luhan terangkat, meremas surai hitam Sehun dengan keras. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang membuatnya gila.

Ritme pergerakkan Sehun semakin cepat saja di bawah sana. Dan hal itu sukses membuat kasur yang mereka tempati mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring karena _headboard_ nya yang menabrak tembok. "Se..Sehunieehhh..Anghh~" bibir merah Luhan terbuka. Saliva menuruni dagu putih hingga ke lehernya. Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut semakin bergairah. Dia terus menggenjot Luhan dengan brutal. Melihat kejantanan Luhan yang sempat tak tersentuh, Sehun kembali mengarahkan tangannya menuju benda milik Luhan kemudian meremas dan mengocoknya seirama dengan genjotannya.

Desahan liar Luhan sedikit teredam karena Sehun yang beralih mencium bibirnya. Lidah keduanya kembali saling membelit. Sehun segera mengeluarkan lidahnya setelah sepersekian detik lidah mereka saling beradu. "Luhh.." geram Sehun.

"Nghh..Sehunniehh.." Luhan memejamkan matanya. Sehun terus menggenjotnya cepat tanpa ampun. Saliva terus turun membasahi dagu dan lehernya. Desahan pun tak ada hentinya dilantunkan oleh bibir merah Luhan.

"A..akuhh sampaihh..mmhh.." Luhan memegang lengan Sehun keras. Miliknya menyemburkan cairan putih kental hingga mengenai dadanya dan Sehun. Sang _dominant_ berhenti bergerak untuk sesaat, membiarkan Luhan untuk menikmati kenikmatan pasca orgasmenya. Tangannya masih sibuk mengurut kejantanan Luhan. Setelah dirasa Luhan telah mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya, Sehun menjauhkan tangannya.

Luhan menatap Sehun sayu. Matanya menyiratkan kepuasan yang jelas. Ketika Luhan akan memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur, Sehun dengan cepat menggoyangkan bahu Luhan. "Hei, aku belum sampai," Sehun sedikit merengut ketika mengucapkannya. Enak saja, masa Luhan mau tidur ketika dirinya belum menikmati orgasme sama sekali.

Kekehan dikeluarkan Luhan. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Sehun erat. "Bergeraklah." Bisik Luhan tepat di samping telinga Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat. Luhan sendiri hanya bisa kembali mendesah-desah di bawah Sehun. Astaga, Sehun sangat liar dan tidak ada lelahnya jika sudah berada di kasur. "Mmhh..Sehunniehh.."

"Sshh..Sebentar lagi Luhh.." Pada beberapa tumbukan terakhir, Sehun menyemburkan cairannya di dalam lubang Luhan. "Terima kasih Lu. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun mengecup lembut bibir Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Luhan membuka kelopak matanya hingga akhirnya kedua iris mereka saling bertemu. Senyuman Luhan luntur detik itu juga saat dirinya merasakan kejantanan Sehun kembali menegang di bawah sana.

Mata bulatnya melotot tak percaya dengan betapa cepatnya Sehun ereksi. "Ayo kita lanjutkan," ucap Sehun dengan suara sangat rendah. Nafasnya pun kembali memberat.

"Tung—Angghhh.."

Dan malam itu. Sehun benar-benar menggagahi Luhan hingga pagi menjelang. Dengan desahan-desahan erotis mengiringi pergulatan panas mereka di atas kasur.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa ini?! Ini chapter gaje abis apalagi ncnya, parah /nangis kejer/. Gak ngerti lagi sama apa yang saya ketik. Dan ini wordsnya lebih dari 5k, chap terpanjang yang pernah saya ketik. Ada yg mau protes bilang ini gak panjang? Ntar saya civok /gak. Semoga pada gak enek baca chap ini yaa. Karena jujur saya sendiri enek /he. Trs buat yg minta hunhan lovey dovey, jujur sya bingung bkinnya kyk gmn. Maafkan sayaaaaa. Eh iyaa. Minta pendapat kalian tentang ncnya boleh kali. Kkk, biar sya bisa belajar buat nc lebih hot :v**

 **Okay, saya kebanyakan bercuap. Review bagi yg login udh di bls lewat PM ya. Dan ini balasan buat yang belum login,**

 **maniakhunhan** **: Gak amnesia kok /lirik atas/ . wkwk. Thanks for review~**

 **ElisyeSihombing** **: Iyapp~ Dilanjut~ Thanks for review ne~**

 **hunhaaaannn** **: dilanjut~ . Tuh ada nc walaupun gaje ncnya /lirik atas/ . Sayang sekali, nc yg saya buat gak ada hot"nya. wkwk. Mian gak bs fastupd .-. Thanks for review~**

 **exofujo12 : Mian gak bs fastupd .-. Itu ada ncnya walau gaje /lirik atas/ . wkwk. Thanks for review~**

 **bbhyun92** **: Begitulahhh. Wkwk. Tuh ada ncnya walau gaje /lirik atas/ . Thanks for review~**

 **ASR9490** **: knp tbcnya? Bikin greget ya? Wkwk. Mian gak bs fastupd .-. Tp ini dilanjutt~ Thanks for review~**

 **Guest** **: Dilanjut~ Thanks for review~**

 **hun1204** **: Tuh ada ncnya walau gaje /lirik atas/ . Mian gak bs fastupd .-. Thanks for review~**

 **auliaMRQ : eh? Mian kelamaan updatenya .-. Gak ada kokkk /lirik atas/ Okayyy. Thankss yaa ~**

 **lulu90** **: Eh? Wkwk. Masih calon diaa~ Tuh ada nc walau gaje /lirik atas/ .Thanks for review~**

 **Oh Grace** **: wkwk. Waaduh, sayangnya saya gak bs buat nc yg sweet yg ada malah gaje /lirik atas/ . Dilanjutt~ Thanks for review~**

 **ifhunhan** **: Annyeong~ Itu udh terjawab kan selanjutnyaa :3 . Maunya gitu, tp sya bingung bkin yg lovey dovey kyk gmn /pundung/ . Ini dilanjutt~. Gpp kokk. Thanks yaa~**

 **Oh LuWind** **: Mian gak bs. Klo gtu, tkut ffnya jdi kepanjangan :" . Tp kemungkinan saran km sya pke di ff selanjutnyaa :3. Okayy. Thanksss yaaaa~**

 **RusAngin** **: Gak amnesia kokk /lirik atas/ . wkwk. Thanks for review~**

 **Guest** **1 : Miann, gak bs :" . Ntar di ff lainnya deh sya bkin kyk gtuuu. Thanks for review~**

 **Belum kebales reviewnya? Bilang ke saya aja yaa~**

 **Then, RnR?**


	16. Chapter 15

**.**

 **Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun**

 **Other(s) : EXO m** **embers** **and many more**

 **Warn :** **BoysLove-Yaoi, typos,** **alur** **berantakan** **, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T** **READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 15

.

.

"Nghh.." lenguhan kecil meluncur dari bibir Luhan. Badannya menggeliat pelan di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Pagi telah menjelang. Matahari juga telah mengintip melalui celah jendela kamar apartemen Sehun. Perlahan, kelopak mata berkulit putih itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang bola kembar berwarna coklat bening. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seraya bangun, mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan sedikit kesusahan. Selimut yang semula menutupi tubuhnya terjatuh di atas pangkuan. Luhan menguap kecil sebelum mengedarkan tatapannya menatap ke sekeliling jatuh ke samping, dimana sosok Sehun masih terlelap dengan damai. Senyuman kecil merekah di wajahnya. Luhan mengelus pelan surai kelam Sehun. Menyibak rambut bagian depan yang menutupi dahi kekasihnya.

Luhan pun merundukkan tubuhnya. Memberikan kecupan kecil di dahi Sehun. Saat dirinya hendak menjauh, sebuah tangan malah menahan tengkuknya untuk berdiam di posisi itu. Luhan jelas terkejut, dia bergerak-gerak pelan untuk melepaskan pegangan Sehun di tengkuknya. Namun sia-sia, jelas karena dia kalah kekuatan dengan Sehun. Pada akhirnya pemuda manis itu hanya bisa terdiam pasrah, membiarkan Sehun yang mulai mengarahkan bibirnya menuju bibir tipis milik Sehun. Bibir milik pemuda yang lebih muda darinya bergerak-gerak kecil. Lidahnya juga ikut andil dengan menjilati benda kenyal berwarna merah Luhan.

Selang beberapa saat, Luhan mendorong pelan dada Sehun sebagai pertanda bahwa dirinya kehabisan nafas. Sehun dengan enggan melepaskan perpagutan mereka. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah sibuk meraup oksigen. Sebuah senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya. Perasaan senang itu selalu hadir di dirinya kala mengingat Luhan telah berhasil menjadi miliknya.

"Lu, menikahlah denganku," Sehun berujar dengan santainya.

Di sisi lain, waktu seakan terhenti sesaat untuk Luhan. Pemuda manis itu menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah terkejut yang jelas kentara tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Luhan bukannya tak mengerti ucapan Sehun, jelas dirinya mengerti dengan kata menikah. Tapi, hei. Mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas dan Sehun dengan santai berkata ingin menikah. Apa kepala dengan otak jenius milik Sehun terbentur sesuatu?

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan. Tapi ayolah, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi," Sehun menatap tepat ke arah iris Luhan. Dan Luhan dapat menemukan keseriusan dalam ucapan pemuda lainnya.

Luhan menghela nafas sesaat. Dia menarik tubuh Sehun untuk merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Kemudian kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Sehun lembut. "Dengarkan Sehunnie, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, pegang ucapanku," Kini seulas senyum terbit di wajah Luhan. "Jadi, sebaiknya kita menyelesaikan pendidikan hingga kuliah terlebih dahulu baru menikah, _ne_?"

Dahi Sehun mengernyit, tampak tidak setuju dengan ucapan Luhan. Namun dirinya pun mengangguk dengan berat hati saat Luhan melemparkan tatapan memohon yang tak pernah bisa ditolaknya. Senyuman Luhan semakin lebar, dia memeluk Sehun erat lalu mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah Sehun. "Sekarang, bisa bantu mengoleskan salep di bagian bawahku? Aku tidak bisa bergerak," Pinta Luhan.

"Tentu." Sehun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, mengambil salep dari dalam laci kecil dalam lemari pakaian tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti saat akan menuju tempat tidur di mana Luhan berada. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah samping untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Pukul sembilan pagi. Dan artinya dirinya dan Luhan sudah terlambat masuk sekolah. Sepertinya untuk hari ini mereka tidak akan menghadiri kelas. Sebaiknya mereka membersihkan diri, mengingat sebentar lagi akan memasuki jam siang.

"Lu, sebaiknya kita mandi terlebih dahulu," Luhan terdiam sebelum menganggukkan kepala. Sehun berjalan semakin mendekat kemudian mengangkat tubuh Luhan. "Biar kumandikan,"

Mata Luhan melotot lalu kepala bersurai coklatnya menggeleng ribut sesaat setelah dirinya menginjakkan kaki di lantai kamar mandi. "Tidak Sehunnie," Sehun mengerutkan dahi saat Luhan berucap tapi tidak menatap matanya. Dia mengikuti arah pandang mata Luhan dan paham mengapa pemuda manis itu menolak bantuannya.

"Tenanglah Lu. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku hanya akan memandikanmu,"

"Tapi, milikmu sudah sangat mengeras,"

"Abaikan saja, oke? Sekarang kita mandi." Sehun berujar tegas membuat Luhan cemberut karenanya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi melangkah mendekati _bathtub_ , mengisi separuh dari _bathtub_ tersebut dengan air hangat. Baru setelahnya dia membantu Luhan untuk berendam. Dengan perlahan Sehun membersihkan tubuh Luhan. Dirinya juga berusaha dengan keras untuk menahan hasratnya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Dia tidak mungkin memasuki Luhan lagi karena dirinya yakin, sangat yakin bahkan jika Luhan akan menolak mentah-mentah permintaannya.

Setelah perjuangan yang cukup lama untuk Sehun, akhirnya acara mandi Luhan selesai. Sehun dengan telaten mengeringkan tubuh Luhan dengan handuk baru berwarna putih yang tersedia di lemari pakaiannya. Sehun kembali membopong tubuh ringan Luhan, mendudukkannya di tepi kasur lalu memakaikannya baju. "Aku tidak mau memakai baju itu," gumam Luhan. "Aku ingin memakai kemeja kebesaran milik Sehunnie dan celana pendek saja." Lanjut Luhan kemudian.

Helaan nafas di hembuskan Sehun untuk sedetik sebelum menuruti permintaan kekasih manisnya. Tangan pucatnya membalutkan selembar kemeja berwarna putih gading ke tubuh Luhan. Kegiatannya untuk memakaikan Luhan celana terhenti ketika teringat sesuatu, "Menungging," Sehun berujar ambigu dan dibalas tatapan _horror_ dari Luhan.

"Aku akan memakaikan salep agar bagian bawahmu tidak terlalu sakit." Luhan membuang nafas yang secara tak sengaja di tahannya. Dengan pelan ia menuruti perintah Sehun. Yang kemudian pemuda lainnya mengoleskan salep dingin.

Selesai dengan Luhan, Sehun memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri juga. Membiarkan Luhan bersantai di atas kasur sambil memainkan ponsel di tangannya. Luhan mendongakkan kepala bersurai coklatnya ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dengan sedikit kencang. Kedua iris mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Tajam bertemu binar lembut. "Lu, kita makan." Sehun menyampirkan handuk yang digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambut di leher.

Kaki panjangnya berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sudah membuka lebar kedua tangan, bersiap untuk di gendong. Sehun langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Luhan setelah dirinya telah berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda yang lebih tua. Luhan sendiri melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang Sehun dan kedua kakinya di pinggang sang kekasih. Sehun dengan santai berjalan keluar kamar, namun saat langkahnya hampir mencapai pintu dapur. Bel apartemennya dibunyikan oleh seseorang.

Dahinya mengernyit. Sekarang masih pukul sepuluh pagi. Berarti tidak mungkin yang datang adalah salah satu dari teman-temannya. Haluannya berubah menjadi ke arah pintu keluar untuk membukakan pintu untuk seseorang di luar sana yang masih sibuk memenceti bel tanpa henti. Pintu bercat coklat terbuka menampilkan seseorang, ah tidak, tiga orang. "Lu _hyung_ ,"

Pemuda dalam gendongan Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Bersitemu dengan sang adik yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Di belakang sang adik ada ayah dan ibunya. Luhan tersenyum lebar. Meronta dalam gendongan Sehun, memaksa agar diturunkan. Sehun yang kewalahan, perlahan menurunkan tubuh Luhan. Pemuda manis itu berlari lalu menubruk tubuh kedua orang tua angkatnya. Baekhyun sendiri memilih untuk memeluk tubuh sang kakak dari belakang. Keluarga bahagia, eh.

Sang ayah melepaskan tangan Luhan yang bergelayut manja di lehernya. Iris dengan pendar penuh wibawa itu menatap anak sulungnya dari atas ke bawah dengan seksama. Sesekali alisnya berkerut ketika menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil. Sehun berdeham sekali, memecahkan konsentrasi kepala keluarga Byun. Berniat membiarkan para tamu untuk masuk ke dalam dan duduk.

Setelah Sehun kembali dari mengambilkan minum untuk ketiga orang tamu, Tuan Byun langsung bertanya pada Sehun tanpa tedeng aling-aling, "Kau sudah meniduri Luhan?" Minuman dalam mulut Baekhyun hampir menyembur keluar. Wanita satu-satunya di sana membolakan mata terkejut. Sehun dan Luhan secara kompak terdiam kaku. Tuan Byun sedikit tertawa melihat reaksi yang diterimanya. "Tenanglah. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah melakukannya pada anak sulung kami yang manis ini."

Sehun dengan kikuk mengangguk. Mengakibatkan Baekhyun yang melotot kaget karena Sehun yang dapat menjawab dengan jujur seperti itu. "Oh Sehun benar?" Ini suara wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Byun bersaudara. Sehun kembali mengangguk tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Kau harus menikahi Luhan secepatnya." Ucap Tuan Byun tegas.

" _Appa_! Apa maksudnya?!" Baekhyun memekik. Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, menatap sang ayah berang. Nyonya Byun yang berada di samping Baekhyun, menarik anaknya untuk kembali duduk.

Tangannya menepuk lembut bahu sang anak bungsu untuk menenangkan. "Tapi kenapa?" Suara Sehun mengalihkan fokus Tuan Byun yang tengah menatap Baekhyun.

"Perlu kau ketahui. Luhan memiliki rahim di perutnya. Dan kau sudah tahu bagaimana selanjutnya. Aku tidak ingin Luhan melahirkan seorang anak tanpa ayah. Kau paham bukan?"

Rahang Baekhyun dan Luhan terjatuh ke bawah. Mata keduanya membulat tidak percaya dengan penuturan panjang ayahnya yang terdengar aneh dan tak masuk akal. Sehun sendiri memekik penuh kebahagiaan di dalam hati walau sebelumnya dia juga sempat terkejut. "Jika begitu aku mau. Aku akan menikah dengan Luhan. Besok jika perlu,"

"Tidak! Aku menolak!" Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, menepis tangan ibunya secara tidak sengaja. Matanya menatap sang ayah penuh dengan penolakan.

Pria paruh baya di sana menghela nafas perlahan. Menatap anaknya dengan sabar. "Berhenti bertingkah kekanakan. Jika mereka tidak menikah, siapa yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak di kandungan Luhan?"

"Lu _hyung_ bahkan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan," Baekhyun ngotot. Tidak akan membiarkan sang kakak menikah dengan Sehun. Setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang. _Hell_ , dia bahkan masih belum begitu ikhlas membiarkan Sehun untuk bersama dengan Luhan. "Jika benar Lu _hyung_ hamil, aku bersedia menikah dengannya." Ucap Baekhyun mantap. Matanya menyiratkan keseriusan.

Tuan Byun menghela nafas lagi. Memijit pelipisnya lambat-lambat sebelum sebuah senyuman yang lebih mengarah kepada seringaian terbentuk dengan apiknya di wajah penuh wibawa tersebut. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun yang tidak gentar sedikitpun. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol?" Bibir Baekhyun terkatup rapat, membentuk sebuah garis tipis. Keseriusannya goyah detik itu juga hanya karena mendengar nama Chanyeol. Tidak bisa lagi membalas ucapan sang ayah yang tepat sasaran. Dia hampir melupakan sosok tinggi nan idiot Chanyeol. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak liar berusaha mencari alasan. "Sudahlah. Kau akan kunikahkan dengan Chanyeol nantinya." Ujar Tuan Byun dengan senyuman.

Sehun kembali bersorak penuh kebahagiaan dalam hati. Tampaknya dia akan cocok dengan mertuanya ini. Lihatlah, pria paruh baya itu sangat ahli dalam membuat Byun bungsu terdiam tak berkutik. Mata tajamnya berkilat senang lalu melirik Luhan yang masih terdiam di posisinya. Sepertinya, kekasih manisnya masih dalam kondisi sedikit _shock_. Dengan lembut dia mengelus surai coklat Luhan lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di sana. Seakan tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Luhan menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun dengan mata yang masih membulat lucu.

"Sehunnie, apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" Luhan bergumam. Berharap Sehun akan mengatakan 'Ya' dan menghilangkan segala rasa terkejutnya. Namun harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan karena Sehun dengan entengnya berkata tidak sambil tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kita akan menikah. Kau akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya," Tangan Sehun beralih mengelus perut rata Luhan. "Dan kuharap bayi kecil kita sudah bertumbuh di dalam sini." Lanjutnya berbisik di telinga sebelah kiri Luhan. Yang mana hal tersebut sukses membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Dengan pelan Luhan memukul lengan Sehun. Astaga, dia sangat malu.

Suara kekehan lembut seorang wanita menghentikan kegiatan memerah Luhan. Pemuda manis itu menatap bingung pada sang ibu yang terkekeh tanpa sebab. Mengerti dengan pandangan Luhan, sang ibu menghentikan kekehannya lalu menatap anak sulungnya dengan penuh kasih. "Kalian sangat serasi. _Eomma_ turut berbahagia untukmu Luhan,"

Luhan terdiam. Tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Baginya semua berjalan terlalu cepat dan terkesan aneh. Masih ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya dalam dirinya bahwa ia adalah seorang laki-laki dengan rahim. Kelopak matanya berkedip-kedip beberapa kali, membuat semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya harus menahan gemas karena tingkah Luhan. Sepasang telapak tangan hangat menangkup kedua pipi gembil Luhan. Mata coklat miliknya bertubrukan dengan mata tajam sang kekasih. "Lu, ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?" Luhan mengerjapkan kembali matanya.

Lalu kepalanya menggeleng cepat saat telinganya menangkap nada ucapan Sehun yang berubah sendu. Astaga, bukannya dia tidak senang akan menikah dengan Sehun. Dirinya hanya masih belum percaya dengan segala hal yang diucapkan ayahnya. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun yang masih menangkup wajahnya. Hingga pada akhirnya kedua belah bibir milik Luhan dan Sehun bertemu. Saling mengecup tanpa ada lumatan sama sekali, hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan senang satu sama lain.

Di sisi lain, Nyonya Byun tengah menahan Baekhyun yang seperti hendak menerjang tubuh Sehun agar menjauh dari kakaknya. Selang beberapa menit, wajah keduanya menjauh. Warna merah merambat cepat menghiasi kedua belah pipi putih Luhan. Sedangkan Sehun tampak bahagia. "Baiklah. Luhan, segera berganti pakaian, kita akan pergi mempersiapkan seluruh keperluanmu dan Sehun untuk menikah minggu depan."

" _Appa_!"

Dan selama seharian, keluarga Byun beserta Sehun pergi ke berbagai tempat untuk persiapan pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun. Walau terkadang terselip gerutuan dan umpatan Baekhyun yang masih belum setuju dengan keputusan sepihak ayahnya, ini menurutnya.

* * *

000

* * *

Waktu berjalan cepat tanpa terasa. Hari ini, Luhan dan Sehun akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka di sebuah hotel yang merupakan milik dari keluarga Oh. Seorang pemuda manis duduk dengan tidak tenang di atas kursi. Sesekali tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahi. Luhan terus menggigiti bibir bawahnya _saking_ gugupnya.

"Astaga Luhan, berhenti gugup seperti itu. Kau merusak riasanku!" Pekik seorang pemuda berpipi _chubby_. Matanya menyipit jengkel karena Luhan yang terus-terusan berkeringat.

"Bagaimana ini Xiumin _hyung_? Aku terlalu gugup sampai rasanya ingin pingsan. Bagaimana jika nanti aku terjatuh? Atau bagaimana jika aku tidak mampu bersuara?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Xiumin memijit pelipisnya pelan. Gemas dengan tingkah Luhan yang kelewat gugup. Dia memegang kedua bahu Luhan dan menatap mata rusa Luhan serius. "Dengar Luhan, kau akan baik-baik saja, oke? Dulu saat aku akan menikah dengan Jongdae aku juga sepertimu, tapi percayalah semua akan berjalan dengan baik," Telunjuk Xiumin menekan bibir Luhan yang terbuka hendak melontarkan balasan. "Cukup tenangkan dirimu dengan menarik nafas. Bayangkan wajah Sehun dan cara yang biasa digunakannya untuk selalu menenangkanmu."

Luhan menurut. Dia memejamkan matanya seraya menarik nafas. Kepalanya bekerja mencari ingatan tentang cara Sehun yang selalu menenangkan dirinya. Bayangan bagaimana Sehun selalu memeluk dan mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan sayang berhasil membuat dirinya sedikit tenang. Nafas Luhan yang sempat kacau perlahan kembali teratur. Xiumin yang melihatnya terlihat senang. Dia mengambil bedak lalu kembali memoleskan sedikit di wajah Luhan.

Ketika kedua mata Luhan terbuka, pemuda manis itu dapat melihat senyuman Xiumin yang diberikan untuknya. Luhan memeluk pemuda yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya. Mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih secara tak langsung. Xiumin membalas pelukan Luhan dengan elusan lembut di punggung. Keduanya berjengit kaget ketika mendengar pintu yang dibuka dengan cukup kasar. Mata bulat keduanya melirik ke arah pintu di mana sosok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar layaknya idiot. Berjalan menghampiri Luhan beriringan dengan Baekhyun yang wajahnya sedikit tertekuk.

"Hei, _hyung_. Kau terlihat baik," Chanyeol berujar ramah.

Luhan tersenyum, "Ya, tadi aku sempat gugup tapi kakak sepupumu memberikan saran yang membantu untuk menenangkanku,"

"Oh, beruntung kau bersama Xiumin _hyung_. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun karena selalu direcoki oleh Jongdae _hyung_ di ruangan sana. Membuat bocah besar itu sakit kepala." Chanyeol terbahak setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut karena teringat wajah frustasi Sehun. Luhan tertawa kecil dan Xiumin menghembuskan nafas lelah. Pemuda berpipi _chubby_ itu dapat membayangkan apa yang dilakukan suami jahilnya.

Tawa Luhan terhenti. Fokusnya kini beralih ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak mendumel pelan sedari tadi. "Baekkie, kemarilah," Baekhyun mendongak. Wajahnya masih tertekuk dengan bibir mengerucut. Dengan sedikit menghentak dia berjalan mendekati sang kakak, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang ingin memeluknya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan diri di samping sang kakak yang terduduk di atas sofa. Tangannya bersedekap. Matanya terpejam ketika merasakan tangan Luhan mengelus kepalanya. "Baekkie, jangan seperti itu. Hari ini akan menjadi hari bahagia untukku. Jadi kau juga harus bahagia, _ne_? Ada Chanyeol yang tulus mencintaimu. Dan jika tebakanku benar, kau sudah mulai mencintainya 'kan?" Suara Luhan mengecil pada kalimat terakhir, yang mana hanya mampu didengar oleh adiknya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah, pemuda bermata sipit itu mengangguk malu-malu.

Senyuman puas merekah di wajah Luhan. Kini dirinya beralih memandang Chanyeol yang terlihat penasaran. "Chanyeol, jangan pernah sakiti adikku atau kau akan tahu akibatnya,"

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mungkin menyakiti makhluk semanis Baekhyun." Chanyeol berseru lantang layaknya tentara.

Luhan dan Xiumin terkekeh geli karenanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun merona malu. Dia bangkit berdiri lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu dan Chanyeol yang tampak gelagapan. Kekehan Luhan dan Xiumin berubah menjadi tawa melihat tingkah duo ajaib ChanBaek. Dalam hati Luhan senang karena akhirnya ada orang yang mampu merubah sifat galak Baekhyun.

Tawanya terhenti saat sang ayah memasuki ruangan tunggunya. Pria paruh baya itu tampak bingung melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja berlari keluar. Tuan Byun menatap Luhan lalu tersenyum. "Acara akan segera dimulai." Xiumin sudah keluar sedari tadi saat melihat kehadiran Tuan Byun.

Pemuda manis itu menarik nafas beberapa kali. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak gugup lagi sebelum akhirnya mengangguk yakin. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah sang ayah. Kedua lelaki itu berjalan menuju ke ruangan _ballroom_ yang akan menjadi tempat dilaksanakannya pengucapan janji antara Luhan dan Sehun.

Sebuah pintu coklat menjulang tinggi di hadapan ayah anak tersebut. Satu-satunya pembatas antara Luhan dan Sehun. Pria yang lebih tua menoleh. "Kau siap?" Luhan bergumam seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pintu terbuka lebar menampilkan ruangan megah yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa. Ruangan tersebut di bagi menjadi beberapa bagian. Bagian kanan dan kiri tempat meja para tamu di letakkan. Lalu bagian tengah yang berfungsi sebagai tempat di mana Luhan dan sang ayah akan berjalan. Sebuah layar besar terpasang di depan, menampilkan foto Luhan dan Sehun sedari kecil hingga dewasa. Karpet merah dengan taburan bunga-bunga kecil tergelar di depannya. Di kanan kirinya terdapat kolam kecil buatan berbentuk memanjang dengan lilin-lilin hati mengambang di atasnya yang beguna sebagai pembatas antara tamu berdiri dan lantai yang di pijak Luhan.

Luhan dan sang ayah berjalan menyusuri ruangan tersebut. Mata Luhan menatap sekeliling. Tersenyum bahagia saat melihat teman-teman dan orang terdekatnya hadir di sana. Ikut merayakan hari yang mebahagiakan untuknya.

Di sudut lain ruangan, Sehun berdiri diam. Terpesona dengan Luhan yang tampak sempurna dalam balutan _tuxedo_ putih. Memuji berulang kali akan kecantikan calon suaminya. Rasa gugupnya sirna begitu saja saat melihat senyuman manis Luhan. Kedua iris mereka bertemu, melemparkan tatapan penuh cinta untuk satu sama lain.

Tangannya terjulur ke depan, menerima tangan Luhan yang diberikan oleh Tuan Byun. "Kuserahkan Luhan padamu." Sehun mengangguk. Matanya berkilat, berucap 'kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku' secara tak langsung.

Sehun dan Luhan berdiri menghadap pendeta. Keduanya mengucapkan kata 'aku bersedia' dengan penuh keyakinan. Setelahnya sang pendeta mempersilahkan keduanya untuk memakaikan cincin kemudian mencium pasangan masing-masing. Kilatan bahagia dan penuh cinta tersirat jelas di iris kembar keduanya. Sehun memasangkan cincin ke jari Luhan dan begitupun sebaliknya. Lalu mereka kembali menatap mata satu sama lain diikuti dengan Sehun yang perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan.

Belah bibir keduanya bertemu, hanya menempel satu sama lain tanpa ada lumatan di sana. Menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka. Suara riuh tepuk tangan yang nyaring memenuhi seisi ruangan tapi mereka mengabaikannya. Hingga suara dehaman pelan pendeta dan tawa para tamu menyadarkan mereka bahwa mereka masih mengadakan acara pernikahan. Dengan wajah memerah Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

Acara berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Sehun dan Luhan menyalami tamu-tamu undangan baik kolega bisnis maupun teman sekolah mereka dengan ramah dan penuh senyum.

"Hei, aku turut berbahagia untukmu," Suara berat milik seseorang menghentikan kegiatan Sehun yang tengah menyalami para tamu. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan menikah secepat ini."

Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok tinggi Kris berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman tipis. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya sesaat. "Terima kasih. Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan alasan kami dapat menikah." Sehun tertawa kecil menanggapi pernyataan Kris sebelumnya. Keduanya pun berbincang-bincang singkat hingga akhirnya Kris memutuskan pergi untuk mencari tunangannya.

Tatapan Sehun mengedar ke sekeliling, berusaha menemukan kepala dengan surai coklat milik sang suami. Luhan sudah ijin pergi darinya sekitar dua puluh menit lamanya. Pemuda manis itu beralasan ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya tapi sampai sekarang sosok mungil Luhan tak kunjung kembali.

Matanya sedikit memicing ketika mendapatkan Luhan dikelilingi oleh beberapa pemuda yang tampaknya tertarik dengan sang suami. Dengan langkah lebar Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Menarik tangan ramping Luhan hingga kini Luhan berpindah ke dalam pelukkannya. "Lu, jika tidak salah kau hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman kita. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Luhan meronta agar pelukan erat Sehun terlepas. Pemuda manis itu menatap polos ke arah Sehun. "Mereka teman-teman sekelasku, Sehunnie," ucapnya.

"Hei, Sehun. Tenanglah, kami hanya teman sekelas Luhanmu. Ya, walau dulu kami sempat tertarik dengannya juga." Seorang pemuda dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam berujar seraya terkekeh pelan. Sehun yang mendengar penuturan pemuda tersebut, langsung melingkarkan sebelah tangannya posesif di pinggang Luhan. Matanya seakan berkata bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya Sehun seorang.

"Oh, baiklah. Kami permisi dulu, Luhan. Tampaknya suamimu tidak suka kami berada terlalu dekat denganmu." Kini pemuda lainnya dengan setelan jas berwarna cerah yang berujar. Setelahnya lima orang pemuda di sana berpamitan untuk berkeliling mencicipi makanan.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dengan sedikit memaksa. Dia memutar tubuhnya lalu menatap tak suka pada Sehun. Sehun yang mendapatkan tatapan tersebut dari Luhan mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. "Sehunnie menyebalkan. Mereka hanya teman sekelasku," Bibir Luhan mengerucut. Luhan membuang tatapannya ke samping, tak ingin menatap wajah Sehun.

"Lu, aku hanya tidak suka kau berada terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Asal kau tahu, kau hanya milikku seorang. Milik Oh Sehun."

Luhan tak menjawab. Pemuda manis itu lebih memilih berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang mendesah frustasi dengan sikap Luhan yang terkadang bisa menjadi sangat manja dan menyebalkan. Sehun berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Luhan. Dia menarik tangan pemuda yang lebih tua agar berhenti dan mau menatapnya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas perlahan saat mendapati Luhan yang tidak mau menatapnya sama sekali. Dengan sedikit memaksa, Sehun menghadapkan wajah Luhan ke arahnya. Lalu tanpa permisi, Sehun mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

Bibir Sehun bergerak pelan melumat bibir bawah Luhan. Di sisi lain, Luhan sedikit memberontak dalam ciuman Sehun. Dia masih kesal dengan pemuda yang telah menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu. Namun bukan Sehun namanya, jika dia tidak mampu membuat Luhan diam dan menikmati ciumannya. Sebelah tangan Sehun merambat naik, menahan tengkuk Luhan agar tetap berada di posisinya. Sedangkan tangan lainnya memeluk erat pinggang Luhan.

Sehun mengigit bibir Luhan, meminta jalan untuk lidahnya. Luhan yang mulai terlena dengan ciuman Sehun pun membuka mulutnya tanpa perlu dipaksa. Lidah Sehun memasuki mulut hangat Luhan. Menjelajahi setiap sudutnya dengan lembut. Saat lidah keduanya bertemu, Sehun langsung melilit lidah Luhan. "Nghhh..." Luhan mendesah lirih tanpa diminta.

Ciuman panas keduanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Saat Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan, dia baru mengingat satu hal. Keduanya masih berada di tengah acara pernikahan mereka. "Sudah selesai?" suara geraman seseorang mengintrupsi keadaan _ballroom_ yang sempat sunyi.

"Astaga, Baekkie. Tenanglah," suara berat menyahut geraman sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Oh mesum Sehun dengan tidak tahu malunya mencium Lu _hyung_ di tengah ruangan, Yeollie!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi tenanglah, jika tidak aku akan menciummu juga. Di sini." Bibir merah Baekhyun yang hendak mengomel kembali tertutup rapat. Tak berani bersuara lagi. Pemuda manis itu hanya mendumel jengkel dalam hati karena tidak mampu membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk dengan gemas Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mendumel.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati Sehun dan Luhan yang masih terdiam malu di tengah ruangan. Tangannya menepuk pundak Sehun, menyebabkan pandangan keduanya bertemu. "Aku tahu kau sudah tidak tahan untuk malam pertamamu, tapi bersabarlah Sehun. Dan buat adik kecilmu tertidur terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan acara." Chanyeol berucap sok bijak sekaligus sok tahu.

Wajah Sehun memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang tidak disaring terlebih dahulu. Matanya memicing menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum idiot ke arahnya. "Maaf saja. Tapi adik kecilku tidak terbangun, Tuan Park,"

Chanyeol memasang wajah pura-pura terkejut. "Oh, benarkah? Maaf jika begitu. Jadi, kuharap kau bisa melanjutkan acara seperti semula. Dan Luhan, kau tampak manis dengan wajah memerah seperti itu." Tangan Chanyeol yang terulur hendak menyentuh pipi Luhan langsung di tepis kasar oleh Sehun. Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukkannya, membenamkan wajah memerah Luhan ke dalam dadanya.

"Jangan sentuh." Desis Sehun tajam. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Padahal dia hanya berniat mencubit pipi memerah Luhan yang tampak menggemaskan di matanya. Sehun pelit sekali.

Sehun membungkuk seraya bergumam maaf kepada seluruh tamu yang tampak masih terlalu kaget dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan cepat Sehun menarik Luhan menjauh dari tengah ruangan, menuju ke depan, tempat seharusnya mereka berada untuk menyambut tamu. Setelahnya acara tersebut berlangsung seperti semula seakan tak terjadi apapun.

* * *

.

* * *

"Aku lelah~" desah Luhan ketika bagian belakang tubuhnya dapat merasakan empuknya kasur apartemen Sehun. Matanya terpejam dengan damai, pertanda dirinya benar-benar lelah.

Ia membuka matanya karena merasakan sudut lain kasur bergerak turun. Dirinya langsung dihadapkan dengan Sehun yang tengah membuka kemejanya secara perlahan. "Kau lelah, hm?"

Luhan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Merangkak mendekat ke arah Sehun yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan kemejanya. Pemuda manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Sehun. Kedua tangannya melingkar dengan erat di leher sang suami. "Aku sangat lelah, Sehunnie." Dia menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun yang sudah tak tertutupi kain kemeja. Mengusakkan beberapa kali wajahnya di sana.

Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan dengan sayang. Dia mengecup kepala Luhan lama. "Kau ingin beristirahat?"

"Hm," Luhan bergumam singkat untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun. Perlahan matanya kembali terpejam. Belaian Sehun di punggungnya sungguh membuat nyaman dan tenang. Kantuk pun perlahan menguasai diri Luhan. Namun tampaknya niat Luhan untuk segera terlelap harus diurungkan. Sehun dengan tanpa peringatan, membanting tubuhnya cukup keras ke atas kasur.

Erangan cukup nyaring dikeluarkan Luhan. Matanya mendelik lucu ke arah Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memerangkap tubuh Luhan. Kedua tangannya berada di kanan dan kiri kepala pemuda yang lain. Sebuah seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. Untuk sesaat, Luhan merasakan alarm bahaya. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan untuk menjauh, tapi dengan sigap Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan agar tidak pergi kemanapun.

"Mau kemana, hm? Kau tidak boleh terlelap apalagi pergi dari sini," Sehun menjilat telinga Luhan seduktif, menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari sosok yang lebih tua. "Kau harus melayani suami tampanmu ini, Luhannie~" bisiknya.

Luhan melotot ngeri. Dia mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, berharap ada sedikit celah untuknya kabur. "Sehunnie, bagaimana jika di dalam perutku sudah ada adik bayi. Tidak mungkin kita melakukannya sekarang!" pekik Luhan ketika merasakan Sehun mulai menciptakan tanda kepemilikan di sekitar lehernya.

"Tidak mungkin. Bahkan kau tidak menunjukkan tanda kehamilan selama seminggu ini. Kau tidak bisa menolak sayang."

"Tap..Nghh.." Luhan sudah tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Salahkan Sehun dan tangan nakalnya yang sudah bermain di daerah selangkangannya. Tangan besar Sehun memijat dengan lembut miliknya yang mulai menegang. Mata Luhan terpejam erat merasakan kenikmatan di bagian bawah.

Bibir Sehun bergerak ke atas, menyambar bibir Luhan yang terbuka. Melumat bibir Luhan tak sabaran. Tangannya masih sibuk memijat milik Luhan dari luar celana. "Se..Sehunnieehhh...lepas..mhhh..." rengek Luhan. Sehun yang mengerti keinginan sang suami langsung melepaskan celana Luhan dan menyentuh milik Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Lu, kau mau 'kan?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara berat yang sarat akan nafsu. Luhan sendiri sudah terbuai dengan permainan Sehun, tanpa sadar kepalanya mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun.

Senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu, Lu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehunnie." Luhan membalas ucapan Sehun dengan tatapan mata sayu. Setelahnya hanya desahan-desahan liar serta geraman rendah Sehun yang mengisi malam pertama mereka hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

 **END / ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yooo~~ New chap update~ Sorry buat keterlambatan updatenyaa, sya smpet kehilangan mood ketik :" . Sya harap masih ada yg nunggu kelanjutan ini ff dan suka sama chap ini. Chap ini alurnya kecepetan? Emang iyaaa, karena jujur sya sendiri bingung mau ngetik apa. Jadi maafkan saya /pundung/.**

 **Then, sya cmn mau kasih tau, klo semisal ada yg gak ska mpreg, berarti kalian bs baca sampai sini aja, oke? Krna chap dpan itu chap khusus mpreg. Chap khusus mpreg kemungkinan cmn 2 chap, gpp kan ya? Hehe. Trs kalo epilog ya terserah kaliannya mau baca atau gak. Intinya tinggal dua atau tiga chap lg ff gaje ini tamat~~**

 **Sya udh kebanyakan bercuap. Yg login sya udh bls review lwat PM dan ini balasan review buat yg blm login,**

 **AB (Guest) : Benerann~ Krna dia gengsiannnnn. Menebus kesalahan gmn? Okayy, Thanks yaaa~~ mereka emang ngegemesin. Wkkw. Lanjuttt kokk /lirik atas/. Thanks for review~**

 **ChagiLu : Samaaa, sya jg lega ketiknya xD /lah. Bener". Wkwk. Dilanjutt~ Thanks for review~**

 **ai no dobe : Okayy, sya usahakan yaaaa. Maunya bgtu, tp mian, sya gak bs fastupd. Sya bnyk tugas di sklh :" . Thanks for review~**

 **lulu90 : wkkw. Baguss deh klo bgtu xD. Bntr lg end kokk. Thanks for review~**

 **BaekkieLulu : Ada kokk, adaaa. Samaa, saya jgg :3. Thanks for review~**

 **Husnul0218 : Thanksss yaa~ Thanks jg buat reviewnya~**

 **ASR9490 : iyapp :3. Di lanjutt. Thanks for review~**

 **lulu90 : Bgtulahh. Tinggal dua atau tiga chap lg end. Lahh? Entar kepanjangan dongg . Thanks for review~**

 **Luyue89 : blm dongg, masih ada bbrp chap lg, Thanks for review~**

 **ifhunhan : annyeong~ Wihh, makasihh x). Lovey dovey itu kyk gmn? Sya gak pinter bkin lovey dovey :" . Smpe chap 17 atau 18 mungkin. Eh? Makasihh lg lohh x) . Dilanjutttt~ . Thanks for review~**

 **Oh Grace : Yg sweet itu kyk gmn? Kwkw. Gpp, justru itu ngebantu biar bs bkin lbih baikk~ . Okay,, kritik diterimaa. Lain kali aku bakal perhatiin bagian ituu. Dlanjutt. Thankss yaa~**

 **RusAngin : gak dongg. Ntar kepanjangan klo smpe amnesia. Eh? Bneran? :o . Thanks for review~**

 **Klo review blm ke bls, kasih tahu sayaa yaaa. Thankss~**

 **RnR?**


	17. Chapter 16

**.**

Luhan memijat pelipisnya yang seketika berdenyut nyeri. Salahkan Sehun dengan sikap keras kepalanya. Selama dua tahun pernikahan mereka, perdebatan kali inilah yang paling membuatnya sakit kepala. Sehun tidak mau mengalah sama sekali. Bahkan setelah Luhan menggunakan _aegyo_ nya, Sehun tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Bola mata kembar milik Luhan menatap Sehun yang tengah memasang wajah datar. Sangat datar. Pertanda bahwa Sehun sedang dalam _mood_ yang benar-benar buruk.

"Seh—"

"Lu, apa susahnya memenuhi keinginanku kali ini? Ayolah, aku sangat menginginkannya," ada sedikit nada rengekan yang terselip di dalam ucapan Sehun walau tidak terlalu kentara.

Di lain sisi, Luhan terdiam. Kepalanya sedang sibuk menimang-nimang permintaan Sehun sebelumnya. Sebagian dirinya ingin menerima namun sebagiannya lagi menolak. Luhan mengerang dalam diam. Dirinya benar-benar belum siap dan belum terlalu menginginkan apa yang diminta Sehun.

"Sehunnie, kita tunda dulu keinginanmu, _ne_?" Luhan kembali berusaha merayu Sehun. Berharap pemuda itu mau mengalah.

Namun semuanya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. Kepala Sehun menggeleng, menolak dengan tegas permintaan Luhan dan menepis segala _aegyo_ yang diberikan Luhan padanya. Luhan merengut jengkel. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sebal dan bibir mengerucut. "Baik, baik! Kau dapatkan apa yang kau inginkan Oh Sehun!" Kedua tangan Luhan bersedekap di depan dadanya. Membuang tatapannya kesamping, merajuk.

Wajah Sehun yang semula datar kini berubah menjadi ceria. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh kebahagiaan. Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda tampan itu memeluk erat sang suami lalu memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi di sekitar wajah Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Oh Luhan."

Luhan terkekeh geli karena perbuatan Sehun. Kekesalannya menguap begitu saja. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mengelus rahang tegas hingga pipi Sehun. Melemparkan sebuah senyuman tulus nan manis untuk Sehun. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sehun." Dan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di atas bibir tipis Sehun.

"Dua minggu dari sekarang kita melakukannya, Lu,"

Luhan bergumam dengan mata terpejam sebelum menanggapi ucapan Sehun. "Ya, kita berbulan madu sesuai keinginanmu."

 **.**

 **Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun**

 **Other(s) : EXO m** **embers** **and many more**

 **Warn :** **BoysLove-Yaoi, typos,** **alur** **berantakan** **, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **M-Preg for last 2 chap!**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T** **READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 16

.

.

"Lu _hyung_ , kau baik?" Baekhyun bertanya khawatir pada sang kakak yang terlihat pucat. Tangannya terjulur mengecek suhu Luhan, namun semua normal. Lalu apa yang salah?

Dengan lemah Luhan tersenyum lalu bergumam bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah melihat adiknya yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Tapi Luhan bisa apa? Tadi pagi saat terbangun, perutnya terasa mual dan hingga pertengahan hari ia telah lima kali keluar masuk kamar mandi hanya untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Awalnya dia berniat ingin mengabari Sehun tentang kondisinya namun entah kenapa, ketika mengingat nama Sehun, dirinya menjadi sangat malas. Hingga pada akhirnya dia memutuskan menelepon agar adiknya datang berkunjung sekaligus menemaninya.

Elusan lembut di atas kepalanya menyadarkan Luhan dari keterdiamannya. Mata rusanya menatap sang adik. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat kakaknya yang tetap terlihat menggemaskan meski dalam kondisi tidak baik sekalipun. "Ingin memakan sesuatu?"

Mendengar kata makanan, perut Luhan tiba-tiba terasa mulas. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat. Mata sipitnya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Tanpa permisi, pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya pergi keluar kamar dengan tangan yang memegang ponsel. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara bel pintu yang ditekan berulang kali. Luhan mengernyit. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa yang datang bertamu pada jam kerja seperti ini.

Kebingungannya segera terjawab ketika Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan seseorang. Dokter pribadi milik keluarga Byun berjalan di belakang Baekhyun sebelum menghampirinya. Pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Junmyeon itu tersenyum seraya menatapnya. Luhan balas tersenyum.

"Kudengar dari Baekhyun, kondisimu sedang tidak baik. Bisa kau katalan padaku apa yang tengah kau rasakan saat ini?"

Junmyeon langsung bertanya padanya tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu. Luhan terdiam sesaat, masih berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Junmyeon yang terkesan terlalu tiba-tiba. "Um, saat ini aku baik-baik saja," ucapan Luhan terhenti begitu saja, ia kembali merasa mual.

Dengan cepat Luhan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, berlari menuju kamar mandi. Baekhyun dan Junmyeon dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara Luhan yang tengah mengeluarkan isi perutnya dari luar kamar mandi. Baekhyun berdiri dengan gelisah, rasa khawatir kembali merayapinya, perasaannya sudah tidak enak semenjak melihat kondisi Luhan. "Suho _hyung_ , apa Lu _hyung_ perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit?"

Yang di panggil menoleh ke arah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum menenangkan, "Tunggu Baek, aku harus menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada Luhan." Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pasrah.

Dia menghampiri Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Membantu kakaknya yang berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Setelah Luhan berhasil mendudukkan dirinya ke atas kasur, Junmyeon kembali memberikannya pertanyaan. "Jadi, bisa kau beritahu aku, apa yang kau rasakan sejak tadi pagi?"

"Terkadang aku merasa mual dan pusing. Padahal sejak pagi aku hanya memakan tiga sendok bubur,"

"Apa kau merasa mudah lelah atau terkadang menginginkan sesuatu secara berlebihan?" Luhan mengangguk, tidak berniat mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali.

Senyuman di wajah Junmyeon perlahan melebar. Dahi Luhan mengernyit melihatnya. "Pertanyaan terakhir, sejak kapan kau mulai merasakannya?"

Luhan terdiam. Tampak sedang mengingat sejak kapan dirinya menjadi seperti ini. "Sepertinya sejak seminggu yang lalu." Gumam Luhan pelan namun masih mampu di dengar oleh dua orang lainnya yang masih berada di dalam kamar Luhan dan Sehun.

Mata sipit Baekhyun memicing. Apa katanya, seminggu yang lalu? Kenapa Luhan baru memberitahunya hari ini jika dia merasakan mual dan sebagainya sejak seminggu yang lalu dan kenapa juga Sehun tak mengatakan apapun padanya? Baekhyun mengerang jengkel dalam hati. Mencatat dalam hati untuk menghajar Sehun setelah pemuda sialan itu kembali dari bekerja.

Suara dehaman Junmyeon memecah lamunan Baekhyun. Baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun menatap Junmyeon, menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan diucapkan oleh dokter pribadi keluarga Byun tersebut. Junmyeon menatap Luhan lamat-lamat. Junmyeon menepuk bahu Luhan beberapa kali diiringi dengan senyuman lebar. Luhan menatap ke arah pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya dengan takut-takut. Wajah Junmyeon tampak..menyeramkan.

"Selamat Luhan. Kau hamil."

Hening. Tidak ada yang membuka suara sama sekali.

"APA?!" hingga sebuah suara teriakan nyaring memecah keheningan yang ada. Teriakan milik seorang Byun Baekhyun. Matanya yang semula memicing kini membola kaget. Mengorek telinganya beberapa kali, berharap apa yang didengarnya hanyalah sebuah khayalan semata.

"Kau mendengarnya dengan baik Byun Baekhyun. Luhan hamil." Junmyeon menatap tak suka pada Baekhyun yang dengan tidak sopannya berteriak kelewat kencang, membuat telinganya sedikit berdengung.

Kini Junmyeon beralih menatap Luhan, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang tampak terkejut. "Jika kau butuh seorang dokter kandungan. Kau bisa menghubungi suamiku, Lay. Dia seorang dokter kandungan," ujarnya sambil bangkit berdiri. Dia mengacak pelan surai coklat Luhan. "Aku permisi dulu."

Setelah kepergian Junmyeon, Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah di atas layar datar ponselnya sebelum menempelkan ke telinga. Pada dering keempat, panggilan di angkat. Tanpa menunggu seseorang di seberang sana bersuara, Baekhyun sudah berdesis tajam terlebih dahulu lalu mematikan panggilannya secara sepihak.

"Pulang sekarang ke apartemenmu atau jangan harap kau dapat bertemu dengan Lu _hyung_ lagi!"

* * *

.

* * *

Kaki Sehun melangkah dengan cepat memasuki gedung apartemennya, di belakangnya sosok Chanyeol menyusul. Tadi ketika dirinya baru keluar dari ruangan rapat, Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba meneleponnya lalu menyuruhnya pulang. Dari suaranya, Sehun menebak bahwa pemuda pendek itu tengah emosi. Chanyeol yang kebetulan mengikuti rapat bersamanya pun dia ajak untuk pergi ke apartemennya. Jaga-jaga saja, siapa tahu nanti Baekhyun dengan beringas menghajarnya jadi Chanyeol bisa menolongnya dengan menahan pemuda pendek itu.

Kondisi Sehun sangat acak-acakan saat ini. Salahkan Baekhyun dengan segala ancamannya. Jas hitamnya dia sampirkan pada sebelah tangan, dasinya sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Rambutnya sedikit awut-awutan karena ketika sedang berkendara, Sehun tanpa sadar mengacak surai gelapnya berulang kali.

Sehun menekan _password_ apartemennya, membuka pintu coklat di depannya dengan keras. Baru beberapa langkah dia memasuki apartemennya, sosok Baekhyun telah berdiri menghadangnya. Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan mata yang menyorot tajam ke arah Sehun, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang tengah bergelayut manja di lehernya.

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. Pasalnya sepuluh menit telah berlalu namun Baekhyun tak kunjung buka suara. Sehun memilih untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mencari Luhan. Lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti. Semua terjadi dengan cepat, saat tubuhnya terbanting dengan cukup keras ke atas lantai. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Samar ia mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terpekik kaget. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat Baekhyun. Sial, apa-apaan manusia pendek ini?

Kedua kaki Baekhyun berpindah ke sisi-sisi tubuh Sehun. Tangannya menarik kerah kemeja Sehun, membuat hampir tidak ada jarak di antara keduanya. "Batalkan semua rencana bulan madumu!"

Sehun mengernyit, wajahnya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan yang jelas di sana. Dia sudah sangat menantikan acara bulan madu dengan Luhan, tidak mungkin dia membatalkannya begitu saja. Apalagi sangat susah membujuk Luhan. "Kau tak berhak mengatur—"

"Lu _hyung_ sedang hamil. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Jadi, Lu _hyung_ harus berada di bawah pengawasanku sepenuhnya."

"—ku. Tunggu, APA?!" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Untuk sesaat, kerja otaknya berjalan sangat lambat. "Kau jangan bercanda!" Sehun balik menarik kerah baju Baekhyun. Hampir saja Baekhyun limbung lalu menimpa tubuh Sehun jika saja dia tidak memiliki refleks pertahanan yang baik. Dalam hati Baekhyun memaki-maki Sehun yang sangat kurang ajar pada orang yang lebih tua.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat seraya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ketika ia membuka mata, dirinya langsung dihadapkan dengan Sehun yang balas menatap ke arahnya meminta penjelasan. Senyum meremehkanterukir di bibirnya. "Kau pikir aku bercanda? Hei, kau suaminya. Kenapa kau tak menyadari gejala kehamilan yang dialami Lu _hyung_ , huh?" Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya. Membuat wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti, bahkan hidung keduanya telah saling bersentuhan.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berada di sekitar keduanya hanya mampu berdiri diam di posisinya karena belum begitu memahami keadaan, namun dirinya segera tersadar ketika melihat betapa tipisnya jarak antara Sehun dengan tunangannya. Saat ia hendak melerai keduanya, sebuah teriakan cukup nyaring terdengar dari arah belakang punggung tegap Chanyeol. Detik itu juga tiga pasang mata secara serempak menatap ke arah ambang pintu apartemen itu.

Luhan berdiri dengan iris berkaca-kaca, menatap ke arah Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sehun dengan cepat melepaskan pegangannya pada Baekhyun dan menepis tangan Baekhyun sebelum menghampiri Luhan. Ketika langkahnya hampir mencapai Luhan, sosok mungil suaminya bergerak menjauh. Dadanya tertohok saat mendapati mata Luhan yang menatapnya dengan kekecewaan.

"Kau..kau sudah memilikiku! Kenapa kau masih mendekati Baekhyun?!" Sekali lagi Luhan berteriak nyaring. Air mata telah mengalir turun, membasahi kedua belah pipi putihnya. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. "Aku membencimu, aku membencimu Oh Sehun." Lirihan Luhan membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

Tidak. Tidak. Semua ini salah paham. Luhan tidak boleh membencinya. Sehun memegang kedua bahu Luhan, tidak perduli sekalipun Luhan meronta minta dilepaskan. Mata tajamnya menatap Luhan serius. "Lu, kau salah paham,"

Rontaan Luhan terhenti. Pemuda tertua di sana mendengus sekali sebelum membalas tatapan Sehun. "Salah paham kau bilang?" Luhan kembali mendengus. "Lepaskan aku atau aku akan benar-benar membencimu,"

Raut wajah Luhan perlahan berubah menjadi dingin. Menatap Sehun tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Sehun mengerang dalam hati. Dengan berat hati Sehun melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Luhan, membiarkan sosok Luhan berjalan menjauhinya.

Bibir Baekhyun terkatup rapat, tidak mampu bersuara sama sekali. Ia juga tak mampu hanya sekedar untuk bergerak. Badannya menjadi kaku ketika Luhan perlahan berjalan menghampiri dirinya dengan wajah kelewat datar. Sebelah tangan Luhan terangkat. Baekhyun tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima pukulan maupun tamparan yang akan Luhan layangkan untuknya. Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit lucu saat tak mendapati pukulan sama sekali melainkan dia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik lalu dipeluk erat oleh seseorang.

"Baekkie, kau baik? Manusia jahat itu tidak melukaimu 'kan?" Luhan menangkup kedua belah pipi putih Baekhyun. Matanya menatap ke arah Baekhyun khawatir, meneliti setiap sudut tubuh Baekhyun. Dan dia menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendapati Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Dia lalu membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukkannya lagi.

Suara tawa Chanyeol menggelegar. Entah kenapa melihat wajah Sehun yang tampak kaget serta tidak percaya dengan mulut menganga kecil serta mata melotot terkesan lucu. Pasti Sehun tengah terkena serangan _shock_ karena ucapan dan tindakan Luhan yang di luar dugaan. "Chanyeol, mulai hari ini Sehun akan tinggal di apartemenmu dan Baekkie akan tinggal di sini," Tawa Chanyeol terhenti detik itu juga. Mata bulatnya melotot _horror_ menatap Luhan. "Tidak ada bantahan. Pergi sana."

Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun, berniat membawanya ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan dua pemuda lainnya yang masih tetap berdiri di posisi masing-masing. Sebelum Baekhyun dan Luhan benar-benar menghilang ke dalam kamar, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Luhan merengut layaknya anak kecil. "Baekkie, ayo masuk," rengek Luhan sambil menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun.

Tapi adiknya malah menggeleng tegas untuk menanggapi permintaan sang kakaknya. Luhan menghentakkan kedua kakinya ke atas lantai. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. "Dengar Lu _hyung_ , kau hanya salah paham, oke? Sehun sangat mencintaimu, jadi—"

"Tapi aku sedang tidak mau bersama Sehun," Luhan merengek lagi.

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia jahat, aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan orang jahat!"

Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar teriakan Luhan yang lumayan kencang. Mukanya menjadi muram. Hawa-hawa tak enak juga telah mengelilingi sekitar tubuh tingginya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya menjadi merasa kasihan, mau bagaimana pun semua adalah salahnya hingga Luhan menjadi seperti ini. Jika saja dia tidak berlaku seperti itu sebelumnya, pasti Luhan tidak akan salah paham pada Sehun. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit tanpa sadar, berpikir cepat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

Suara dehaman cukup keras mengintrupsi kegiatan berpikirnya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya. Baekhyun tanpa segan memberikan tatapan paling memelasnya ke arah Chanyeol, berharap tunangan tampannya mau membantunya.

"Luhan _hyung_ , kau tidak bisa menyuruh Sehun untuk tinggal di apartemenku, apa kau tega melihat Sehun sedih seperti itu?" Luhan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari Chanyeol. Sesaat dia merasa bersalah melihat wajah Sehun yang sangat sedih. Sedangkan yang sedang dibicarakan tak sadar karena terlalu sibuk mengulang kata-kata Luhan dalam pikirannya.

"Uh, baiklah. Tapi, dia tadi menggoda Baekkie!"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ribut. Menangkup kedua belah pipi sang kakak pelan. "Kau salah paham Lu _hyung_. Tadi aku sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun. Semua aku yang memulainya, Sehun tidak salah."

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan dengan suara kelewat pelan hampir seperti bisikan. Baekhyun mengangguk menanggapinya. Setelah Baekhyun melepaskan tangkupan pipinya, Luhan segera menghampiri Sehun lalu menubruk tubuh tinggi sang suami.

Sehun yang tidak siap langsung terjatuh ke atas lantai diikuti dengan tubuh Luhan yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Sehun meringis sakit. Punggungnya sangat sakit. Gila, benturannya sangat keras. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedikit bergidik karena suara yang sempat ditimbulkan dari pertemuan punggung Sehun dan lantai apartemen."Sehunnie, maafkan Lulu sudah salah paham." Luhan menelusupkan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Mengusakkan wajahnya di sana dengan manja.

Hanya gumaman singkat dari Sehun yang jadi tanggapan atas permintaan maaf Luhan. Pemuda pucat itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar pinggang Luhan, memeluknya erat. Dia mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di pucuk kepala Luhan. Luhan sendiri menggeliat kecil, menyamankan posisinya di atas tubuh Sehun.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol tengah menahan Baekhyun yang seperti ingin memisahkan Sehun dan Luhan. Astaga, tunangan cantiknya ini masih saja posesif pada sang kakak meski sudah dua tahun Luhan dan Sehun menikah. Terkadang Chanyeol merasa iri pada Luhan yang selalu diperhatikan oleh Baekhyun. Dia mendesis kala rontaan Baekhyun semakin menggila. Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya. Menempelkan bibir keduanya, melumat bibir merah Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran. Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya mampu terdiam, membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Kau milikku Baekkie. Berhenti bertingkah posesif pada Luhan _hyung_. Aku cemburu." Ujar Chanyeol ketus ketika tautan bibir keduanya terlepas.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. "Maaf. Aku..kau tahu? Aku hanya sering kesal pada Sehun yang belakangan lebih memperhatikan pekerjaannya di banding Lu _hyung_. Bahkan Lu _hyung_ yang sudah hamil sejak seminggu lalu saja dia tidak tahu," Baekhyun mengelus lembut pipi Chanyeol. "Tapi semua itu kulakukan karena aku sangat menyayangi Lu _hyung_ sebagai kakakku. Perlu kau tahu, aku hanya mencintaimu Park Chanyeol. Mencintaimu sebagai seorang lelaki bukan sebagai kakak atau sebagainya."

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu sempit Baekhyun. Dia mengeratkan pelukkannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Tak mampu menatap wajah Baekhyun. "Kita pulang." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya ketika merasa sudah cukup memeluk Baekhyun.

"Tunggu," Baekhyun menahan langkah Chanyeol. Ia menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi menatap mereka berdua. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu sudah berpindah posisi menjadi duduk di atas sofa dengan Luhan di atas pangkuannya, tertidur. "Sehun, kau harus bersabar menghadapi Lu _hyung_ , dia sedang hamil, jadi kemungkin akan menjadi sedikit rewel serta manja. Dan jangan berani-berani kau mengajak Lu _hyung_ bercinta. Ingat, dia sedang hamil!" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, menekankan ucapannya agar Sehun menuruti apa yang diucapkannya. Setelahnya ia dan Chanyeol pergi dari sana. Menyisakan Sehun yang tampak tidak menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun yang terakhir.

Tidak bercinta dengan Luhan? _Heol_ , tidak akan.

* * *

000

* * *

"Ya! Oh Sehun, sudah kukatakan letakkan di sebelah kiri, kenapa kau letakkan di sebelah kanan?"

"Sehunnie! Aku ingin es krim rasa pisang, belikan untukku."

"Sehunnie aku ingin boneka rusa yang sangat besar~"

Sehun mengerang jengkel. Mengacak surai gelapnya dengan gemas. Kepalanya seketika berdenyut sakit karena Luhan yang tidak ada hentinya merengek serta mengomeli dirinya. Merengek jika menginginkan sesuatu. Mengomel jika apa yang diinginkannya tak ia dapatkan. Badannya seakan ingin remuk saat ini juga. Padahal baru dua hari dia mengurusi Luhan yang sedang hamil. Jika diingat-ingat saat usia kandungan Luhan baru menginjak seminggu, suaminya tidak serewel dan semanja ini. Lalu kenapa sekarang menjadi sangat berbeda? Bahkan dengan tidak berperasaan Luhan menolak untuk di ajak bercinta dan mambatalkan rencana bulan madu mereka dengan alasan malas.

Dia merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tamu. Luhan baru saja jatuh terlelap. Kebiasaan baru Luhan ketika sedang hamil, tidur siang. Sehun menghela nafas keras-keras, berharap rasa lelahnya bisa pergi. Saat dirinya memutuskan untuk tertidur, suara teriakan nyaring yang memanggil namanya terdengar. Sehun mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya, bangkit berdiri lalu memasuki kamar miliknya serta Luhan. Membuka kamar itu dengan keras.

Matanya melotot kaget ketika wajah Luhan telah dibasahi oleh air mata. Kasur yang ditempati Luhan berantakan, bantal yang tak berada di posisinya dan selimut yang terjatuh ke lantai. Dia menghampiri Luhan, memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk Luhan hingga tangisnya mereda.

Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya lalu menatap Sehun dengan wajah sedih. "Sehunnie tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan? Aku sangat mencintai Sehunnie, jadi Sehunnie tidak boleh meninggalkanku." Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun erat.

Ah, satu yang Sehun sukai saat Luhan sedang dalam masa kehamilan. Pemuda manis ini menjadi sangat posesif serta manja padanya. Itu tandanya Luhan sangat mencintainya dan tidak ingin kehilangannya, bukan? Sehun tersenyum sendiri ketika hal itu terpikirkan di otaknya. Ia membalas pelukkan Luhan tak kalah erat. Menelusupkan wajahnya di surai coklat madu Luhan sebelum bergumam mengiyakan ucapan Luhan barusan.

Suasana di sekitar keduanya hening, hening yang membuat keduanya nyaman. Luhan yang pertama kali melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua. Menatap Sehun lama sebelum berujar, "Sehun kau tidak mandi ya? Kenapa wajahmu sangat jelek," Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

Sehun menganga mendengar penuturan Luhan. Tidak percaya jika Luhan akan mengucapkan hal tersebut. Dia sudah mandi dari tadi dan dia juga tampan seperti biasanya. Apa mata Luhan mengalami masalah karena sedang hamil?

"Aku sudah mandi dan aku tampan seperti biasanya, Lu."

Luhan menggeleng. Menolak dengan keras ucapan Sehun. "Tidak. Kau jelek! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Aku tidak mau kejelekkanmu menular pada anakku!" Tangan Luhan memegangi perutnya yang masih rata, seakan melindungi bayinya dari penjahat yang akan membahayakan sang bayi, menurutnya Sehun terlihat sangat jelek entah karena apa. Walau nyatanya Sehun terlihat tampan seperti biasa meski penampilannya sedikit acak-acakkan. Tapi, hei, itu malah membuat Sehun terlihat semakin mempesona.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Luhan menepis tangan Sehun cukup keras saat Sehun berusaha menyentuhnya. Tubuh Luhan beringsut menjauh. "Aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol. Sehun! Cepat panggil Chanyeol kemari atau aku akan menangis seharian!"

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah. Tak mampu untuk menolak permintaan sekaligus ancaman yang Luhan berikan padanya. Dua puluh menit setelah ia menghubungi Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi itu datang bersama Baekhyun. Luhan yang sedang sibuk meminum air segera meletakkan gelasnya lalu melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pelukkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang semula ingin memanggil Luhan mengurungkan niatnya.

Baekhyun melotot begitu juga dengan Sehun. Keduanya menatap tak percaya apa yang tengah Luhan lakukan pada pemuda tinggi itu. Luhan dengan berani melingkarkan kaki dan tangannya di sekitar tubuh Chanyeol. Menempel hingga tidak ada jarak yang tersisa di antara keduanya. Ia menempatkan seluruh wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol lalu mengusakkan wajahnya di sana. "Chanyeol! Kenapa kau sangat tampan? Aku ingin anakku setampan dirimu nanti. Astaga, malam ini kau harus tidur bersamaku!"

"TIDAK!" suara teriakan cukup kencang membuat telinga Luhan sedikit berdengung. Dengan sebal Luhan menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun yang baru saja berteriak secara kompak.

"Tidak? Tapi, Lulu ingin tidur di tempat tidur yang sama dengan Chanyeol, ini juga keinginan bayi di kandunganku," Luhan memasang wajah memelas. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Baik Baekhyun dan Sehun tersentak ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Sedetik keduanya sempat melupakan fakta bahwa Luhan sedang hamil. Chanyeol yang dipeluk oleh Luhan menjadi kalang kabut. Luhan tidak boleh menangis, dia tidak ingin mendengar tangisan Luhan, itu sangat berisik.

"Jangan menangis Luhan _hyung_ ," Chanyeol mengelus pelan punggung Luhan.

Luhan pun kembali ceria karena elusan Chanyeol. Dia memeluk leher Chanyeol semakin erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol. Dengan takut-takut Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun serta Sehun yang sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura tak enak. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri ketika mendapati Sehun yang menatapnya kelewat tajam, seakan ingin membelahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat sudah lebih baik, tidak terlalu kesal seperti sebelumnya, mungkin Baekhyun berpikir Luhan sedang hamil, jadi wajar saja.

"Baiklah. Lu _hyung_ boleh tidur dengan Chanyeol untuk hari ini."

Sehun menggeram mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Tidak. Tidak. Lu, tidur denganku saja, _ne_?"

"Tidak mau! Sehunnie jelek, Lulu tidak mau." Luhan membuang tatapannya ke samping sebelum mengajak Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tampak kesal dan Baekhyun yang hanya mampu menghela nafas dan menekan rasa cemburu yang mulai muncul. Sabar Baekhyun, kakakmu sedang hamil. Baekhyun merapal kata itu berulang-ulang dalam hati.

"Bersabarlah. Lu _hyung_ sedang hamil. Besok semua akan kembali seperti semula," Baekhyun menepuk beberapa kali bahu Sehun. "Aku pulang. Tolong jaga Chanyeol untukku."

Sehun menyeret langkahnya dengan malas menuju sofa. Dan sisa hari itu Sehun habiskan dengan uring-uringan karena Luhan yang terus menolak untuk didekati olehnya. Jangankan untuk didekati untuk di ajak berbicara saja Luhan terkesan tidak mau. Sehun bersumpah dalam hati, tidak akan membiarkan Luhan hamil untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaa~ Chap ini gajelas banget sumpah /gelindingan/ Maaf, klo rada aneh, karena saya sendiri gak tau klo orng hamil itu biasa kyk gmn. Blh dongg ksih pendapat kalian tentang chap ini, biar sya bisa revisi lg :" . Trs ada yang pnya saran buat chap dpan? Klo bs tntng Luhan yg ngidam dan bkin Sehun pusing yaaa~ Nahhh, saya gak tau mau ngoceh apa lg. Intinya semoga kalian suka sama chap ini dan chap dpan udh tamat, 'kay?**

 **Buat yg login, review udh di bls lewat PM, ini balasan buat yg blm login,**

 **lulu90 :** **iyaaa~ Nyusul? Secepatnyaa xD .Ntar di pilih salah satu antara HaoYu~ Thanks for review~**

 **Oh Grace : Nahh" , Gimana?** **Puas sm chap ini? :3 .** **Eh? Iyakahhh? Untung deeh klo gtu :3. Kkk~ Thanks for review~**

 **hun1204** **:** **di ne** **x** **t ~ Thanks for review~**

 **oh ana7 : Wihh, makasihh xD . sorry agak lama upd nyaa :" . Tp ini dilanjut. Thankss for review~**

 **RusAngin : iyoiii, bntr lg tamat :v . Sempet lahir kok, tenang ajaa** **:v . Thanks for review~**

 **Sherhun :** **satu chap lg tamat kok.** **Thanks for review~**

 **Guest : Knp? Thanks for review~**

 **pc : Ending buat mpreg atau gak nihh? Thanks for review~**

 **agnes : Ada klo misal mau baca yg mpregnyaa. Thanks for review~**

 **ifhunhan : Annyeong~ Gpp kok gpp :3 . Pendek? Buset, suka baca yg panjang? :v . Gak bakal ada NC lg smpe tamat, udh gak sanggup bkin xD . Okayyy. Makasihh & Thanks for review~**

 **Then, RnR?**


	18. Chapter 17

**.**

Bagi seorang Oh Sehun, masa mengidam Luhan adalah masa-masa paling mengerikan dan melelahkan untuknya. Pemuda manis yang telah menyandang status sebagai suaminya sejak dua setengah bulan yang lalu selalu menginginkan ataupun meminta sesuatu yang merepotkan. Keinginannya harus terpenuhi tak perduli kapanpun itu. Seperti saat ini.

Sehun mengerang jengkel dari atas pohon. Sudah terhitung lima belas menit dirinya berada di atas sini. Tadi siang ketika dirinya sedang sibuk berkutat dengan urusan kantor, tiba-tiba Luhan meneleponnya sambil menangis. Sehun dengan sabar membujuk Luhan agar memberitahunya apa yang telah terjadi. Tanpa menanggapi bujukkan Sehun, Luhan dengan ketus menyuruhnya pulang. Dan tanpa merasa bersalah, pemuda bersurai coklat itu memintanya untuk mencuri buah dari pohon yang ada di perumahan beberapa blok dari apartemen mereka. Ingat, mencuri. Bukan meminta atau membelinya.

Jadi di sinilah ia. Di atas pohon dengan tangan menjulur berusaha mengambil buah yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dalam hati, Sehun berdoa semoga saja pemilik pohon ini tidak mengetahui apa yang tengah diperbuatnya. Pakaian kantornya masih melekat di tubuh, karena Luhan tak memberikannya kesempatan hanya untuk sekedar mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Peluh mulai membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Bibir tipisnya merutuk berulang kali tentang betapa susah sekali hanya untuk mendapatkan buah.

"Buah sialan, kenapa susah sekali?" Desis Sehun kesal. Sebelah tangannya mengacak surai kelamnya yang sudah berantakan. Sedang yang lain masih sibuk meraih-raih buah. "Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi." Sehun berujar semangat ketika tangan berkulit pucatnya hampir mencapai buah yang akan di ambil. Senyuman pun mulai terbit di wajah tampannya. Namun wajahnya berubah _horror_ ketika mendengar teriakan nyaring milik seorang pria paruh baya dari arah dalam rumah, tempat di mana pemilik pohon yang dipijaknya tinggal.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Dan setelahnya Sehun meloncat turun dengan cepat lalu berlari menjauh. Karena matanya secara tak sengaja menangkap penampakan seekor anjing milik pria tersebut. Sehun sedikit meringis ketika mulai berlari, tadi dirinya mendarat menggunakan lutut. Aksi kejar-kejaran antara Sehun dan anjing berbulu coklat itu tak terelakkan. Sehun berlari secepat yang dirinya mampu, berharap kakinya bisa segera membawanya mencapai gedung apartemennya. Sialan. Kenapa di saat seperti ini, apartemennya terasa sangat jauh?!

Napas Sehun mulai tak teratur. Kepalanya secara terus menerus menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati dirinya masih di kejar oleh seekor anjing. Wajah Sehun memerah, antara malu dan lelah. Malu karena beberapa pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang memperhatikannya sekaligus tertawa-tawa kecil melihat dirinya yang sedang dikejar anjing. Astaga, mau taruh di mana wajah tampan seorang Oh Sehun?

Ketika langkahnya hampir mencapai gedung apartemennya, kesialan kembali menimpanya, karena secara tak sengaja dirinya tersandung sebuah batu lumayan besar. Sehun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Dirinya tak berniat bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, selain karena dirinya lelah, ia juga terlalu malas untuk menghindar lagi. Tidak perduli jika ia akan digigit atau apa oleh anjing yang masih sibuk mengejarnya. Sehun ingin istirahat sebentar.

 **.**

 **Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun**

 **Other(s) : EXO members and many more**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **Last chap! Full dgn masa mengidam Luhan!**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 17

.

.

"..hunnie..Sehunnie.." Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat merasakan tepukan halus di kedua belah pipinya. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit. Matanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan bias cahaya yang memasuki kedua irisnya secara tiba-tiba.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia dapat melihat Luhan yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Sehun tersenyum lemah lalu menyentuh lembut belah pipi berisi Luhan. "Ada apa?" Luhan menggeleng kecil. Sebelum perlahan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Sehun melotot kaget, dia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian memeluk Luhan erat. "Kenapa kau menangis, sayang?" Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan berulang kali. Berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang mulai terisak keras.

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. Matanya sedikit menyipit dengan air mata yang masih keluar. "Sehunnie, bodoh! Kenapa kau tiduran di atas aspal depan gedung apartemen? Sehunnie tidak mau tidur bersamaku lagi?" Luhan memukul tubuh Sehun berulang kali yang hanya mampu memasang wajah melongo tak mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan.

Sejak kapan dirinya tiduran di—ah, sepertinya dia mengerti maksud Luhan. Ia meringis kecil ketika mengingat kejadian memalukan sekaligus menyebalkan yang di alaminya kemarin. Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan menggunakan tangan besarnya, memaksa Luhan yang masih sibuk menangis untuk menatapnya. Seulas senyum tipis Sehun lemparkan untuk Luhan. "Hei, bukan begitu. Kemarin aku hanya kelelahan karena habis berlari,"

"Kenapa Sehunnie berlari?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sehun terdiam, sibuk menimang-nimang untuk memberitahu Luhan atau tidak. Dia tidak mau Luhan menertawakannya jika ia memberitahukan alasan yang sebenarnya. Sehun menghela nafas frustasi sebelum memilih untuk mengambil opsi pertama. Ia berdeham sekali kemudian kembali menatap Luhan tepat di mata. "Karena aku dikejar anjing saat berusaha mengambil buah," Sehun yang sudah siap mendengar tawa Luhan malah di buat kaget dengan tangisan Luhan yang semakin kencang. "Kenapa menangis lagi, Lu?"

Ketika tangis Luhan sedikit merdeda, pemuda manis itu menjawab walau sedikit tersendat ketika berucap. "Karena aku, Sehunnie jadi dikejar seperti itu. Maafkan aku, Sehunnie." Luhan langsung menubruk tubuh tinggi Sehun setelah selesai berucap.

Sehun yang belum siap dengan terjangan Luhan pun akhirnya jatuh terbaring dengan tubuh Luhan berada di atas tubuhnya. Suami mungilnya masih terisak kecil. Sedang kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Sehun erat. Sehun memutar posisi hingga ia dan Luhan tidur berhadap-hadapan dengan posisi miring. Lalu ia balas melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Luhan, tidak terlalu erat. Karena takut melukai bayi dalam perut Luhan. Wajahnya ia daratkan pada pucuk kepala Luhan, memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang di sana berulang kali.

"Berhenti menangis, Lu." Sehun kini mendaratkan kecupan di perpotongan leher Luhan.

"Mmhh.." lenguh Luhan saat merasakan Sehun menjilati bagian leher yang sempat di kecup pemuda itu. Selang beberapa saat, Luhan merasakan gigitan di lehernya. Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, matanya yang semula mengeluarkan air mata kini mendelik lucu ke arah Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun meneguk liurnya susah payah. Matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas paha putih Luhan, salahkan Luhan yang memakai kemeja kebesarannya tanpa menggunakan bawahan apapun. Sudah terhitung sebulan lalu Luhan memakai pakaian seperti itu dan sudah sebulan pula Sehun harus menahan mati-matian hasratnya yang selalu meningkat ketika melihat Luhan yang menggoda. Nafas Sehun perlahan memberat ketika bayangan mereka bercinta sebelum Luhan hamil terlintas di kepalanya. "Lu, ayo bercinta."

Hening menyapa. Sehun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Duduk menghadap Luhan yang sudah terduduk sedari tadi. Sedangkan pemuda lainnya termangu dengan mata melotot. "Tidak!" Tolaknya tegas.

Sehun yang mendengar penolakan Luhan langsung melemas. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dengan mata memelas menatap Luhan. Oh, tampaknya Sehun sedang merajuk. Luhan menahan gemas, jarang-jarang bisa melihat Sehun yang bertingkah manja seperti ini. Luhan kembali menggeleng. "Jawabanku tetap tidak, Sehunnie," Luhan tersenyum kecil saat mengingat saran Kai untuknya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Tapi jika hanya _blowjob_ dan _handjob_ kurasa tidak masalah." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Niatan Sehun untuk mengerang frustasi tampaknya harus ia urungkan ketika mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Luhan. Setidaknya Luhan masih mau melayaninya walau tak sampai ke inti. Dia tidak mungkin menolak hal ini karena dia tak yakin Luhan akan menawarinya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah."

* * *

000

* * *

Sepasang mata beriris tajam itu memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Luhan dengan seksama. Perubahan ekspresi dari wajah manis Luhan juga diperhatikannya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat tanpa berniat menimpali apapun yang tengah diocehkan oleh Luhan, karena menurutnya, suara Luhan sangat lembut dan membuatnya nyaman begitu saja. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. Dia paling senang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan di mana Luhan tidak bertingkah ataupun meminta hal-hal aneh padanya.

Sejujurnya ia sudah sangat lelah. Rasanya ia ingin langsung merebahkan diri ke atas kasur. Kedua irisnya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Berarti sebentar lagi akan mencapai tengah malam. Namun sang suami manisnya tampak tak mengantuk sama sekali malahan Luhan terus berceloteh ria. Tangan Sehun terjulur, memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan sebelum menarik tubuh mungilnya agar jatuh terbaring bersamanya.

Ucapan Luhan sempat terhenti namun hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena setelahnya Luhan kembali berceloteh. "Jadi, Sehunnie. Besok siang aku ingin pergi ke _Lotte World_ dan bermain permainan yang menantang,"

Sehun yang sempat terkantuk-kantuk kembali membuka matanya ketika mendengar penuturan Luhan. Matanya menatap Luhan ragu. Pasalnya Luhan sangat tidak menyukai ketinggian jadi hal yang tidak mungkin jika Luhan meminta pergi berjalan-jalan ke sana. "Kau yakin, sayang?" Kepala Luhan mengangguk dengan tatapan polos. Sehun masih tampak ragu. "Aku tidak mau tahu, besok kita harus ke sana. Ah, jika perlu ajak Chanyeol juga, _ne_?"

"Tidak," Sehun menjawab tanpa berpikir dua kali. Menolak dengan sangat keinginan Luhan. "Oh, baiklah. Kita ajak Chanyeol. Jangan menangis." Sehun berujar cepat saat mendapati Luhan yang siap menangis.

Luhan melemparkan senyuman anak kecil kepada Sehun. "Kau yang terbaik."

* * *

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sehun memenuhi seluruh keinginan Luhan dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang seperti ini, salahkan saja Luhan yang mulai mengidam untuk terus berada di dekat Chanyeol. Sebenarnya siapa yang suaminya di sini?

Sehun terus uring-uringan sedari awal Chanyeol mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya. Baekhyun yang berada di samping Sehun terus-menerus mendesah malas dengan tingkah kekanakkan Sehun. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesabarannya, karena dia tidak mau hilang kendali lalu menghajar Sehun di depan umum. Kedutan kesal muncul di dahi putih Baekhyun, kesabarannya sudah habis. Tanpa ampun Baekhyun memukul kepala Sehun. Menyebabkan perhatian beberapa pasang mata beralih padanya dan juga Sehun. Begitu pula dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol yang telah berhenti dan memperhatikan keduanya.

Tangan Sehun memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Ia mendelikkan mata kesal ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya memasang wajah datar, tak perduli sekitar. "Ada apa Baekkie? Sehunnie berbuat jahat padamu?" Luhan melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Chanyeol lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

Menatap adiknya khawatir sebelum menjatuhkan tatapan dinginnya ke arah Sehun. Oh, sepertinya Luhan kembali ke mode mengidam yang menyebalkan untuk Sehun. Baekhyun yang semula terdiam kini tersenyum lembut. Mengatakan tidak apa-apa sebelum menyuruh Luhan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Luhan menurut. Ia kembali menghampiri Chanyeol lalu begelayut di tangan pemuda tinggi itu.

Sehun kembali bersungut melihat hal tersebut. "Bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah kekanakan?" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kau lihat bukan? Luhan _ku_ menempel pada Park idiot itu!"

Sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat di kepala Sehun. Namun kali ini pemuda itu meringis dengan sangat pelan. Ia melemparkan tatapan tanya kepada Baekhyun, meminta penjelasan mengapa dia mendapat pukulan kedua. "Siapa yang kau panggil idiot?! Yang idiot itu kau, Oh Sehun!"

Setelah berucap demikian, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya hingga bersebelahan dengan Luhan. Meninggalkan sosok Sehun yang sedang sibuk mendumel jengkel. Dengan mata yang menghujamkan tatapan tajam ke arah punggung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sehun kembali meringis untuk kesekian kalinya ketika dirinya secara tak sengaja menubruk tubuh Luhan yang berhenti secara mendadak. Dia melotot menyeramkan ketika mendapati dengan jelas Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk pinggang Luhan erat. Astaga, sabar Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol," Luhan tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol sesaat lalu melebarkan senyum misterius seraya menatap Sehun. "Sehunnie~"

Oh, tampaknya sesuatu yang buruk akan segera mendatangi Sehun.

"Aku ingin bermain itu!" Tunjuk Luhan semangat. Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping dan demi apapun Sehun mendadak melemas melihat permainan yang ditunjuk sang suami.

Sejujurnya Sehun tidak takut jika harus bermain permainan yang memacu adrenalin. Tapi demi apapun, sebagian besar orang pasti akan menciut jika melihat permainan mengerikan itu. Sehun menatap Luhan memelas, berharap keinginan sang suami dapat diubah.

Kepala bersurai coklat Luhan menggeleng sebelum mengucapkan kata tidak dengan santainya. Tangan Luhan terjulur mengelus wajah tegas Sehun yang tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sehun cukup lama. Luhan juga melumat bibir tipis Sehun beberapa kali. Setelah penyatuan bibir mereka terlepas, Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Sehunnie mau 'kan? Ini keinginan anakmu juga." Seakan terhipnotis dengan ucapan Luhan, Sehun mengangguk secara tak sadar.

Luhan berjingkrak riang mendapati persetujuan Sehun. Dia menarik tangan Sehun dengan tidak sabaran menuju pintu masuk permainan yang ditunjuknya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terkejut karena Luhan tiba-tiba menjauh pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya. Namun sebelum keduanya bergerak, Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan dengan menarik Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun sebentar.

Sesampainya di tempat wahana yang diinginkan, Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung. "Lu? Ada apa?"

Yang ditanya hanya menatap Sehun dengan polos. "Sehunnie naik sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja aku malas menaikinya," Luhan berujar tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Tidak! Tadi kau yang mengajakku bermain, tapi kenapa sekarang kau tidak mau ikut?" Teriak Sehun dengan cukup keras. Merasa sedikit kesal dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Mata bulat Luhan berkaca-kaca mendengar Sehun yang membentaknya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan tangis hingga setetes air mata jatuh dan Luhan pun menangis tanpa mampu ditahan. Sehun tersentak. Merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh karena telah membentak suaminya yang sangat sensitif jika sedang hamil. Sehun gelagapan, dia merengkuh tubuh Luhan. Mengelus dengan sayang punggung bergetar Luhan seraya menggumamkan kata maaf berulang kali. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan yang orang-orang berikan untuknya dan Luhan.

Setelah tangis Luhan mereda, Luhan melepaskan pelukkan Sehun. Menatap Sehun dengan wajah paling memelas yang ia miliki. "Sehunnie, mau 'kan menaiki itu sendiri?"

Oke. Sehun mengaku kalah. Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan mampu menolak Luhan dengan wajah memelas itu. Dia juga tidak akan mampu menolak permintaan Luhan setelah pemuda cantik itu menangis.

Sehun merapalkan segala macam doa agar dirinya baik-baik saja setelah menaiki _Gyro Swing_ di hadapannya. Sehun menduduki salah satu tempat dari empat puluh tempat yang ada di sana. Setelahnya seorang petugas wanita menghampiri Sehun, membantu memasangkan alat pengaman. Dalam hati Sehun mendengus diikuti dengan bola mata yang berputar dalam rongganya ketika dengan jelas Sehun dapat melihat belahan dada petugas wanita di depannya.

Tubuh Sehun sedikit berjengit kala merasakan petugas wanita yang membantunya secara berani mengulus dadanya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Mata Sehun langsung mengedar, berharap agar Luhan tak melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia tidak ingin mendapati rusa mengamuk setelah dirinya selesai bermain permainan ini. Untuk sedetik Sehun dapat bernafas lega, selain karena Luhan tidak melihat hal tersebut juga karena petugas wanita yang tadi menyentuhnya sudah menjauh.

"Aku bersumpah akan menghajar Chanyeol nanti." Gumamnya pelan dengan tatapan tajam terhunus ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mengelus kepala Luhan serta sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang sang suami.

Sehun tidak menyadari pemberitahuan bahwa permainan akan segera dimulai, dikarenakan dirinya yang terlalu sibuk menyumpah serapahi Chanyeol. Hal ini berdampak pada dirinya yang secara tak sengaja memekik layaknya wanita. Sehun berani bersumpah, ini sangatlah mengerikan. Apalagi ketika ia dapat melihat dengan jelas dirinya seakan melayang di atas danau besar yang memang ada di taman bermain. Jantungnya berdentum dengan keras ketika ayunan cukup cepat dirasakannya.

Dan sisa hari itu, Sehun habiskan dengan menuruti perintah Luhan untuk menaiki berbagai macam wahana yang mampu membuatnya memucat ngeri.

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya pelan ketika merasakan pegal pada lehernya. Ia pun membuka kedua mata sipitnya dan langsung dihadapkan pada pemandangan langit-langit putih ruang tamu apartemen. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke samping hanya untuk mendapati suami manisnya tengah terlelap dengan tangan yang melingkar erat di tubuhnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Mengelus lembut surai kecoklatan Luhan yang halus. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit, berpikir mengapa ia dan Luhan bisa terlelap di atas sofa dan bukan di kasur mereka.

Mulut Sehun membentuk garis tipis saat mengingat alasannya. Sepulang dari _Lotte World_ , Sehun yang kelelahan dan tak sanggup berjalan menuju kamar, memutuskan untuk berbaring sebentar di sofa. Awalnya ia hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar, namun karena tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah, ia tanpa sadar jatuh terlelap. Sedangkan soal Luhan, tak perlu ditanya lagi. Karena Sehun yakin bahwa Luhan pasti tidak ingin tidur sendirian.

Sehun sedikit menggerakkan tangannya yang terasa kebas. Bersamaan dengan itu, Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata sayunya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Pagi, Sehunnie," Luhan tersenyun sebelum mendaratkan seluruh wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

Kekehan kecil Sehun lontarkan. Memeluk dengan gemas Luhan yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. "Ini masih malam Lu."

Wajah Luhan mendongak dengan ekspresi bingung yang lucu karena wajah bantalnya masih belum sepenuhnya hilang. "Eh?"

"Ini masih malam, sayang,"

Sehun mendekatkan wajah keduanya sebelum melumat bibir Luhan lembut. Luhan yang semula terdiam kini ikut membalas lumatan pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Keduanya saling melumat hingga kini Sehun berada di atas Luhan dengan bertumpu pada kedua siku dan lututnya. Nafas keduanya terengah setelah perpagutannya terlepas. "Lu," panggil Sehun dengan nada rendah.

Tubuh Luhan sedikit merinding mendengar suara Sehun. Matanya menatap was-was ke arah mata tajam Sehun yang tampak membara penuh nafsu. Luhan meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Ia tertawa dengan kikuk lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun cukup keras.

"Tidak Sehunnie. Aku sedang hamil," Luhan menjawab sebelum Sehun sempat bertanya. Sehun mengerang sebal dalam duduknya. Ia menginginkan Luhan. Sudah terhitung tiga bulan lamanya, Luhan tidak melayaninya lagi. Ya, walau beberapa minggu lalu Luhan telah melakukan _handjob_ dan _blowjob_ untuknya. Tapi tetap saja, dia ingin dilayani hingga permainan inti.

Ia menatap Luhan memohon. Berharap Luhan mau melayaninya malam ini. Adik kecilnya sudah sangat merindukan lubang hangat Luhan. Ia ingin merasakan kembali nikmatnya bercinta dengan sosok manis yang sangat dicintainya. Namun gelengan kepala Luhan membuat Sehun cemberut. Wajahnya tertekuk sedih.

"Sehunnie~" Luhan menangkupkan wajah Sehun pada kedua telapak tangannya. Memaksa suami tingginya menatap ke arahnya. Lalu ia mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir Sehun yang sedikit mengerucut karena Luhan sedikit menekan belah pipi Sehun. "Kita bisa melakukannya lagi setelah aku melahirkan."

"Tapi itu masih lebih dari setengah tahun," rengutnya.

Luhan terkekeh kecil. "Kenapa menjadi seperti kau yang sedang hamil?" Sehun tidak menjawab, memilih membuang tatapannya ke samping. Hal itu sukses membuat Luhan gemas sendiri. "Sehunnie, kau marah?"

Kepala Sehun langsung menoleh sepenuhnya ke arah Luhan ketika mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar sangat sedih. Mata tajamnya menatap Luhan panik. Astaga, apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga membuat miliknya menjadi sedih seperti itu. "Lu, tidak. Aku tidak marah. Jangan menangis."

Bibir merah Luhan mengerut ke bawah dengan mata rusanya yang berkaca-kaca. Dalam hati ia tertawa senang ketika Sehun menjadi panik sendiri karenanya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, meminta Sehun untuk membawanya ke dalam pelukkan hangat Sehun. Pemuda satunya yang paham langsung memeluk Luhan, tangannya mengelus lembut punggung kecil Luhan diiringi dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi di kepala bersurai coklat Luhan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan berusaha menahan hasratku untukmu dan juga anak kita." Gumam Sehun. Luhan yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang. Ia mengusakkan wajahnya di bahu lebar Sehun.

Luhan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak mampu ditangkap jelas oleh telinga Sehun. Saat ia merasa tak mendapat respon, Luhan kembali mendongak. Menatap lurus ke arah iris tajam sang suami. "Sehunnie, aku ingin makan,"

Tangan Sehun mengelus surai Luhan penuh sayang. "Apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Tapi Sehunnie janji membelikannya untukku?"

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Merasa apa yang akan didengarnya setelah ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Apalagi ditambah dengan senyum mencurigakan Luhan. Sehun berkomat-kamit dalam hati, berharap agar permintaan Luhan bukanlah yang aneh-aneh. Kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda menyetujui.

Iris rusa Luhan berkilat senang. Bibir merahnya menyunggingkan senyum kelewat manis. "Aku ingin makan dua porsi nasi goreng Beijing, satu porsi ayam _Gong Bao_ , dua buah hamburger ukuran besar dan dua cup _Bubble Tea_ rasa taro. Semuanya harus ada di ruang makan dalam waktu satu setengah jam!"

Mata Sehun melotot besar-besar. Dia mengorek telinganya, siapa tau ia salah mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh suami manisnya barusan.

"Sehunnie! Cepat belikan anakmu sudah kelaparan!" Pekik Luhan sebal karena Sehun tak kunjung bergerak dari posisinya.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Tapi Lu, ini sudah sangat malam, tidak mungkin aku bisa—"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Ini juga keinginan anakmu!" Ucap Luhan final dengan kaki menghentak. Ia melengos pergi meninggalkan Sehun menuju kamarnya. Sehun menghela nafas ketika telinganya dapat mendengar suara debuman pintu cukup keras.

Dengan sedikit berat hati ia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil. Dan pergi berkeliling mencari makanan yang dipesan oleh Luhan. Sehun berkeliling hampir dua jam namun tidak semua makanan yang diinginkan oleh suami manisnya ia dapatkan. Mengingat sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi, jadi hal yang sangat wajar jika banyak restoran maupun kedai makanan yang telah tutup. Pada jam ketiga ia berkeliling, barulah Sehun mendapatkan seluruh pesanan Luhan di daerah sekitar pinggiran Seoul.

Dia bergegas kembali menuju apartemennya dan berharap semoga saja Luhan tidak merengek padanya. Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya, berjalan sejurus ke arah dapur sebelum ke kamar memanggil Luhan. Dahi Sehun sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati keadaan kamar yang sangat gelap. Tangannya meraba dinding untuk menyalakan lampu. Matanya sedikit menyipit, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang menyala terang. Ia sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan sedang tidur meringkuk di tengah-tengah kasur milik mereka berdua. Ia berjalan mendekat, lalu dengan lembut memanggil Luhan.

Jika saja Luhan sudah makan malam, Sehun pasti akan membiarkan Luhan tetap terlelap. Luhan melenguh. Matanya membuka sedikit lalu menatap Sehun kesal. "Apa?"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk membelikan makan bukan? Ayo, kita makan,"

Luhan mendengus. "Sehunnie, kau tidak lihat jam? Sekarang pukul satu pagi dan kau menyuruhku makan? Kau menyebalkan! Aku mau tidur, jangan menganggu." Luhan berbalik memunggungi Sehun. Menarik selimut untuk menutupinya hingga ke leher.

Sehun sendiri hanya terdiam di posisinya. Entah kenapa, saat ini Sehun merasa sangat kesal. Pasalnya Sehun sudah berkeliling tiga jam lamanya di malam menjelang pagi hari hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan Luhan. Dan dengan mudahnya Luhan kembali tidur tanpa berniat memakan apa yang telah dibelinya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar sebelum memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri. Selesai membersihkan diri, Sehun merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya selama beberapa jam sebelum kembali menghadapi Luhan nantinya.

* * *

000

* * *

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Aku ingin bertemu Christiano Ronaldo!"Teriakan nyaring milik Luban menggema ke seluruh ruangan apartemennya di siang hari yang bisa dibilang cukup panas. Sehun yang menjadi orang diteriaki hanya mampu memejamkan mata. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Luhan terus merengek padanya sejak sejam yang lalu.

Sehun menatap tepat ke arah Luhan yang sedang merengut jengkel dalam duduknya. "Lu, bisakah yang lain saja? Tidak mugkin 'kan kita memanggilnya. Bertemu dengan yang lain saja ya?"

Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya untuk balas menatap Sehun. Bibirnya masih mengerucut dengan mata menatap tidak suka ke arah Sehun. Namun pada akhirnya ia memenuhi keinginan lelaki pucat di sampingnya yang tampak kelelahan. "Baik. Aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol dan juga Kris,"

Mata sipit Sehun dipaksa membesar. "Tapi Lu, Kris sedang di China, tid—"

"Kris dan Chanyeol atau Christiano Ronaldo?" Ancam Luhan.

Ucapan penolakan Sehun tertelan begitu saja. Dengan lunglai ia pun beranjak menuju kamar tidur untuk mengambil ponselnya. Tangannya dengan lincah bergerak di atas layar datar ponsel putih tersebut. Mencari nama Kris lalu menghubunginya. Pada deringan ketiga, panggilan diangkat dan Sehun langsung mengutarakan tujuannya menghubungi Kris tanpa membiarkan pemuda China-Kanada itu buka suara.

Awalnya Kris menolak permintaan atau mungkin perintah Sehun, namun ketika telinganya menangkap nada putus asa saat Sehun mengatakan alasannya, Kris pun menyetujuinya. Setelah sambungan terputus, Sehun berganti menghubungi Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya datang.

"Sehunnie~" Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan manja oleh Luhan. Gumaman Sehun menjadi tanggapan untuk panggilan Luhan. "Kapan mereka datang?"

"Chanyeol akan datang sebentar lagi. Sedangkan Kris, paling lambat datang besok siang." Kepala bersurai coklatnya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan senyuman manis. Lalu menubruk tubuh tinggi Sehun. Ia mengusakkan wajah senangnya di dada bidang Sehun dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar erat pada tubuh Sehun.

"Terima kasih Sehunnie. Kau yang terbaik." Ucapnya teredam. Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepala dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman panjang di bibir tipis Sehun. Yang mana hal tersebut sukses membuat Sehun terdiam kaget. Sehun segera memeluk pinggang Luhan saat menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukan suami cantiknya. Ia menahan tengkuk Luhan dengan sebelah tangan, melumat bibir merah yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya.

Ia tersenyum di sela perpagutan mereka saat mendapati mata Luhan terpejam, menikmati lumatan Sehun. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya, melumat semakin dalam bibir Luhan. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya ketika merasakan Luhan mulai kehabisan nafas. Nafas keduanya tersengal. Dengan rakus Luhan meraup oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa kosong. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu kemudian menatap Sehun seraya tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu,"

Hati Sehun menghangat. Pernyataan Luhan membuat dirinya bahagia. Membuatnya tersadar, bahwa ia benar-benar telah terperangkap dengan sosok Luhan sedari dulu. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Lu." Sehun mengecup bibir merah Luhan.

Dan saat dirimya berniat untuk kembali melumat Luhan, pintu apartemennya diketuk dengan kelewat ribut. Sehun mengerang jengkel sebelum melepaskan Luhan dengan tidak rela. Berjalan dengan kesal ke arah pintu lalu membukanya dengan sedikit kasar. Tatapan tajam dihujamkannya ke arah sosok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan santai di depan pintu. "Apa?!"

Sebelah alis Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan aneh sekaligus nada tidak bersahabat dari Sehun. "Apanya yang apa? Kau memyuruhku ke sini dengan cepat dan aku datang secepat yang kubisa."

Sehun menghembuakan nafasnya kasar mengingat alasan kenapa Chanyeol bisa di sini. Ah, jangan lupakan juga Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan tidak sabar di samping Chanyeol. "Bisa kau biarkan kami masuk? Aku ingin menemui Lu _hyung_ ," suara Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

Tubuh Sehun sedikit bergeser ke samping, memberikan jalan masuk untuk sepasang tunangan itu. Baekhyun langsung berjalan memasuki apartemennya tanpa menunggu. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berdiri di posisinya, menatap Sehun aneh.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Kau mau masuk atau kututup pintunya?" Ujar Sehun dengan malas.

Chanyeol buru-buru memasuki apartemen Sehun karena takut Sehun akan benar-benar menutup pintunya. Bibir berisi miliknya sibuk memgumpati Sehun yang tidak pernah ada sopannya. Padahal jelas-jelas ia lebih tua dari Sehun. Chanyeol berjengit ngeri ketika merasakan tubuhnya di tubruk dengan cukup kencang oleh seseorang. Secara refleks tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping orang yang menubruknya untuk menyeimbangkan berat tubuh.

"Chanyeol! Akhirnya kau datang," Luhan berteriak girang dengan tangan yang melingkari erat leher jenjang Chanyeol. Kecupan bertubi-tubi juga Luhan berikan di wajah putihnya. Chanyeol sendiri hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk, mendapati dua aura tak menyenangkan yang menguar dari dua orang berbeda tinggi yang berada tepat di depan dan belakangnya dalam radius beberapa meter.

"Um, Luhan? Bisa kau menghentikan kecupan serta melepaskan pelukanmu?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati. Takut jika rusa di depannya berubah kesal.

Dahi Luhan mengernyit tak suka mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Namun hal itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik karena kerutan di wajah Luhan berubah menjadi senyuman yang sangat lebar. Membuat Sehun berubah was-was karenanya. "Baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat," Luhan berucap riang. "Kau harus menciumku.." ujar Luhan lambat-lambat. "..di bibir!"

Hening melingkupi ruang apartemen Sehun. Tak ada yang bersuara sama sekali. Ketiga pemuda selain Luhan masih sibuk mencerna ucapan Luhan barusan.

"APA?!"

Bukan-bukan. Itu bukan teriakan dari Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Itu adalah teriakan seorang Oh Sehun yang tampak tersulut emosi. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berjalan cepat menuju ke arah keduanya. Menarik Luhan lepas dari pelukan Chanyeol. Mata tajamnya menghujam ke arah iris rusa Luhan yang berpendar polos. "Tidak akan kubiarkan, Lu. Jangan bertingkah yang tidak-tidak," desisnya.

"Ini keinginan anakmu Sehun!" balas Luhan sengit. Merasa tidak senang keinginannya tidak di penuhi.

Gigi Sehun bergemelatuk kesal. "Tapi tidak di bibir Luhan. Di kening atau di pipi," ucap Sehun. Ia tengah mengendalikan emosi yang sempat muncul. Nafasnya sedikit menderu, namun berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak membentak Luhan terlalu keras.

"Tidak!"

Kejadiannya berlangsung sangat cepat. Kedua belah bibir milik Chanyeol dan Luhan menempel untuk beberapa saat. Menghentikan segala pergerakan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bahkan ketiganya menahan nafas tanpa sadar. Luhan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah kaus Chanyeol lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Senyuman anak kecil terulas di wajah manisnya. Luhan langsung berlari memasuki kamarnya dan Sehun. Menghindar dari amukan seseorang.

"OH LUHAN!"

* * *

000

* * *

Sehun mengerang jengkel dalam duduknya. Dia duduk dengan tidak tenang di atas sofa. Bagaimana dirinya bisa tenang? Saat ini suaminya tengah berada di dalam kamar bersama Kris dan Chanyeol. Sehun tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang rusa liar itu lakukan pada kedua pemuda yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Apakah belum cukup Luhan membuatnya kesal kemarin? Karena, pemuda bersurai coklat itu dengan berani mengecup Chanyeol tepat di bibir dan juga tadi pagi Luhan terus menempeli Kris. Mengabaikan dirinya dan Tao yang terus uring-uringan. Jika saja tidak ada Baekhyun di dekat dirinya dan Tao, bisa diyakini mereka berdua akan menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar dan merengek seperti anak kecil.

Pintu kamar terbuka, tiga buah kepala menoleh cepat ke arah pintu. Mata Sehun melotot horror kala mendapati penampilan Luhan yang acak-acakan dengan kancing kemeja miliknya yang tidak terpasang dengan rapi. Selang beberapa saat, Kris dan Chanyeol keluar dengan penampilan yang tak kalah berantakan. Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Apa yang terjadi di dalam?

"Terima kasih Kris, Chanyeol! Kalian lebih baik dari Sehun, aku puas!" ucap Luhan dengan nada kekanakan. Terdengar ambigu. Tapi Luhan tampak tak menyadarinya. Pemuda tertua di sana malah menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dan Kris di kanan dan kirinya. Mengajak keduanya untuk berjalan menuju sofa.

"Taoie? Baekkie? Sehunnie? Kalian kenapa?" Luhan berkedip beberapa kali ketika mendapati tiga orang yang disuruhnya untuk menunggu di luar kamar terdiam membatu.

Tubuh Luhan meloncat mundur saat Sehun secara tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Aku pergi. Jangan mencariku untuk beberapa hari. Baekhyun, kutitipkan dia padamu," Ucap Sehun dingin. "Dan Luhan, aku akan pergi sesuai permintaanmu semalam." Lanjutnya. Bahkan pemuda itu tak menoleh menatap Luhan.

Sehun berlalu begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala dua pasangan lainnya. Kedua bahu Luhan terangkat, tidak terlalu perduli. Dia berpikir Sehun akan kembali dalam beberapa jam. Mengingat semalam Luhan mengusir Sehun agar tidak berada dalam jarak pandangnya untuk beberapa jam. Jadi Luhan kembali bermanja-manja dengan Kris dan Chanyeol tanpa tahu apa yang akan dialaminya nanti.

* * *

000

* * *

"Astaga, kemana pemuda pucat sialan itu?!" Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa apartemen milik Luhan. Sudah terhitung hampir seminggu ia berada di sini. Salahkan Sehun yang tidak pulang-pulang setelah insiden Luhan, Kris dan Chanyeol melakukan sesatu di kamar.

Selama dua hari itu juga, dia harus menenangkan Luhan yang menangis meraung-raung karena tidak dapat bertemu dengan Sehun. Ponsel milik Sehun tak dapat dihubungi, bahkan seluruh teman dan keluarga Sehun tidak ada yang tahu kemana pemuda itu pergi. Sehun seakan hilang tertelan bumi.

"Baekkie, Sehunnie..Aku ingin bertemu Sehunnie," teriakan Luhan dari dalam kamar kembali terdengar. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu bangkit menuju kamar dimana Luhan berada. Memeluk tubuh rapuh sang kakak yang terus menangis sedari kemarin.

Tangannya mengelus punggung Luhan lembut. Berusaha semampu mungkin menghentikan tangisan Luhan. Tapi gagal. Malah tangisan Luhan semakin kencang. "Aku salah, Baekkie. Gara-gara aku, Sehunnie pergi," isak Luhan dalam dekapan sang adik.

"Tenanglah Lu _hyung_. Sehun akan kembali,"

Luhan melepas paksa pelukan Baekhyun. Menatap mata Baekhyun dengan wajah yang telah basah oleh air mata. "Kapan Baekkie? Kapan?" Dan Luhan kembali menangis dengan kencang ketika mendapat gelengan lemah dari Baekhyun.

Luhan jatuh tertidur setelah menangis selama setengah jam. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat seraya membaringkan tubuh Luhan. "Tumbuhlah dengan baik. Jangan biarkan kesedihan ibumu mengganggu kondisimu." Ucap Baekhyun pada perut besar Luhan.

Baekhyun menggeram mendengar kegaduhan yang terjadi di luar kamar. Luhan baru saja tertidur, siapa orang yang dengan kurang ajar membuat keributan? Ia membawa langkah kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Bersiap menghajar siapapun orang yang bertingkah ribut.

Baekhyun yang semula sudah kesal semakin kesal ketika mendapati Sehun yang dengan tidak merasa bersalah duduk menonton televisi. Tanpa ampun dia menghajar kepala bersurai hitam milik Sehun, menghasilkan ringisan sakit dari yang lebih muda.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, lalu menatap sangat tajam pada Baekhyun. Dan di balas tak kalah tajam oleh Baekhyun. "Kemana saja kau?"

"Bersenang-senang." Ucap Sehun lugas.

Baekhyun geram dengan ucapan kelewat santai Sehun. "Bersenang-senang kau bilang? Apa kau tahu betapa menyedihkannya Luhan saat kau tinggalkan?!" teriak Baekhyun tertahan. Berusaha semampu mungkin mengecilkan suaranya, tak ingin mengganggu Luhan.

"Apa perduliku? Dia bahkan tak perduli padaku,"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu dengan jelan Park. Kakak bodohmu itu melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan bersama Kris dan Chanyeol karena dia telah memiliki suami."

Tidak tahu kata apa lagi yang mampu Baekhyun berikan untuk mendeskripsikan betapa bodohnya seorang Oh Sehun. Bibirnya yang terbuka hendak memaki Sehun, kembali tertutup rapat karena isakan keras dari arah belakangnya. Matanya membola mendapati Luhan. Tidak menduga Luhan akan berada di sana dan mendengar semuanya. Sang kakak tersenyum pahit kemudian berlari keluar. Baekhyun berharap Sehun akan mengejar Luhan, tapi tidak terjadi apapun. Pemuda itu bahkan dengan tanpa beban sama sekali kembali melanjutkan acara menontonnya.

Cukup. Baekhyun berang. "BODOH! Kejar Lu _hyung_ sekarang!"

"Un—"

"Kau salah paham, dasar idiot! Waktu itu Luhan meminta Kris dan Chanyeol untuk merapikan kamar kalian agar lebih nyaman untuk bayi kalian dan kalian sendiri nantinya. Mereka tak melakukan apapun selain itu! Luhan meminta tolong pada Kris dan Chanyeol karena dia tidak tega melihatmu yang tampak kelelahan mengurusnya selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini!" Nafasnya menderu. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Menatap Sehun yang bergeming, tampak terkejut.

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi?! Kejar Luhan sekarang! Kau ingin membahayakan keselamatan Luhan dan bayinya?!" Kini suara berat seorang Park Chanyeol terdengar dari ambang pintu.

Sehun bagkit dari posisi duduknya dengan terburu. Berlari keluar, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tampak gemetar karena takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kakak dan anaknya. Mengingat Luhan tengah memasuki bulan-bulan rawan dalam kehamilannya.

Mata tajam Sehun mengedar ke sekeliling dan tersenyum lega mendapati Luhan yang menangis di atap gedung apartemen mereka. Dia berjalan mendekat, namun Luhan yang menyadarinya beringsut menjauh. "Lu.."

Kepala Luhan menggeleng ribut. "Tidak Sehun. Kau boleh meninggalkan aku yang bodoh ini. Jangan perdulikan aku, sebentar lagi tangisannya akan berhenti." Ucap Luhan lirih.

Dada Sehun berdenyut nyeri. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Membiarkan sosok yang sangat dicintainya menangis dengan begitu menyedihkan. Sehun membenci dirinya sendiri. Karenanya Luhan menangis. Padahal ia pernah berjanji akan menjaga Luhan dan tak akan membiarkan setetes air matapun keluar dari iris indah Luhan.

"Lu, maafkan aku."

Luhan kembali menggeleng. "Tidak Sehun. Aku yang salah. Aku terlalu kekanakan dan egois selama beberapa bulan ini. Kau pantas membenciku,"

Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika isakan Luhan kembali terdengar. "Tidak sayang. Maaf, aku salah paham. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan seperti ini." Sehun mendekat lalu mendekap erat tubuh Luhan.

Luhan menangis semakin kencang. Tangannya membalas pelukan Sehun dengan tak kalah erat. Menumpahkan segala kesedihannya. "Jangan meninggalkanku lagi Sehunnie. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku mengerti, sayang." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan penuh kasih. Menyalurkan perasaan cinta serta permohonan maafnya untuk Luhan.

* * *

000

* * *

Lima setengah tahun terlewat semenjak kelahiran buah hati kecil Luhan dan Sehun bernama Haowen. Oh Haowen. Anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu mewarisi hampir seluruh gen Sehun. Baik itu dari segi wajah, tatapan tajam, otak maupun tingkah posesifnya pada sang ibu. Terkadang Sehun dan Haowen selalu berebut mendapatkan perhatian Luhan. Yang mana hal itu berakhir dengan Sehun yang dimarahi oleh Luhan karena menurut Luhan, Sehun sangatlah kekanakan.

Bocah tengik atau iblis cilik. Begitulah Sehun memanggil anaknya. Aneh memang, karena mana mungkin ada seorang ayah yang memanggil anaknya seperti itu. Pengecualian untuk Oh Sehun, karena dia dengan tanpa beban memanggil anaknya seperti itu. Tak perduli berapa kali Luhan menyuruhnya memanggil Haowen dengan benar, Sehun tetap ngotot memanggil Haowen seperti itu. Dia menyumpah dalam hati, sebal setengah mati pada anaknya yang tidak pernah mau mengalah. Padahal dia hanya ingin bermanja dengan Luhan. Tapi pasti ada saja tingkah Haowen untuk memonopoli Luhan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Seperti saat ini misalnya. Haowen tengah bermanja-manja ria di pelukan Luhan. Memeluk Luhan erat. Mengendus harum tubuh Luhan dengan senang. Sekilas Sehun melihat tatapan penuh kemenangan dari Haowen. Sehun merapalkan segala sumpah serapah. Sialan, salah apa dia sampai memiliki anak seperti itu. Sehun tersenyum setan ketika niatan untuk mengerjai sang anak terlintas.

"YA! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakmu?!" Pekikan marah Luhan mengisi rumah sederhana kediaman keluarga Oh. Luhan mengomel jengkel karena Sehun telah mencubit kaki putih sang anak hingga Haowen berteriak nyeri. Warna kemerahan pun perlahan muncul di tempat di mana Sehun mencubit tadi. Luhan mengelus kaki memerah Haowen sebelum menarik telinga Sehun.

Sang kepala keluarga tampak merengut kecil karena mendapatkan jeweran manis dari sang suami. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah anaknya yang menjulurkan lidah, mengejek dirinya. Lalu iblis cilik itu kembali memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Tidak ada jatah untukmu selama seminggu." Luhan berujar datar. Mengakibatkan Sehun yang berteriak tidak terima.

"APA?! Tidak!"

Luhan tersenyum miring mendengar penolakan Sehun. "Seminggu atau selamanya?" ucapnya dengan diiringi sebuah senyuman kelewat manis namun berbahaya.

"Baik. Seminggu." Sehun mengalah. Matanya memicing, menatap Haowen yang tertawa tanpa suara.

Sabar Sehun, sabar.

Sehun merutuk dalam hati entah untuk yang ke berapa kali. Sedangkan otaknya sibuk mengingat-ngingat kesalahan besar apa yang telah diperbuatnya dulu hingga bisa menghasilkan anak seperti Haowen.

"Sehunnie." Sehun mendongak ketika mendegar namanya dipanggil dengan lembut oleh Luhan. Membuyarkan segala pemikirannya tentang Haowen. Ia bertanya melalui tatapan mata kepada Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun termangu. Apa yang baru didengarnya? Kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?

Namun sedetik kemudian Sehun tersenyum lebar. Mengerti dengan jelas kenapa Luhan berkata demikian. Kini berganti Sehun yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan Haowen yang menekuk wajahnya sebal. Jika Luhan berkata demikian dengan suara sangat lembut dan sedikit manja. Berarti tandanya ia akan mendapatkan jatahnya dan menitipkan Haowen kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Luhan memang yang terbaik. Memberikannya jatah sebelum menyuruhnya menahan diri selama seminggu.

Baiklah, Sehun siap bertempur hingga esok pagi. Jika perlu sampai Luhan tak mampu berjalan selama seminggu.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yooooo~ Balik dgn chap terakhir. Lama ya? Wkwk. Aduh maap. Habis mood ngetik baru ada, dan harusnya ini di upd kemarin, tapi karena ada acara keluarga jadi upd nya hari ini. Okay, gimana chap ini? Alurnya kacau ya? Emang. Sya sndiri gak ngerti knp bs bgni. Makasih buat yg udh ksih saran buat ngidamnya Luhan, sorry klo semisal apa yg sya ketik trnyata gak sesuai apa yg kalian harapkan, sya udh berusaha semampu saya :')**

 **Tinggal epilog dan ff absurd ini bkal tamat. Dan hbis IL tamat, sya kemungkinan bkal publish 3 new ff tp klo msalah updnya gak jnji cepet loh yaa :v /slapped. Soal epilog saya usahain upd krng dari seminggu yaaa~**

 **Buat yg login, review udh di bls lewat PM dan ini balasan review buat yg blm login,**

 **hun1204 : biarkan. Jrang" 'kan lht Sehun tersiksa xD . Di next ~ Thanks for review ~**

 **ParkNada : banget xD . Di nextt ~ Thanks for review ~**

 **ChagiLu : Sehun mah ngomong doang. Ntar jg kebablasan smpe pny anak lg xD . Km udh kyk mertua yg lg omelin menantu yg gak mau ngurusin istrinyaa xD . Dilanjuttt ~ Kejamnya :v. Thanks for review ~**

 **lulu90 : 2? Blh", tp yg 1 lg munculnya di epiloh yaa :v . Okay tenang. Tp masalah anaknya hunham bkal lbih di bhas di epilog :3 . Thanks for review ~**

 **RusAngin : eh bnrn? Pdhl gak ada niat bkin ff nya jd lucu lohh :v . Sehun mah seterong :v . Dia mah ngomong doang xD . Thanks for review ~**

 **Oh Grace : gmn? Udh tersiksa Sehunnya? Apa msih krng? Nahh nahh, udh 'kan tuh /lirik atas/ Tp sorry klo gak sesuai keiginan km :". Thanks for review ~**

 **ifhunhan : anyyeongg~~ Iyaapp :3 . Biarin aja, Sehun sekali" hrus digituin biar gak bsnya bkin doang xD . Ini terakhir kok :3 . Udh 'kan tuh? Yaa walau gak trlalu dijelesain gmn lahirannya, krna sya sndiri gak tau gmn proses sgala macemnya :'v . Wihh, Luhan sm kakakmu janjian ya? /gak. Dilanjutttt. Thanks for review ~ Makasihh ;3**

 **Sarrah HunHan : di next. Thanks for review ~**

 **Guest : Kok bs? Wkwk. Di nextt. Thanks for review ~**

 **hunhan : makasihh :3 . Okayy, tp anak smua cast bkal di munculinnya pas epilog yaa :3. Di nextt, sorry gak bs fastupd :'v . Thanks for review~**

 **Guest1 : ini dilanjut kokk. Sorry updnya lama :'v . Thanks for review ~**

 **Blm ke bls reviewnya? Ksih tau sya ajaa yaaa~**

 **Then, RnR?**


	19. Epilogue

**.**

 **Innocent Lu**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun**

 **Other(s) : EXO members and their kids**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'TREAD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Epilogue

.

.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Berhenti mengganggu anakmu," teriakan nyaring Luhan mengawali pagi hari di kediaman Oh yang tidak pernah tenang. Pemuda manis itu dengan sayang menarik telinga kanan sang suami yang dengan kekanakannya mencubiti kaki anak sulungnya yang sedang mengenakan dasi di atas sofa. Kegiatan Luhan yang sedang merapikan rambut Haowen pun terhenti.

Sehun sendiri sibuk merengut jengkel dengan wajah dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin. Dia 'kan hanya ingin diperhatikan oleh Luhan, tapi kenapa suami cantiknya tidak peka sama sekali? Ketidak pekaan Luhan sukses membuat dirinya selalu uring-uringan sedari awal Haowen lahir.

"Ziyu, si bocah tengik jahat pada _daddy_ , dia mengambil _baba_ dari _daddy_ ," rajuk Sehun berlari memeluk anak bungsunya yang sedang asik memakan sarapannya. Anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu mengelus pelan kepala sang ayah yang berada di bahu kecilnya. Mata sejernih iris sang _baba_ mendelik lucu ke arah sang kakak yang dengan datar menatap ke arah adiknya yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya.

Luhan yang sedari tadi menahan kesal hanya mampu memijat pelipisnya lelah. Tidak mengerti kenapa keluarganya menjadi tidak jelas seperti ini. Terkadang ia bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang ayah dan siapa yang anak. Sehun selalu bertingkah kekanakan dengan mengganggu Haowen. Lalu jika Luhan telah mengomeli Sehun, maka suaminya itu akan mengadu pada Ziyu. Luhan sendiri sadar jika semenjak kehadiran kedua anaknya, dia jarang memanjakan Sehun lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, anaknya lebih membutuhkan perhatian darinya, mengingat keduanya sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Dan untuk Sehun, setidaknya ia sudah mampu mengurus segala sesuatunya seorang diri tanpa bantuannya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Sehunnie, malam ini kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Iris tajamnya berkilat-kilat penuh kebahagian. Senyuman pun tak pernah lepas dari paras tampannya. Ia melangkah mendekati Luhan yang merasa was-was. Sehun melangkah maju sedangkan Luhan melangkah mundur. Hingga akhirnya Luhan terpojok di dinding ruang tamu. Kedua tangannya terangkat menahan tubuh Sehun yang memaksa untuk terus mendekat. Ia menelan liurnya dengan susah payah. Sial, Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sehun, menjauh sekarang atau aku akan menghajarmu?!" desis Luhan.

Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Menghajarku? Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu, sayang," Sehun menjilat permukaan bibir merah Luhan yang masih menjadi candunya. "Aku akan menghajarmu di atas ranjang hingga kau tak mampu berjalan selama seminggu, Luhannie~" Sehun berujar dengan suara kekanakan.

Tanpa permisi, Sehun langsung mengangkat tubuh Luhan layaknya karung beras. Mengabaikan segala macam rontaan dari suaminya. "Haowen, Ziyu, kalian berdua berangkatlah dengan paman Chanyeol. Dan Haowen jaga adikmu baik-baik di sekolah. Jangan biarkan dia diganggu. Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Sehun sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu bersama Luhan yang masih meronta terus-menerus.

* * *

.

* * *

Sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Pintu penumpang terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok anak laki-laki dengan seragam lengkap. "Terima kasih, paman Chanyeol," ucap Haowen sopan yang diikuti oleh Ziyu. Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk diiringi dengan senyuman untuk membalas ucapan terima kasih dari dua keponakannya.

"Aku sekolah dulu, _appa_."

Chanyeol dengan senyuman tampannya mengusap kepala sang anak sayang. "Jangan nakal di sekolah, Jesper. _Appa_ menyayangimu." Chanyeol mengecup dahi Jesper sebelum kembali menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari gedung sekolah sang anak.

Jesper berhenti melangkah ketika matanya melihat Ziyu dan Haowen yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depannya. Wajah manisnya tertekuk sebal, kakinya menghentak beberapa kali sebelum berlari kecil menghampiri dua saudaranya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Jesper merangkul lengan sebelah kiri Haowen karena yang sebelah kanan sudah dirangkul oleh Ziyu.

Ziyu yang menyadari ada orang lain di samping kakaknya segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. "Jesper _hyung_ , apa yang _hyung_ lakukan?" ada nada tidak suka yang terdengar jelas dalam ucapan Ziyu.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jesper pun ikut menoleh. Irisnya langsung bertubrukan dengan mata Ziyu. "Berjalan bersama calon suamiku, apa yang salah?" ucapnya santai. Hal itu sukses membuat Ziyu melotot. Adu tatapan tajam pun tak terelakkan. Keduanya berjalan sambil saling melemparkan tatapan tak suka satu sama lain.

Haowen yang sedang direbutkan hanya berjalan dengan tenang tanpa berniat mengganggu dua orang di kanan kirinya. Dia sudah cukup direpotkan dengan menuntun jalan Ziyu dan Jesper, jadi dia tidak ingin menambah repot dirinya sendiri dengan mengganggu keduanya. Ketiganya terus melangkah dengan Haowen sebagai pemandu menuju gedung sekolah dasar. Pertama ia harus mengantarkan adiknya terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Dehaman cukup keras mengintrupsi kegiatan Ziyu dan Jesper. Keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan, menatap Haowen dengan mata berbinar polos. Astaga, kenapa Haowen harus terjebak diantara dua orang ini?

"Ziyu, segera masuk ke kelas. Kita sudah sampai," Haowen berujar dengan nada lembut. Ziyu yang mengerti ucapan Haowen hanya mampu merengut. Ia menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan memelas, mirip seperti tatapan _baba_ nya. "Belajar dengan benar," Haowen mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi sang adik yang gembil. " _Gege_ menyayangimu."

"Kita pergi!" Jesper berteriak sebal seraya menarik Haowen menjauh dari gedung sekolah dasar. Meninggalkan Ziyu yang merutuk kesal dengan tingkah saudaranya yang selalu mengganggu waktunya dengan sang kakak.

Haowen sendiri tampak tak perduli, ia membiarkan begitu saja Jesper yang masih asik menariknya. Hingga langkah keduanya terhenti dan Haowen tahu dengan jelas bahwa mereka telah tiba di depan kelas anak lelaki yang lebih pendek. Suasana menjadi hening, baik Haowen maupun Jesper tak ada yang membuka suara.

Jesper menghentakkan kakinya sekali, sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya ia tolehkan ke samping dengan bibir mengerucut. Sebuah kekehan kecil milik Haowen menjadi pemecah keheningan. Lelaki berusia empat belas tahun itu mengusak sekali kepala bersurai hitam milik lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya.

"Aku kembali ke kelas." Ucapnya kemudian berniat pergi.

Namun baru kakinya melangkah, sebuah tangan ramping menahannya. Haowen menoleh hanya untuk mendapati wajah merajuk Jesper. Sebuah tanda tanya besar menghinggapi kepala Haowen. Walau Haowen adalah seorang yang jenius seperti ayahnya, tapi anak sulung keluarga Oh itu mewarisi sikap ketidak pekaan sang _baba_. Jadi hal yang wajar jika Haowen tidak menyadari sesuatu hal mengenai Jesper.

"Kau tidak menciumku seperti kau mencium Ziyu?" Jesper bertanya dengan wajah sedih.

Sebelah alis Haowen terangkat tak mengerti. "Kenapa harus? Kau bukan adikku."

Jesper yang semula memasang wajah sedih kini menggeram jengkel. Bibir merahnya bergerak-gerak mengumpati kenapa ia harus menyukai seseorang yang tidak peka seperti Haowen. Oh, tampaknya Jesper mewarisi sikap Baekhyun yang senang mengumpat.

"Terserah. Dasar tidak peka!" Teriak Jesper keras sebelum memasuki kelasnya.

Anak bersurai gelap yang berada di depan kelas hanya mampu menatap bingung pada punggung sempit Jesper. Ia menggedikkan bahunya tak perduli sebelum pergi dari sana. Jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai, dia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengurusi Jesper yang terlihat kesal padanya.

* * *

000

* * *

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu terduduk di atas sofa dengan wajah tertekuk. Mata tajamnya menatap tak suka ke arah depan. Dimana sang suami tengah merebahkan kepala bersurai coklatnya di atas pangkuan Baekhyun. Selain itu tangan Baekhyun juga tengah mengelus sayang kepala Luhan. Pemuda yang telah menjadi suaminya sejak beberapa tahun lalu itu tampak menikmati perlakuan Baekhyun dan mengabaikan dirinya begitu saja.

Sehun menghela nafas berulang kali, berusaha meredamkan kekesalannya. Dia tidak ingin mendapat omelan Luhan lagi. Bola kembarnya terus memperhatikan Luhan tanpa perduli sekitar. Bahkan ia tidak mendengarkan Chanyeol yang sedang berceloteh di sampingnya.

"Shh.." desis Sehun kala merasakan kepalanya mendapatkan sebuah pukulan. Matanya mendelik ke samping, ke arah sang pemukul. Chanyeol sendiri hanya memasang wajah masam. "Apa?!"

"Apanya yang apa? Aku sedang bercerita, seharusnya kau mendengarkanku!"

Tatapan datar Sehun lemparkan untuk Chanyeol. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidak minatan sama sekali. "Apa perduliku? Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu bercerita," ujarnya malas.

Kedutan kesal muncul didahi Chanyeol. Merutuk berulang kali tentang sikap tidak sopan Sehun yang tak pernah berubah sama sekali. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali karena seketika telinganya berdengung. Salahkan Sehun yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya berteriak tepat di sampingnya.

"Berhenti berlarian!" Sehun berteriak geram.

Oke, Sehun tidak sengaja. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk memarahi anak-anaknya beserta anak teman dan saudaranya yang sedang asik bermain. Sehun melirik takut-takut ke arah Luhan yang tengah mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Pemuda yang masih tampak cantik itu sudah bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Matanya menghujam ke arah Sehun. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Hal itu sukses membuat Sehun terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Oh Sehun." Luhan memanggil nama Sehun lambat-lambat. Yang dipanggil hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk seraya membalas tatapan Luhan. Pemuda tertua di sana tersenyum manis, kelewat manis bahkan. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Sehun hingga posisinya tepat berdiri di depan Sehun yang masih terduduk di kursinya.

Semua orang di sana hanya mampu berdoa untuk keselamatan Sehun. Karena belakangan ini Luhan tengah menjadi seorang yang galak, lebih galak dari Baekhyun yang dulu. Sehun bangkit berdiri, menyebabkan Luhan harus sedikit mendongak untuk bertemu pandang dengan Sehun. Saat bibir Luhan terbuka hendak mengomel, bibirnya sudah terlebih dahulu disumpal oleh Sehun dengan bibirnya sendiri. Luhan melotot. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat karena tindakan tiba-tiba Sehun. Sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk menutupi mata para anak masing-masing dan juga anak Sehun-Luhan.

Namun entah bagaimana ceritanya, Haowen lepas dari pengawasan orang dewasa di sana. Sehingga lelaki berparas identik dengan Sehun itu tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali berdiri di tengah-tengah Sehun dan Luhan. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun, lalu mendorong tubuh sang _daddy_ menjauh.

Sehun mendelik. Bibirnya sibuk bergerak-gerak mengumpati Haowen yang mengganggu kesenangannya. Haowen dan Sehun saling melemparkan tatapan tajam. "Dasar tidak tahu tempat dan tak tahu malu." Gumam Haowen tapi masih mampu di dengar yang lainnya. Suara tawa tertahan Chanyeol terdengar. Membuat dahi Sehun berkedut kesal.

Tangan panjang Sehun terjulur, memegang kepala Haowen dengan sebelah tangan. "Kau," Sehun memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum membukanya kembali. "Dasar bocah tengik. Berhenti mengganggu kesenangan orang tuamu. Kau sudah memiliki Jesper!"

"Hei!" Chanyeol memekik tidak terima ketika nama anak satu-satunya dibawa ke dalam perdebatan Sehun serta Haowen.

Luhan tersentak kaget saat itu juga karena pekikan Chanyeol yang cukup keras. Luhan menggeram sebelum menghajar kepala Sehun dengan penuh kasih. Sehun meringis, melepaskan pegangannya pada kepala Haowen. Menatap sedih ke arah Luhan. "Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?!" desis Luhan. "Berhenti melakukan hal-hal aneh di depan anak-anak. Dan juga, bisakah kau tidak mengganggu Haowen?"

Sehun merengut. "Dia yang memulainya!" Jari Sehun menuding tepat ke arah wajah Haowen. Luhan menepis jari Sehun dari hadapan wajah anak sulungnya.

"Sehun.."

"Baik. Aku yang salah," Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah ketika dia dapat melihat dengan jelas Luhan yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti padanya. "Maafkan _daddy_." Sehun belutut untuk mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Haowen lalu berucap minta maaf dengan setengah hati.

Helaan nafas lelah Luhan hembuskan. Benar-benar lelah menghadapi tingkah kekanakan Sehun yang tak pernah berubah. Saat sedang tenang-tenangnya suasana di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Oh. Suara teriakan nyaring Ziyu terdengar. Baik Luhan, Sehun beserta Haowen dengan panik menoleh ke arah Ziyu. Dan mengernyit ketika melihat Ziyu baik-baik saja.

" _Baba_! _Daddy_! Tae Oh tidak mau menjadi kekasih Ziyu!" raungnya jengkel. Menatap sedih ke arah Luhan dan Sehun.

Belum sempat para orang dewasa menanggapi teriakan Ziyu. Kini suara teriakan lain terdengar. "Oh Haowen! Menikahlah denganku!" Ini suara Jesper.

Sebuah senyum mengejek terbit di wajah Sehun. Entah kenapa, dia merasa lucu melihat Haowen yang terlihat salah tingkah karena ajakan dari Jesper tadi. Lain lagi dengan Tae Oh yang merasa kebingungan dengan Ziyu yang menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluknya erat. Jangan lupakan juga bungsu Oh itu yang terus meminta Tae Oh agar menjadi kekasihnya.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Apa yang kau ajarkan pada Jesperku!" Baekhyun berteriak seraya menarik telinga lebar Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya mampu mengaduh sakit dan berkata berulang kali bahwa ia tidak mengajarkan apapun pada Jesper.

Di sisi lain Kai dan Kyungsoo sibuk menenangkan Ziyu yang masih menangis dan tidak mau melepaskan Tae Oh sedetik pun. "Ziyu, berhenti menangis. Paman Kai akan memberikanmu banyak permen dan eskrim jika kau berhenti menangis," bujuk Kai yang malah dihadiahi jitakan dari Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan.

"Jangan membujuk anak kecil seperti itu. Tidak baik." Oceh Kyungsoo yang kembali sibuk menangkan Ziyu. Kai sendiri mencebik jengkel.

Lalu di bagian lain ruangan itu, keluarga dari Kris tampak duduk dengan tenang. Sang kepala keluarga duduk memangku anaknya dan Tao, Zhu Yi. Ketiganya asik memakan cemilan dengan mata yang menatap kericuhan di ruang tamu keluarga Oh dengan tenang. Dalam hati Kris membatin senang karena anaknya tidak bertingkah aneh-aneh seperti anak teman-temannya.

" _Dad_ ," Kris menundukkan kepalanya menatap sang anak dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Dia bergumam menanggapi panggilan sang anak. "Zhu Yi ingin bertunangan dengan Anson _ge_."

Kris mengedipkan kedua matanya, berusaha mencerna apa yang diucapkan anaknya. Kris memejamkan kedua matanya erat ketika Tao berteriak dengan kencangnya tepat di depan telinga kirinya. "Setuju! _Mom_ menyutujuinya! Zhu Yi harus segera bertunangan dengan Anson. Astaga, astaga." Tao langsung memindahkan Zhu Yi kepangkuannya, mengabaikan Kris yang mendesah pasrah melihat tingkah Tao dan anaknya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Luhan yang merupakan pemilik dari rumah dimana para keluarga absurd termasuk keluarganya berada hanya mampu memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Astaga, kenapa semua orang didekatkyu tidak ada yang normal?" gumamnya lalu ikut bergabung dalam kerusuhan di ruang tamunya.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hellooooo~ Epilognya updatee~~ Demi apa, ini gak jls bgt masa :'v . Gak ngerti lg sm apa yg sya ketik. Hm, tp sya harap sihh readers sekalian puas sm epilognyaa yee~ Ini pendek bgt, tp yaa, namanya jg epilog, wajar atuh klo pendek :v .**

 **Nahhh. Sebelumnya saya mau ucapin** **BIG THANKS** **buat semua yang sudah dengan baik hatinya mau ikutin ff gaje ini dri awal smpe habis,** **BIG THANKS** **juga buat yg fav, follow, review dan jg yg jd siders :3 . Saya gak bs sebutin satu", tp sya bener" ucapin makasih bgt buat semuanyaaaaa. Semua review, fav dan fllw kalian bner" jd penyemangat buat sya nyelesain ff ini ;)**

 **Yg login sya udh bls reviewnya lwat PM dan ini balasan yg buat blm login,**

 **oh lulu : sequel? Sya gak janjii. Soalnya sya mau post bbrp ff bru :3 . Eh? Makasihh x) . Thanks for review~**

 **Sarrah HunHan : Serius dehh~ Bnrn kok, knp? Makasihhhhh :3 . Sehun mah bapak yg lain dri yg lain, dia antimainstrem xD . Okayy. Thanks lg. Thanks jg buat reviewnya~**

 **Leon : ngeselin gmn? :v. Luhan mah hamilnya beda, jd gtuu~ Thanks for review~**

 **yg besok TO : Emangg :v . Lehh, ada" aja xD . Okayy, thanks~ . Diusahakann :v. Thanks for review~**

 **Oh Titan : Udh kokk. Ada nihhh . Thanks for review~**

 **My My : Lah? Emang maunya Haowen msih kecil? Thanks for review~**

 **ChagiLu : Yapp~ Bisa jadi bisa jadi xD . Kok jd pengen ngakak bacanya . wkkw. Diupdateee~ Thanks yaa, Thanks jg buat reviewnya~**

 **Ifhunhan : annyeonggg~ Sorry lama yaaa :". Sehun mah seterong. Jd gak masalah digituin sm Luhan :v /gak. Begitulahhh xD. Its okay kok~~ . Makasihh lohhh :3 . Okayy.. Thanks for review nee~**

 **RusAngin : Lah? Poor Haowen? Knp? :v . Entah, hanya author dan Tuhan yg tau :v /gak.**

 **Oh Grace : samasamaaaaaa :3 . Iyaaa, makasih jg sarannya x) . Begitulahh. HunHan mah skali ngode parah xD . Thanks for review~**

 **hun1204 : diupdatee~ Thanks yaa. Thanks jg buat reviewnya~**

 **Que malas login : Capsmu nakkkkk. Sebel" gemes? Gimana tuh? Leee, bisa begitu xD . Weleehh. Wkwk. Nih epilognyaa. Smoga suka yaaaa~ Okayy, thankss. Thanks jg buat reviewnyaa~**

 **Guest : yapp. Bgtulah mereka :3 . Thanks for review~**

 **Keep support and love HUNHAN! See you~~**


End file.
